Gladius
by Just Four One
Summary: We all know the story, but what if when Percy and Jason were swapped a certain Goddess of Wisdom decided to take matters into her own hands? Gaia is on the rise, and Percy will have to save the world again, but not as a Greek, this time he will have to be something greater...a Roman. My version on the Heroes of Olympus, pairing undecided for now, AU.
1. Blank Slate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus Series**

 **A/N: First off I would like to thank all of you who previously read my story _Shades of Gray_ the one shot I wrote a few years ago based off a pairing I was extremely into at the time. So this will be my first attempt at a long fanfiction after lurking on this site and reading fanfics for so long. Prior to me reading The Son of Neptune I had a great imagination for the Heroes of Olympus series, and was inspired greatly by many fanfics of this nature. I decided I wanted to write my own version of it to the best of my ability. The main premise is Athena was working with Hera when swapping Percy and Jason, and it causes an entirely new series of events to occur. AU of course and I apologize in advance if I get some facts wrong and since its AU some of the characters are obviously gonna be OC.**

 _Chapter 1: Blank Slate_

 **Olympus Hera's Palace**

 **3 Months Before the Events of the Lost Hero**

 **December 13, 2009**

 **Third Person POV**

"Athena, everything is going according to plan correct?" asked Hera.

"Yes, Jason son of Jupiter, and Perseus son of Poseidon, will be swapped with Perseus being sent to Camp Jupiter and Jason being sent to Camp Half-Blood" answered Athena.

The two Greek goddesses were currently discussing how to unite the two camps, Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood in order to combat the upcoming threat of Gaia. Both the goddesses decided that taking matters into their own hands would be better than trying to get the entire council to agree on there way of approaching things,

"Mother do you really think that Jason and Perseus will be able to bring the two camps together?" the Goddess of wisdom inquired.

Hera turned slightly and faced Athena giving her a serious expression. Both Goddesses were extremely beautiful wearing white Greek togas outlined with gold, Athena with long flowing black hair reaching her mid back, and Hera with lush, wavy black hair and donning a tiara on her head only emphasized her role as Queen of Olympus.

"Of course, Jason and Perseus both defeated titans of their respective caliber, Krios and Kronos, I believe that they can solve another impossible task such as uniting the Greeks and Romans" Hera said firmly.

"Why do you put so much faith in Jason and Perseus, did you forget Jason is an offspring from one of your husband's affairs with a mortal?" Athena asked inquisitively.

Hera glared at her step-daughter slightly before replying, "Of course I remember, for the goddess of wisdom, did you forget that I myself am the goddess of marriage which allows me to see every time a mortal cheats, which also includes my dear husband?"

"Yes, I am aware of that Hera, but I thought you weren't particularly fond of demigods especially Perseus"

"I have full faith in Jason to lead the Greeks he may have inherited his father's powers, but he doesn't have the arrogance his father has so I trust his judgment. As for Perseus, I have to admit that he is without a doubt a great hero, so leading the Romans should be easy for him, even if they are more volatile than the Greeks" Hera stated.

The goddess of wisdom sighed softly and sat down on a nearby couch growing weary of this conversation between herself and her stepmother.

"I don't think it's wise to leave the fate of the entire world to a roll of a dice that Percy and Jason will be able to get along with their respective camps, especially since their memories will be wiped" Athena said in deep thought.

"I'll be able to restore their memories in time, but for now those two need to focus on the challenges ahead, and not be distracted by the reminiscence of the past. Especially Perseus, his feelings for your daughter developed further after the defeat of Kronos, Athena" Hera said smiling.

"So? I still don't approve that seaweed brain's son romancing with Annabeth, nonetheless when Poseidon finds out about his son being swapped and losing his memories he will be angry without a doubt" Athena responded carefully.

"Father won't be as mad because Jason gets to reunite with Thalia, but Poseidon values Perseus greatly, even more so than when Theseus was alive and Theseus was his favorite son"

"I will deal with Poseidon when the time comes, as long as everything goes according to plan then we won't have any issues, thank you for the insight though daughter" Hera said thankfully as she walked toward her personal quarters to continue her work. Athena flashed herself out of Hera's palace and into her own, quickly throwing a drachma into a nearby fountain.

"O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering and show me Perseus Jackson." the mist quickly shifted into an image of cabin three at Camp Half-Blood, with Perseus asleep. Athena knew that with the current swap of Perseus and Jason, there still might not be a chance that the Greeks and Romans would be fully united, Percy was too unpredictable and so she decided that permanently wiping his memory would be the answer. His fatal flaw was personal loyalty after all, if Percy knew about this friends on the other side of the United States were in peril or danger, it would only cause unnecessary distractions for him.

Athena knew deep down that Annabeth would kill her if she ever found out she was the one who single-handedly destroyed her relationship with Percy, especially considering how much they had gone through together. She got to work on Percy's memories not once regretting it as she knew that this was all for the fate of the world.

"The fate of the world…" Athena said to herself quietly.

 **6 Months Later June 1st 2010**

"I swear this shit always happens to me" Percy said as he ran around a few trees and stopped to catch his breath. It had been a week since he had been on the run. He was constantly attacked by monsters and he didn't have any weapons to defend himself. Strangely, when the monsters attacked him, they didn't leave a scratch. He never felt pain, but the continuous stream of monsters was agitating. As hard as he tried, he couldn't remember anything from before the week. The only thing he could remember was his name and a dream from a few nights ago.

 **Flashback**

Percy awoke in his sleeping bag late at night, startled by a weird sinking feeling in his stomach. It was strange as he tried to remember where he was exactly but couldn't name it as if it was on the tip of his tongue, but it just falls off like a piece of dust on the corner of a table.

Suddenly there was a brief flash of light, and as Percy blinked out the dizziness in his eyes he opened them to see one of the last goddesses to ever visit him in his dreams. The goddess in front of him was wearing elegant style roman-like robes with an owl on her shoulder. She glanced at Percy as he regained his bearings watching as he quickly stood up and began to bow in front of her.

"Lady Athena it is an honor…"

"It's Minerva, Perseus, Athena is my Greek form, Minerva is my Roman form" Minerva said slowly.

"Minerva? You mean the Gods have other forms?" Percy asked his eyes widening slightly.

"Not forms, but aspects, ever since the center of the world changed from Greece to Rome, Rome wanted its own version of things, sculptures, monuments, cities, and even the gods themselves. Gods aren't just created Perseus, and with the heart of civilization moving from Greece to Rome back then, that is exactly what we did. It's what caused most Gods today to have two aspects a Greek and Roman one" Minerva explained.

"I'd assume Lady Minerva, the Gods are able to swap between aspects at will?"

There was a brief glow of light and Minerva disappeared replaced by Athena wearing Greek style robes, but with a spear sheathed on her back and the gray of her eyes much more prominent in this form.

"Yes, however keep in mind that we Gods are not the only ones with different aspects, so do the titans, like Kronos who goes by Saturn, or Crius whose Greek name is Krios.

Athena crossed her arms and continued, "There is a camp in California for roman demigods, Camp Jupiter, you'll meet others like you there, but first you have to go the wolf house and meet Lupa, she has to deem you worthy before you can go to the camp"

Percy nodded his head as he recalled himself being a demigod, but struggled to remember who his godly parent was.

"Lady Athena, my godly parent who is it?"

Athena knew she had to choose her words carefully here, as this was crucial for Percy to understand in order to be able to properly lead the Roman demigods. She knew she had to keep the Greek Camp and everything along with it low key, or all the work she had done will be for naught.

"Neptune, the God of Earthquakes, Storms, Hurricanes, Horses, and the Seas is your father Perseus, and before you ask yes there is a Greek version of the Roman camp, but as a Roman your goal will be to reach Camp Jupiter"

Athena proceeded to send Perseus an image of where the wolf house was and who Lupa was, an ancient wolf who was there since Rome was born, as she mothered Romulus and Remus.

"Remember Perseus, that the Roman demigod's Godly parents are the roman versions, calling them sons and daughters of their Greek aspects would not be the wisest thing to do" she warned.

Percy nodded "Why me though, is it because of the prophecy?"

"Yes the prophecy requires seven half-bloods and whether they be all Roman or all Greek is a mystery to even us, but we think you might be one of the seven so it is important that you reach the Roman camp"

Percy nodded once more.

"Good luck, Perseus"

And with that everything faded to black as Percy's dream ended.

 ***Flashback End***

"Well what do we have here? a beautiful male just ripe for the taking" a silky voice hissed from behind.

Percy glanced behind him and counted three empousa, all wearing ripped cheerleader's uniform with typical pale skin, a donkey leg, a fake leg, and glowing red eyes.

"Shit, if only I had a weapon this would be over quick" Percy muttered as he tensed his legs preparing to run.

"Now, now, honey don't you think it would be rude to turn your back on three beautiful women such as ourselves?" one of the empousa asked her voice laced with charm speak.

Percy began to slowly walk toward the empousa as they grinned happily at such a delicious meal. As he got within melee range of the first one he grabbed her and quickly shoved her towards the other two making them stumble backwards and began to run.

"Oh shit, I pray to the gods I can get out of this one" Percy swore as he ran around some trees to break line of sight and kept running straight, he knew the wolf house was around here somewhere and if he could get there maybe Lupa could help him. Percy stopped suddenly as a knife suddenly landed in front of his foot, a steel knife. He looked behind him and realized the empousa were gaining ground on him and throwing knives to try and slow him down.

10 minutes later he finally saw the Wolf House, and began to approach it as silently as he could. Percy lost the empousa a while back and didn't want to face any more monsters at least without a weapon.

"Alright I think this is the place, hopefully Lupa is here just as Athena said" Percy said to himself as he took a swig of water feeling a bit more energized. Being a son of Neptune had its perks than just attracting monsters within a 100 mile radius.

The wolf house was much different than Percy thought, it looked ruined as if an explosion happened with bricks and timber all over the place. He approached it with caution and stepped through one of the arches into the building which led to a large circular room with grass and an open ceiling. It was hardly a room because of the damage done to the building, and was more open than enclosed.

Suddenly wolves appeared from the entrances in front of him, with one looking far larger than the rest. All the wolves had startling snow white fur except for the biggest one who Percy judged as the Alpha. Unlike the others who had yellow eyes, the alpha had scarlet red fur with silver eyes not as cold as Athena's but more misty like, as if it had seen countless demigods prior to him.

Percy heard growling from behind him and realized there were also wolves coming from the entrance he just came through. The wolves advanced toward him from behind slowly as he was forced into the center where the wolves enclosed him with the alpha never taking it's eyes off him. In total Percy counted 8 wolves including the alpha 4 in front of him and 4 behind him in a circle. Suddenly the alpha in front of him emitted a bright light causing Percy to turn away and in response a woman appeared donning a silver hunter's outfit and was tall, standing five or so inches above Percy just judging from estimation.

"Who dares enter the sacred wolf house?" she asked angrily her hands tensing.

"It doesn't look so sacred looking like this" Percy muttered.

Lupa narrowed its eyes hearing every word Percy said and took a step closer toward Percy which caused the other wolves to slowly enclose the circle around Percy.

" _In retrospect I shouldn't have said that"_ Percy thought, before the alpha repeated its question again.

"Perseus Jackson, Son of Neptune I was told to come here before I could go to Camp Jupiter by Lady Minerva"

"A Son of Neptune? And sent by Lady Minerva? Boy you better not be lying or your death will be swift" Lupa warned as she materialized a bow in her hand, not loaded yet with an arrow.

"There are few demigods who have the honor of being sent by the goddess Minerva and even fewer are males, and you are the first Son of Neptune I have ever encountered"

Percy grimaced as the wolves behind him began to growl. He really did not want to fight, hoping that Lupa wouldn't be so irrational to order him to be killed so easily. As if his prayer was heard a holographic symbol of an owl suddenly appeared above Percy's head, which caused Lupa to widen her eyes and told the wolves to back off as they retreated back out of the wolf house.

Lupa approached Perseus and slowly walked around him analyzing his stature.

"It seems Lady Minerva truly did send you, but understand that I hardly take every demigod that walks into the wolf house" Lupa spoke.

"Rome only takes the strong, the weak-minded and weak-willed wouldn't last a day in our camp, much less monsters in the real world"

Percy nodded slowly and allowed Lupa to continue.

"I can tell that you've made it far to get here, so I think you should be able to take care of yourself on your own, but for now I need to know if you can fight" Lupa stated.

"Do you have a weapon?"

"No, I don't" Percy responded.

The air in front of Lupa suddenly shimmered and in her hand she held a gold sword about 32 inches in length and held it out pommel first to Percy.

He gripped it tightly and took a few swings around him, surprised at how balanced it was. It had no cross guard but it was light, meaning that it could be used in tandem with his excellent reaction time and fighting style.

"You'll be fighting me by the way" Lupa said as she grinned at his shocked expression.

"Shit, do you fight every demigod to see if they are worthy?" Percy swore as he backed up a few feet and began to circle Lupa.

"No, but Minerva has vouched for your words, and although she is a goddess, Minerva isn't a war goddess in Rome" she spoke as she materialized a silver sword and began to circle Percy in the opposite direction.

"Consider this your initiation"

Percy's legs tensed as he suddenly shot forward deciding to take the first move, arching his sword forward in a diagonal slash aiming at Lupa's left shoulder who quickly sidestepped to the right and thrusted at Percy's midsection which he batted away before backing up and regaining space again. This time Lupa took the advantage and began raining down strikes on Percy's left and right forcing him to parry each strike without time to counter. The constant strikes on the opposite side of his body forced Percy to turn his hips every time, which lowered his chances of an offensive strike.

Finally, Percy managed to catch her blade close to the hilt of his, and Lupa's eyes widened as her blade clipped Percy's fingers but watched as they bounced off as if his finger's were made of steel. Percy took advantage and smacked his pommel on Lupa's face causing her to growl in pain and pivoted attempting a slash at her head. Lupa quickly recovered by using her dexterity to bend back causing Percy's blade to go over her, and swept Percy's legs out from under him.

Percy was surprised and almost lost his grip on his sword as he fell to the ground. Lupa quickly stepped on Percy's right foot preventing him from standing up and gripping her sword with both hands attempted a downward slash aimed at bisecting Percy as he raised his sword preventing it from cutting him. His arms quivered as Lupa had the advantage being able to use gravity to emphasize her strike with her strength.

"Yield, pup there is no way you can win now" Lupa growled pissed off at getting a pommel to the face.

Percy grunted as he tried to keep Lupa's sword at bay, but suddenly thought of something as he lowered his sword suddenly which caused Lupa's blade to come dangerously close to his body. Using the water bottle in his pocket he forced the water to come out and splashed Lupa in the eyes causing her to take a half-step back which was enough for Percy to bat away her sword and to quickly stand up resetting the battle.

Lupa wiped away the water in her eyes and glared at Perseus before nodding her head and snapped her fingers causing her sword to vanish.

"You fight very strangely, Son of Neptune, but you know how to fight without getting killed" Lupa said smiling showing her sharp teeth.

Percy smiled, and lowered his guard as he responded.

"Thank you Lady Lupa"

"Still it seemed you were hiding some things from me, as to why your fingers did not come off when you tried to catch my blade on your pommel?" Lupa inquired.

Percy stopped to think for a second before shaking his head. "I honestly do not know that's the first time something like that has happened and even I was surprised that I don't have fewer fingers"

Lupa herself tried to come up with her own answer and decided to put it off till later realizing it was getting dark.

"Keep the sword, you're going to need your own weapon when going to that camp, and I rather you have something you're comfortable with than a random sword one of the legionnaire's will give you"

Percy nodded as Lupa handed him a sheath and Percy quickly put it on his back.

"Since you have proven adept in traveling I'll teleport you a few miles from where Camp Jupiter is located" Lupa spoke.

She sent Percy an image of a bridge and close to it a tunnel signaling that was the entrance to the Camp.

"Now go and do us Romans proud, Perseus, Son of Neptune" Lupa said as she held out her hand preparing to teleport Percy.

"Wait Lady Lupa, this sword what is it called?" Percy asked as he spun it with his right hand.

Lupa blinked once before responding.

"It's a Gladius," she said before teleporting Percy away.

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked the first chapter, some questions I see being asked are Percy's memories. Since they were tampered by Athena, for the most part he remembers how to fight the gods/goddesses etc. Athena just felt the need his friends and any other information that could distract Percy in his task to lead the Romans and eventually lead both the Romans and Greeks vs Gaia were useless and were wiped. Finals are coming up so the next update might be really slow, but summer is coming and I'll update more frequently.**


	2. Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus series**

 **A/N: Thank you to all of you that read the first chapter and an even bigger thanks to those that reviewed/followed/favorited. It means a lot to me, and huzzah finals is finally over, and I plan to write a shit ton more. A quick response to some questions though.**

 **Yes, I do plan on having Percy not regaining his memories back. Personally, I think it would be interesting to see how it goes, as I want to tamper with that premise in this story.**

 _Italics: "Fight me" - Thoughts_

 **And without further ado chapter 2.**

 **Forest Near Caldecott Tunnel**

 **June 1** **st,** **2010**

 **Around 8:00 pm**

"A Gladius she says." Percy mused to himself as he walked through the forest hearing the faint sounds of cars on the freeway.

He took out the sword inspecting it as he walked. It was well-balanced and since it was given to him by Lupa he knew it was something he could use to fight back against monsters even if he didn't know what type of metal it was. Percy leaned against a tree spinning his gladius in his hand as he thought about what Minerva said to him. He knew the prophecy was what would decide the fate of the world as he remembered Minerva emphasizing its importance,

" _Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,_

 _To storm or fire the world must fall._

 _An oath to keep with a final breath,_

 _And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."_

"Seven half-bloods." he muttered as he remembered Minerva's words. The half-bloods the prophecy referred to never specified whether they were Greek or Roman, which is something that worried Percy.

"Well, well, well, look who we found here girls." a voice hissed which broke Percy out of his thoughts.

It was the same 3 empousa that he encountered from earlier, which confused Percy greatly.

"What the hell? I thought I lost you three back at the Wolf House?" Percy yelled in surprise as he brought his gladius in front of him, preparing to fight.

"A good girl never tells all her secrets." the one Percy dubbed as the leader taunted, as she along with the other two empousa pulled out their knives.

" _Damn, I'm so close to Camp, I'll just kill them quickly."_ Percy thought.

He rushed forward towards the empousa but halted as they still had those wicked grins on their faces which confused him even further.

Percy felt the hairs on the back of his neck tense up as he turned his head watching more empousa come out of the trees around him each with similar grins on their faces and of course all of them were wielding knives. Percy quickly became surrounded with 8 empousa, four in the front and four in the rear.

" _Shit, I got baited, these monsters aren't as dumb as I thought."_

The leader empousa stepped forward slightly as Percy lowered his guard an inch expecting her to speak, before he heard the leaves rustle as three empousa behind him quickly rushed his flank. He quickly decapitated the one closest to him, who exploded into golden dust, and ran forward slicing the legs of another empousa who rushed him, incapacitating her and he quickly sprinted forward to escape.

The empousa he sliced screamed in pain and the other empousa began throwing knives at him, aiming for his legs trying to incapacitate him. However, while they did cut the jeans he was wearing it bounced off his skin like a basketball on the ground. After creating an opening, he quickly rushed through the forest and managed to get to the edge of the freeway, where since it was dark the only things visible were the headlights of cars as they zoomed by and the reflection of the moon as it cast its gaze over the Earth. Percy squinted his eyes and saw it, between the two tunnels where the cars were entering and leaving was a small triangular area where the freeway above it casted a shadow over the the service tunnel to where the entrance to Camp Jupiter was located. He glanced behind him and saw the empousa gaining ground on him as they were approaching Percy through the last of the trees and towards the edge of the freeway.

Gripping his gladius with both hands Percy entered a defensive stance as the last 7 empousa edged closer with one lagging behind, being the one he sliced earlier. Five of the empousa stayed back as two rushed him quickly ditching their knives and drawing short swords to engage Percy in close quarters combat. They slashed at Percy at the same time forcing him to backstep but using his quickness he sidestepped to the right and with a powerful upwards slash sliced the wrist off the empousa on his right causing her to shriek in pain as her sword flew into the air. He made to finish off the injured empousa, but was quickly met with the empousa on his left who parried his finishing strike.

Taking advantage of being on the offensive he feinted right and caught the blade that was in the air by the hilt throwing it at the surprised empousa in front of him which caused her to wilt onto the ground and dissolve into dust. The empousa without her hand, retreated but was quickly killed due to friendly fire from the other empousa who began hurling knives at Percy who quickly backtracked into the highway. Using his quick reflexes, he managed to cross without any of the cars hitting him and as he reached the triangle where the entrance of the camp was, he turned around and after hearing a few "twangs" from a bow saw the remaining empousa collapse into dust from a barrage of arrows.

"Seems you were in quite a predicament back there, it's a good thing we arrived to clean up the mess you made." one of the guard's stated. Percy glanced at the guard and instantly knew she was female judging from her smaller frame and the curly hair sticking out of her helmet. She was dark-skinned and smiled as she held out her hand for him to shake.

"Names Hazel, Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto."

Percy shook her hand and watched as the other guard approached him wielding a bow, and compared to Hazel he towered over her as he removed his helmet. His large stocky frame and short black hair, contrasted with his baby looking face as he sheathed his bow onto his back.

"Thanks for cleaning them up back there, I was afraid they were going to cross the highway to chase me and injure mortals while doing it." Percy said gratefully.

"No problem, I'm just amazed that I didn't miss one! I'm Frank by the way, Frank Zhang, son of Mars."

Percy sheathed his gladius and decided to introduce himself as well.

"Perseus Jackson, son of Neptune, but Percy is fine." Percy replied.

"A son of Neptune? It's pretty rare to come across one of those, especially since Neptune himself is not well liked at Camp Jupiter." Frank stated in surprise.

"Really why not?"

"It's because of the Roman's connection to the sea, the sea has only done harm to us, and not to mention Jupiter is literally named after our camp." Hazel said matter-of-factly.

"Well anyways, this is the entrance to Camp Jupiter it is kind of why we were standing guard here in the first place. When we first saw you, we thought you were one of our legionnaires because you had that gladius, but we have no current children of Neptune in the camp so we realized you must be a stray demigod. How did you find out about Camp Jupiter anyways?" Frank asked as they walked down the tunnel.

"Lupa sent me the location of it after I visited her at the wolf house, she made me prove myself first though in combat against her, I thought I was going to get mauled by wolves until she revealed herself though." Percy quipped.

Hazel laughed at that, while Frank swallowed his saliva a bit thinking about being mauled by wolves. Frank opened the door to the maintenance tunnel and after letting Hazel and Percy in closed it and took the rear.

"The wolf house is in a pretty remote location though, did you stumble upon it by chance?" Hazel questioned.

"No, I was actually sent to it by Lady Minerva, after she gave me a vision to go there. She said it is part of the great prophecy." Percy answered.

This caused Hazel and Frank to stop walking and to stare at Percy for a few seconds widening their eyes.

"What...what do you mean by great prophecy?" Frank asked. Hazel nodded her head at Frank's words as if he took the words right out of her mouth.

Percy recalled the Prophecy of the Seven to them and watched as their eyes widened in realization.

"The Prophecy of the Seven… so I guess it will be more than just words on the floor of Jupiter's temple." Hazel recalled.

Frank nodded in agreement and explained how the Temple of Jupiter is one of the most sacred places in Camp Jupiter, as it has multiple inscriptions including the Prophecy of the Seven, and is where Octavian reads his auguries from the Gods, even including a massive statue of Lord Jupiter himself in it.

"Wow neat." Percy joked as Frank cracked a grin at his blunt statement.

"You know…" Hazel started as she took the lead walking down the corridor toward Camp Jupiter.

"It's pretty rare to have Lady Minerva mentioned within Rome, let alone guide a demigod to eventually be in this camp."

"Yeah, Lady Minerva does not have a strong affinity for Rome, since she turned from being a war goddess in Greece to the goddess of Arts and Crafts here in Rome. Sad how she got demoted like that. Also, Owls are a bad omen here." Frank recalled.

"Rome also took her statue from the Parthenon back when the roman empire conquered Greece. We have a legionnaire though that hates Lady Minerva more than Minerva herself hates Rome. She's as rare a demigod as you, because she's a daughter of Minerva, probably the first in history." Hazel revealed.

"A daughter of Minerva? But I thought Minerva herself was a virgin goddess? And her hating Minerva more than Minerva hates Rome… is that even possible?" Percy asked confused.

"I know, right? Clearly it isn't public information on how she was born, and she hardly talks to anybody at camp, but she's close with our Praetor, Reyna, who you will probably meet in a little while." Frank affirmed.

The trio of demigods eventually reached the end of the tunnel and while it was dark the moon's glow gave enough light to survey the camp well. It seemed as if someone carved the center of the valley for this camp to be built. The camp glowed, as it's white marble buildings were accentuated in New Rome, while statues, plazas, and other buildings were within view and the famed coliseum giving off its shadow as it loomed next to an arena. The barracks were what was located next to the trio of demigods looking near like a fortress with watchtowers and fenced off areas, looking as if it was a medieval castle guarding the outside complemented with torches.

A river was located nearest toward them down the hill, with a bridge connected over it leading to the gates of the encampment. Hazel took the lead in front of the two boys and smiled at Percy.

"Welcome to Camp Jupiter, it's pretty late right now, so we'll just lend you a bed in our cohort's barracks and have Reyna decide what to do with you in the morning. Cohorts are usually decided by recommendation letters, because a lot of the demigods here are either descendants from other demigods or Gods, or are sometimes just legacies like our augur _Octavian._ " Hazel informed Percy, but he noticed the way she said Octavian, it was like how Frank said it earlier. He didn't seem to be well liked by the both of them.

Suddenly a bright flash appeared in front of Hazel, which caused her to draw her _spatha_ out halfway from its sheathe, before she let down her guard widening her eyes at the goddess who appeared in front of her.

"Lady Juno it is an honor." Hazel said respectfully as she bowed, with Frank stepping to Hazel's left and mimicking her movements.

Juno appeared regal to the trio of demigods, glowing faintly in the moonlight and looking every bit the wife of Jupiter, wearing royal roman garbs with purple woven into the color scheme and a tiara on her head with her symbol of power engraved on the front, a gladius.

"At ease legionnaires, I am here to speak to the son of Neptune, go on ahead to Rome, he will follow shortly." Juno ordered.

Frank glanced at Hazel as she nodded her head.

"Of course, Lady Juno." Hazel responded as she saluted along with Frank and ran down toward the barracks after giving Percy a final look.

"And as for you…" Juno started as she turned her brown eyes onto Percy.

Percy exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding as he could feel the power emanate from the goddess standing in front of him.

"It seems as if Minerva had her own plans even when we were working together. How foolish of me to not notice this. I payed far more attention to Jason than I did to you, Perseus." Juno said haughtily.

Not knowing what to say, Percy stayed silent as he eyed the goddess who paced in front of him with her arms crossed.

Her expression turned from one of arrogance to annoyance in a flash as she commented to herself again.

"Tch, it seems the only person that has control of your memories is Minerva, I can no longer tamper with it even if I wished it."

This caused Percy's eyes to widen as he was having problems remembering his past, and from Juno's comments in turns out Minerva had something to do with it.

"But why…" Percy began.

"Silence."

That one word cut across, as if an arrow whizzed by Percy's mouth which caused him to drop his sentence entirely as Juno turned her attention to him.

"I will allow Minerva's plan to be set in motion, I trust she knows what she's doing, especially since this is such a delicate matter."

Juno motioned to the river down the hill.

"The Little Tiber, it is said that Lupa saved Romulus and Remus from it, which in turn gave birth to the greatest empire ever created in history, Rome itself. You must bathe in it, the curse you bear will be washed away and that is when you may truly begin your path to becoming one of us, to becoming a true Roman."

"The curse I bear?" Percy questioned, it seemed the closer he got toward his goals, the more questions that just seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"The curse of Achilles, your greatest strength and at the same time, your greatest weakness. It is the reason Lupa was unable to chop off your fingers, and the empousa that were chasing you didn't peg your legs off. You can't enter Rome without losing this curse."

Percy nodded his head in understanding and walked with Juno in silence toward the edge of the river bank.

"I suppose I could vouch for you upon entering camp, the Romans will definitely accept my word far more easily than Minerva's. I may not be fond of you like I am toward Jason, but I do not wish you ill intent Perseus."

Percy nodded at her gratefully.

"Thank you, Lady Juno."

"Remember all roads lead to Rome, should you ever get lost young demigod." Juno spoke as she shimmered away.

Percy dove headfirst into the Little Tiber, swimming toward the bottom and coming out on the riverbank on the opposing side. It was weird. The water energized Percy as he expected but his skin was slightly red and his clothes steamed as if they were being pressed.

Percy withdrawed his gladius from its sheathe and cut his thumb watching as even in the dark he could see the small bit of blood appear. Confirming he lost his "Curse of Achilles" as Juno dubbed it. He dipped his hand back in the water as his cut disappeared and made his way toward the entrance of the barracks.

Percy saw Frank and Hazel waiting for him outside the entrance but behind them was a girl who looked slightly different than Hazel and Frank. Unlike them she wore medals over her armor signifying her achievements and had a purple cloak over her armor. She was taller than Hazel, but not as tall as Frank looking around 5'8. But most of all she had dark piercing eyes and long black hair that was in a single braid. She stared at him as if he'd done something wrong, before walking between Hazel and Frank, standing a mere foot in front of Percy.

"Perseus Jackson?" she spat out.

Percy however was not in a good mood now. He was tired, it was late at night, and he had to deal with empousa, fighting a Wolf Goddess, and swimming through a damn river all in the same day. His next few words weren't something he was proud of.

"Yeah, what of it is there a problem with my damn name?" Percy asked.

He immediately regretted his words as Hazel and Frank cringed a bit, as she stepped forward grabbing the front of his shirt with her right hand.

"You should watch your damn mouth to who you're speaking to, I am the praetor of the twelfth legion of Rome and you would do well to show me some respect." she said angrily as she shoved Percy backwards and turned around walking back into camp, her cloak flaring slightly.

She twisted her head to Hazel telling her to let Percy stay in their cohort's barracks for tonight as she walked away. Frank shook his head as Percy gathered his bearings.

"Should be careful with your words when talking to her, that's Reyna. She's the praetor of this camp, ever since Jason disappeared." Frank stated.

" _There's that Jason again. Is it the same Jason that Juno mentioned? The one she said she was so fond of? I'll have to ask Frank or Hazel about Jason at another time"_ Percy wondered as his thoughts were broken by Hazel's voice.

"She's technically co-praetor to Octavian, but most of us consider her the real leader. Unlike Octavian she is the one that could probably best anybody in this camp in a fight. Well almost anybody." Hazel corrected as she led Frank and Percy toward the fifth legion's barracks. He didn't get to see much of Camp Jupiter from the inside since the barracks were so close to the entrance from the Little Tiber, and it was also still dark the only thing illuminating camp were the torches around the buildings.

Hazel yawned loudly as they arrived outside the barracks and waved goodbye to the two of them as she headed toward the girl's barracks of the fifth cohort. Percy noticed Frank looking at her a bit longer, and headed inside. Frank pointed at the bunk next to his.

"Here Percy, take this bed for tonight, who knows this may be your last night in this cohort depending on what Reyna says tomorrow."

Percy smiled thankfully.

"Thank you, Frank, it means a lot."

"Yeah, no problem. It's not every day we see a son of Neptune come leaping out of the highway ya know?" Frank said laughing.

Percy cracked a grin as well and caught a bar Frank threw at him.

"Eat up, it's not much, but the dining hall is closed right now, and it'll keep you satisfied till morning."

Percy smiled in appreciation and took a bite as he laid down in his bunk. It was a bit stale, but it didn't taste as bad as he thought it would. He sighed as he thought about the events of the past day. Juno's words especially were brought to the forefront of his mind. What did she mean by Minerva's plan? And was the gap in his memories caused by Minerva herself?

" _Why would she do all this, and still send me to Rome?"_ Percy thought.

And that daughter of Minerva…

"Frank?"

"Yeah Percy?"

"That daughter of Minerva… is she the one who Hazel was referring to that could beat Reyna in a fight?" Percy asked curiously.

"Well, I've never seen them fight each other all out, but from what Hazel's told me she's as skilled as Reyna and hardly ever gets beaten in our war games."

"I see." Percy started, before he was cut off by Frank.

"Should really sleep, don't want Reyna yelling at you while you're tired Percy" Frank stated. As if it were a fact he was going to get verbally abused tomorrow.

" _So many things going on at once… Hopefully most of my questions will be answered tomorrow."_ Percy thought as he closed his eyes entering Hypnos realm.

 **A/N: First to answer the obvious questions about the chapter. Yes, the daughter of Minerva is in fact my personal OC. Normally I don't really like OC's unless they are fully fleshed out in stories. So I'll make sure to do that in mine. She sounds hella strong right now, but she's not gonna be fking hella op like some OC's. She will have her strengths and she will have her flaws. I just felt like having one OC as part of the main group kind've because it'd be fun to have no boundaries when writing her. Like i don't have to keep her in character because she's my original character ya know?**

 **Second, the pairing is still undecided, I really do want a main pairing like Percy x ?, not gonna be a harem for sure lol. Not sure who it's gonna be, I may do a poll? But ultimately that will wait until at least a few chapters down the line.**

 **Third, Yeah I get it, it does seem like Juno revealed quite a lot to Percy, especially considering his Curse of Achilles, and how it's gone. I purposely left out how the curse is Greek so Percy couldn't enter the camp because of that reason. Percy is in fact still** _ **Greek**_ **that will never change, it is just here he will adopt every strength there is of being a Roman. The stuff he remembers will come back in short bursts. But the stuff where he defeated Kronos, Camp Half-Blood, etc… is just a huge blank in his mind.**

 **Lastly, the style in which Percy fights will resemble** _ **Greek**_ **fighting for now, which is primarily based on his old sword Riptide, which involved slashing and free will, creative fighting. The roman style in which Lupa referred to how he fights strangely in the previous chapter, is more like phalanx controlled fighting utilizing your weapon to its fullest extent. Like a spear's range, or a spatha's stabbing. This will be part of some juicy character development and fighting scenes in the future.**

 **R & R, even a simple good job keeps my spirits up.**

 **Until next time.**


	3. Placement Exam

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus series. However, I do own my OC :).**

 **Quick A/N: Thank you for the view/follows/reviews. The best feeling is when I wake up check my phone and see a notification for this story. Anyways Ch 3.**

 **6:00 am 5th cohort Barracks**

Percy awoke from his dreamless sleep to a loud banging outside the barracks. The voice was commanding, but after last night he recognized it as Reyna's voice.

"Cohort Five, get your asses to the _principia_ in 30 minutes." her voice echoed.

Percy groaned as he rubbed his eyes and sat up in his bunk. He looked to his left and saw Frank strapping his bow onto his back. To Percy, Frank looked far from an archer with his tall stature and stout build. But his skills yesterday showed that he was adept with the ranged weapon. Frank turned around holding a purple shirt in his hand.

"Here Percy, it's going to be a long day might as well start it off fresh." Frank advised.

Percy agreed asking Frank for extra jeans and for the location of the lavatory. After taking a quick shower and slinging on his shirt he exited the showers before running into one of the cohort's legionaries.

He looked about 17 the same age as Percy, wearing the same purple shirt with _SPQR_ on the front, he was stocky and held one of those elementary school red kool-aids in his right hand with his left in his jeans pocket. He glanced at Percy and waved his left hand at him, taking one last sip before he threw his kool-aid into a nearby trashcan.

"You new?" he probed.

"Yeah, just arrived here last night." Percy answered.

"Oh, so you're the stray demigod that came with Frank and Hazel?"

"Well I wouldn't really say I'm a stray. Lupa sent me here after I visited the wolf-house."

The boy nodded in understanding and stuck his hand out.

"Dakota, son of Bacchus and centurion of the fifth cohort."

Percy smiled shaking his hand. "How'd you know I'm new? Do I look that much of a greenhorn?" Percy asked.

"Nah, centurion is not just a title you know? I know everybody that stays in my barracks, even if it's only for one night, Percy." Dakota replied.

Percy was impressed to say the least.

"Are centurions the appointed leaders of the cohorts?"

"Yeah, we are also the most experienced."

Dakota rolled the sleeve up on his left arm and showed Percy his _SPQR_ tattoo.

" _Senatus Populusque Romanus._ It's what signifies us truly as Romans. It means "The Senate and People of Rome". These 5 bars mean 5 years of service to Rome. Only those who have served 5 or more years are eligible to be centurion. It's also usually decided by vote within the cohort." Dakota informed, looking at his watch.

"We should hurry to the _principia._ I might be a centurion, but it would look bad if I was late on my first year as one. You know how Reyna is."

"I've only known her for less than a day, is she always this stuck up?" Percy questioned laughing a bit.

"Not in the past she wasn't, it's just that ever since Jason disappeared she's had to take up the main leadership role." Dakota responded as he noticed Percy shift his stance at Jason's name.

"You've probably heard his name thrown around, I'll get into more detail about him later. It's almost 6:30."

"Alright I'll hold you to it."

Percy and Dakota quickly hustled to the _principia,_ where they saw the five other cohorts lining up. Percy saw Frank and Hazel wave at him and he quickly lined up as Dakota went to the front to stand with Reyna and the other centurions.

"Perseus Jackson to the front."

"Typical Reyna, straight to the point." Hazel sighed next to Percy giving him a sympathetic look.

Percy's eyes narrowed slightly, at Reyna calling him out. He'd only talked to her for less than 5 minutes and she was already singling him out in front of the entire legion.

Percy stepped forward now in between the line of centurions and the 5 cohorts as he stood there awkwardly waiting for Reyna to say something.

Reyna reached behind her taking out her sword and it quickly elongated into the shape of a spear before pointing the tip at him.

"State your business here _Graecus." *_

Percy's eyes widened as he took a step back at her accusation.

" _Graecus? It sounds a lot like Greek…"_ Percy thought. He was about to speak until another voice cut across from behind the centurions.

"Enough Reyna."

From the _principia_ exited Lupa, and even though she only spoke a couple words her voice was clearly heard. She was flanked with one wolf on each side as she stood between Reyna and Percy.

"An outsiderdares step their foot in Rome? What a disgrace Lady Lupa!"

From Reyna's side stepped forward a person Percy immediately disliked.

Like Reyna, he had a purple cape on his back donned with the medal of an eagle on his front. He had short spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, along with stuffed animals adorned on his belt. To Percy, he did not look like a fighter like the other legionnaires, especially with his pompous and arrogant looking face.

Lupa growled causing Octavian to flinch in response.

"Silence Octavian, this matter has been vouched for by Lady Juno herself. She herself stated that Perseus needs to become a member of the legion. Would you dare go against the word of a goddess?"

Octavian wisely stayed silent at Lupa's words before she turned around and addressed Reyna.

"Praetor Reyna, I will be taking over this issue."

Lady Lupa was aware where Reyna's sudden anger came from. Normally, more members to the legion would be very welcome if they can prove themselves, but Reyna was cold towards Percy not even giving him a chance. Lupa had a suspicion of why Reyna was acting like this and was going to have a talk with her about it later. Reyna shifted her gaze a bit looking directly into the eyes of the Roman wolf goddess before shaking her head.

"The floor is yours, mother Lupa." she conceded as she lowered her spear.

Lupa nodded her head before facing the legion.

" _Senatus Populusque Romanus!"_ Lupa yelled.

" _Senatus Populusque Romanus!"_ the legion echoed.

"Legionnaires! We have been in quite the time of peace ever since the events of Mount Othrys. However, the Gods have been aware of a new threat that is steadily gaining power. A threat that is far more powerful than the titans themselves." Lupa spoke.

Most of the legion was vexed by Lupa's proclamation. The only people that seemed to know the gist of what was going on seemed to be the centurions who did not flinch in their stances behind Lupa, and Percy himself who was already aware of the threat thanks to Minerva.

"The Gods believe Terra, daughter of Chaos and mother of all Titans to be on the rise." Lupa said, her voice deadly serious.

Many legionnaires were surprised to say the least.

" _Terra?"_

" _A Primordial is going against the Gods?"_

" _Jason was able to defeat Crius on his own, but a protogenoi?"_

" _There's Jason again."_ Percy thought, as Lupa told everyone to shut up.

"There have been multiple unusual earthquake sightings within the past couple months that cause the Gods to believe this. But the suspicions did not start just recently, they began a few years ago after the Mount St. Helens eruption."

Lupa glanced at Percy for a second before continuing.

"Neptune believed this is what caused Terra to awaken, and since the Olympians had to deal with Typhon after the eruption, Minerva theorized that Terra regained her strength in secret. Rome may be called upon again in the case of a catastrophic event so keep that in mind." Lupa finished.

Suddenly a bright flash emitted from her right, revealing Juno in all her glory.

"Juno." Lupa acknowledged as the legion bowed in response to the appearance of the Roman goddess.

Percy focused his eyes on the goddess for a second before a holographic image of a peacock appeared over his head.

"Thank you Lupa, for informing the legion of the rising threat of Terra." she spoke.

"Romans! The Gods believe Perseus to play a key role to defeating Gaia. We believe he is a member of the Prophecy of the Seven. The Prophecy of the Seven that we believe will not just include Roman demigods but Greek demigods as well."

The entire legion once again was shocked at this revelation. It seemed this morning was going to be surprise after surprise. Reyna narrowed her eyes at Juno's words as did the other centurions who were standing behind Lupa and Juno. This was something Lupa did not inform them about, and it surprised Reyna quite a bit as she tightened her grip on her spear.

"It is obvious about the history between Romans and Greeks, but is this rivalry worth the fall of Olympus? The fall of civilization? The fall of the entire world as we know it?"

Silence is what answered Juno.

"Then I would like to introduce the newest member of the twelfth legion, Perseus Jackson son of Neptune." Juno proclaimed.

It seemed though that Octavian had enough of being quiet.

"Impossible! How is he a son of Neptune if he is _Greek_?" Octavian yelled.

Juno turned her gaze toward the augur.

"You dare question the word of a goddess? Are you accusing me of lying, Praetor?" Juno demanded.

"But the logic in your words is flawed Lady Juno! Did you not just confirm the son of Neptune is Greek?" Octavian questioned confused by Juno's sudden outburst.

"Did I say Perseus was Greek? Or was that something you believe because Reyna said it? I only stated that this rivalry was not worth the end of civilization. You should listen more carefully Octavian, maybe your ears is why your auguries have been wrong as of late." Juno taunted.

A few legionaries laughed at Juno's comment while Hazel and Frank could only watch on worriedly as Percy looked at Reyna, who looked away after Juno's comment. Octavian turned a bit red in anger but wisely kept his mouth shut. Lupa and Reyna were one thing to speak out against, but not a goddess, especially the queen of the Gods.

"Romans the world needs you more than ever, train hard because nobody is promised tomorrow. _Senatus Populusque Romanus!"_ Juno yelled.

The rest of the legion echoed her words as she flashed away.

"Cohort's one through five are dismissed prepare for tonight's war games, and continue your training." Lupa ordered.

The cohorts quickly dispersed leaving Percy, Lupa, the centurions, along with Frank and Hazel as they stood behind Percy who still had a lingering gaze on Reyna.

Reyna walked forward a foot away from Perseus as she still had her spear in her right hand.

"Was Lupa not clear in dismissing cohort's one through five, legionnaires?" Reyna asked, addressing Frank and Hazel.

"Let them stay Reyna, they saved my life yesterday." Percy defended.

Reyna said nothing as she began walking motioning the centurions to follow.

"Follow me to the field of Mars then." Reyna said curtly as she began walking quickly taking the lead talking quietly with Lupa at her side.

Percy released a breath he didn't realize he was holding as he began walking with Frank and Hazel.

He shot both of them a quick smile, thankful they were coming with him.

"Wow Percy, Juno vouched for you, what did she say to you last night?" Hazel requested.

Percy sighed, all this new information was giving him a headache.

"Honestly, I hardly even talked, if anything she was talking to herself and I was just there listening to her ramble on. She just left me more questions to ask myself." Percy said his voice laced with frustration.

"Ever since Minerva led me to Lupa in the wolf house, there's been gaps in my memory."

"Gaps?" Frank questioned.

"Yeah, like I remember my mom, and I know how to fight, but there is just this blank space. It's frustrating really, and apparently Minerva has something to do with it according to Juno."

"Minerva, you say?" Dakota interrupted as he joined the small group nodding his head at Frank and Hazel.

"You talking about Sofia?" Dakota inquired.

"Sofia? No, we were talking about Minerva herself. But who is this Sofia?" Percy asked.

"That's Sofia, Percy." Hazel said pointing at one of the centurions. Percy squinted his eyes, but it was hard to see because she was wearing a helmet along with armor. The thing that he did notice however was that she had her sheathe on her right side, signaling she was left-handed.

"She's one of the centurions, specifically the second cohort." Frank stated.

"She's also the daughter of Minerva I was talking about earlier, the one who could challenge Reyna."

"Reyna was pretty scary earlier, pointing her spear at me in front of the entire legion." Percy said fingering his sword's hilt.

"Yeah, she takes her position of power very seriously, even to us centurions she's still a hard ass." Dakota said who sipped on his kool-aid that seemingly came out of nowhere.

"Why aren't you wearing armor like Sofia, Dakota?" Hazel enquired.

"Yeah, you don't even have your weapons on you." Frank pointed out.

After finishing another swig, Dakota jerked his thumb at the other centurions who were talking with each other in their own groups.

"Take a look at each of them. Notice how only about half of us have our armor and weapons on us? There's a reason for that." Dakota said.

"And the reason would be?" Percy asked expectedly.

"Dunno, Reyna just told the better fighter of each cohort's centurions to show up to the meeting with their gear." Dakota said shrugging.

Hazel deadpanned at this, while Frank laughed a bit.

"So, you don't know?" Hazel asked.

"Nope." Dakota said curtly.

"It looks like we are about to find out though." Percy stated as Reyna stopped walking in the middle of the field of Mars.

Without even turning around Reyna ordered the centurions to line up, the ones without armor on her left and the ones with armor on her right.

"Good luck Percy." was Dakota's words before he lined up on Reyna's left.

Percy leveled his gaze at Reyna as she began to speak.

"Since you have been vouched for by Juno and accepted in the wolf house by Lupa, I have no right to deny you from becoming a Roman. But while you have proved yourself to Lupa, you must prove yourself to not only the centurions, but to me as well." Reyna said.

"Placement in a cohort is usually decided by letters of recommendation, but if you don't have any you would usually be placed in the fifth straight away. However, I will give you an ultimatum. You will fight until you lose or draw, with each centurion you defeat you become able to join their cohort." Reyna finished as she shifted her stance.

"And if I defeat everybody?" Percy asked.

This caused a few centurions on Reyna's right to narrow their eyes at Percy's words.

"Then you will fight me and have a chance at becoming Praetor." Reyna said.

"But trust me, if you fight against me you will not win."

Percy nodded his head as Lupa offered him armor and a helmet along with a roman square shield, before stepping in between halfway Percy and the centurions acting as referee.

The centurion farthest away from Reyna, stepped forward before facing Percy. As Percy drew his gladius, he could tell that this was a girl, with blonde hair peeking out from her helmet. She had the same standard legionnaire armor he had, but along with the gladius in her right hand she had a bow strapped on with arrows in a holster on her right leg.

"Perseus, son of Neptune vs Gwendolyn, daughter of Janus and centurion of the fifth cohort." Lupa's voice announced.

"The match will be till either first blood, or until one side yields. You may begin."

Percy quickly made the first move, doing an experimental jab at Gwen's legs which she batted away with her shield, before rushing Percy with her shield attempting to bash him with it. Percy managed to block it with his own shield but was forced to take a few steps backwards because of the force behind it. This is exactly what Gwen wanted, as after she forced Percy to back step she retreated quickly, drawing her bow and using the range to her advantage began firing arrow after arrow at Percy.

Percy could do little against Gwen's arrows, as he remained stationary using his shield to block all the arrows, and tried to think of a plan. He peeked out from behind his shield and noticed that Gwen was using her arrows at an alarming rate. He waited, his eyes peeking out over his shield to see her down to her last few arrows. Percy charged her with his shield out in front, however Gwen was aware she was low on arrows, so before he rushed her she discarded her bow and drew her gladius out again.

Percy aimed a slash at her left shoulder, forcing her to shield his attack off before she stabbed at Percy's midsection. Instead of blocking with his shield though he pivoted stepping inside on Gwen's right. Gwen instinctively halted her stab and horizontally slashed to her right, which should've cut Percy, but he had his shield there to block her counterattack. Using the pommel of his sword, he smashed it into Gwen's helmet dazing her. Pressing his advantage, he used his sword to keep Gwen's at bay and shield slammed her while she was still off balance. She hit the ground and when she looked up Percy's gladius was already at her neck.

"I yield." Gwen said glumly.

"Victory goes to Perseus." Lupa announced.

Percy stuck out his hand to help her out, which she gladly took as she removed her helmet, which let out her blonde hair which reached her shoulders.

"It was a good fight, you definitely had the advantage with your shield rushes, especially since my head ringed after that pommel to the head." Gwen complained.

"You shouldn't be so stationary when firing arrows at me, you may be a good archer, but firing arrows in one place isn't smart." Percy said. Gwen nodded her head at his advice before retreating to the centurion line.

Percy took a deep breath preparing himself for the next fight as Reyna waved her hand toward the girl on Gwen's left as she stepped forward. Unlike Gwen she did not have the standard issue Roman shield and held her sword in her right hand. Percy grinned a bit at this, throwing his shield to the side and gripping his gladius with both hands.

"Perseus, Son of Neptune vs Leila, daughter of Ceres and centurion of the 4th cohort." Lupa announced.

"Begin."

Slowly Percy walked in a circle to his right as he eyed his opponent across from him. She didn't seem to be too aggressive as she walked in the opposite direction he was going.

"No shield huh? I also favor a bit of pure swordplay." Percy said analyzing her reaction.

She said nothing, and constantly looked at his feet as if predicting where he was going to step next. Percy's next step was exactly what Leila wanted as vines quickly grew from the grass where Percy was standing enveloping his legs and restricting him from moving.

"I forgot to mention that powers are allowed in these fights." Reyna called out.

Percy cursed as he decided to try and fend off Leila rather than bide his time cutting the vines holding him in place. She dashed to his left before slashing forcing him to parry wide, leaving no room for him to counterattack because his sword was out of position. She continued to barrage him with physical attacks constantly slashing and stabbing with her gladius, but Percy parried them all and tried the same technique he used vs Gwen.

Percy sidestepped one of Laila's thrusts at his chest and used her forward momentum to sweep her legs out from under her causing her to fall. Her eyes widened as he stepped forward to point his sword at her neck, but she acrobatically rolled backwards and quickly stood up taking a defensive stance.

"So, it seems you were faking being held by my vines." she stated, as she took in a deep breath.

"Being the son of the earth shaker comes with perks too." Percy quipped slashing at her left side.

Laila stepped forward meeting Percy's strike in the middle, and using her offhand smashed Percy in the nose, making him stagger.

Percy grunted in pain as he tried to blink the stars out of his eyes. Laila rushed forward, trying to take advantage of Percy's dazed state. She aimed a diagonal slash at Percy, which he caught with the flat of his blade, she again cocked her first backwards but this time Percy was ready.

He grabbed her wrist with his free hand, and with a quick flick of his wrist hooked the tip of his blade under her hilt, disarming her. He held his gladius to her neck waiting for her surrender.

"I yield." Laila spat, as she snatched her hand away from Percy's grasp, clearly disappointed in the way that she lost.

"Victory goes to Perseus." Lupa announced.

Laila retrieved her weapon and fell back in line with the other centurions. Percy ran to grab his shield as Frank handed him a bottle of water which he quickly began drinking. He relished in the small boost of energy it gave him as he eyed the next centurion.

"Nice one Percy! That was such a good bait to make her think you were helpless against her vines." Frank complemented.

"Yeah, even I forgot for a second I could easily break free which is probably why it seemed so real." Percy said.

"Percy, you should be careful though, all the centurions have been watching, but she has really been analyzing you fight, I swear every time I glance at her it's like she hasn't blinked once." Hazel whispered gesturing at the centurion closest to Reyna.

"You mean the Sofia I keep hearing about?" Percy asked.

Hazel nodded her head, as Lupa ordered Percy to get ready for the next fight.

The centurion next to Sofia stepped forward next, the only male in the group. He looked at Percy with a cocky smirk on his face as he hefted his _pilum_ onto his shoulder. He was a bit taller than Percy, and was heavily muscled.

"You got lucky facing those weak girls, but trust me you should surrender before the fight even starts." he taunted spinning his spear in his right hand as he already began to circle his opponent.

All the girls within the vicinity sent him a cold stare, his words not flying well with most of the females in the area.

"Watch your tongue, demigod. A few of the Gods would be more than happy to end your life at those words." Lupa warned crossing her arms.

He said nothing to heed her warning as he watched Percy adjust his shield.

"Perseus, son of Neptune vs Paul son of Mars, centurion of the 3rd cohort. You may begin." Lupa announced once again.

As Percy expected, Paul blitzed him quickly using his superior range with his spear to poke and jab at Percy. Percy blocked all his strikes with his shield, but noticed that his strikes were weak so far, as he aimed at quick attacks to force him to constantly move his shield. Before Percy could even get a strike in, Paul yelled a loud war-cry flipping his spear to swipe at Percy's legs bringing his legs out from under him.

With Percy on the ground, Paul jumped viciously aiming his spear downwards to strike at Percy's chest. As Percy recovered, he moved his body at the last second, as Paul's _pilum_ impacted the ground centimeters where his body would be. Thinking quickly on his feet, he jumped back up before launching his shield like a disc, as Paul was pulling his spear out from the ground.

The impact of Percy's shield forced him back, as he was separated from his spear, where Percy pointed his gladius at his neck. Before he could ask him to yield, Paul put on a burst of speed stepping inside Percy's gladius range and attempting to grapple him to the ground. Percy was having none of that, as he kicked Paul's solar plexus before slicing downwards, where a cut appeared on his leg as he was knocked down.

"First blood has been drawn, the victory goes to Perseus." Lupa declared.

Paul stood up, picking up his spear and limped back toward the centurion line, albeit with more than a few glares from the girls he insulted earlier. Percy gathered his breath as he waited for the next match in anticipation.

" _So, I finally get to fight the famed, Sofia."_ Percy thought as the girl next to Reyna stepped forward. Finally getting a close look at her, he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary looking at her, she was about the same height as Reyna at 5'7, with black hair peeking out of her helmet. The only different thing about her was that she was left handed, as he watched her unsheathe her gladius.

However, her eyes told a different story as he remembered Hazel's words. Her eyes were a nostalgic gray, as if they were as old as time itself, staring at him closely. It was hard to tell with just a glance, but they did indeed look like they had been watching him the whole time.

Lupa's voice broke the silence, "Perseus, son of Neptune vs Sofia daughter of Minerva, centurion of the 2nd cohort."

"You may begin."

Percy stood still his gladius swaying, as he waited for her to make the first move. She mirrored his actions, spinning her sword in her left hand. If it wasn't for the hypnotic sound of her blade cutting through the air the field would've been deadly silent as the tension built up. This continued for a few more minutes, until Dakota took a very loud slurp from his kool-aid which made the centurions in line glance at him for a second along with Frank and Hazel.

"Sorry." Dakota said sheepishly.

After what seemed like an eternity, both Sofia and Percy rushed each other, blades cocked back for a strike. Sofia's slash at Percy's head was met by Percy's own as he used his hand to trap her hand with his hilt and vice versa. He quickly shoved his shield at her keeping her own shield at bay. For a few moments, it was a battle of strength as both fighters grunted as they tried to overpower the other.

Finally, Percy managed to force her to back step as she spun releasing Percy's grip on her hand, using the spin to add momentum to her strike at Percy's head.

" _A spin at such a close range? It's already a risk to turn your back to the enemy."_ Percy thought.

Percy held up his shield in response, to easily block her strike, but was surprised at the force he took. He wasn't moved back, but his left arm tingled slightly at the impact. She continued to press her attack, adding stabs along with slashes forcing Percy to use his shield. He panted, as he realized what she was doing.

" _She's trying to render my left arm useless."_ Percy realized as he blocked another strike adding a slash of his own but it was met by air.

" _I need to think of something fast, or this fight will be over quick."_ Percy told himself tired from the previous fights, he sidestepped a thrust, and attempted a slash at her exposed left side.

What he didn't expect though, was her to position her gladius with the blade pointing toward the ground and the flat of her blade intercepting Percy's. His momentum carried him forward as his sword slid against hers. She quickly pommeled the front of Percy's helmet, mimicking the same move he used against Gwen.

Percy's eyes widened as he was dazed for a second, before he was shoved into the ground by her shield. Although Percy was stronger, Sofia used gravity to her advantage pinning Percy onto the floor with her shield on top of his. Percy grunted as he used all the strength he could muster to throw Sofia behind him using his shield as leverage. He rolled to the side as he quickly stood up, watching her flip in the air before facing him as she brandished her blade.

Percy took a deep breathe, glad for this short respite as she hardly looked tired. Sofia began to run using her momentum to feint left, but Percy saw through that and countered by parrying with his blade hilt on her tip. Percy had control over her blade in this position and slapped downwards with his sword using his shield to bash her head. He forced her to stumble backwards and slashed in a horizontal arc where in a surprisingly display of flexibility, she bent her body backwards almost parallel to the ground as she avoided his strike. Her helmet slipped off her head at this maneuver revealing her long black hair and her face which was of Asian descent. She kicked his shield using it as a way of creating space as Percy took a step back.

Then suddenly she pivoted chucking her gladius at Percy. He was surprised by the attack and moved his shield to block it feeling it be embedded. He lowered his shield peeking his head out, scanning the field for her. Sofia appeared on his left who opened her hand throwing sand into Percy's eyes. Percy without the aid of his eyesight could only stumble backwards as Sofia advanced behind him kicking the back of his legs, dead-legging him and forcing Percy onto his knees as she leveled her sword at his neck.

"Do you yield?" she asked breathing hard.

"I yield." Percy admitted.

He wiped his eyes as Sofia withdrew her blade, and sheathed it along with her shield, walking over back to Reyna and the other centurions.

"Winner Sofia, daughter of Minerva." Lupa barked out.

Percy stood up rubbing his left leg as he walked back over to where Frank and Hazel were watching.

"Wow." Hazel remarked as Frank gave Percy a bottle of water to drink.

"She fought very well." Percy said, clearly talking about Sofia. "I see what you mean now by her watching me fight. She had all this time to predict my moves, but still the way she fought me by throwing her gladius at me? In a real fight that is suicide."

Frank nodded his head at Percy's words. "Yeah, but I wouldn't say you are an orthodox fighter yourself you know? Maybe she took a page out of your book."

"I don't remember a lot, but I don't recall ever doing that in a real fight or a spar. She's extremely battle smart and I don't think it helped that she had all that time to observe me fight. I think if I fought her first without her analyzing me I would have won." Percy surmised.

"But the reality, is that you lost. You did fight well though Perseus." Lupa said as she approached Percy.

Percy bowed his head toward Lupa, as he noticed Reyna talking animatedly with her centurions in the background.

"We don't do this to every demigod that wants to join the legion. This was a good display of your strength not just to Reyna, but to all the centurions. Remember if you managed to defeat Sofia, you would also have had to fight Reyna. For as strong as you are, most demigods would not be able to make it past Gwen and Laila, especially since the fights were back to back." Lupa stated.

"If I was near water though, it would be a different story." Percy pointed out.

"Indeed, but now you have a decision to make." Lupa stated waiting for his response.

"The fifth." Percy answered, his mind made up.

Lupa nodded her head in response, calling for Dakota and Gwen to come over.

Gwen smiled a bit at Percy, while Dakota had an approving grin on his face.

"Welcome Perseus Jackson, to the fifth cohort of the twelfth legion of Rome." Lupa said.

 **A/N**

 **And finally Percy is part of Camp Jupiter, I had a lot of fun writing this, but I did second guess myself multiple times. Dunno if I wanted to keep certain parts, or if a certain section sounded legit retarded af. But here it is, I'm not really 'looking' for a beta reader, but if somebody who has a good background of lore and grammar would offer themselves I wouldn't say no, so PM me if you like my story enough haha. Next time, I will actually get to plot! Hurray, also I'll include some of Greek POV, with Annabeth and Jason.**

 **Also okay, I know my OC looks kinda OP cause she beat Percy, but remember that Percy was not near water and it was after he had to fight 3 other demigods who aren't normal demigods but centurions. I know Percy is extremely strong, but I want to build him toward that in my story.**

 **Percy knows there is a Greek camp because of Minerva, but he recalls never being there.**

 ****** _ **Graecus,**_ **while yes it means Greek, Reyna recognizes Percy from Circe's island but doesn't know he's Greek. Romans sometimes use the term** _ **Graecus**_ **as synonymous with outsider.**

 **Pairing is also still undecided, but I love how you guys keep PMing/reviewing me for a certain pairing, it's pretty funny but I do keep count of the most 'popular pairing'.**

 **R and R, even a simple good job motivates me to keep writing.**

 **Until next time.**


	4. Falling into Place

**A/N So first I would like to apologize for the late update. Been hella lazy. As for the pairing still have not decided, but I'm leaning toward a certain one. Not gonna name it at this time. Anyways here is the chap.**

Setting: Camp Half-Blood **1:00 A.M**

Annabeth sat on the beach of Camp-Half Blood absentmindedly running her fingers through the sand. She didn't show it, but the absence of Percy was constantly on her mind. The camp itself would usually be in disarray without its leader. But due to recent events, Jason has filled the void that Percy left behind.

The daughter of Athena was still worried even though everything seemed okay for now. The recent words he spoke after he completed his quest echoed in the minds of the Greeks.

" _Another camp and with roman demigods…"_ Annabeth mused.

Ever since the defeat of Kronos, things only seemed to get more hectic. Percy went missing, a new great prophecy, and of course Thalia's brother Jason was found and they were reunited. To Annabeth, Jason is a good leader and a strong fighter, but to her she was no Percy.

" _Percy at the Roman camp…"_ Annabeth thought as she remembered Jason's words after he completed his quest.

" _But why would Hera swap Jason and Percy, what did she think this would accomplish?"_

"You know it really isn't safe to be thinking so much. Your brain might just explode since you use it so much." a voice said from behind Annabeth.

Annabeth swiveled her head and smiled a bit at Thalia as she sat down next to her on the beach.

"Thinking about seaweed brain again?" Thalia asked. She knew Percy meant a lot to Annabeth even if they only dated for a short time before he was whisked away. Her feelings for him were clear to anybody who knew Percy and Annabeth before they were separated.

Annabeth said nothing, only nodding her head as a comfortable silence settled as they listened to the waves crash against the shore for several minutes.

"I just hope Jason is right Thals." Annabeth said worriedly as she hugged her knees to her chest.

"About the Roman camp? I think he is, he sounds pretty confident about it. And even if it's not in San Francisco the Argo II can take us anywhere, I hope all that wisdom in your brain didn't forget it's a flying ship Annie." Thalia teased.

"I do remember, it's just what if he's different than the Percy we know? You remember Jason and how he said he had amnesia, what if Percy doesn't remember any of us?" Annabeth confessed.

Thalia said nothing for a moment before speaking.

"I mean Jason remembered everything eventually. It's how he became so confident about the roman camp existing because everything came back to him, probably because he completed his quest and the camp recognizes him as a leader now."

"So, you're saying that was Hera's plan? To have them swap and bring the Greeks and Romans together by having them become leaders in their camps?" Annabeth asked wanting confirmation.

"Probably, Hera did seem very ticked off when she visited Jason, well at least that's what he told me. He said something about her plans not going the way she wanted them to." Thalia replied.

"Her plans? Ugh there is so much more to this than I thought. Why do the Gods have to be so secretive? Aren't we all on the same side here?" Annabeth shouted out in frustration.

Thalia shook her head laughing a bit at her remark. "For as knowledgeable as they are, even the Gods don't have the ability to do everything. Remember I was a tree for a couple years? And you know the ancient laws."

Annabeth nodded in understanding as she sighed in defeat. "Maybe I should talk to my mom about what's going on. You think she will help Thals?"

"I mean it's better than nothing right? Who better to ask than the goddess of wisdom?" Thalia added.

Annabeth said nothing as she gazed into the ocean once again, clenching her fists tightly.

"I need to get stronger too Thals. I can't let Percy do all the work again if we find him at the Roman camp. I thought I lost Percy, but now that we know where he is I never want to lose him again. I don't want to lose any more people." Annabeth said her voice straining a bit.

Thalia in turn was surprised by her friend's resolve. She knew Annabeth was very strong albeit mentally, but she never expected Annabeth to make such a statement. Nonetheless, she grinned in response.

"So, you're going to start taking training more seriously Annie?"

"Yeah, I don't want to be some helpless girl like against Kronos. I want to be the one saving Percy this time instead of vice versa." Annabeth responded.

Thalia stood up extending her hand toward Annabeth which she gladly took. "Well becoming stronger probably means a good night's sleep, we can start training in the morning." Thalia said as she pulled her toward the cabins.

Annabeth smiled as she headed back, her mood considerably brightened and her goal much clearer now.

" _Now all that's left is to talk to mom."_ Annabeth thought as she began to ponder questions she wants Athena to answer.

 **Linebreak**

 **Camp Jupiter, Mess Hall Early Afternoon**

"So probatio?" Percy asked to Dakota as they were eating lunch.

It had been a few days since Percy had become a member of the legion. The few war games that he participated in were fun like siege and gladiator which were held occasionally in the legion. Siege being one team defends a fortress and the opposing team attempts to attack and steal the opposing teams banners, while gladiator was a series of 1 on 1 fights. Percy fit in quite nicely into the legion ever since some legionaries heard about him beating the centurions of cohorts three, four, and five. He had garnered some respect, but there were still many things he did not know.

"Probatio, the lowest rank for a member of the legion. Usually it's given to either new members or to those that have not contributed anything worthwhile to the camp." Dakota responded.

"Hmm, anything worthwhile you say?"

"Yeah, like completing a quest or saving somebody's life." Hazel added, playing with her food.

"It's ok Perce, being a probatio isn't so bad you just have to clean the armory and do other various chores that nobody wants to do." Frank said sarcastically.

Percy laughed at that as he finished the last of his food before standing up.

"Gonna go train for a bit guys, I'll see you tonight for war games." Percy said as he waved goodbye.

"Don't hurt yourself Perce." Dakota said in response raising his kool-aid as Percy walked away.

Once Percy was out of eavesdropping distance he turned his head back toward Frank and Hazel.

"So what do you guys think of Percy so far?" Dakota inquired leaning back a bit.

Frank and Hazel blinked a bit before responding. "Why so curious Dakota? He's a member of our cohort after all." Hazel stated crossing her arms.

"No reason, but can you believe how he fights? I mean all of us were there right?" Dakota said looking back and forth between the both of them.

Frank nodded as he rubbed the back of his neck. "He's strong, extremely strong. He might even be stronger than Jason back when he was here."

"His words weren't arrogant, they were the truth. If he really did have water and maybe a bit of rest between those fights. He might have been able to beat Reyna." Hazel said in awe.

"I know, he treated his first three opponents like they were nothing. You think Sofia got lucky when he was fighting her?" Dakota questioned before getting bonked on the head by an elbow.

"Like nothing huh?" Gwen said as she sat down next to Hazel glaring at her fellow centurion as he rubbed his head.

"Ow, that hurt Gwen, jeez, your elbow, really?" Dakota whined.

"Why don't you try fighting him one on one, and see how well you do?" Gwen asked crossing her arms.

"And to answer your follow up question, I don't think Sofia got lucky. She just played it intelligently." Gwen stated, "The day I see that girl get lucky in a fight is the day I get stabbed by a _pilum_."

"How come she only talks to Reyna, Gwen?" Frank inquired.

"Dunno, to tell you the truth it's something I've asked other centurions about as well. But Reyna said it has something to do with her past." Gwen answered.

"Her past? You know Percy doesn't really talk about his past either huh? Like how he got so strong and where he learned how to fight and stuff." Frank pointed out.

"Well yeah, don't you remember him saying something about his memories and how there's this blank space in his head?" Hazel reminded.

"Right, almost forgot about that." Frank said sheepishly.

"Well whatever it is, hopefully he knows why soon, he is a member of the prophecy after all." Dakota stated.

 **With Percy**

Percy was currently at the Field of Mars, practicing with his gladius. It was only a few days but he had been studying the Roman style of fighting that everybody here learned. It was based on team fighting, and using formations to your advantage along with various other tactics. But it's weakness was one on one fighting. Something that he was an expert at so he didn't need that much practice with it. However, the roman style did have its advantages it taught discipline and form. He took a few swings with his sword trying to combo his slashes with stabs, to make his attacks more quick and lethal. Suddenly the wind behind him began to pick up as he turned around shielding his eyes from the dirt that was blowing around.

It was Reyna who was riding her pegasus that appeared in the clearing that Percy was practicing in. She jumped off her pegasus flaring her cloak as she turned to address Percy.

"Mind if I join you for a spar?" Reyna asked putting one of her hands on her hips.

"Sure why not." Percy said.

Reyna unsheathed her spear on her back before it changed forms to a sword as she turned and faced Percy. "I've been rather rude to you as of late haven't I?"

Percy relaxed his stance before responding. "Yeah, just a bit."

They began trading blows nothing being said between the two of them for a few strikes.

"I was there on Circe's island that day." Reyna said as she took a step back.

"Circe's island?" Percy said slowly his eyebrows scrunching together.

Reyna nodded her head, "It was a long time ago, more than a year so it isn't surprising you don't remember."

Percy sighed shifting his feet. "It isn't that it was a long time ago, it's just that I really don't remember."

Reyna lowered her sword, scrunching her eyebrows at Percy's words. "What do you mean?"

"Honestly, before Minerva told me to go to the wolf house the rest of my memories have been just a blank space." Percy revealed.

"A blank space? You mean like amnesia?" Reyna prodded.

"Yeah something like that, I just hope everything comes back to me eventually." Percy said, "but you were saying about Circe's island?"

"It used to be my home before I joined the legion, I remember you being there along with a girl named Annabeth, and you guys were the reason me and my sister Hylla were forced to leave." Reyna said a bit angry.

"Oh that probably explains why you were hostile when I first came here." Percy said sheepishly.

Reyna shrugged before pointing her sword at Percy, "True, when you first came here I was angry, but after Juno's revelation I shouldn't hold such a grudge. I think you have enough on your plate now."

Percy readied his blade as he nodded at Reyna's words.

"You can say that again."

The pair traded blow for blow, neither side giving an inch until a voice was heard in the direction of the _principia._

"Reyna! Reyna!" Leila yelled as she sprinted toward the pair.

"Centurion Leila, what happened?" Reyna asked, Leila having garnered her full attention.

"The _principia_ with Octavian… I think it is better if you came to see it for yourself." Leila said as she started running toward the _principia_.

Percy looked at Reyna as she quickly whistled for Scipio to come as she followed Leila.

Percy glanced at Reyna's retreating form as he watched in envy. "Damn I wish I had a pegasus." he said, running toward the _principia._

 **Linebreak**

Percy arrived at the principia to a sight to behold. Paul the centurion of the 3rd cohort that he had defeated the other day was currently prone on the ground with Reyna's sword pointed at his neck. Nearby was Gwen, Dakota, Leila, and a few other centurions along with Frank and Hazel gazing at the downed body of Octavian with a spear through his chest.

And judging from the context of the situation Percy determined it was Paul who decided to kill Octavian, albeit for reasons unknown.

"I'll ask you once more, _centurion_ ," Reyna spat with disgust "Why did you do it?"

Paul grunted as Reyna's boot digged into his back forcing him closer to Gaia than he would initially like. Paul turned his head to the right to get his words out.

"The pretty boy felt justified to insult me. So, I did what I felt like he deserved. A disgrace like him as praetor? He could hardly best any Roman in a fight and he parades around Rome like some sort of god? I'd rather serve Terra than serve under him."

Percy tuned out the rest of Reyna's and Paul's argument in favor of confronting Frank and Hazel about the situation. A lot of what Paul was true, but still Octavian did not deserve to be killed in such a manner.

"Is he dead?" Percy asked, directing his question at Frank and Hazel who turned their heads toward him.

"Yeah, dead as a doornail." Leila replied standing up after retaking Octavian's pulse.

Dakota whistled as he observed where Paul's _pilum_ pierced Octavian's body.

"One thrust right through the heart." Dakota whispered clutching his own chest subconsciously.

"He was dead before he even hit the floor." Sofia said offhandedly leaning against one of the _principia's_ stony columns.

"It's weird though," Hazel began from behind Frank her eyebrows were scrunched up and her eyelids closed in concentration.

"What, too gruesome for you?" Leila said cringing as she noticed the amount of blood on Octavian's purple shirt and the pool of blood growing around him.

"No, it's just I can't sense that he died." Hazel said confused.

"What do you mean Hazel?" Frank asked also vexed.

"As a daughter of Pluto, it's one of my abilities to sense whether something or in this case someone has died, but when I focus on Octavian's body I sense nothing. Unless…" Hazel said her eyes widening as she pointed at Octavian.

It looked like something straight out of a zombie movie. Everybody stood still staring wide eyed as Octavian slowly stood up pulling the spear out of his chest with a sickening _squelch._ It looked as if it didn't even cause him the slightest amount of pain. His eyes glowed golden vastly different from its usual blue as he stared directly at Percy.

When he spoke, his voice sounded the same but tripled, quadrupled even as if multiple Octavian's were speaking at once:

" _Son of the seas do not fear the sky,_

 _Through him you will gain an old ally,_

 _War, Wisdom, and Wealth will face death,_

 _A truth be revealed that one will confess."_

After his last words he collapsed back down again, laying spread eagled but his eyes open slightly.

"Am I dead?" Octavian rasped out taking deep breaths to slow his heart rate.

"Impossible! Your heart was ruptured and you had no pulse! How in the world are you alive?" Leila yelled in astonishment.

"I think I can answer that question." a voice said after a brief flash of light.

Mars appeared in the _principia_ in army garbs with a rifle slugged onto his back and also wearing a grim look on his face.

"What you just heard right now, is the result of Thanatos being captured."

"Lord Mars." echoed the voices of the present members of the legion as they bowed slightly to acknowledge the god of War.

"Thanatos the god of death?" Percy asked, the only demigod not bowing.

Mars narrowed his eyes at Percy's lack of respect. "You would do well to respect me boy, there is a field named after me in Rome after all."

"But yes, death has been captured by none other than Terra herself, and because of this the doors of death have been opened due to Terra's influence." Mars stated.

"This is also the reason your augur over their lives even after suffering such a lethal wound. Terra's army will never diminish as long as the doors of death remain open but the same is true of ours."

"Would that not satisfy your desires though? As the god of War, you must benefit from Terra's army not dying along with us demigods not dying as well. It would be a constant state of war until we close the doors." Percy said crossing his arms.

Mars hefted his rifle from his back to his front, not pointing it at Percy, but the reasoning behind his action was obvious.

"You should watch your words son of Neptune. I may be the god of War but I am also the god of Rome, the legion is my priority and I will not fight useless wars with no reasoning. I have no ill will toward your father and I certainly don't want a reason to bear any toward you. However, keep up your rudeness, and even the doors of death will not be able to resurrect you." Mars said warningly.

Before Percy could continue Reyna stepped forward, "You were saying Lord Mars about Thanatos?"

"Ah yes as I was saying. The Gods believe Thanatos to be trapped somewhere far North where we have no influence and no control, somewhere outside the United States. The quest members have already been determined within Octavian's prophecy, but I will say that my son must go on the quest as well."

"Are you talking about Paul, Lord Mars?" Hazel asked.

"That blood traitor?" Mars spat as he glared at his son who was still on the floor.

"His fate has already been decided, and I trust our praetor will make sound judgement along with the Senate. No, my son Frank must go." Mars declared.

"Me? But why father?" Frank asked befuddled.

"No son of mine, will be such a weak demigod. Now is the time to prove your worth to me, and to prove your worth to Rome." Mars proclaimed.

"Since the Olympians, seemed to know the prophecy was coming. Do you have an answer for why Octavian was able to reveal one without his dolls or the temple of Jupiter? He is only a legacy of Apollo after all." Sofia stated.

Mars turned his eyes toward the girl and smirked. "You are smart girl, not many demigods would have caught that small fact. You might even be a little too smart."

Sofia said nothing as she waited for Mars to answer her question.

"Apollo had a similar question when we were discussing it on Olympus. Not all the Gods were present so it is something we must discuss later at a different time. But he theorizes that because Octavian "died" but did not cross the doors of death was why he was able to spout such a prophecy. Even us gods can't tell the future, we can only predict what will happen. Even Apollo himself the god of Prophecies, cannot decipher every line with perfect accuracy. There is always something that changes." Mars replied.

Lady Lupa then appeared exiting the principia in her human form. "Will that be all Lord Mars?" she said as if listening to everything.

Mars nodded and flashed away.

"Quite a predicament we have been placed into. A few days after Lady Juno reveals the Prophecy of the Seven is being set in motion and we have another prophecy to deal with along with the doors of death." Lupa muttered.

"Praetor Reyna do you feel you have the members of the quest figured out?" Lupa asked suddenly facing Reyna.

Reyna nodded her head as if expecting Lupa to ask her such a question.

"Usually in an event such as this I would consult the senate, especially about going somewhere out of the gods realm. But since Mars has witnessed the prophecy himself I will just consult the centurions who are all here." Reyna said looking at Lupa for permission.

Lupa just looked at Reyna motioning with her hand to go on.

"The prophecy itself is most likely in response to Octavian "dying" which in turn revealed the doors to be open which is for us to close. " _Son of the seas do not fear the sky"_ the first line is simple as there is only one son of the seas currently in the Legion." Reyna deduced turning her eyes toward Percy.

"Do not fear the sky…" Percy said to himself wondering what it could mean.

"The second line, " _Through him you will gain an old ally",_ clearly it references the "sky" in the first line so this line is much harder to deduce until we know who the "sky" is."

"You think it has something to do with Jason?" Frank asked.

Reyna flinched a bit at Jason's name before regaining her composure and nodded her head at Frank's question.

"That is my suspicion. Next, the third line reveals the rest of the members of the quest. _War, Wisdom, and Wealth will face death,_ clearly it speaks of Frank son of Mars, which has been confirmed due to Mars stating you will go on the quest, Sofia daughter of Minerva who is also the goddess of Wisdom,"

Out of the corner of Percy's eyes he saw Sofia's reaction as she shifted her feet. Her face was stony as she realized this quest may be incredibly dangerous.

"And finally, Hazel daughter of Pluto which will complete the 4 members of the quest. Frank, Hazel, Sofia, and Percy." Reyna concluded.

"The last line though is a mystery to me. _A truth be revealed that one will confess._ Right now, it's too early to tell what it means." Reyna confessed.

"Maybe confess has something to do with how Paul killed Octavian? You know something to do with treason?" Dakota inquired.

"No, the problem with that reasoning is that the event happened before the prophecy was revealed and even then, it doesn't seem like that would match up." Reyna replied.

"Sofia any ideas?"

All eyes turned to Sofia as she ignored everybody's stares and responded to Reyna.

"Could be a traitor revealing themselves later." she said sharply.

Everybody present was surprised at her accusation.

"Are you kidding? Somebody actually betraying the legion?" a legionnaire shouted out.

If Sofia was surprised at the response she didn't show it as she began walking away to get her things ready. "You saw it with Paul, treason isn't something that is out of the realm of possibility anymore."

"Centurions any objections to the members being selected?" Reyna asked already knowing the answer. Nobody had a question which led to Reyna dismissing everybody except Percy, Frank, Hazel, Lupa, and Paul.

"Lady Lupa, I will let you handle Paul here as I debrief these three about the quest."

Lupa nodded as she picked up the unconscious Paul and Octavian as she made her way back to inside the _principia._

"What's going to happen to him?" Percy questioned.

Reyna raised an eyebrow at such an obvious answer. "He committed treason, and the punishment for treason is death. However, since the doors of death are open he will have to be locked up for now."

"Shouldn't Sofia be here as well? She's a part of the quest as much as any of us." Percy stated.

"Don't worry too much about her I'll brief her in the morning, she's also going to be the leader since she has the most years in the legion and is centurion." Reyna answered. "I'll also say a few more things to her concerning you three."

"You will be leaving tomorrow so prepare yourself. The doors of death need to be closed or this effort against Terra will be all for naught."

Percy glanced at Frank and Hazel each of them knowing this was a serious matter and that a mistake could mean not just death for them but death for the world as well.

"Far north right? Would that mean somewhere like Canada?" Percy asked.

"That's what I initially thought, but it seems like it would be somewhere like Alaska. It's where the golden eagle was lost as well." Reyna said.

"Golden eagle?" Percy said vexed.

"Frank and Hazel will explain it to you, right now I have to talk to Lupa about the quest before you leave, I'll see you off in the morning." Reyna said as she walked into the _principia._

The trio of demigods began walking back to the fifth cohort's barracks nobody saying anything for a minute as Percy reiterated his question to Frank and Hazel.

"The eagle used to be the pride of the legion, Percy. It was said to be given to us by Lord Jupiter himself and blessed with his power. Julius Caesar nicknamed the twelfth legion " _Fulminata_ " because of its destructive power with lightning." Frank stated.

"It's also the reason the fifth is known as the laughing stock of the legion because we caused such a blunder. Well not we it was by Michael Varus a member of the legion from the 1980's who tried to fulfill the prophecy of the seven but a majority of the fifth cohort, himself included was killed." Hazel added.

"Wow, ironic isn't it that I'm a member of the prophecy of the seven then right?" Percy said.

"Kind've but the eagle isn't our priority it's freeing Thanatos first." Hazel said before glaring at Percy.

"You know Mars is the second most respected god in Rome right? Do you have something against him or the gods in general to act like that?" Hazel asked incredulously.

Percy shrugged in response to her question. "I don't know it's just something with Mars that I don't like. Maybe it has something to do with my past."

"I'm sure this quest will reveal some answers about everything Percy, especially concerning your memories." Frank assured.

"Yeah I hope they do."

 **Olympus**

On Olympus, a certain sea god was not happy after watching a new prophecy be revealed in Rome and also watching his lost son become the center of it didn't do well to douse his anger.

Ares growled as he was launched backwards landing on the floor roughly, Poseidon's eyes glaring at him as he readied his trident for another attack.

"Why is my son at the roman camp Ares? And why oh why IS HE THE CENTER OF YET ANOTHER PROPHECY?" Poseidon yelled as he threw his trident at Ares, narrowly missing his head.

Ares stood up, glowing slightly shifting into his Roman aspect. "I had nothing to do with the outcome of this Poseidon, I was merely a messenger since I am Rome's god."

Poseidon calmed down a bit at this, knowing Ares' roman aspect to be more truthful and more in control than his Greek one. "So who then Mars? Who is responsible for this?"

"That would be me." Athena said flashing into the room with Hera by her side.

"Athena? You are responsible for this treachery? Did Percy not suffer enough when he had to face Kronos? And now you're telling me he is a member of the seven?" Poseidon asked animatedly.

"I won't lie to you Poseidon, it was our doing. To take away Percy's and Jason's memories along with swapping them at their respective camps to unite the Greeks and Romans eventually." Hera confessed.

"However." Hera started glancing at Athena, "Athena decided to take some matters into her own hands."

"Such as?" Poseidon said growing impatient.

"I decided to take away Percy's memories completely, unlike Hera who restored Jason's memory after his quest was completed. My reasoning being that once he finds out about his friends at the Greek camp, he wouldn't become the leader that I envisioned. His fatal flaw is personal loyalty after all." Athena stated calmly.

If Poseidon could grow any angrier than he did at Ares he certainly kept it hidden as he shifted into his roman form Neptune.

"You would do well to not do any more meddling goddess of wisdom." Neptune said glaring at Athena. "But if it is to make my son successful in his quest and to eventually be rid of this upcoming threat, I will leave it alone."

Neptune said nothing more as he flashed away leaving Athena, Hera, and Mars.

"That went a lot better than I expected it too." Hera said a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Maybe for you too, you didn't get thrown onto the floor." Mars said gruffly flexing his shoulder.

"It is no surprise that Poseidon would be this angry. I actually expected him to be much angrier." Athena said turning toward Hera. "And to sell me out in front of him? Do you have no shame _mother?_ "

Hera shrugged at her response. "I hope you know what you are doing daughter, I have no control over what Perseus does anymore. Turns out I can't even tamper with his memories anymore. Let's hope whatever you're planning has some merit to it."

"His quest is just beginning, but even I did not expect a prophecy to reveal itself. If anything, he will overcome this and become stronger than he already is." Athena declared.

"He certainly didn't forget about disrespecting me when I met him that's for sure." Mars added.

"Even for as much as his memories get changed, I can't change his emotions. He probably remembers how he felt when fighting you when father lost his master bolt a few years ago." Athena said.

"It explains his attitude towards me, but he needs to learn respect. Insubordination is not the Roman way it's too _Greek._ "

Athena then shifted into her Roman form pondering about the upcoming quest.

"I agree. He hasn't disobeyed orders yet, but he is still Greek in his roots. I have faith in my daughter to lead the quest. Let's just hope Perseus listens to what she has to say." Minerva stated.

" _I know Sofia is smart enough to lead them. I just hope she doesn't remain too cold toward the other three. It's important for her to open up."_ Minerva thought to herself.

 **A/N**

 **Thanks for the continued support guys. See you next chapter don't forget to review even a simple good job keeps me motivated.**


	5. Surprises

**A/N Thanks a lot for the reviews guys, literally started writing the day after I published chapter 4 cause I was so happy with the positive feedback, I wrote some really shitty lines so I rewrote like half the chapter however I did make it slightly longer so I hope you enjoy. Would've published yesterday but I was at anime expo on Saturday, and jesus so many people there lol.**

 **Here's the chapter.**

 **Later that night in Percy's dream**

Percy opened his eyes to discover that only darkness was around him. He blinked multiple times to see if everything around him was really pitch black until he noticed a small light coming from a few feet in front of him. He walked toward the small light and noticed it was the light coming from the other side of a door, as the light was coming through a keyhole. He groped around the middle of the door looking for the knob, before turning and hearing the door click open.

" _How convenient."_ Percy thought to himself as he pushed the door open.

He blinked rapidly as the light from the other end rushed toward his eyes as he took a step back. He focused his eyes on the other side of the door and saw one of those tunnels you see in aquariums. He began walking through the tunnel looking around as he saw dozens of distinct species: sharks, goldfish, pufferfish, and more swimming around. He saw a great white curiously stop swimming to look at him as he gazed up at the ceiling. It looked so realistic that Percy stuck out his hand expecting to touch glass but was surprised to see his hand pass through as he felt the coolness of the water. The shark nuzzled into his palm before swimming around until he was at eye level with Percy.

" _Hello young master, Lord Neptune has been waiting for you."_ the great white stated in his mind.

"Neptune? My father?" Percy asked.

" _Well he's my father too, I think. Anyways just keep going down the tunnel."_

Percy laughed at the shark as he turned his gaze toward the end of the tunnel where he saw a figure sitting on a bench facing away from him. Percy waved at the shark as he continued walking looking straight ahead at the figure.

Finally, Percy reached the end noticing the figure stand up, to turn around and face him.

Lord Neptune was a handsome man a few inches taller than Percy. He wore black and sea green tourist garbs with a fishing hat on his head with the symbol of a trident on it. Around his neck he had a camera and in his right hand he held his trident. He smiled at Percy motioning to the open seat next to him on the bench as he sat back down.

Percy took the seat next to his father not knowing what to say for a few seconds.

"Percy, it is good to finally see you." Neptune said shooting Percy a friendly smile.

Neptune's smile was contagious as Percy soon cracked a grin giving his father a hug. "Thanks dad, but there are some things I need to say to you." Percy began.

Neptune held up his hand in response motioning that he was going to speak first. "I know everything that has happened Percy. The memories, the prophecy, the quest, it's why I came to speak to you tonight."

"I know you have no memory of meeting me prior to right now. But you still recognize me and treat me like a father. Do you know why you feel this way?" Neptune posed.

Percy's eyes widened slightly at Neptune's words. He was right. Why does he treat Neptune like his father when having no recollection of ever meeting him prior? Percy racked his brain for a response, but could only come up with a simple comparison.

"Is it the same with Mars? The way I treated him when he came to talk to us after the prophecy was revealed… is that like this?" Percy said slowly.

Neptune nodded his head shifting his trident a bit. "Your memories specifically, do you know why you have lost them?"

Percy shook his head instantly reminded of the incident with Juno. "Juno said that it had something to do with Minerva and how her meddling interfered with Juno's own plans. Whatever her plans are I don't know."

Neptune was silent for a moment as he gripped his trident tighter before speaking once more. "Yes, yesterday I spoke to Minerva and Juno about this situation and they revealed that it was Minerva who had her hand involved in this. I asked her why and the answer she gave me was very evasive."

"She said that this was the best course of action for the prophecy of the seven. That doing things this way would improve our chance for success against Terra."

Percy nodded his head at Neptune's words but grew a little angry at Minerva's doing behind his back.

"So, she kept this hidden even from some of the gods?" Percy asked.

"She did, it was not until the prophecy was revealed that everything came full circle, but I still feel that Minerva is keeping things hidden even from me." Neptune suspected.

"The ancient laws prevent me from directly dealing with mortal affairs, but they never said anything about not helping you prepare in any way possible."

"Thank you, father but why go to such lengths to help me?"

"It is because you are my son, Perseus. I know you will succeed even without my help, but there are some things that even I am wary of. While Terra may be on the rise, I fear that many others may come out of hiding because this would be the best chance to be rid of the Olympians." Neptune pointed out.

"Others? Are you saying that other primordials could potentially be involved?" Percy questioned.

"Other primordials are definitely a possibility, but I know for sure that other titans may side with Terra because they see that this is the best chance to overthrow Olympus." Neptune answered.

"Be careful Percy, the titans themselves are strong as well. Oceanus for example, may not currently control the seas like I do, but his power rivals my own. I know he is out there like many others waiting for the right moment to strike."

Percy nodded his head at Neptune's words. "Are you really not stronger than Oceanus? Somebody like Jupiter would never concede he is weaker than somebody, especially when they are of the same domain as him."

Neptune gave Percy a familiar grin. "Jupiter is arrogant Perseus. My brother would never admit that he is weaker than somebody, especially any of the titans. However, Oceanus controlled the seas before I was born since he inherited it from Pontus himself. I respect his power and he is still out there I know it. His name is where the 'ocean' comes from after all."

Neptune's face soon turned serious as he stared into Percy's eyes, sea green meeting sea green. "Be careful Percy, Oceanus is not somebody you can challenge in the sea, do not be so naive to think you can beat a titan in his element if he reveals himself on your quest."

"Will do dad." Percy said punching his arm making Neptune crack a grin, but he took his warning to heart.

Neptune stood up walking in front of Percy crossing his arms to say his final words. "Time runs short Percy, I will keep a vigilant watch on the seas to make sure your quest goes as smooth as possible, but be warned Terra is the primordial of the earth. The earth is not your friend until she is defeated."

The aquarium faded to black as Percy's last sight was his father tipping his fisherman's hat toward him.

 **5th Cohort Barracks 6:00 AM**

Percy opened his eyes feeling better about the quest sitting up in his bed and stretching his arms. He noticed Frank was still asleep and decided to let him slumber for another half an hour before he decided to wake him up. Percy exited the barracks feeling the cool air as he watched the sun began to rise as Apollo began to make his journey across the sky.

"Never expected you to be up so early Perce." Dakota said coming out of the barracks in greeting.

"Morning Dakota." Percy greeted as he watched the sky.

"Thinking about the quest?" Dakota asked leaning against the barracks.

Percy nodded his head thinking about the prophecy.

"Yesterday when we were discussing with Reyna about the prophecy we mentioned Jason again. I felt it is time I tell you about him."

"He was praetor, wasn't he?" Percy guessed.

"He was and a damn good one. Now as a substitute we have Octavian because he is the augur, but back when Jason was here it was him and Reyna. We couldn't have asked for better leaders." Dakota said in nostalgia.

"Before you arrived he went missing but it really is a coincidence. Your both children of the big three. You of Neptune and him of Jupiter. And what's even crazier is that you were both so strong, but I would say Jason is a bit stronger. No offense Percy. Back then Jason had to face Crius on Mount Othrys and he was able to defeat him."

"He defeated a titan all on his own?" Percy asked impressed.

"He did, and as a son of Jupiter he inherited Jupiter's strength and abilities, but not his arrogance. He was the perfect Roman, the perfect leader."

"I see." Percy said simply, surprised at Jason's influence on the legion.

"But now he is gone, nobody knows where he went or where he disappeared to. But now we have Octavian and trust me even you can see nobody really likes him. At most the other centurions tolerate him."

"Why keep him as praetor then? Is there no way to veto his position?"

Dakota said nothing for a few seconds before responding. "I wish, but the rules state that if a current praetor dies or goes missing the augur is deemed praetor until another one is elected. Right now, there's not really anybody who had what Jason had."

"Did Jason have a girlfriend here at the legion?" Percy asked curious.

"Haha, I made him sound like a god, didn't I?" Dakota joked before continuing, "It's a rumor between the centurions that Reyna had a crush on Jason, but she either never told him or it was just a rumor."

"Really? Reyna have a crush on somebody?" Percy said incredulously imagining for a moment of Reyna blushing like a schoolgirl over a guy.

Dakota nodded his head grinning a little. "It wasn't like that but people could tell that Reyna liked him. It was just Jason that didn't notice. Nothing ever happened between the two of them but you could see it. Reyna probably let go of her feelings because she is the sole praetor now."

"Dakota… did Sofia always act the way she does even when she first came to the legion?" Percy asked curious about his quest partner.

Dakota shifted his feet before responding. "I hardly talked to her because she wasn't in my cohort but when she was just a legionnaire she was very quiet. She probably changed because centurion is a more of a leadership role. I'd guess that the only person that knows about her past is Reyna. I've tried to ask her a few times about it throughout the years, but she is really apprehensive about that topic."

"Her smarts were definitely there when she first arrived. But her fighting prowess didn't come until she developed her skills later. She knew the weakness of her blood. That Minerva was not a war goddess. So, she became proficient in battle, to the point that she could probably hold her own against the legions strongest. But when she combines her brain and her combat ability, she's like a daughter of Mars with a brain."

"I think I'm glad she's on our side then." Percy stated considering Dakota's words.

"It's getting time to go Percy, it was good talking to you before you left." Dakota said sticking out his hand.

Percy shook it thanking Dakota for the information as he made his way into the barracks. Percy was just about to wake Frank when he noticed on his bunk was a ring with a symbol of a trident engraved on the front along with a piece of paper next to it.

 _Percy,_

 _I took the liberty of having one of my top smiths modify your gladius. I made it so it could transform into a ring merely by twisting it, and I blessed it with my power making it virtually indestructible and able to work in tandem with some of your abilities. You will have to figure out those secrets on your own later. I wish you luck on your quest._

 _~Neptune_

Percy finished reading the note with a smile on his face as he put the ring on his ring finger on his right hand and gave it a twist. The sword overall looked the same, with it being a bit longer and a hilt having been added to better protect his hand. He twisted it back as he noticed Frank beginning to stir.

"Morning Percy, have a good night's sleep?".

"For the most part yeah, my dad came to talk to me in my dream." Percy said.

"Really what did he say?" Frank asked curious.

"He warned me about the land, and yeah Terra might be on the rise right now, but others could easily join up with her like other titans or even worse other primordials." Percy revealed.

"Jeez and you'd think there was enough going on now." Frank said surprised by Percy's words.

"Go on ahead I'll get Hazel and meet you at the Caldecott Tunnel."

Percy nodded and after packing some supplies into a backpack began to make his way toward the tunnel.

It was still rather early around 6:20 AM, so Reyna wouldn't be here for another ten or so minutes.

"You're here rather early son of Neptune." Sofia stated coming into view.

She like Percy chose to wear casual clothes on the warmer side to blend in better with mortals, and because they would be traveling north. She wore black combat boots with jeans and instead of wearing her purple _SPQR_ shirt she wore a black top with a hoodie that would keep her warm in colder temperatures, but allowed enough flex to fight in.

"Not really, just couldn't sleep much. I've been thinking about the quest so its been on my mind a lot." Percy confessed.

"That's understandable, we did just get revealed the prophecy yesterday." Sofia agreed.

"I know, but the decision for us four to leave was so sudden. Maybe we are rushing into things." Percy replied.

Sofia shrugged. "It's the Roman way. We all agreed, we can't just think of 'what if we are wrong'. Whatever happens now we can't back down, with or without help from the gods."

"Do you have some kind of grudge against the gods?"

"I don't have a good relationship with my mother. I am the sole daughter of Minerva after all." Sofia said coldly, clearly not wanting to talk about it.

"My father visited me last night in my dream." Percy started garnering Sofia's attention.

"He warned me about other potential threats that can interfere on our way to Thanatos. Not just monsters, but potentially other titans and even primordials could be making moves of their own."

For once, at least in front of Percy he saw Sofia be genuinely surprised. "That is a surprise. I knew that there would be enemies, but titans and possibly primordials?"

"Can we even win if we face enemies of that caliber?" Sofia asked.

Percy said nothing, as much as he wanted to believe that they would be successful in their quest, if they faced multiple titans and primordials it would result in death without help from the gods.

"We probably won't be able to win against multiple opponents, but if it is just one I think we can manage." Percy remarked.

Sofia nodded at his words as Frank, Hazel, and Reyna showed up. Reyna waited as the four demigods lined up to face her awaiting her words.

"Sofia, Percy, Frank, Hazel I will not lie to you Rome relies on you to complete this quest. It sounds simple, go north and free Thanatos wherever he is being chained, this is the only way that Terra's army can be dwindled. The only thing that I can do is wish you luck on your quest. Bring honor to Rome! _Senatus Populusque Romanus!_

The four demigods echoed her words raising their arms in the air. Percy felt a surge of pride at this gesture, never feeling anything like it. The pride and honor to serve your home as their hopes relied on you was something he relished in.

"Sofia I'd like to have some words before you go." Reyna said directing her voice at Sofia.

"The rest of you wait on the other side of the tunnel until Sofia comes, I'll make it short."

Hazel, Frank, and Percy left with Percy taking one last glance at the two of them before closing the door to the maintenance tunnel.

"What is it Reyna? Something about Percy?" Sofia asked crossing her arms.

"I know he's new so you probably don't trust him all too much, but try your best to cooperate with him." Reyna said giving her friend a serious glance.

"He's a bit arrogant don't you think? I saw the way he treated Mars when he talked about the prophecy, and I've seen he's not too respectful of Lady Lupa." Sofia analyzed.

"I know it seems that way now, but I talked to him and he said he's been experiencing amnesia, he's probably having conflicting feelings with everything you know? I've never had it personally, but I know it can be hard to tell true from false when you don't remember everything." Reyna reasoned.

Sofia narrowed her eyes at Reyna's words. "I didn't realize he had amnesia while still dealing with being a member of the seven along with this quest. You understand though that I am the leader of this quest, right? I will do everything I can to make it succeed."

Reyna looked at Sofia expectedly waiting for her to finish. She sighed before continuing.

"And yes Reyna, I will cooperate with Percy, along with Frank and Hazel. Jeez did you think I could free Thanatos all on my own?"

"Hmmm probably not, but you would find a way." Reyna pointed out.

Sofia rolled her eyes at her words as she began heading toward the tunnel. "We will be successful Reyna. I swear it on my life as a Roman."

" _Good luck, Sofia."_ Reyna thought as she watched her close the door to the maintenance tunnel before flying back to the _principia_ on Scipio.

 **With Percy, Frank, and Hazel**

The three stood outside the exit to the maintenance tunnel waiting for Sofia to finish her conversation with Reyna.

"What do you guys think she's talking to Reyna about?" Percy asked.

"Dunno, probably some last-minute information but I'm sure she'll be here shortly she is a centurion after all." Frank stated.

"That you are correct about, Frank." echoed Sofia's voice as she ran down the tunnel.

She approached the other three demigods with a calm and collected manner, as she brushed her hair out of her eyes quickly tying it into a ponytail.

"The initial plan is very simple. The Caldecott tunnel where we are currently at, is located very close to the docks in San Francisco. About seven miles, which is ground that we can easily cover. Once we reach the docks we will "commandeer" a boat that we will use to reach Alaska. Since we have a son of Neptune that part of the journey which will be the longest will also be the easiest." she stated glancing at Percy.

He nodded his head at her words. It was a very sound plan, but he could see the flaw in it. As Percy was about to speak Sofia held up her hand signaling she wasn't done.

"The trip from the docks to Alaska won't be that much of a problem, however from here to the docks will be the most dangerous. Currently we know that Terra is rising, but we don't know if she is aware of this quest and is watching us. Which is why we need to make as much haste as possible."

With Percy's question answered everybody else nodded their heads at her words as they began moving out. It was morning still so while there was an abundance of cars on the freeway, it was foggy which was good for concealing the four teens who were trekking in the forest alongside the highway.

"You think we will encounter any monsters on the way to the docks?" Hazel asked posing her question toward Percy.

"Maybe, this is a weird location for monsters to be lurking. Especially since Camp Jupiter is concealed, there would rarely be demigod scents in this area…" Percy answered until something popped up in his mind.

" _Those empousa that we killed when I first came here… Were the doors of death open when we killed them? That's impossible though I saw them turn into dust when Frank shot them."_ Percy thought to himself.

The four-kept moving for a couple miles until Sofia, who took point held up her hand in a closed fist. Signaling that she heard something in the forest and that the group should be in high alert.

Since this quest involved covering a lot of ground, everybody only had their main hand weapon with their casual clothes for maximum maneuverability along with an extra layer to combat the coldness of Alaska. Sofia instinctively kept her hand on the hilt of her gladius as they kept moving, going at a slower pace to decrease the noise they made. Percy looked behind him and saw Hazel drawing out her _spatha_ and Frank with his bow in a ready position. Percy touched his ring making sure it was still there as they continued forward.

And then it happened. A few minutes of careful trekking later, Frank yelled suddenly as he was knocked to the ground being tackled by a hellhound from the flank. It gnawed at his arm which thankfully wasn't fatal as his jacket reduced the deepness of the bite as he flung it off before standing back up.

"From the forest! They are coming from the forest!" Hazel yelled as she checked to make sure Frank was alright. Percy twisted his ring, expanding into his new gladius as he looked to where Sofia was. His eyes narrowed as he saw four empousa, the very same ones that they killed when he first came to camp emerge from behind the trees. Two empousa appeared on his left coming from within the forest, and behind him where Frank and Hazel were he counted two more empousa from the flank along with two hellhounds at their side.

Percy took a step back, turning his head to speak to Frank and Hazel.

"Shit, the eight empousa we killed are here along with some friends they brought along. The doors are definitely open now if they weren't already before." Percy stated as one of the empousa in front of Sofia stepped forward, Sofia clenching her gladius in her left hand as the empousa began speaking.

"Well, well, well if it isn't our old friend Percy Jackson. So kind if you to bring friends along, the more the merrier they say." she hissed.

Sofia who was the closest to the enemies, tried to take advantage of the standstill quickly stepping forward and stabbing her gladius at the empousa speaking, but was quickly parried by her enemy's scimitar who was expecting such an attack.

"Such a rude girl… Did those gods never teach you to let somebody finish speaking if you are being spoken too?" the empousa jabbed.

"Go to Hades." Sofia snarled as she slashed at her head. The empousa jumped backwards out of her range as the other three empousa began enclosing on Sofia.

"I can't girl, I've already been there, but I just keep coming back." the empousa cackled. "Kill them all except Jackson. Terra wants him for herself."

The moment she finished her words the rest of the monsters began advancing on the four demigods, their goal clear. Percy knew that he had the least number of monsters near him, so the best course of action would be to kill the two next to him quickly, and then pray they don't reform right away and help the others.

However, the empousa were much smarter this time, as they engaged Percy from the front and the back, forcing him to turn 180 degrees to parry both of their strikes. Percy knew the moment that he would go in for a strike the other empousa would strike at his blind side, and so using the extended reach of his new gladius he cut left running toward the nearest tree forcing the two empousa to follow. He sprinted vaulting off the tree diagonally toward the left decapitating one of the empousa and leaving himself far enough from the other that they couldn't capitalize on him being in the air. With it now being a one on one he quickly aimed a cut at his opponent's wrist, causing the empousa to shriek in pain as she dropped her scimitar, leaving herself open to a stab through the heart.

Both monsters exploded into dust as Percy killed them, but he watched as the dust already beginning to move signaling they would reform soon. He began looking to see if Frank and Hazel were alright as he saw they had managed to kill off one hellhound and two of the empousa. He saw them fighting with their backs to each other so he knew they would manage, he looked to where Sofia was and saw she was in trouble.

The four empousa who engaged Sofia, were smart enough to surround her on all four sides, and unlike Percy leave her no room to maneuver like he did as she was forced to constantly deflect and parry scimitar strikes. He saw Sofia kill one leaving three, but he could see that she a slash on her leg and a few cuts on her face which probably impaired her movement as she was moving around slower than when he fought her.

"Sofia! Duck!" Percy yelled as he cocked his arm back. Sofia kept deflecting slashes at her body, saying nothing to acknowledge Percy's words.

Percy threw his gladius like a frisbee, it made a distinguishable noise in the air as it approached Sofia and the empousa. The empousa turned their heads as they heard Percy yell. The weird noise in the air gave Sofia time to crouch as Percy's gladius embedded itself in one of the empousa making her fall to the ground as it screeched in pain. Sofia after hearing the _squelch_ of flesh being pierced decided to add her own noise to the fray as she kicked one of the empousa's donkey legs close to her forcing them to lean slightly as she slashed her gladius on its exposed neck. With only one opponent remaining Sofia made quick work of the final empousa, cutting off its arm wielding the scimitar and finishing it off with a thrust to the heart.

Percy sprinted to the downed empousa with his gladius inside it as Sofia stepped on its back forcing it to the ground and wrenching out Percy's sword before handing it to him. Sofia was breathing hard next to Percy as he took a closer look at the gash on her leg, which wasn't that deep but he could tell that if they didn't patch it up it could be easily infected.

"How did you know we were going to be crossing this way? This was an ambush, there was no other way you could have surrounded us without us hearing you. Who sent you here?" Sofia interrogated using her good leg to press harder on the empousa.

Suddenly, a loud roar was heard from deep within the forest which caused the empousa to go from hissing in pain to cackling like an insane woman. The empousa managed to pull out a dagger from her clothing as she turned her head to say her last words to Sofia.

"Foolish girl, you already know who sent us. Even if I die we know the location of your legion now." she hissed as she slit her own throat and turned into golden dust.

"Percy! Behind you!" Sofia yelled as she began running for cover behind some trees and bushes.

From within the forest came another loud roar as Percy widened his eyes seeing the minotaur seemingly come out of nowhere as it began sprinting directly toward him. He saw which direction Sofia ran, and ran in the opposite direction knowing that with her leg like that she would be far less dexterous in a fight.

"Shit!" he cursed as the minotaur gave another roar and began gaining on him.

Frank and Hazel who had just finished killing the last couple empousa and hell hound turned their heads to see Percy running toward them with the minotaur on his heels.

Frank began firing arrows at the minotaur one after the other as they embedded themselves into the minotaur but it did little to slow him down as he kept chasing the son of Neptune.

"Frank! What do we do? We need to keep the minotaur still for Percy to kill it."

"I know! But he isn't being slowed down by my arrows!" Frank yelled in frustration.

Percy continued running focusing only on trying to lose the minotaur by weaving through trees, but to no avail as the minotaur continued to cover ground running through trees and was now only a few feet behind the son of Neptune.

"Frank, I have a plan, but I'm not sure if it will work 100 percent." Hazel said quickly.

"I'll take any ideas right now Hazel." Frank grunted as he began aiming for the minotaur's eyes to try and blind him so Percy could get away.

"I'm going to try and shadow travel Percy out of the minotaur's line of sight, but I'm going to have to be right next to him to do so." Hazel stated.

"What? Are you crazy Hazel? Didn't you say you still needed more practice with it to use it in a fight?" Frank said loudly looking at Hazel.

"Frank, you have to trust me on this okay? You saw Sofia get injured, we can't depend on her to do all the decision making. And besides make no mistake I will be able to do it." Hazel reassured

Before Frank could protest anymore Hazel took off in a dead sprint, running diagonally toward Percy's expected location as he kept running from the minotaur.

" _Damn, why is this thing only chasing me? Does it have a grudge against me or something?"_ Percy thought to himself.

"Percy! Run this way!" Hazel yelled as Percy saw her with the corner of his eye.

Instead of questioning her actions, Percy decided to roll with it and kept running straight as the minotaur was now a foot away from him. As Hazel and Percy crossed paths, Hazel grabbed Percy's left arm and closed her eyes feeling the tug in her gut as she used a nearby shadow to get her and Percy out of the minotaur's line of sight.

However, while Percy managed to appear far enough from the minotaur he noticed Hazel was not near him. He widened his eyes as he turned around and saw that Hazel had unfortunately shadow traveled behind the minotaur. She opened her eyes as she saw the hulking figure of the minotaur in front of her and cursed silently as she began backtracking as quietly as possible.

The minotaur turned around at the lost sight of Percy and immediately snapped his yellow eyes to the daughter of Pluto that was trying to sneak away. Hazel desperately looked around for another shadow to travel through as the minotaur roared once more raising its axe as it prepared to charge Hazel.

"HEY!" Frank screamed at the minotaur causing it to turn its head.

Percy looked to see Frank sprinting toward the minotaur without a weapon in his hand, bewildered Percy glanced around wondering where Sofia went as he ran toward the minotaur.

"Frank are you insane?" Percy yelled, drawing his gladius once more.

What happened next surprised the other three members of the quest. Percy saw Frank one moment and then a second later he _transformed_ into a grizzly bear the size of the minotaur. Percy was so surprised that he stopped his run for a second, his eyes widening.

The minotaur although surprised at Frank's transformation swung his axe at the bear. Frank dodged to the right and used his claws to sink into the minotaur's arms. Doing so held the minotaur in place and further deepened some of the arrows that were embedded in its body as it gave a roar of defiance.

This moment was all was needed as Percy from the minotaur's right, Sofia from the bushes behind the minotaur and Hazel from behind Frank all slashed with their weapons at the same time. The minotaur gave one more roar as it exploded into golden dust and there was a silence for a few seconds as the group stared at the grizzly bear who reverted into Frank. Frank collapsed onto the ground rubbing his arm which was bleeding slightly with a bite mark as Hazel came to his side.

"I guess I should explain myself huh?" Frank said sheepishly as the three other group members gave him a look.

 **Linebreak**

The four members of the quest did not talk much in the forest after the minotaur was defeated. Hazel was livid at first as she was prepared to bombard Frank with questions until police sirens were heard from the nearby highway. Using some of their supplies they managed to patch up Sofia's leg and wrap up the bite on Frank's arm, as the cops began searching the forest probably due to the irregular amount of loud roars and knocked down trees. Using some mist manipulation and sneaking around Sofia managed to commandeer a car nearby on the highway as the four agreed that reaching the pier on foot was too dangerous.

Sofia who was driving, spoke first ending the silence as Percy was in the passenger seat and Frank and Hazel in the back.

"So Frank care to explain what happened back there?"

Hazel who was searching the back for extra supplies gave her own two cents.

"You turned into a bear. A grizzly bear." she deadpanned wanting answers.

"Well in my opinion it was really cool. You should've seen my reaction I was running to help you because you ran at that thing with no weapon and boom." Percy joked.

Sofia gave him a look that literally said, _"really a joke at this time?"_ as Frank began talking.

"Well you guys know how I am a son of Mars right?"

"Well yeah, isn't that a given?" Hazel asked rhetorically.

"A while back my grandma explained everything to me before she died. She said I was a legacy of Neptune and that because of that I was born with the ability to shapeshift." Frank said shyly.

"Into anything?" Sofia asked.

"Anything within my imagination. I haven't practiced with it much, because I didn't want people at the legion to know. But it's easier with animals I know very well." Frank answered.

"So you're saying you're familiar with a grizzly bear?" Percy questioned.

"No, I'm not. It's just in that moment I didn't know what to do. Sofia was injured and out of sight, Hazel got caught, my arrows weren't working so I just thought of an animal and the grizzly came to my mind. Luckily the transformation worked out."

"Wow that's neat." Hazel said sarcastically.

Frank looked at her his face turning serious. "And what the hell do you think you were doing? Shadow traveling Percy out of the minotaur's line of sight? That's such a stupid plan, you could've easily gotten killed Hazel."

"Excuse me?" Hazel started, "It's better than whatever you were doing. Did you see the minotaur? It was gaining on Percy, when it's running at that speed facing it head on would be suicide."

"What if your shadow travel failed huh? I know you haven't been practicing it much, but seriously Hazel? Trying to shadow travel two people when you can't even properly do yourself?" Frank accused.

"Well I'm sorry Frank for trying to save our fellow quest members. It would've been nice to tell us beforehand if you could you know… transform into any animal?" Hazel insinuated raising her voice.

"Shut up." Sofia yelled sharply jerking the car to the right almost rear ending somebody.

"Yelling at each other won't fix what already happened. Yes, Hazel made a risky move, and yes Frank didn't tell us that he could transform beforehand, but that doesn't mean you need to blame each other for what didn't happen." Sofia said her voice returning to its normal tone.

"We should be glad that we are alive."

Percy in the passenger seat was abnormally quiet during Sofia's talking. He was honestly surprised at Sofia's actions. She kept a level head when they were ambushed and wasn't afraid to tell her subordinates when they were in the wrong. Back at camp she really did seem like the loner type, even though she was a centurion. But now, she seemed completely different.

Frank sighed as he rubbed the bandage on his arm.

"Sorry Haze, I was just worried about you. We are lucky that none of us were severely injured after that ambush."

"Yeah, sorry I did something so risky, you think they knew where camp is located now?" Hazel asked.

"I'm sure they do, the empousa me and Percy interrogated briefly sounded like she did. I'll warn Reyna when we are in a safer location." Sofia said.

Percy noticed Sofia shift slightly in the driver's seat, probably irritated by the gash on her leg.

"Why not eat some ambrosia Sofia?" Percy asked her.

"It's not worth it. I know we have enough now, but my injury isn't that bad, we're going to need it later if we encounter more monsters." Sofia replied looking straight ahead.

Luckily nothing out of the ordinary happened as the group of four made it to the docks with minimal trouble. With it being still quite early in the morning, the docks were not that crowded as Sofia parked the car and the four made their way onto the pier.

"Look for something that can be easily stolen. We don't need to worry about speed because we have Percy, but we have to get out of the docks without causing a commotion." Sofia instructed.

"Can't you just manipulate the mist like you did earlier when we took the car?" Frank asked.

Sofia shook her head. "It's not that easy to manipulate the mist. I have some control over it, and it was easy because there was only one mortal driving the car. Multiple targets make it much harder to fool, and there's too many variables when the dock is out in the open."

The group took her answer to heart as they began looking around for a boat they could steal. Percy felt much calmer as he walked on the docks. Finally, being near the ocean gave him a sense of serenity in this chaotic day as he spotted a medium sized cabin boat that could easily fit four with nobody on it.

Percy walked toward it, but as he got closer he noticed that the reason the owner wasn't using the boat was because of the number of hobos that were sleeping in front of the boat and on the dock.

"You again?" one of the hobo's said looking directly at Percy.

While he looked fat and had a white beard like the other hobos his facial expression was what marked him as different. He had a focused expression his eyes pinpointed onto Percy's face.

"Who me?" Percy responded.

"You aren't going to catch me this time ya demigod bastard. I'll take you down with me to the bottom of the ocean if I have to." the hobo threatened putting up his hands in a fisticuffs manner.

"You're a bit loony aren't you?" Percy asked the hobo not impressed at his actions.

However, within a second the hobo stepped within Percy's guard managed to smack him in the right cheek with a left jab. Percy stumbled back surprised at the hobo's speed as he clutched his cheek staring at the hobo intently.

"Haha! Did you not remember who I was kid?" the hobo taunted bouncing on the balls of his feet.

The other hobos began noticing the commotion around them as they began waking up and watching the engagement.

"Argh, this early and ol Nate is getting in a fight." one of the hobos complained irritably rubbing his dirty eyes.

"Shut up! Don't you recognize this kid from before?" Nate said yelling at the other hobos.

"Oh ye! He's that youngin that assaulted you a few years back." one of the hobos recognized.

"It is! He came back to finish ol Nate off this time call the cops!" another one exclaimed.

" _Shit! So much for not causing a commotion. Sofia is going to be pissed if I don't do something."_ Percy thought as he put his arms up in surrender.

"Whoa, whoa calm down. I didn't even attack him! He attacked me first, I don't want any trouble." Percy pleaded trying to get everyone to calm down.

"Tch, our morning was disrupted for something like this? C'mon let's get outta this place." one of the hobos urged.

"Ye it's too early for this shit."

The hobos quickly picked up their things and left the docks leaving Percy and Nate alone.

"Watch yourself kid, you may act ignorant but I know everything." Nate warned ominously as he followed the other hobos.

" _Whew, that was close."_ Percy thought as Frank and Hazel showed up after circling the other parts of the docks.

"Percy, you find a boat?" Hazel asked looking around for any witnesses.

"Yeah this one right here." Percy said pointing at the cabin boat closest to them.

"Where'd Sofia go I thought she was with you guys?"

"Right here, sorry I was telling Reyna about the monsters near the Caldecott Tunnel. The Legion will tighten up their defenses in case of an attack just in case." Sofia informed them as she came into view.

The four boarded the boat quickly entering the cabin where Percy took hold of the wheel as the others gathered around him.

"So, we don't need a key to start the boat right?" Frank questioned looking at Percy.

"Nope! Just sit back and relax." Percy commanded enthusiastically as the boat suddenly lurched forward and the four were off toward Alaska.

 **A/N Yay this where I start to divulge from canon if I didn't already. And omg there's actual plot! Hope you liked it.**

 **Review, follow, favorite if you feel like it. Enjoy your fourth of July.**


	6. It's a Trap!

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO Series.**

 **A/N So sorry for the delay I'll be honest the reason I haven't updated in a month was because I was playing games, lazy, and unmotivated/writer's block. Don't worry I'll try and make the next chapter come out in not a month lol.**

 **Thank you all so much for the reviews really love the support. I meant to answer this question last chapter but I forgot. This is to all my Zoe lovers out there who are wondering where the fuc is she because shes listed as a character lol. She'll be making an appearance within the next couple chapters I promise, the reason I listed her there was because I was initially going to make it a Percy x Zoe fanfic, but I am reconsidering it. I've reread a couple of my old chapters and while I like how they went and how they are written, in my opinion the flow is kind've off, like it feels a little clunky so I will try to fix that from now on.**

 **Camp Half Blood Arena Noon**

"Too slow Annie, move your feet faster next time." Thalia said pointing her wooden sword at Annabeth's feet.

Annabeth nodded her head at Thalia's words as she continued sparring focusing on moving her feet quicker in their next engagement.

Thalia decided that giving Annabeth a wooden sword to play with at first was the best weapon for her, because it was of medium length and wasn't something that required a great amount of skill like a spear, but it required quick reflexes and outthinking your opponent which she felt Annabeth had. They sparred for a couple more hours until Annabeth was completely exhausted with sweat running down the sides of her face while Thalia only looked slightly winded.

"You okay Annabeth? I think we should stop now." Thalia asked concerned for her best friend.

"I'm fine… I just need a small respite, we don't need to spar anymore I think I'll just train by myself for a little bit more." Annabeth responded breathing slowly to try and control her heart rate.

"Annie… don't you think you've been training a bit much the past couple days? You've been here pretty much every day in the arena either sparring or training. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Thals you already know why I have to do this, so what is the point of trying to get me to stop?"

"I KNOW YOU WANT TO GET STRONGER." Thalia yelled at Annabeth causing her to flinch at her sudden outburst.

"I know it's for Percy, Annabeth." Thalia said, regaining her composure. "I just don't want you to become too power hungry."

"I know I'm training my ass off Thals, but really you think I would succumb to a desire for power?"

"You of all people know fatal flaws aren't called fatal for nothing." Thalia stated as she returned her wooden sword and crossed her arms toward Annabeth.

"And you of all people should know that I know my flaw very well and it certainly isn't a desire for power." Annabeth replied.

"Hubris might not be your only flaw Annabeth people can change overtime especially us demigods."

"I know that Thals. I won't train too hard okay? Just let me be by myself for a bit."

"Fine, but if you're still here after an hour I'm going to zap you so hard you won't want to train tomorrow."

"Noted." Annabeth responded as she began practicing some slashes as Thalia walked away.

"Sigh that girl…" Thalia muttered to herself as she walked out of the arena.

"Annabeth again huh?" a voice said from Thalia's right.

"Yeah, Annabeth again." Thalia reiterated as Jason came over giving her a wave.

"She's really taking this training seriously huh?"

"She is, she's progressing extremely quickly."

"Is she doing all this just for Percy? It seems really petty if you ask me." Jason asked curious.

"No, I thought at first that she was, but then I saw the determination in her eyes." Thalia started. "She's doing this for herself as much as she's doing it for Percy."

"So basically this is her own preparation for the upcoming war." Jason stated.

"Yeah, she doesn't want to be a damsel like last time on Olympus. She was with Percy when he fought Kronos, but she didn't fight. Especially since it was Luke's body still at the time."

"I see." Jason spoke remembering Thalia's words on Luke, "You said that Percy defeated Kronos on his own?"

"He did, I myself wasn't there to witness it because I was with the hunters defending the Empire state building, but he defeated Kronos at the top. His accomplishment did not go unnoticed by the gods they went as far to offer him godhood Jason." Thalia revealed.

"Godhood?" Jason whispered in astonishment.

"Yes, he turned it down though, and look where he is now missing and probably in Rome." Thalia muttered in anger.

"Hey, Rome isn't as bad as you think." Jason said indignantly.

"I know, I know. But it's not home for him, he belongs here Jason. Here in Camp Half-Blood."

Jason was silent for a moment at Thalia's words before nodding his head in agreement. "I guess you're right. Ever since my memories came back I've been missing the Legion more and more every day. I honestly can't wait until Leo is done with the Argo II. But we have to keep in mind that we need to make sure there is a home to come to after this is all over."

"That's obvious sparky." Thalia said rolling her eyes.

"How much longer until Leo is done with the Argo anyways?"

"He said he and the Hephaestus cabin would be done within the week."

"Really that fast?" Jason responded raising an eyebrow.

"Well he does have the whole cabin working on it, and for as annoying as he is repair boy is pretty good at that kind of stuff." Thalia stated. "Was there something you needed Jason? It looked like you were waiting for me earlier."

"Yeah, Chiron said he wanted to talk to you,"

"Chiron?" Thalia started, "Is it urgent?"

Jason nodded his head. "It's about the trip to the legion after the Argo is finished. Something about the hunters."

Thalia furrowed her eyebrows at Jason's words.

" _The hunt? What could Chiron possibly want with us?"_ Thalia thought.

"I'll be sure to visit him later."

 **Linebreak**

 **Sleeping Quarters**

The cabin ship although fast, was still spacious, housing a few cots below the deck in the sleeping quarters where Hazel and Frank were resting overnight.

"Frank how's your arm holding up?"

"It's fine just a little sore." Frank sighed.

"Long day huh?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah, probably the longest I've had in a while." Frank said leaning back on his cot.

"I really hope the legion will be fine until we get back. Terra for sure knows the location of the camp now." Hazel stated in worry as she sat up in her cot looking at Frank.

"Even if she does, you should trust in Reyna, she isn't our praetor for nothing."

"Who knows, maybe she can shapeshift and hasn't told anybody until y'know it's a life or death situation." Hazel teased.

Frank groaned at her words. "Look I'm sorry Hazel okay? And besides that, was more of a spur of the moment kind of thing."

"It's fine Frank, as Sofia said, it's in the past, I won't hold it against you. You did save me after all." Hazel said smiling at Frank.

Frank turned his head to the side embarrassed by Hazel's words. "It was nothing really, that whole ambush itself was chaos to be honest."

"It was. I'm glad the four of us were together, it would have been a much harder fight if we were separated."

Frank nodded his head in agreement as he turned back toward Hazel noticing that she also went to lay down on her cot opposite to him.

"Sofia is surprisingly a better leader than I thought she would be. I don't know why I thought otherwise, she is a centurion after all." Frank stated.

"It's probably because she always seemed so cold ever since we've been in the legion. We've never really gotten to talk to her and be close like this since she is in a different cohort." Hazel replied.

"Her past is still a mystery though..." Hazel trailed off.

A lightbulb seemed to appear over Frank's head as he remembered what he was going to say to Hazel a few minutes ago.

"Hazel what about your past?"

"My past?" Hazel whispered.

This caused Frank to glance over at her tone of voice. "Yeah… your past?"

"I gue-guess I could tell you about it." Hazel said before taking a deep breath.

Over the next couple of hours Hazel explained to Frank as much as she could without breaking, talking about her old friend Sammy and how because she was a daughter of Pluto, Terra forced her to try and raise her oldest son Alcyoneus especially because they lived in Alaska, a land outside of the Gods realm of control. She told him about chasing Arion all those years ago and that surprisingly she had died once, but was resurrected by a means she did not remember. It was a very crude explanation but it was Hazel could remember.

"Wow." Frank said simply shocked by Hazel's past.

"Yeah." Hazel muttered. "I get a lot of flashbacks sometimes, because I don't remember everything sometimes and because of that I don't like thinking about my past too much."

"I'm sorry if it hurt you to think about it." Frank said softly.

"It's fine Frank. I'm glad to have somebody to share it with." Hazel smiling as a tear ran down her cheek as Frank gave her a hug.

 **On Deck with Percy**

Percy sighed as he felt the cool air brush against his face as he leaned against the railing looking out across the horizon. The ship easily pulled itself along the ocean thanks to his powers, as they would reach Alaska within noon the next day. The ocean itself was free of any waves or debris probably thanks to his father watching the sea.

"So who was it that you were talking to back on the docks?" Sofia asked as she came up on Percy's right leaning on the railing and glancing at the sea.

"You saw that scuffle?" Percy responded.

"Scuffle? I didn't see whatever altercation happened on the dock but I did see you exchange a few words with a hobo as he was leaving the docks before I came over."

Percy shrugged in response. "Dunno, he said his name was Nate and he was pretty aggressive for a hobo. He acted like he'd seen me from before, one of the other hobos said he recognized me from a few years back."

" _Something that was from before he lost his memories…"_ Sofia thought to herself.

"But what was really the icing on the cake was what he said to me when he left." Percy said.

Sofia said nothing waiting for Percy to finish.

"He said that he knew everything and it was without the usual arrogance people would have when saying that. It was like he _did_ know everything."

"It definitely sounds like he held a grudge over what you did a few years ago, but without recollection of what happened it's hard to say." Sofia said sighing in defeat as this Nate did seem a little odd, but did not seem important right now.

"What about you Sofia?" Percy asked cautiously not sure if she trusted him enough yet.

"What do you mean?" Sofia asked giving Percy a questioning look.

"What about your past?"

"My past?" Sofia whispered to herself before adopting a hardened look and glancing at Percy. "Why so curious all of a sudden?"

"Well mostly because in the legion I hear a lot of rumors about you I just wanted to see if they were true or not."

"Rumors huh?" Sofia said brushing her hair to the side. "What kind of rumors specifically?"

Percy opened his mouth for a second before closing it and thought about his next words carefully.

"Mostly just people thinking you're really cold and distant and that you're a very private person, only talking to Reyna."

Sofia crossed her arms frowning at his words. "Now that I think about it, it sounds mostly true. I was never aware of such things because I didn't really care. I was taught at an early age to ignore what people thought of me, if I don't care then what they think means nothing to me."

"Is there a reason for that? You said that you didn't have a good relationship with your mother right?" Percy asked curiously remembering her words at camp.

She seemed apprehensive to answer at first before relenting. "Yeah I did say that. I don't hate my mom, but I don't exactly like her much either."

"Unlike Neptune, Minerva has a lot of Greek children with me being the sole daughter of her roman aspect. So it makes sense she would spend far more time in her Greek aspect than her Roman one. Minerva hates the Romans though because she took such a backseat in terms of importance in Rome. Instead of being the wise and strong goddess of wisdom and battle strategy in Greece she became the goddess of arts and crafts in Rome."

"But it doesn't make sense that she would resent you over something that wasn't in your control." Percy stated.

"Yeah it doesn't, but she doesn't resent me. I'm the one that resents her." Sofia said angrily gripping the railing.

"What? Why?" Percy asked in surprise at Sofia's sudden anger.

"I was a brain child like all daughters of Athena are when they are born. My father was a professor in Japan before he came over to the United States. He was incredibly clever and intelligent because he studied physics, and it's probably why my mother was so interested in him in the first place. That's how she is after all."

Sofia noticed Percy's expression which was him waiting for her expectedly. She sighed taking a deep breath before continuing.

"As I said my father was a professor in Japan and became an elementary school teacher when he came to California. I remember being constantly teased and bullied and it only grew worse when he was my teacher in 4th grade. Ever since then I guess I just stopped socializing with people as I couldn't find it in myself to trust others at that age."

"Why would your dad choose to become a schoolteacher when he was a physicist back in Japan?"

"It's because he loved kids. My mom probably knew that because he cared for kids so much that he wouldn't abandon me and be a good dad. He was a great father, but even he can't change the opinions of others." Sofia said softly.

"What happened to him if you don't mind me asking." Percy said still somewhat shocked by Sofia's past. He didn't realize that the cold quiet person that was an enigma at camp was like this for a reason.

"He died a few years ago. I was at the legion so I don't know how he died, all I remember seeing on T.V. is our house being ransacked and his body dead inside the house when the police reported it. I've been at the legion ever since that day." Sofia responded, albeit quietly as she stared at the moon above.

"Wow, I'm sorry for asking." Percy said feeling that he overstepped his boundaries.

"It's fine really. I heard that my mom is the main reason your memories are awry, right?" Sofia asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah who did you hear it from?"

"Reyna told me before we left to go easier on you because of that." she said offhandedly.

"Right…" Percy said unsure of what to say to that.

"It's not because she told me too if that's what you're thinking." Sofia said as if reading Percy's thoughts.

"I never hated you I just disliked you at first. It's honestly how I treat everybody. But I see we have something in common. The same feelings against my mom."

"What happened between the two of you?"

"She was never there for me when I was a child is the main one. It's such a childish reason but Athena hardly ever goes into her Roman form and I hated her for that. She cares about her petty grudge more than her own daughter it sickens me. Why even have me be born if you're just going to leave? I could be a better parent that she ever was." Sofia spat.

"I'm not a fan of your mother too but is it really necessary to dislike her so much over such a petty reason?" Percy asked.

Sofia looked at Percy narrowing her eyes. "Petty reason? I was without a real mother for seventeen years. And why are you defending her? Do you yield no anger at her for stripping your memories?"

Percy clenched his fists staring into Sofia's eyes. "Of course, I'm angry Minerva did such a thing, what else can I do except bide my time and hope things work out in the end? I can't complain or throw a fit when I'm a gods damned member of the prophecy."

"I see. At least we are on the same page. I'm not too happy since we are just obeying every order from the Gods. But it's necessary because of the ancient laws." Sofia said her eyes softening.

Percy nodded his head relaxing his hands and feeling a little better.

"Get some rest Percy. I have a feeling the journey's just begun." Sofia said as she began heading toward the sleeping quarters.

 **Linebreak**

 **11:00 Approaching Alaska**

"Is that it right there?" Hazel yelled from the stern.

"Yeah, that's Alaska." Percy said as he urged the ship forward some more knots at finally being close to their destination.

It was cold. Not as cold as it would be at night in Alaska, but cold enough to constantly see your breath as you breathed in and out. Frank, Hazel, Percy, and Sofia were thankful they brought warmer gear as they tightened their hoods on their jackets as they quickly approached the landmass. Suddenly their ship halted half a mile from shore and a whirlpool began growing between their ship and the shore.

"What's happening Percy?" Frank yelled as he squinted his eyes looking at the whirlpool.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's anything good either. For some reason I can't force the ship to move, it's like something is pushing us back." Percy said worriedly.

Although the whirlpool was large they weren't close enough to be sucked in by its rapidly collapsing waters. The whirlpool's center suddenly had bubbles erupting from the hole in the middle as a being rose to the water's surface flanked by two sea serpents that arose from the whirlpool waters.

"Oceanus…" Sofia muttered from Percy's right.

The whirlpool suddenly disappeared as Oceanus stood on the water the serpents around him hissing restlessly at their boat. He was a large man with similar build to Neptune but with dark green hair and a dark green beard. He twirled his own trident in his right hand, but his most notable features were the bull-like horns that rested on his head giving him a menacing look as he walked toward the ship with his green eyes staring at the boat sharply.

"Foolish demigods. Were all of you ignorant to the fact that freeing Thanatos by sea would result in your deaths?" Oceanus bellowed.

Percy moved to head toward the stern of the ship before Sofia grabbed his arm and forcing him to look at the three of them.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sofia asked incredulously, "Do you think to match Oceanus in his own domain?"

"Then what should I do Sofia? Let him sink our ship without a fight?" Percy asked in response.

"If he wanted to sink us we would already be at the bottom of the ocean." Frank muttered as he gripped his bow readying it.

"He's clearly here for a reason if he hasn't killed us yet, _Perseus._ " Sofia said angrily.

Percy stiffened as Sofia tightened her grip on his arm before he pulled it away and nodded his head.

"I'll hear what he has to say, in the meantime prepare yourselves in case he has any sneak attacks planned." Percy ordered.

The other three nodded their heads as they began preparing themselves as Percy headed to the stern.

"Ah yes! The son of the sea finally shows himself. However, you would look much better as a servant licking the bottom of the ocean floor." Oceanus taunted as Percy faced him from the stern of the ship.

"Why haven't you killed us yet Oceanus? What is your game here?" Percy yelled back.

"It is simple really. Gaia knew that you would be coming, your first mistake was killing the empousa as you entered the legion. It was so easy to find its location since they just reformed and watched you enter, it will soon be nothing more than corpses on a hill. Gaia doesn't want you dead she has more uses for you alive."

"Such as?" Percy asked hoping he would slip up some information.

Oceanus's response was to laugh as he pointed his trident at Percy.

"Don't think me a fool son of the sea. She never said anything about ripping your mouth off first as long as it doesn't kill you."

"I will give you two options Jackson. Either face me right now one on one and get crippled like a man, and then I kill your friends. Or I just kill all your friends first and then cripple you." Oceanus offered grinning evilly.

"The answer is easy." Percy said as he stood on the railings of the ship.

"Percy don't do it!" Hazel yelled from behind him.

"Percy we can take him on together, don't fight him on your own!" Frank yelled.

"Let him go. This is the best course of action, we would only be burdens in a sea fight." Sofia said reluctantly, drawing her gladius. "Besides we have our own problems to worry about." she said eyeing the sea serpents.

Percy jumped down from the stern of the ship onto the water landing on it effortlessly. He stepped forward twisting his ring as his gladius appeared in his right hand and walked until he was a couple feet from Oceanus who was grinning like he'd just won the lottery.

"Kill." Oceanus said lazily as his sea serpents dove underwater the ship their clear goal.

"What? You said you would leave my friends alone!" Percy yelled angrily charging Oceanus and slashing which he caught with one of the prongs of his trident.

"I said I would leave your friends alone. It's too bad my friends weren't included in the proposal." Oceanus said wickedly.

 **With Frank, Hazel, and Sofia**

"Shit! Serpents coming in at 3 and 9 o'clock." Sofia yelled out.

"I see them, I see them." Frank said loudly as he raised his bow and fired upon the serpent on the port side and watched as his arrows bounced off its scales.

"Aim for its eyes Frank." Sofia ordered after noticing that his arrows had no effect on the serpent's scales. "Hazel!"

"Yeah?"

"Back up Frank on the Port side at close range, distract it until Frank hits it in its eyes."

"Are you sure? Can you take the other one on by yourself?" Hazel asked quickly.

"Just trust me on this okay? Go now!" Sofia yelled.

Hazel quickly nodded her head and ran to defend Frank as both of the serpents inched closer and closer to the ship.

"Frank keep shooting, we need to hit its eyes so it won't be able to see." Hazel said quickly as the serpent came in for a bite on Frank, but Hazel repelled it with her _spatha._ She spun it quickly readying it, just in case it went for multiple bites at once.

"Hazel try and keep it still, it's quick when it's in the water." Frank said frustratingly as the serpent easily maneuvered around his arrows when it wasn't engaged with them.

"Ok got it." Hazel said taking a deep breath as the serpent eyed her menacingly showing its rows of razor sharp teeth.

This time the serpent attacked much quicker aiming to take out Hazel who it deemed more of a threat. Hazel jumped backwards quickly, making the serpent bite into a chunk of the ship as it viciously ripped it out and readied for another bite. The ship rocked toward their side as the serpent this time aimed to tear Hazel from above craning its neck so its descent was straight down. Hazel was prepared for this as she waited for the serpent to open its mouth fully before sticking her _Spatha_ into its mouth and embedding it in its tongue as it screamed in agony. This moment of hesitation was all Frank needed to quickly shoot two arrows into the serpent's mouth blinding it as it continued its thrashing making the ship shake even more.

"At this rate, we won't even be afloat anymore, and I don't think being in the water with another one of those is wise." Hazel murmured as she withdrew her _Spatha_ and plunged it into the serpent's mouth again being careful to not get hit by its teeth.

"How's Sofia doing?" Frank asked as he cut the serpent by its soft flesh on its belly that wasn't protected by its scales beheading it, and stopping the screaming as it exploded into dust.

"Stalemate right now, let's help her quickly so we can get to Percy." Hazel said as she and Frank rushed to the starboard side of the ship.

Sofia was initially doing well against her serpent giving it a few cuts on its belly as she dodged its bite directed at her. However, because of the imbalance of the cabin ship due to the battering from the other serpent it was hard for her to keep her footing.

"Tch." Sofia grunted as she gripped her gladius tightly and prepared for another pass from the serpent.

"Sofia try and get it to stand still!" Frank yelled as he readied his bow and notched an arrow.

Sofia turned around at Frank's voice seeing Hazel run to assist her before an ear piercing screech was heard from behind her. She watched in horror as the serpent which had circled its tail around the underside of the ship constrict as it cut the ship in half tilting both sides as both pieces of the ship began to sink.

"Shit!" Sofia yelled as she watched the serpent and saw two arrows embed themselves in its eyes as it screeched in pain.

"Sofia you have to kill it now! We won't be able to fight it in the water." Frank yelled from the other side of the ship wreckage.

She didn't need to be told twice as with a quick burst of speed she sliced the serpent's neck as it was flailing around dissolving it into dust.

 **With Oceanus and Percy**

Oceanus parried another one of Percy's slashes and quickly forced him back with a wave of water which sent him skidding on the surface.

"Tch. Looks like your friends are much tougher than I thought. Looks like I'll have to kill them myself." Oceanus said, all forms of his mockery earlier having faded as he raised his left hand in a closed fist and concentrated.

"No!" Percy yelled as he conjured his own wave of water and sent it toward Oceanus who was forced to dismiss it cancelling his concentration.

Percy saw his friends were alright, although the ship was a wreck. He raised his own hand and conjured a giant wave behind the wreckage and sweeped it forward toward the shore diagonally carrying his friends along with it.

Suddenly Percy felt a sting of pain as Oceanus appeared behind him and kicked him in the back forcing him to double over on his knees.

Percy widened his eyes as he instinctively raised his gladius to parry Oceanus' trident that was aimed at his neck.

"Foolish boy. You think keeping your friends out of the water will stop me from going after them?" Oceanus said.

"No. But now I don't have to worry about them getting hurt."

Oceanus laughed at Percy's words. "This is why you will never defeat Gaia boy. You care too much about your allies, you would rather save them then kill the threat standing right in front of you."

Oceanus retreated slightly raising both his arms as the water around him began to rise and rotate quickly. Percy took a deep breath and did the same, remembering his father's words.

" _Do not fight Oceanus in his domain Percy. It would be foolish to challenge a titan in his domain."_

" _I'm sorry father. But I can't let my friends die here."_ Percy thought.

Both hurricanes suddenly began increasing in volume as the clouds began blocking out the sky and lightning began raining down as the waters around the two hurricanes were now restless.

"Holy shit." Frank yelled as he saw the two hurricanes from the shore of Alaska.

The three of them could only watch as they shivered from the chilly water and cold air as they spectated their friend duel a titan.

Percy rushed forward clashing with Oceanus as their hurricanes mixed with them meeting in the middle. Percy stabbed toward Oceanus, but this time used his weapons superior speed to batter Oceanus with blows forcing him to defend constantly.

Both let their hurricanes sputter once they realized they did little against those of the same domain. Oceanus spun manipulating the water below him to give him some space as he pointed his trident at Percy sending a green blast of godly energy at him which Percy sidestepped but was then knocked off his feet as the water which was hit by it suddenly exploded as water rose high into the air.

"You see how futile it is to fight against me? Only a fool would duel me in my domain. If I wanted you dead, you'd already be at the bottom of the ocean." Oceanus stated.

Percy in turn used the water around him to bring him to his feet as he pointed his gladius at Oceanus his eyes glowing slightly.

"I don't care if you're the titan of the sea, Oceanus. Every opponent has a weakness you're not invincible in the water." Percy said as he rushed forward.

"So be it then son of Poseidon." Oceanus said waiting for Percy's reaction.

Percy faltered in his step slightly, not sure if he heard Oceanus correctly. This moment of hesitation allowed Oceanus to send another blast of green energy at Percy with his trident this time aiming for his chest. Percy saw this and felt his sword vibrate slightly. He raised his blade and used it to deflect Oceanus' blast reflecting it straight back at him blasting him off his feet.

Water rained down as mist covered Oceanus' form for a few moments as Percy approached it slowly. Oceanus came out of the mist and wildly slashed with his trident at Percy's head which he managed to deflect and locked his blade against one of the prongs of his trident.

" **Enough games."** Oceanus said powerfully his clothes somewhat singed from taking his own attack in the chest.

He began raining blow after blow on Percy spinning his trident menacingly between attacks to try and intimidate Percy. Percy was forced to deflect all of Oceanus' strikes as they were much more accurate than before, however unlike Oceanus Percy was slowly tiring from the prolonged fight even while being on top of the water.

" _He's much stronger now I can't just deflect all of his attacks."_ Percy thought.

Percy after deflecting another stab toward his chest used the water to quickly bolster him around Oceanus effectively circling him quicker and quicker. Percy quickly began making slashes and cuts using his rotation as momentum finally making Oceanus bleed ichor as he was unable to defend all of Percy's attacks.

Oceanus roared in anger, "Stay still boy! And I'll make cutting off your arms quick!" He launched his trident like a javelin in front of where Percy would be next embedding it into his left arm as Percy was knocked back a few feet.

He hissed in pain as he pulled out the trident and grunted as Oceanus grabbed him by his jacket and lifted him in the air and re-grasped his trident. Percy's response was to stab Oceanus through his chest with his gladius which with a squelch it pierced through his side. He screamed in pain as he tossed Percy aside to rip the sword out of his chest as the ichor started to flow out of the wound.

Percy quickly stood on top of the water again thinking about his sword coming back as it appeared as the ring on his hand and he twisted it ready to finish Oceanus off.

"Your strong I will admit that. Don't think I will be defeated so easily with this wound." Oceanus stated. He raised his left hand and cause a gigantic wave to be formed behind Percy and forced it to carry him and Percy toward the east as Percy struggled to push back against his control over the water.

After a few minutes, the wave was dispersed as Oceanus glanced at Percy who was a few feet away from him breathing heavily. Percy looked around and noticed they were closer toward shore, almost at British Columbia with mountains surfacing on the surrounding islands to the east.

"You are a fool son of Poseidon. You can't even control the waves against me what hope do you have of defeating me?" Oceanus asked.

"Your one to talk with a hole in your chest." Percy replied.

Oceanus was not amused at Percy's response. "I should kill you here. Gaia did not inform me you would be this strong, but I suppose she has her own plans."

"Farewell, son of the sea." Oceanus said as he aimed another blast of energy at Percy.

Percy readied his sword to deflect it again like he did before, but was surprised when right as it was about to hit him it headed straight down knocking him off his feet and back against the mountains that were on the closest islands. He groaned as he shifted slightly, but felt panic rise in him as he felt the Earth enclose around his body leaving only his head visible.

"Even the earth shaker would not be able to free himself of Gaia's constrictions." Oceanus lectured as he approached Percy watching him struggle.

" _Shit, why does he keep saying Gaia wants me alive? What could she possibly want with me?"_ Percy thought angrily as he stopped struggling and looked at Oceanus.

"It's a shame really. Such a strong demigod would win the war for us easily if you were on our side. Looks like I have to go kill your friends now." Oceanus said grinning as he saw Percy's eyes widen.

"Perseus!" a voice behind Oceanus yelled as he whirled around and gripped his trident.

"Who could have followed us out this far? Impossible! Unless…" Oceanus said as he turned around parrying Neptune's trident with his own.

"You…!" Oceanus gritted out as he struggled against Neptune.

"It is too late sea scum." Oceanus said as he watched Percy sink into the mountain.

"NO!" Neptune yelled as he wildly slashed at Oceanus who parried it again and retreated a few feet.

"He's ours now. You were too late like you always are." Oceanus taunted as he summoned the water around him to rise and stood on his wave that reached the peak of the nearby mountains.

" _Shit this is not good."_ Neptune thought as he summoned his own tidal wave.

 **Hours Later with Sofia, Frank, and Hazel**

It was falling close to night as the final three members of the quest managed to find a secluded spot where they set up a fire for the night as they rested after the day's events.

"Percy's still not back yet…" Hazel trailed off toward the others.

Nobody said anything as they nodded their heads pressing their hands together toward the fire trying to warm themselves from the cold air.

"You think he's still alive Sofia?" Frank asked sitting slightly farther back from the campfire as he hugged his knees to his chest.

"I don't know." Sofia said honestly. "We are lucky to be alive right now thanks to Percy. I'm not sure if we should continue forward or search for him."

"I think I can answer that question for you." a voice stated from behind them.

The three quickly rose to their feet as they snapped their heads toward the voice watching as the cold air materialized into Neptune with a grim look on his face.

"Perseus has been captured by Terra." Neptune said grimly his face looking distraught.

Hazel and Frank gasped in response while Sofia slammed her fist into the ground, angry that as the leader she already lost one of her quest members.

"What happened?" Sofia demanded pretty much asking the question everybody had on their mind.

Neptune sighed as he dug his trident into the snow clearly exhausted and worry etched on his face.

"I was overseeing your trek toward Alaska within my palace as it seemed everything was going well until you reached Alaskan waters. Oceanus knew you were coming, with what means I have no idea. He waited until you were near shore, where the waters were out of my control as he confronted your ship. I'm sure all of you remember your fight with the sea serpents, while my son dueled Oceanus on the water against my orders which I should have foreseen." Neptune said sighing.

"From what I saw Percy was able to stop Oceanus from killing you all once the ship was torn apart, since he was able to get you all to shore safely. However, Oceanus was ordered not to kill Percy and did not do so even when Percy was able to push Oceanus to his limit. He directed Percy toward the mountains on the islands in the East near British Columbia as it was his plan all along to send Percy within Terra's grasp. I realized too late that he was near United States' waters and arrived shortly to watch as Percy sunk into the mountain becoming captured by Terra. I dueled Oceanus shortly, but he escaped and nothing was accomplished between our conflict."

There was silence for a few moments as Neptune finished his tale. The three demigods wondering what this would mean for the future.

"What now, Lord Neptune?" Frank asked worriedly. "Is there any way to rescue Percy?"

Neptune shook his head slowly. "I'm afraid I don't think anything can be done. Terra is strong, I don't think she will relinquish grasp of Percy through normal means."

"What about the quest? Do we continue on… or head back and help defend the legion?" Hazel asked.

"The answer is simple." Neptune started.

" _War, Wisdom, and Wealth will face death."_ Sofia stated in realization.

"That is correct, daughter of Minerva. I don't like it, but it is as how the prophecy was foretold. You must continue on, without Percy and free Thanatos."

"We understand." Sofia said with determination glancing at Frank and Hazel who nodded their heads in unison.

"All hope is not lost yet Romans. I will report to the Olympians on what has happened here today, in the meantime the Hubbard Glacier will be your goal. Pluto has felt Death from the glacier and it is most likely where he is being held captive." Neptune explained.

"How will we get there? On foot to reach a glacier?" Hazel said concerned.

"By horse." Neptune said smiling at Hazel.

He waved his hand and in front of them appeared a normal brown stallion with a black mane. To others he would look like a normal horse, but to Hazel it rang a bell in her memories.

"Arion?" Hazel asked timidly summoning a gold bar and offering it to the horse.

The horse quickly munched it up and nuzzled Hazel's hand who giggled in response. Hazel eyed Sofia who gave her a questioning look and mouthed _"I'll explain later"_ to her.

"I found him wandering the lands after your encounter with him and felt this would be an appropriate time to reunite the two of you." Neptune spoke to Hazel.

"Thank you, Lord Neptune." Hazel said graciously.

"Good luck demigods, the quest is now in your hands. We are counting on you to succeed." Neptune said flashing away.

There was a silence for a few moments before Sofia turned to Frank and Hazel giving them a small smile. "I'll take first watch, get some sleep tomorrow is a big day for us." 

The other two nodded as Hazel let Arion roam knowing he would come back overnight.

 **With Percy**

Percy awoke with a start gasping in surprise as he instinctively moved his hands cursing as he realized he was tied and bound.

" _Where in the world am I."_ Percy thought to himself as he looked down noticing that he was handcuffed behind his back and that a strange glowing rope was tied around his legs restricting his movement.

"I believe I can answer that for you." a voice said coming from the shadows in front of Percy.

Greek fire suddenly bursts into life as the braziers along the wall ignited the black marble of the mausoleum they were currently in. Percy watched as the light slowly revealed the figure. A man with black hair placed into a ponytail along with scars running down his face walked into view peculiarly wearing a white tuxedo and his gray eyes dancing with amusement as he gazed at Percy.

"Welcome to Mount Orthys, I am Prometheus, bringer of mankind, titan of forethought. However, that's something that you should already know or something that you have forgotten. Son of Poseidon." Prometheus announced, grinning dangerously.

 **A/N Damn, again I'm sorry for taking a long time but look guys the plot thickens! O_O. Thanks for reading and don't forget to R & R if you have the time for it. Also don't worry Zoe next chapter or the chapter after that.**


	7. Changing Winds

**A/N Sigh I'm not even going to try and apologize because it's been over 2 months since I updated, and I said I would update in less than a month but oh well, life happens I guess. Meaning I got lazy and did not expect moving into an apartment, school starting, and video games to take all my time. I did plan to make this chapter as a sort of coming back one, where I pound out 10k words and it's like super epic, however it didn't happen so I'm sorry for that, but here it is, Ch 7.**

* _Shoutout to_ _ **Lyequid**_ _for getting me off my ass a week ago and to actually pump out the next chapter. I appreciate your kinds words and that you genuinely like my story so thank you and everyone else who does as well._

 **Chapter 7:** _ **Changing Winds**_

 **Olympus Throne Room**

 **All Gods Present**

"Father I request my hunters to be stationed in the Roman camp to rendezvous with the prophesized Greek demigods." Artemis asked bowing slightly to Zeus who was sitting on his throne.

"So, you wish to station your hunters prematurely in preparation of the looming threat of Gaia?" Zeus replied stroking his beard while leaning back.

"Yes father, exactly."

"And what would become of Camp Half-Blood once your hunters leave? It could easily become vulnerable if Gaia were to concentrate her forces there."

"Camp-Half Blood itself has a large tactical advantage both by being on top of an easily defensible position and being protected by Peleus and the golden fleece." Athena intervened.

"That is true daughter, but do you not think this is what Gaia will be expecting?" Zeus countered looking at Athena.

"What Gaia will be expecting father, is the Roman camp to be severely weakened with four of its strongest members out on a quest." Artemis pointed out, crossing her arms and giving Zeus a stare.

"I see… I agree with these points, all in favor of Artemis taking her and her hunters to aid in the defense of the roman camp?"

All the gods raised their hands, simply because this was a serious discussion that could possibly affect the outcome of the upcoming war, one wrong move could cause the tides to turn.

"I will allow it…" Zeus began before a bright flash lit the throne room as Poseidon appeared, dressed in full battle regalia, his trident in his right hand.

Zeus immediately locked eyes with Poseidon, about to question his tardiness on this meeting of the utmost importance. However, all Zeus could see was his cold, sea green eyes directed at Athena.

"Poseidon what is the meaning of this?" Zeus asked sharply wanting to cut straight to the point.

Poseidon broke off his glare and responded to Zeus and the rest of the Olympians as he brought his trident down onto the floor diverting everyone's gaze onto him.

"Perseus has been captured by Gaia." Poseidon said simply. 

Silence rang throughout the throne room as it took a few seconds for his statement to ring throughout the Olympian's heads.

"What?" Demeter exclaimed in shock.

"Percy has been captured…?" Apollo echoed, as he glanced at his sister who was standing near Poseidon who had a similar expression on her face.

"Impossible! How can our strongest demigod be captured by the enemy at such an imperative time?" Hephaestus yelled angrily at Poseidon who only glared back at the smith god.

"SILENCE." Zeus bellowed causing everybody to cease talking.

"Tell us how he was captured, Poseidon." Zeus said calmly, asking the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Everybody knows about the Roman quest to free Thanatos yes?" Poseidon asked, keeping his anger in check as he watched everybody nod their heads.

"The four Romans including Percy knew that traveling such a large distance by land would be detrimental to their success, so they decided to go by sea so I could monitor them until they were out of my control. But disaster occurred."

"Disaster? You mean disaster occurred on the ocean for them?" Hades asked intrigued.

"Yes… It was when they were in Alaskan waters, Oceanus was watching the whole time." Poseidon revealed angrily.

"Oceanus?" Zeus asked in shock, the rest of the council also being surprised at such an altercation.

"Yes, he ran away in the battle for Atlantis, but it seems that he was smart enough to team up with Gaia this time. He destroyed the boat they were using, but Percy was able to get them to shore and had to duel Oceanus." Poseidon revealed.

"No way… Percy fought a titan again?" Hermes said impressed.

Poseidon nodded his head, "Yes he did, it was going well at first until Oceanus was able to knock Percy into the mountain near American waters. By the time I got there, it was already too late and Gaia had swallowed him up in the mountain."

Poseidon took a pause gauging everyone's reaction before continuing.

"After that, I fought shortly with Oceanus, but he fled after revealing that they weren't going to kill Percy. He said that Gaia had a more vital role for him."

"Wow." Apollo said bluntly, causing everybody to look at him. "What? I'm the god of truth, I can't lie about how I feel. I'll just say it aloud."

"So, the other three have to finish the quest without him then." Artemis surmised, after giving her brother a look to knock off the antics.

"Yes, but I have something else to address." Poseidon spoke.

Poseidon again redirected his gaze at Athena. "How long do you plan on keeping this a secret Athena? Hiding it from your fellow gods and goddesses?" Poseidon spat out, angry at not only her but his frustration at not saving Percy in time.

"Secret?" Hermes repeated curious at what Athena was supposedly "hiding".

"You have kept secrets from us daughter?" Zeus asked, surprised that Athena would do such a thing.

"It's not like you haven't kept secrets from us before, father." Athena remarked. "I recall the big three not having children rule, was broken by you first."

Zeus' faced turned red as he seethed at the gall of his daughter. "That has nothing to do with the situation at hand. Will you care to explain yourself? Or will Poseidon do it for you?"

"What I did had nothing to do with Perseus getting captured. I like everybody else did not know that Gaia had her hand in capturing Percy. This is new news even to me." Athena replied which only caused Poseidon to grip his trident harder.

"So, it seems that you don't care that your new toy just got captured by the enemy." Poseidon replied angrily which caused even Hestia who was tending the hearth to flinch at the viciousness in his tone.

"New toy?" Hestia said aloud which turned everybody's eyes towards her for a moment. This gave Athena time to glance at Ares and Hera knowing that she couldn't keep this a secret any longer.

"Tell them, goddess of wisdom." Poseidon stated pointing his trident at Athena who glanced back at Poseidon from her throne. "You owe me that much."

Athena closed her eyes for a moment as she sighed, standing up from her throne and motioned for Poseidon and Artemis to take their seats. Athena walked slowly into the middle of the room all eyes on her as the room was silent for a moment before she spoke.

"I took away Percy's memories." Athena said simply.

"So?" Zeus said unsurprised. "We did the same to Jason when he first went to Camp Half-Blood, why should Poseidon's son be so different?"

"It's because she took his memories away permanently." Hera stated from Zeus' left.

"What?" Zeus said surprised at this unexpected change of events. "You knew about this Hera?"

"Yes, it was I, Ares, and Athena who spawned this plan. Originally to have Jason's memories along with Piper and Leo be temporarily removed, but Athena decided to take matters into her own hands with Percy."

"So, you're saying old Perry doesn't remember anything?" Dionysus asked a can of coke in his right hand.

"If you're asking if he remembers you of all people, I don't think the boy would care too much since you could never say his name correctly." Hermes quipped.

"So?" Dionysus asked turning toward Hermes. "I was asking if he forgot about how he defeated Kronos and his time at Camp-Half Blood."

"Oh." Hermes said a sheepish grin on his face. "I'll keep my mouth shut next time Mr. D."

Dionysus gave Hermes a look before being interrupted as Athena continued.

"It was not my decision to take away his memories that I feel caused Percy to be captured." Athena said immediately causing Poseidon to stand up from his throne in uproar.

"And what do you presume taking away his memories would do for the boy? You think his time at Camp-Half Blood was a waste?"

"No of course not, I just felt he would blend in more in the Roman Camp if he didn't have to worry about his friends."

"So, you thought that because he would have no memory of his old friends he would become more of a leader in Camp Jupiter and overall a stronger demigod?" Apollo interrupted as the Gods were merely watching Poseidon and Athena bicker back and forth so he decided to break the ice.

"Why do you think Jason's memories were taken? So, he could succeed and lead the Greek camp. But with Percy it's an analogous situation." Athena reasoned.

"I assume you're talking about his flaw." Hestia said, still tending the hearth.

"Yes, I am. His fatal flaw to be exact, personal loyalty." Athena finished.

"This is absurd!" Hades yelled standing up from his throne. "You're saying that because of his flaw it would hold him back because he would be worried about his friends in Camp Half-Blood?"

Athena stayed calm at the newly throned God of the underworld. "I'm not saying it's the whole reason, but it is something that could affect Percy." Athena said.

"And these are all reasons to justify you taking his memories." Poseidon said watching as Athena nodded her head, not fazed at all by his words.

"Have you no remorse for my son, Athena? Is this all a means to an end for you?"

"I feel remorse for your son getting captured if that is what you are alluding to." Athena responded. "As for taking Percy's memories, I felt it would increase our chances of winning the war so I decided to take matters into my own hands."

"And you felt it was alright to not tell us and make this decision on your own?" Zeus asked crossing his arms.

"I considered it, but I have my own reasons for doing so." Athena answered.

It was obvious from this response she wouldn't be explaining her "own reasons for doing so" and it irked not only Poseidon but the other Gods as well for Athena keeping her own secrets.

"And you just let her go along with it?" Poseidon asked directing his question toward Ares and Hera.

Ares grunted at this before finally speaking up. "I had nothing to do with the plans initially, it was mostly because my Roman aspect is Rome's patron that Athena informed me about it."

"Initially?" Demeter probed.

A bright flash of light lit the room for a moment as Ares shifted into his roman form.

"Of course, I had to meet Perseus myself especially when a prophecy was revealed to the four on their quest. From what I saw the boy is a capable leader, even with his memories gone. Athena seemed to know that without the memory of his past friends, he would grow even stronger to fight for the new ones he's made at the legion."

"I see…" Poseidon trailed off as Hera put in her two cents.

"The plan originally was to swap Percy and Jason, take their memories and let them lead each other's respective camps to an eventual unity." Hera explained. "It was going along well at first until Athena took matters into her own hands."

"Nothing has drastically happened prior to him that had anything to do with losing his memories." Athena reasoned after Hera finished speaking.

"Sounds like you have been watching Perseus since you did take his memories." Artemis pointed out giving her fellow maiden goddess a raised eyebrow.

"I knew he would do well at the legion, it was only a matter of time when he got there and I wasn't wrong."

"That may be true, but is there a particular reason you seem to put more time into Percy than your own daughter?" Poseidon asked.

"Are you an idiot Poseidon? Annabeth is fine right now, and yes she will be surprised when the Greeks and Romans eventually reunite but she can handle herself." Athena responded curtly, tired of this talk.

"That's not who I was referring to, I meant your Roman daughter." Poseidon said watching Athena's reaction carefully. "You think she, Frank, and Hazel can complete the quest on their own without Percy?"

Hermes nodded his head as everybody in the Olympian council had the same opinion. "Uncle Poseidon is right, without Percy it will be hard to free Thanatos by themselves, especially if they encounter another titan, like Oceanus."

However, ever since Poseidon mentioned Sofia, Athena had a confident look on her face. "She will not fail the quest, she knows how important it is that she succeeds."

"I hope this time you're not keeping any secrets from us, Athena." Zeus said as he rose from his throne to address the council. "Spend the next week looking for leads on the whereabouts of Perseus, make sure that any Camp-Half Blood campers do not find out about his existence. It is too soon for the Greeks and Romans to unite, not until the quest is completed."

"And if he doesn't get found after a week?" Artemis asked, usually disliking searching for a boy.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Zeus finished eyeing Poseidon closely. "Dismissed."

Everybody began flashing out of the throne room, to search and attend to their own matters leaving Poseidon and Athena along with Hera and Mars.

Poseidon gripped his trident tightly his knuckles almost turning white.

"You better hope he gets found goddess of wisdom." Poseidon said gritting his teeth.

"And if he doesn't?" Athena asked, not at all fazed by his words.

"Have some faith in everybody, Poseidon." Hestia said, appearing in between them to cease any potential conflict.

"Nothing will come of a grudge, Poseidon, you're not Hades." Mars said warningly, it sounded more like a statement than an actual threat.

Poseidon said nothing more as he released the tight grip on his trident nodding his head at Mars, acknowledging his words before giving Athena one final look as he flashed away, clearly to look for his son.

"Although she did lie to us, Perseus has grown more as a person from what I've seen." Hera said, glancing at Mars.

"He has, let's just hope that we can find him." Mars said gruffly.

"You better know what you are doing, Athena." Hestia said as she came up to Athena from her place at the hearth watching her reaction closely.

Athena switched her gaze from Mars and Hera to the goddess of the hearth looking at her questioningly.

"You make it sound like you care a great deal about Perseus, Hestia."

"He may not remember it, but he did save us in the last war and is more than likely a crucial part in this one as well. Do you not care at all about him as a human being is he just a means to an end?"

Athena for once softened her eyes as she looked away from Hestia's intense stare. "I may not care about him as much as Poseidon does, but I have faith in him. You're not wrong about any of your points."

"No more lies, you have caused enough trouble already." Hestia said to her leaving her a lingering stare as she walked back to her place at the hearth.

Athena's form shifted slightly as she turned to Mars and Hera.

"Do not inform the legion of Perseus' absence, it will only serve to cause uproar to them, especially in the state they are in right now."

Mars nodded his head. "Agreed, Terra is mobilizing her forces as we speak, I will do what I can to prepare their defenses."

As Mars flashed away to tend to the legion, Hera said her final words to Athena. "Let's hope your daughter knows what she is doing Minerva. I wouldn't want to find Perseus, and he discovers his three other quest members perished without him."

"She will succeed, no matter the opposition." Athena said confidently glancing at Hera as she turned away from her.

"It is time to look for our missing demigod."

Hera only nodded as two flashes lit the room briefly, and the only sounds were the hearth crackling as Hestia tended to it.

 **Line break With Sofia, Frank, and Hazel**

 **Morning 7 Am**

Sofia was the first one awake, noticing Arion was back once she left her tent signaling to her that Hazel most likely took the last shift, and went to sleep once Arion returned from running around.

She took a deep breath, shivering slightly as she breathed in the chilly air of Alaska as she mentally prepared herself for the day. Before they went to sleep, Hazel informed Frank and herself who Arion was, and she was surprised that they would most likely reach the Hubbard Glacier in no time at all with Arion's speed.

Her gear was all set, her gladius in its usual scabbard, and after eating quick breakfast from the ration bars they had packed, she tightened her hoodie as Frank and Hazel came out from their tents a few minutes later.

Sofia eyed them questioningly, not noticing it since during her watch last night she had been scouting the area briefly and keeping an eye out for anything strange, but while she slept in her own tent, Frank and Hazel had come out of the same tent which was obviously larger than a single one.

"What is something on my face?" Frank asked Sofia noticing her questioning gaze.

Sofia opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Hazel who hastily interrupted.

"It's not what you think okay? It's just it was cold at night, and it's warmer when someone is inside with you." Hazel said quickly.

Sofia had a ghost of a smile on her face as she nodded her head. _"It's good to have relaxing moments like this before we head off."_

"Both ready to go?"

Frank and Hazel nodded their heads at her words and the three approached Arion after cleaning up camp. Arion glanced at them as they approached looking at Hazel as she directed Arion toward where Hubbard Glacier would be and after feeding him a mountain of gold bars. The three were on top of the horse taking off.

"Holy shit he's fast!" Frank yelled from behind Hazel who was in the front holding tightly onto Arion's neck.

While Arion wasn't going nearly as fast as he could, he was still going over 200 miles per hour, making it so they could reach their destination easily within a few hours.

"Remember, we have to be extremely careful when traveling on the land, Terra may have captured Percy, but that doesn't mean she won't try and stop us." Sofia yelled out as she grabbed her hood to keep it from falling off her head.

The three could hardly see their surroundings as they mostly were trekking through Alaskan snow, trying to avoid most towns and cities since they were so quick and mortals could mistake them for a snowstorm through the mist.

 **Couple Hours Later, Noon**

The ride was mostly quiet as the only noises were the wind whipping by and the noises Arion made as he was running across the snow. It was hard to hear each other on horseback even with all of them being so close, so they mostly kept to themselves until they arrived at their destination.

" _I hope Percy is alright."_ Hazel thought. _"We have to free Thanatos no matter what or the war will never end."_

" _Let's hope the fighting is kept to a minimum."_ Frank thought hopefully. _"I was confident before since Percy seemed so strong, but with just three of us, we can fight, but depending on the enemy victory isn't guaranteed anymore."_

The three arrived at the base of the glacier, dismounting off Arion. Hazel rubbed his head and mane tenderly, signaling him to come back at this position if things go awry.

"From what Neptune said, the enemy is most likely on the surface of the glacier, they will most likely see us coming even if we try and be sneaky by going on foot." Sofia started.

"It makes sense I guess." Frank said from Sofia's left as he was making sure his arrows were in good condition. "There's only three of us so try and remain unseen for the most part, right?"

Sofia nodded. "If we have an opportunity to get the jump on them that is ideal. We still don't know who or what we are fighting so keep that in mind. Scouting is a priority before we engage."

"Hazel, can Arion give us a ride to the top of the glacier? We will scan the area on foot as we are approaching the center." Sofia asked, turning her gray eyes onto the other girl.

"Yeah, no problem." Hazel replied, pausing as she shivered slightly from a particularly cold gust of wind.

"Sofia what do you think are odds are of succeeding without Percy?"

Frank turned his head as well waiting for Sofia's reply, it was on both of their minds.

"To be honest, I had a feeling that not all of us would make it through the quest, but not in this particular way." Sofia revealed.

"What?!" Hazel asked surprised. "Did you expect one of us to die before the quest was over?"

Sofia quickly shook her head. "No sorry, that's not what I meant. I had an inkling of that line in the prophecy that referenced all of us, but I wasn't too sure about the meaning so I didn't mention it to Reyna."

"That's why when Neptune visited us yesterday that this is what we have to do. We can't whine about not having Percy anymore, we _have_ to do this without him now." she said seriously.

And with those words Frank and Hazel nodded their heads understanding that there was no point in complaining. The three demigods once again rode Arion to the top of the glacier and after reaching it continued their trek on foot.

They could see it as they dismounted off Arion. The sky which was as clear and as cloud-free earlier, now had streaks of turquoise in it as they approached the summit of the glacier. A complete replica of the legion lay in wait at the top, but it was different as it was much larger than the one back home.

"It's a ghost town." Sofia said eyeing the entrance, as she tested the ice by stepping on it slowly.

The three of them with their weapons drawn approached the camp slowly, noticing no outer guards, and most importantly no signs of life other than themselves. The walls and buildings of the legion as they reached their entrance, seemed the same, but it was hard to tell with the amount of frost and ice on them. The ground which they were trekking on was turquoise in color, and some parts including the walls and buildings of the legion leaked black ice.

"It doesn't seem like anybody has been here for centuries really." Frank said as he inspected the entrance they were standing in, somewhat marveling at how similar it looked to the one in California.

"Be on guard, Frank. Remember this is not our home." Sofia said, her gladius in her left hand as she signaled Frank to move forward.

Frank moved to where Sofia was a few steps ahead of him, but noticed Hazel was slightly shaking behind them.

"Hazel what's wrong?"

"Frank, I can feel him."

"Feel who?"

"Thanatos, he's close."

Sofia who had ventured forward, approached the entrance to the _principia_ finding a robed figure bound in chains who looked eerily like the grim reaper, without his scythe. She held her sword in front of her to the figure's neck causing the person to look up from their kneeled down position.

"Welcome to your tomb, daughter of Minerva." he spoke, his voice deep and pleasant which contrasted with his words.

"Sofia don't!" Frank yelled from behind her, as he approached with Hazel.

Sofia lowered her sword waiting for Frank and Hazel to come up to her.

"Thanatos." Hazel said timidly, watching as he turned his honey-gold eyes onto her.

"Hazel Levesque. You are quite famous in the list of souls I still need to collect." Thanatos said offhandedly.

"We're here to free you, Is he here?"

"Free me? There's a reason this camp will be your graves. And as for him, he's coming."

Right as he finished his words a war cry sounded out throughout the camp almost forcing the three demigods to cover their ears. Out of the barracks, and the surrounding buildings, figures wearing what seemed like replicas of roman armor started flooding out. They had no legs, as their bodies ended in wisps of black, but they had icy swords along with dented and battered shields in their holsters.

"Scatter! Do not get surrounded at all costs." Sofia said loudly as she ran at the nearest shade, and after taking a swing watched as her blade felt contact with whatever his body was made of. The shade exploded, its armor and weapons hitting the floor, but reformed almost instantly a few feet from where it was struck down.

"Shit, and I thought these things were already dead." Sofia cursed as she quickly picked up the shade's shield and ran to regroup with Frank and Hazel who were fighting around Thanatos.

"We have to free him, if we want to dwindle any of their numbers, or we will eventually run out of stamina." Sofia said taking a breath as she pushed one back with her shield.

"Cover me, I'm going to ask Thanatos how to free him." Hazel yelled, as Frank was currently swatting a group of shades back as he was now in the form of a polar bear.

"Hurry Hazel, we won't be able to hold them off for long." Sofia stated urgently.

Due to only being three of them, they were slowly getting encircled even with Frank in the frontlines trying to create space.

Hazel approached Thanatos and with a quick flick of her wrist watched as her _spatha_ simply bounce off the chains that were holding him.

Thanatos, even with all the fighting going around them laughed melodiously. "If it were that easy, I'm sure your friend would have tried that already. The only way to free me, is with the fire of life."

Hazel's eyes widened, as she understood the meaning behind his words. "You don't mean…"

"I do." Thanatos simply as he turned his gaze from behind Hazel to where her friends were fighting.

Sofia who had retreated to the front of the _principia_ after almost being encircled by four shades, along with Frank on her right stopped fighting as a voice was heard throughout the frozen legion which caused the shades to also cease their attacks.

"It seems, that you will be the first to be judged by the new master of death." Alcyoneus said as he approached the entrance to camp standing menacingly behind his army of shades.

"Alcyoneus…" Hazel spat out watching as he moved to the front of his army and stared down the three demigods.

Alcyoneus being the first giant Sofia and Frank had seen was intimidating to say the least. He was every word a giant, over 40 feet tall with gold-like skin and gems littered all over his body, including his shaggy brown hair. He held an iron staff as a walking stick easily as tall as a three-story building and as a wide as a traffic signal on a street.

"It was too easy really, to lure you here." Alcyoneus began, as the shades circled them, leaving the icy _principia_ behind them and over forty shades with Alcyoneus in the middle in their front.

"Without the son of Poseidon, you should have retreated to your little camp. Now this will be the end of the line."

"Son of Poseidon?" Frank asked surprised, transforming back into his human form and standing near his friends and Thanatos.

"Oh, you don't know? Brilliant! How loyal the Gods are to their children." Alcyoneus stated sarcastically with his deep voice which caused the glacier they were on to shake ever so slightly.

"Are you saying that Perseus is not who he says he is?" Sofia asked trying to distract the giant as she tried to come up with a plan.

"Stall all you want. But you know I can't be killed in my domain. But I will give you one chance."

"Give me Hazel Levesque and I won't skewer your bodies on the iceberg." Alcyoneus said viciously.

"And so instead you will just kill us?" Sofia responded pointing her gladius threateningly at the giant.

Alcyoneus smiled. "Slowly and painfully."

"What do you want with Hazel anyways?" Frank asked the giant his hands shaking with anger at the sudden turn of events. They were not in an appropriate position to barter.

"She helped bring me back to life and for that I am forever thankful." he began bowing slightly toward Hazel who spat on the floor in disgust at his gesture. "I can be the new God of Death, but with Hazel I can have all the gems and riches I could ever ask for. And I won't be taking no for an answer."

Hazel pulled Frank to the side and whispered into his ears quickly as they didn't have much time before the giant decided to attack.

"Frank… Thanatos said you have to use your stick to cut the chains, and then he will be freed."

Frank's eyes widened as he clenched his fists and nodded his head. "What about Alcyoneus? We could hardly hold the shades off on our own before he showed up."

"Leave him to me." Hazel said determination blazing in her golden eyes.

"What are you insane?" Frank said hushed, but concern laced on his face.

"Listen, we can't do anything unless Thanatos is free, but we also can't do anything with him watching us so somebody needs to distract him."

"He's the bane of Pluto! He's literally your worst nightmare, Hazel." Frank warned.

"I know but I have to do this. I have a plan, don't think I'm going to give my life away so easily."

"Okay… I'll trust you on this Hazel." Frank said relenting.

And in one swift move Hazel planted a kiss on Frank's cheek, which normally would have stunned him because he had never expected Hazel to like him in this way, but instead he only took a step back in shock as Hazel flashed him a smile.

"Thanks for caring so much, Frank." were Hazel's last words before she turned to face Alcyoneus.

Hazel stepped forward walking to face Alcyoneus. Sofia gave her a look, as she witnessed her little scene with Frank and she gave Hazel a quick nod, understanding what she wanted to do.

"So, the daughter of Pluto decides to hand herself over. What a noble decision, it won't be in vain I assure you." Alcyoneus said smiling disgustingly at Hazel as the shade army slightly parted to let her through.

Hazel walked forward seemingly surrendering herself, to the confusion of Frank who was about to yell out her name. She paused, kneeling suddenly as if she had run for miles as she clenched her right hand and miraculously, on both sides of her the shades that were wielding their imperial gold weapons floated out of their hands and immediately impaled Alcyoneus on the legs and torso.

"Arghhh!" the giant yelled in pain as oil dripped onto the glacier floor and immediately the shades began to rush at Hazel.

"Kill them all!" Alcyoneus ordered turning his gaze onto the daughter of Pluto immediately behind him.

"Arion to me!" Hazel yelled out after taking a deep breath, and in seconds Arion appeared in front of his trusty owner, stomping its hooves threateningly as Hazel got on and rode to one end of the frozen legion.

"Leave the girl to me, kill those two first." Alcyoneus stated and without even turning back began running toward where Hazel set off too.

"Sofia did you know Hazel was planning this?" Frank asked, watching as the shades began advancing forward slowly.

"I did not. Hazel was pretty smart to come up with all of this on her own, we can't waste this opportunity." Sofia stated as she readied her gladius and picked up the old shade's shield. "It was a risky move, but it worked out in the end."

Sofia took a few steps in front of Frank turning and pointing her gladius at Thanatos.

"All of this will be for naught if we don't free Thanatos, I assume Hazel told you how to free him yes?"

Frank nodded.

"Do whatever it is you need to do, I can hold them off, but not forever since they can't be killed." Sofia stated after taking a deep breath.

"Are you sure you'll be alright? There's like 40 of them closing in!" Frank said worried.

"I can fight defensively without taking too many risks don't worry." Sofia said giving Frank a look.

Her gray eyes told everything to him. That this isn't something she would die from.

"And besides, if I let you die here, Hazel wouldn't have anybody else to go back to, right?"

And with that last statement Frank watched as shade after shade began rushing Sofia.

 **A/N Sorry for no Zoe again for my Zoe fans, next chapter I promise no joke! I took a break for a month and I literally had to reread all my chapters to find out where I left off, so I'm sorry if some stuff seemed rushed/out of place, but I think I did a decent job with it.**

 **Thanks again for those of you that are still reading, let me know what I can improve on with a review or just tell me what you like or are looking forward too.**

 **I swear I will finish this story no matter how many breaks I take haha.**

 **Cya next time (hopefully its under a month this time zzzz).**


	8. Revelations

**A/N First I would like to say thank you all so much for the insane amount of support after** i **hadn't updated in 2 months. It was crazy really and** i'm **flattered by the 805 hits, 11 followers, 10 favorites all in one day. My other nearest number of hits in one day was like 350 so thank you so so much. I was grinning this entire day and it made me really want to reward you guys with a longer chapter. It's not 100% perfect, but I could spend years changing it and I would never get it the way I want (that's how all my chapters go LOL), so here it is Chapter 8!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus,** however **, I do own Sofia since she's my OC.**

 **Chapter 8: Revelations**

 **Hubbard Glacier around Noon**

Frank shakily pulled out his life stick, not noticing Thanatos eyeing him closely as his left hand grasped the first chain.

"Interesting isn't it?" Thanatos asked, causing Frank to look up, the sounds of Sofia fighting behind him being the only noise in the vicinity.

Frank said nothing as the second he thought of his stick lighting up it blazed to life as his entire body felt warm at this sensation.

"Interesting that you hold your entire life in the palm of your hand. It's remarkable really." Thanatos jested.

"Shut up." Frank said watching as the first chain broke.

His life literally flashed before his eyes, seeing memory after memory sink past as he immediately began working on the second chain trying to ignore the sudden rush of information.

"Ohoho, somebody has a temper. You are making good progress though." Thanatos stated.

"For a God of Death you sure have a sense of humor." Frank muttered trying to shake the memories out of his head.

"I may be the God of Death, but that doesn't mean I need to be dull like Pluto."

Frank held the tip of his stick to the second chain and watched just like the one before as the chain immediately began disintegrating right in front of him. It was like a knife cutting through butter.

"Do you hate me Frank Zhang?" Thanatos asked slowly.

"Hate you?" Frank asked furrowing his eyes trying to keep his concentration as his voice cracked.

"Most demigods do in fact hate me. They blame the loss of their loved ones on me because I am the grim reaper." Thanatos said.

"Don't you just collect souls though? The means by which they die you have no influence on." Frank responded, observing as the second chain snapped, freeing Thanatos' right arm.

"Indeed, but others seem to think otherwise. They see the grim reaper as the symbol of all death even the cause of it."

Frank suddenly heard a loud shriek behind him causing him to turn around and fear the worst for his partner. It wasn't as bad as he thought. All forty of the shades were still alive, but Sofia had a large gash through her jacket indicating she had been slashed on her back.

Sofia breathed heavily tasting iron in her mouth as she gritted her teeth. She had been doing well at first keeping back the shades using frontal slashes with her gladius, and using her shield to push them back. Every shade she killed reformed, albeit without its weapons since they were unable to pick them up from the ground. It was a good strategy to kill the remaining shades with weapons so all she would have to do was keep back the unarmed ones.

However, there was forty of them and only one of her. She retreated slightly and gazed at the shades in front of her who began to form a tight semicircle around her, with her back being against the bottom of the principia stairs where Frank was freeing Thanatos.

She held up her makeshift shield cautiously not wanting to make another misstep.

"Sofia are you alright?" Frank asked worriedly from where he was crouching on the ground as the third chain was almost gone.

"I'm fine! Don't worry it's not that deep. I managed to disarm most of the shades and they don't seem to be able to pick up their weapons. How many chains do you have left?" Sofia asked aloud, cutting down a few shades that were now advancing on Frank and Thanatos.

As the third chain snapped, Frank gazed in horror as there was now only 1/4th of his stick left.

"One chain left…" Frank said trailing off as a loud neighing sound was heard from the center of the shade group. Frank was about to turn toward it before being snapped at by Sofia.

"Stop wasting time, let me deal with the shades alright? Now is not the time to lose focus."

"Are you sure? There's a lot of them Sofia."

"Trust me. Freeing Thanatos is your job, keeping them back is mine." Sofia reassured.

And to answer their good progress stepped out another figure from the center of the group of shades, but this time it wasn't Alycones.

On a chariot led by ghost-like horses, the figure stepped out of his chariot withdrawing his gladius from his sheath. Unlike the others, he had legs and seemed much more human, except for the fact that he was almost transparent to the point that he could have blended in with the sun.

Sofia observed intently as all the shades stopped attacking, seemingly standing still as the ghost-like figure stepped forward and pointed his gladius at Sofia threateningly.

Sofia eyed the figure and her eyes lit up in realization of who it was.

"Michael Varus."

 **With Hazel**

Hazel knew that this would be the fight of her life. An opponent who was unkillable in his domain, and was the complete counter to her father? She was most likely just a fly on his radar.

"Arion! Swing behind him in circles we'll use our speed to beat him." Hazel yelled out as she peered at Alycones who had finally caught up to them.

Arion neighed in agreement, and without a word more he took off in a burst of speed leaving a small crack in the glacier they were on as they charged Alycones.

Hazel cocked back her spatha appearing in front of the giant and slashed at his left leg in an extended arc. Her sword connected and in a blink, the duo were gone only a line of Alycones' blood, oil, leaving a resemblance of them being there.

"Ow! That really hurt." Alycones said sarcastically as he whipped his head around looking for them.

Another line of oil appeared on the back of the same leg and then the opposite, and then on his back. Arion and Hazel were a blur, slowly speeding up until they were nothing more than a streak racing across the glacier, around the giant.

"ARGH!" Alycones yelled as he spun his staff in front of him, almost hitting Arion and Hazel as they braked suddenly in front of the giant.

"You know it's really unfair that you can go that fast and leave me no chance to hit back."

"Unfair?" Hazel yelled at the giant angrily. "You're invulnerable here, and you're saying that we are unfair?"

Alycones smiled menacingly at her words. "True. It doesn't prolong your friend's deaths from being anymore imminent, Hazel. You cannot win."

Hazel gritted her teeth, gripping her spatha tightly. "Arion, run!" Hazel screamed.

Not even a second later their battle continued, with Arion blurring out of existence. But, this time the battle was much different than before. The anti-Hades was much more reactive than earlier, every time from then on that Hazel went in for a cut or slash it was met by his staff being in the right position, forcing Hazel to tell Arion to dodge to avoid getting hit by a counterattack.

"Arion! Can you jump near his head?" Hazel asked.

Arion's response was to circle around giving himself room to run as he did just that.

Hazel extended her left hand trying to keep Alycones' arm in place by controlling the jewels on his body. It seemed to work for a moment as Alycones' paused in his movement for a few seconds, but as Hazel extended her spatha aiming for the giant's eye, he managed to smash his staff onto Arion knocking him and Hazel out of the air.

Hazel yelled in pain as although they weren't that high it still hurt as she impacted the hardened ice of the glacier. She was dazed for a few seconds, using her spatha to bring herself up as she surveyed her surroundings.

"You know Terra can't be stopped, Hazel." Alycones said as he brought his staff down inches from Hazel's face.

Hazel sucked in her breath shivering slightly, as she saw her reflection in the frost of Alycones' staff. She could see that she was scared, by the way, her face looked. Her eyes staring back as she watched herself taking deep breaths after almost being crushed by the giant's staff that was inches from hitting her.

"Why fight for a side that will lose in the end? I can give you anything you want as the new God of Death. I can even revive your mother and even Sammy." Alycones presented lifting his staff up.

Hazel's breath hitched in her throat at Sammy's name. She looked at the giant and considered his offer for a minute before clenching her fists tightly.

"Sammy is gone… The dead deserve to rest in peace, Alycones. And you will never be the God of Death." Hazel stated.

"Oh really? And why is that?" Alycones asked amused by her response.

"Because Terra and all your brothers and sister will be defeated." And with that last statement, Hazel sank into the shadows appearing behind the giant and slashing at his legs.

And to Hazel's surprise, since all of this happened in a few seconds, Alycones blocked her slash with his staff looking down at the daughter of Pluto.

"Did you think that shadow traveling would catch me off guard? I am the anti-Hades if you don't remember. Your father would never make that mistake." Alycones stated, sneering at her attempt at an attack.

Hazel readjusted herself glancing at the giant whose shadow loomed over her.

 **With Frank and Sofia**

Sofia tightened her grip on her gladius as she eyed the old praetor approaching with slow steps. Varus was still a shade like the rest of them, but she could tell the difference that he was the strongest from his legion. He had the old praetor cape that Reyna always wore and while his skin was almost see-through and shade like, the symbol for his fallen legion, a lightning bolt, was easily seen on his armor and shield. His figure was much more solid than the rest of the ghosts she was fighting, and that is what worried her the most.

Varus held his hand back signaling his legion that he was going to fight her himself.

"Roman pride is it?" Sofia asked aloud, testing to see if the fallen praetor understood her.

His response was to pound his sword against his shield once as he swiftly advanced.

Sofia immediately knew that she was at a disadvantage against the old praetor. Although he was a ghost, he still fought like a human and to make matters worse was that he was fully armored and was a much better fighter than the ghosts that Sofia was dispatching earlier.

It was a battle of rhythm first, Sofia meeting his first slash with her shield and counter attacking with her own slash, testing to see if the praetor still fought like one. And indeed he did, he blocked her strike and in less than a second had his sword thrusting into her chest which she batted away and repeated her previous actions with another attack.

Attack. Block. Dodge. Attack. This cycle continued for a few more minutes until one particular hard slash managed to shatter the old shield that Sofia was using. Remaining calm Sofia used the remnants of the shield to step back, spinning and throwing the broken piece of metal at the praetor.

"Frank! Status on Thanatos?" Sofia yelled watching as Varus staggered back for a second.

"Halfway done! Should be about 2 more minutes until he's free." Frank yelled back.

 _"Shit… I can really feel it now…"_ Sofia thought spitting out blood as she felt the blood from the wound crawl down her back making her shiver unconsciously.

Almost soundlessly she moved forward taking the offense and stabbed at Varus' midsection. He easily blocked it with his shield, but what he wasn't prepared for was Sofia to immediately attack again on his left forcing him to move his shield. Without her shield to restrict her movement, her attacks became faster slashing and stabbing at his shield her goal to break it like he did hers.

With a sickening crack, Sofia finally got what she wanted as she saw his shield shatter like hers, due to the fact that it was covered in frost beforehand. She stepped back angling her sword with the blade covering her face expecting the praetor to throw his shield at her like she did before. Varus stepped back like she anticipated, but instead of throwing it at her he aimed the jagged edge toward Frank whose back was turned.

"Frank move!" Sofia yelled turning her head slightly toward him. _Slash_ , the pain was all Sofia felt in her left leg as the fallen praetor took advantage of her left side being exposed when she turned her head.

"Gah!" Sofia gritted out as she kneeled on her right knee, grabbing her left leg in pain.

"Sofia! Thanatos is free they can be killed now!"

Sofia gazed at Varus who stood over her his gladius pointed at her head, and his left hand raised in an open fist before closing it signaling his shades to advance.

However, this was all the time Sofia needed, as she exploded extending her right leg and cutting off Varus' extended arm. He flinched backwards, but then turned his eyes back to Sofia as he slashed downward.

Sofia who was completely exposed let out a breath she was holding as instead of feeling the cold blade hit her neck she watched as Frank who was now in polar bear form come running by and backhand Varus into his group of shades.

"Thank you Frank… The hand signal it means to attack in the legion, we need to kill all the shades now then we can go help Hazel."

And on queue the shades began rushing at the two demigods who readied themselves, a new confidence within them knowing that the dead will stay dead.

Frank did most of the heavy lifting in his polar bear form, slashing at shades left and right with his claws, dissipating them at a quick rate.

Sofia was much slower than before, having to rely more on footwork and finesse, than unconventional moves and speed. With Varus gone, it was only a matter of time as the two demigods quickly decimated the shades leaving a handful of them left who still advanced despite Alycones and Varus being gone.

"Frank, I can take care of the rest go help Hazel she needs it right now." Sofia ordered, parrying a strike and beheading the next shade in line.

"Are you sure? You're injured I can't just leave you alone!" Frank called out worriedly.

Sofia's response was to kick back a shade with her right leg and give Frank a stare which he didn't like.

"Frank I like you as a comrade and as a friend I really do. But don't ever think I need to be babysitted like a damsel in distress. I think I've proven that I can take care of myself. Go now!" Sofia replied back as Frank nodded his head taking off toward Hazel's direction.

 **With Hazel and Arion**

"It's futile to resist. No mortal can defeat a giant on their own." Alycones taunted, jabbing his staff into the ground in front of Hazel knocking her off her feet.

Hazel who hastily climbed to her feet readied her spatha eyeing the giant in front of her closely. She knew without Arion she was at a severe disadvantage, and she wasn't even sure Arion was okay after that hit they took in the air.

 _"I should've known he was immune to my powers."_ Hazel thought, recalling when she tried to immobilize Alycones by the gems on his arm.

"I won't make that mistake again."

Hazel attacked once again, this time running zigzags over the icy glacier floor to confuse the giant with her movements.

"This again?" Alycones said aloud laughing. "I am invincible Hazel!"

Alycones brought his staff down in an overhead swing smashing and cracking the ice it landed on. He quickly turned using his staff to parry Hazel's slice at his leg after she shadow traveled behind him.

"I know every single one of your powers abilities, Hazel. Why do you try to fight when you will lose?" Alycones asked, marveling at her tenacity.

"You're the cause of so much pain and suffering and it's all my fault… I will kill you even if I die from it." Hazel yelled raising her spatha toward the sky.

"ARION TO ME!" And in seconds Arion appeared, looking slightly worse for wear, but whinnied angrily at the giant who watched them cocking an eyebrow up, if anything it made him look uglier.

"Try the same tricks, the result will be the same." Alycones stated.

"Hazel!" a voice echoed from the frozen legion.

Hazel turned around and widened her eyes as she saw Frank sprinting toward them. She locked eyes with him, and smiled as she could tell that they managed to free Thanatos. He smiled back at her as she turned around prepared to face the giant for the final time.

In one second Hazel and Arion were gone again zooming around the giant at supersonic speeds.

Frank knew that this was his time to help Hazel. Gathering himself, he transformed into an eagle, his intent clear. If Alycones was really immortal, then he'll live forever with his eyes gouged out.

He rose to a height envied by even Zeus and dove searching for the dust Arion and Hazel kicked up. In, a few seconds Frank reached eye level with Alycones who was unaware of the son of Mars as he was distracted by a certain daughter of Pluto. He descended quickly and used his sharp claws to rake both his eyes, his enhanced senses hearing the giant scream in pain.

Frank landed, returning to his normal form in time to see as Arion rammed into the giant's chest forcing the giant to use his staff as support and onto one knee.

The giant screamed in agony weaving his staff around carelessly as he yelled curses at the demigods. Hazel who rode up to Frank was glad they were both alive.

"Thank you Frank, for coming…" Hazel said her eyes shining as she looked at Frank. "Where's Sofia is she alright?"

"Yeah, after we freed Thanatos we were able to kill all the shades… she got injured, but she says it's fine I'm not sure how bad it is."

"What was the injury? Can she walk?" Hazel asked glancing to see that Alycones was still lumbering around looking for them.

"Yeah, she got slashed on the back and took a cut to her left leg, but she can still walk."

"Okay… let's finish this." Hazel stated.

"ARGH I MIGHT BE BLIND, BUT I CAN STILL HEAR YOU." Alycones yelled out angrily as he smashed his staff suddenly where Frank and Hazel were standing knocking both of them off their feet and creating a large crack in the ice.

"HAZEL!" Frank yelled worriedly as he stood up quickly drawing his sword.

"Frank! Get Sofia and move to the front of the camp, I'll meet you there." Hazel replied as she gathered herself next to Frank remounting Arion.

Frank glanced at the giant who was frantically smashing his staff onto the ice closeby trying to pinpoint where the demigods were. He looked back at Hazel and nodded his head.

"Okay, we'll be there in 10 minutes." Frank said as he transformed back into an eagle and went to go look for Sofia.

"Arion run onto him and keep running circles I have an idea." Hazel ordered to her horse.

Arion whinnied in response and reused the same strategy against the giant, but this time it was much more effective. The giant who had to rely on all his other senses caused crack after crack to appear on the surface of the glacier.

"DAMN YOU HAZEL. YOU CAN'T KILL ME HERE." the giant yelled once more.

"No I can't, but I'll bury you here." Hazel muttered as the cracks finally elongated along the entirety of the glacier.

"Arion to the front of the camp!" Hazel yelled as they began heading toward the front. She turned her head observing the biggest crack on the floor split the ice they were standing on in half, as Alycones fell through to the cold water below.

 **With Sofia**

"You should get your wounds looked at, daughter of Minerva. I wouldn't want to visit you too early before your time." Thanatos mused watching the daughter of Minerva lean on her right leg, using her gladius as a crutch as she caught her breath with the last shade being defeated.

She nodded briefly at his words. "So will the tides of the war turn with you being freed?"

"Indeed, I can now freely roam over battles. Those who die will now stay dead. I can guarantee that much." Thanatos responded.

"Do you know anything about Percy? Is he dead by any chance?" Sofia asked anxiously, wondering about the state of their last quest member.

"Hmmm…" Thanatos muttered closing his eyes. "He's not dead I'll tell you that. Lord Pluto has informed me that the majority of the Gods are looking for him as well."

"I see."

"A word of advice before you go." Thanatos said garnering her attention once more.

"Hazel and Frank, I'm sure you knew from the start that they are members of the prophesied seven along with Perseus."

Sofia tensed up at this sagging her shoulders a bit and nodded her head.

"Don't let your feelings against your mother blind you from your role as well. You're just as important as Perseus."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sofia asked narrowing her eyes at how Thanatos knew so much.

"I have seen all heroes at their worst moments, daughter of Minerva. Right before death, everybody reveals who they truly are no matter how great or how strong, your true nature gets revealed." Thanatos said sagely.

"It is wrong of me to offer such advice?"

"No, it's just… You don't understand how I feel about my mother. Nobody understands." Sofia said taking a breath sharply.

"I'm sure I don't, but we are all on the same side are we not?" Thanatos asked rhetorically, as Frank landed and transformed back into his original form.

"It seems it is time to depart, good luck demigods." Thanatos said bowing in thanks, extending his wings and taking flight into the air.

"Sofia! Are you alright?" Frank asked examining the open wound on her leg which was dried, but for the most part did not look too bad.

"I'm fine on my leg. The slash on my back…" Sofia trailed off twisting her body showing Frank, her drenched jacket.

"Shit. We need to get it looked at, did you take ambrosia already?"

"I did, it stopped the bleeding, but it wasn't enough to fully close the wound." Sofia replied, tensing as the glacier shook once again and she watched as ice dust began erupting from the area Hazel headed as the glacier began shaking violently.

"Cmon we need to meet Hazel at the front of the camp to get out of here. Can you still run?"

"Yeah let's go."

The two demigods after sheathing their weapons immediately began running toward the front of the frozen legion, with Sofia trailing behind Frank as they finally reached the entrance.

Right on time, Hazel appeared with Arion and after quickly giving him a few gold bars she conjured from the ground the three demigods mounted Arion and took off away from the collapsing glacier.

"Any idea where to head too next?" Hazel asked.

"Head back to where we got the boat, I have an idea." Sofia stated, already thinking of a plan involving a certain God of the sea.

 _"I need to tell Reyna, about the upcoming invasion. I hope it's not too late."_ Sofia thought as the wind whipped past her as Arion began speeding up.

 **Line Break**

 **Camp Half-Blood**

"But why does Lady Artemis need all the hunters? Can I not just head there with the demigods chosen aboard the Argo II?" Thalia asked to Chiron.

"From what Lord Dionysus said, he doesn't know the specifics only the general idea of what Lady Artemis was deciding. Maybe ask her about it later, you are her Lieutenant after all Thalia." Chiron responded.

Thalia nodded her head. "Thank you Chiron, did repair boy give you a status report on the Argo II recently?"

"He did, he said there were some delays so it would be still around a week's time for it to be ready."

"Delays?" Thalia asked furrowing her eyebrows.

Chiron smiled softly before answering. "He said something along the lines of, "it would be finished sooner, but since Thalia is afraid of heights I just want to make sure we aren't falling from the sky." "

Thalia narrowed her eyes at Chiron and nodded her head slowly. "I see I'll have a talk later with Leo, thank you Chiron."

As Thalia exited the big house she decided to head to the arena and was not surprised with what she saw.

It was late in the afternoon but Annabeth was still there after having entered the arena from the morning. Her entire form which consisted of a tank top and sweatpants were drenched with sweat as she continued practicing her sword swings against a dummy.

"Annie! You're still here?" Thalia asked surprised that she was still at the arena.

Annabeth stopped her actions looking over her shoulder at Thalia.

"Mhmm yeah, why?"

"Sigh… Look Annie I'm really glad that you're taking this training thing seriously, but don't you think you're taking it a little too far?"

"A little too far?" Annabeth asked wondering what Thalia meant.

"All I see you do is train and train, and while it's great I just don't think it's for the right reasons. Is your motivation for doing this really all for Percy?"

"Is there something wrong with that?" Annabeth responded, sticking her sword into the ground which was now celestial bronze instead of a wooden stick like before.

"There isn't… but do you not care about the outcome of the war? The fact that we eventually have to face not just the titans but a primordial as well?" Thalia asked emotionally her voice rising.

"I do care does it look like I don't? Me training every day suddenly means that I don't care about the war?" Annabeth yelled.

Thalia was silent for a moment as she stared at Annabeth crossing her arms and slowly began circling her.

"Would you be mad Annabeth?" Thalia asked locking her electric blue eyes with Annabeth's gray ones.

"Mad about what?" Annabeth asked noticing Thalia's use of her full name.

"What would you say if I didn't like all the effort you're putting in for Percy… because I want him for myself?"

The silence was all that rang throughout the arena as Annabeth snapped her neck to Thalia's face analyzing her expression for any hint of a lie.

"You can't! You're a hunter Thalia!" Annabeth said accusingly knowing that Thalia was lying.

"So? Do you think Artemis wouldn't let me? I am her lieutenant after all."

"Yeah, you think this is the kind of behavior she expects from her lieutenant? Joking about being in love with a boy? When one of the requirements to join is to swear off boys for all eternity?" Annabeth responded, her voice rising with every question at Thalia's ridiculousness.

"You think I have to listen to you lecture me about this? Your hubris really has no bounds, thinking that you're strong enough for Percy after training for a few weeks when you really should have been training since you got to camp. And then having the gall to lecture me about what I can and can't do?" Thalia responded stepping closer to Annabeth so that she was about a foot away.

"You've got to be kidding me right?" Annabeth yelled stepping closer her face now within a few inches of Thalia's face.

"Kidding about what? That you're just a prideful girl who thinks she can change the world?" Thalia asked grinning at Annabeth's reaction.

"...Prideful girl?" Annabeth mouthed slowly, drawing her sword and pointing it at Thalia's face who quickly back stepped a few feet.

"Can you even hear how much arrogance was laced in your voice? Not even including the bullshit about liking Percy. I can't believe you are so BLIND to see it. Your Zeus's daughter for God's sakes and you can't even realize how arrogant you are?"

Thalia who was calm after watching Annabeth backstep was now angry at her words.

"Are you going to try and talk me out of this Annie?" Thalia taunted as she began circling Annabeth.

Annabeth who looked genuinely confused for once, began walking the other way without saying a word.

"Do you really think that I didn't hear about what happened when you faced Kronos? That in the face of our greatest enemy you faltered because you thought you could save Luke?"

"Shut up." Annabeth spoke up as she glared at Thalia not liking where she was going.

"History will repeat itself with you. Just because you have been training doesn't mean you're willing to do whatever it takes to win."

"SHUT UP." Annabeth yelled rushing at Thalia with her sword extended outwards.

And with that phrase Thalia charged, aiming a thrust at her longtime friend.

As Thalia expected Annabeth was smart enough to not just dodge a strike from a spear which has far superior range to a sword but was able to deflect it forcing her blade to lock with Thalia's spear with both girls pushing against each other trying to overpower the other.

"You will just falter when we need you the most. We don't have Percy this time, you can think you can do it yourself?" Thalia continued earning a growl of anger from Annabeth.

"Do you really want to do this Annabeth? Just because you've been training every day doesn't mean you have the skill to beat me." Thalia warned.

"And just because you're a better fighter doesn't mean you have to flaunt that arrogance of yours." Annabeth responded angrily.

Annabeth then proceeded to place her foot in between both of Thalia's and in that same instant gave a quick burst of strength trying to trip her and give her an opening. However, Thalia was able to react fast enough rolling backwards quickly after she fell and swiped in an arc with her spear to give her space to get back up.

"I'll show you arrogance." Thalia stated, pissed off at Annabeth's words. She charged forward once again and once Annabeth raised her guard to defend against her thrust she feinted and instead flipped her spear swiping at her feet.

But Annabeth was smart, predicting such a move and dodged it by jumping over her spear swipe and gave an overhead slash knowing that the only move Thalia could make was to evade or block with the length of her spear.

The moment Annabeth's sword connected with her spear she aimed a vicious kick at Annabeth's right knee which was extended forward because of her dominant hand causing her to shriek slightly in pain as she was forced back a step.

Thalia knew that she had the advantage now, with Annabeth not being able to move as quickly as before. She pressed her attack making her dodge constantly with that knee.

"It's over Annabeth." Thalia said, aiming a quick thrust at her torso. Thalia tensed her arms as she watched Annabeth collapse both her legs causing her thrust to over her carrying her forward a step. The daughter of Athena swiped at Thalia's right hand cutting it from her kneeling down position, she dropped her spear in pain, and was then quickly tackled to the ground by Annabeth.

"Get off me!" Thalia yelled as the first thing she felt was a punch to her stomach, reacting by pulling Annabeth's hair causing her to shriek in pain.

"What the hell is going on here?" a voice yelled from the entrance to the arena.

The two girls ignored whoever spoke and continued to wrestle on the ground before being pulled apart. Clarisse who had pulled Thalia away and Piper who had held onto Annabeth as she squirmed in her grasp.

"Let me go! I'm not done." Annabeth yelled.

"I don't care if you're not done. This is ridiculous." Jason spoke as he now stood between the two girls.

"Jason this isn't any of your business. It's between me and Annabeth." Thalia warned to her half-brother as she stood on her feet after asking Clarisse to let her go.

"So you're telling me after seeing both of you on the ground, clawing at each other, that I was just going to stand there and let you guys fight it out." Jason asked raising his eyebrow.

Jason tore his gaze away from Thalia and turned his attention toward the daughter of Athena on his right.

"Annabeth why don't you tell me your side of the story."

Annabeth who stood up angrily pushed away Piper's hands which were holding her and was about to open her mouth to speak before being interrupted.

"Wait wait, I can explain myself." Thalia confessed.

"You better have a good explanation you guys didn't really look like you were having a friendly match right there." Clarisse said crossing her arms from behind Annabeth.

"It's because we weren't. If you heard the things that she was saying to me earlier you would have reacted the same way I did." Annabeth said.

Thalia sighed. "At first I didn't mean it to get that serious. I just wanted a fight where she wasn't holding back. And that is exactly what happened, but I guess…"

"You guess what?" Annabeth finished for her.

"I guess I let my emotions get the better of me."

Annabeth raised her eyebrow at her words still not believing her. "So you said all those things because you wanted me to fight you seriously?"

Thalia nodded.

"Even when you said you liked Percy?"

"Yeah, of course, you knew it was a lie before I even confirmed it. It was just a ruse to get you angry."

"Why didn't you just ask me then?" Annabeth asked walking closer to Thalia.

"Ask you what?"

"Hello, Thals? Ask me to fight you seriously, of course, then we didn't need to get into such an argument." Annabeth responded.

"Because it wouldn't have been the same." Thalia said briefly.

"There's a difference between me telling you to fight all out and yourself actually fighting all out for a reason. Did you really want to beat me right there?"

Annabeth looked away for a second glancing at Clarisse who was behind Thalia, and like Jason and Piper were silent, letting them talk it out.

"I did. I was really tired of what you were saying. The way you acted. I wanted to beat you into the ground because of what you said…" Annabeth confessed surprising the other three demigods.

"What?" Annabeth asked giving Clarisse and Jason look.

"Pretty sadistic thoughts for the usual Annabeth Chase." Clarisse commented.

Annabeth turned her head a sheepish grin on her face as she was embraced by Thalia moments later.

"I'm sorry for what I said, Annie. You've definitely grown strong enough to hold your own. I just wanted to know for sure, and I'm sorry if I had to say such hurtful words."

Annabeth who had a few tears leaking from her eyes hugged Thalia back and smiled as the three other demigods smiled at the duo.

"It's fine Thals. And for the record, you were trapped under that statue while me and Percy had to face Kronos."

Thalia pulled back her face red as she glared at Annabeth. "There was nothing I could do about that okay? I blame Hera."

Annabeth laughed along with Jason, Piper, and Clarisse. "The great Thalia Grace defeated by a mere marble statue."

 **Line Break**

 **With Percy on Mount Othrys**

The black palace glinted dangerously, with its blazers being the only source of light within the entire area.

"Son of Poseidon?" Percy repeated staring as Prometheus instantly chuckled which made Percy narrow his eyes at the titan.

"You really don't remember do you?" Prometheus asked stepping closer so that his shadow was completely encompassing the son of the sea from his position on the floor.

"You were lied to by the Gods."

 _"Lied too?"_ Percy wondered staring at Prometheus, remembering Oceanus saying the same thing in their fight on the ocean.

"Oceanus wasn't wrong about what he said." Prometheus said suddenly as if reading Percy's thoughts.

"What?" Percy asked confused.

"The Olympians lied to you about being Neptune's son. You were never Roman to began with boy. You were and always will be a Greek. Poseidon's son, that bastard of a sea god." Prometheus revealed.

"LIAR!" Percy bellowed out as he squirmed in his bindings.

Prometheus laughed watching as his demigod captive tried to escape to no avail. He leaned down locking his eyes, a thunderous gray, to Percy's sea green.

"You can yell all you want, but I only speak the truth." Prometheus said staying silent for a few minutes to let his words sink in.

 _"How is this even possible?"_ Percy thought frustrated at who to believe. _"He has to be lying, why would a titan ever tell the truth to me."_

"Do you want to know why I tell the truth Perseus?" Prometheus asked.

"Don't call me that." Percy growled out looking up at the towering titan in front of him, thinking for a moment that the titan could somehow read his mind.

"It is your name though is it not?"

"A monster like you shouldn't talk to others like they are equals."

"Ah, you are referencing the deeds of my siblings." Prometheus recalled sighing in disdain. "Believe me when I say a lot of our tasks could be completed without all this violence."

"Violence? You titans are a threat to the entire world. Terra wants nothing more than to reap the entire world as her own personal playground." Percy spat out.

Prometheus who seemingly ignored Percy's jest to anger him continued with his question from earlier. "Why should I lie to somebody who has no chance of escaping? No chance of returning to those wretched beings you worship as Gods?"

Percy locked eyes with the titan of forethought calming down a little. "Fine then, what do you mean they lied to me, what would be the point of it?"

Prometheus backed off, walking around a bit as Percy's eyes were locked on his form before he decided to speak.

"Before you arrived at the Roman camp, you were a Greek demigod at the Greeks own camp. This was over five years ago when you first arrived there."

 _"Five years?"_ Percy thought in wonder. _"Five years and I don't remember any of it?"_

"You were strong when you were there, and also the child of the fabled "Great Prophecy" as it was called. And at the end of last year, you defeated Kronos and saved the fate of not only Olympus, but the entire world." Prometheus revealed watching as a million thoughts raced through Percy's head.

"Why…?" Percy asked his voice laced with emotion.

"Hmm?"

"WHY DID MINERVA DO THIS?" Percy suddenly yelled out. "I saved the world for them and this is what I get? For my memories to be wiped?"

Prometheus merely nodded his head, not at all surprised by his outburst.

"Why?" Percy asked again. "ANSWER ME!"

Percy who was sitting on the ground still bound received a loud slap on his face courtesy of the titan of forethought.

"It's humorous how you think I am inclined to answer any of your questions." Prometheus said darkly nudging Percy with his foot as he stood over him once again.

"I don't know why Gaia thinks you should be the one to replace Atlas, holding up the sky. But, I'm not going to complain as long as I don't have to do it."

Percy narrowed his eyes as everything finally made sense to him. The dodgy wording the Gods used when referencing his heritage, the reason he already knew how to fight when he felt like this was the first time he arrived at the legion, and finally why it always felt like Minerva and Hera were hiding something when he talked to them.

"So you finally get it now?" Prometheus asked, observing as Percy's expression changed to one of realization.

"Yes…" Percy gritted out, angry that even though he was fighting for the Gods they still lied to him.

"Mortals like you will never understand." Prometheus began, garnering Percy's attention once again.

"You think you are entitled to everything the Gods plan behind your back? This is how they are. No matter how good they seem, they will use mortals, demigods, even you, their greatest hero to achieve their goals."

"Your talking like you titans are no different." Percy replied without even thinking.

"That's what you were told, were you not?" Prometheus lectured. "That the Gods are good and that we are evil, us who love only violence and destruction?"

Percy said nothing gazing at Prometheus who leaned down his face directly in front of Percy's.

"Believe me if we wanted to destroy the world, we would have done so already." Prometheus spoke with conviction.

It was that line that scared Percy. His facial expression didn't change as Prometheus walked away letting that line sink in. Subconsciously, he knew that they had this kind of power, but hearing him say it with no doubt was an alarming thought.

"Clearly you don't understand what we want." Prometheus began again as he walked back toward Percy.

"We don't want the destruction of the world. We just want to be in power like we were before Kronos' children came into power."

He paused and then looked at the newly revealed Son of Poseidon once again.

"And you of all people should know that the Gods wouldn't hand over their domains so peacefully."

Percy who was still angry at being lied to, and frustrated and not being able to remember anything closed his eyes and clenched his fists. The truth of Prometheus' words and his overall emotions were starting to get to him.

"Funny isn't it? That I have been the most truthful to you all along. And I'm supposed to be your enemy." Prometheus said chuckling.

"Gaia's plan was to keep you under the sky, so Atlas could assist us in overthrowing the Olympians, but she did say that there's always room in our army for another."

Percy who was lost in his own thoughts for a second snapped his head up at Prometheus' offer.

"You think I would join you?" Percy asked surprised by the titan's gall.

Prometheus shrugged. "You know our goals and our motives. Unlike the Olympians' they aren't built on a mountain of lies. Either you fight for us or hold the sky for the rest of eternity."

 _"The nerve of him to think I would join the Titans… But he is right about these damn Gods."_ Percy thought imagining Athena and Hera's faces, as he gritted his teeth negative emotions running throughout his head.

"Enough talking." Prometheus said hauling Percy to his feet and leading him to a section of the palace where a large set of double doors was blocking anything from being seen past it.

Prometheus opened the doors with a wave of his hand shoving Percy in as he was barely able to stand with the bindings on his legs. The room was large, empty except for the fact that this is where the sky met the earth, held by Atlas in the middle of the room.

"It's about time. I thought I was going to be here for another hundred years." Atlas voiced out, his voice impatient as he heard the doors open.

Unlike his brother, Atlas was a muscular man, literally looking like a statue. His arms flexed as he adjusted his position under the sky and he was barely clothed, wearing a loincloth that showed off his impressive physique. His face looked like that of a king, regal but cold and unforgiving.

"So you've brought back the legendary Percy Jackson to replace me? How ironic." Atlas cackled out as he eyed the demigod before him.

"Shut up brother. You may be the strongest, but you are also the most annoying." Prometheus said sighing as he materialized a sword and held it to Percy's neck from behind him.

Percy inhaled his breath sharply, tilting his eyes down as he looked at the blade. He saw his face which to put in bluntly, looked like absolute shit, but his thoughts were cut short as Prometheus spoke once again.

"Make any sudden movements and holding the sky is going to be a lot more painful with a broken leg." Prometheus warned.

"Break them anyway, he deserves it from what happened the last time he was here." Atlas said sadistically.

With a quick downward slash, Prometheus freed Percy of his bindings and watched him closely.

"Forward boy." the titan of forethought ordered.

Percy said nothing as the blade was still to his neck, and began walking forward slowly.

 _"I need to think of something. Once I'm forced_ under _the sky, it's over."_ Percy thought.

"We don't have all day boy, hurry up!" Atlas yelled.

And then it happened. The entire room that the three of them were in began shaking, starting off slow and quickly escalated becoming the size of an earthquake as Percy and Prometheus were knocked off their feet.

"What is this madness?" Prometheus yelled as he quickly got to his feet and moved to restrain Percy once more.

He ran forward and just as he was about to reach Percy, he was suddenly blasted backward as if an invisible force field was keeping him from reaching him.

 _"This is your chance Son of Poseidon."_ a voice echoed in Percy's head, which he took as a good sign.

"Okay, hearing voices in my head, wasn't what I was looking for, but I'll take anything at this point." Percy muttered as he twisted the ring on his hand and readied himself to fight the titan in front of him.

"You idiot Prometheus! The boy is free now! Break his legs or I will never let you hear the end of it!" Atlas yelled at his brother only able to spectate as Percy readied himself.

"I don't know what magic you used as a distraction. But to think that you can fend me off to escape is a fool's errand." Prometheus warned as he spun his sword threateningly at Percy.

"It looks like I get to be the jester this time then." Percy replied back as he charged at Prometheus, the only thing running through his mind was to escape.

He knew that he would be at a severe disadvantage, even if Prometheus wasn't a war titan. He was much taller than Perseus, not titan height because of the room they were in, but almost ten feet tall. He would have much more power in his strikes, so defense would be a battle of stamina that he knew he wouldn't last long against. That of course left offense.

Percy bent his knees slashing at Prometheus' head, watching as sparks emitted from their two blades connecting. Prometheus cocked back both his arms shoving Percy back sending him skidding across the floor. He raised his hand and sent a blast of energy directly at the demigod.

"If you think this is going to be a fair fight, you thought wrong." Prometheus said.

But to his surprise, Percy deflected the blast, much like how light reflects off a mirror and he was sent back a few feet from the impact of his own attack striking him square in the chest.

Percy observed his opponent, seeing he was dazed for a few seconds and decided to rush him once again and swung his gladius toward his chest, testing if he was any slower after taking that hit.

Not surprised, Prometheus glared at the demigod snarling angrily in his face as their blades locked again, becoming a battle of strength his speed not being diminished in the slightest.

"I see you have a few tricks in that sword of yours." Prometheus said as he used gravity to slide his blade down Percy's in a nanosecond, locking hilts. He used his free hand to swing at Percy's head, but Percy was expecting this as he dodged but was forced to let go of his sword which was held in Prometheus' monster left grip. He vaulted off the Titan's front and watched as his sword disappeared in Prometheus' hands, reappearing on his finger which he twisted once again.

Prometheus growled angrily at this, and this time charged Percy, raising his sword above his head.

Percy raised his sword, catching his strike, and looked directly into Prometheus' eyes. They were vicious, looking like they wanted nothing more than to see Percy's head on his sword.

No more conversation was to be held, as Percy sidestepped to the right and slashed at Prometheus' left side which he blocked. This type of close quarters combat continued for a few more minutes, with Percy eventually able to catch the titan's blade on his sword which he hooked to disarm him, sending his sword rattling away into the corner of the room.

Prometheus gave a war cry, angling both his hands at Percy's feet blasting the floor beneath him, sending him back a few feet with Percy landing on his back.

 _"Few more minutes, just hold him off for a few more minutes."_ The same voice echoed in Percy's mind.

He heard it and readied his gladius as Prometheus came at him once again.

"Do not tell me you are about to bested by a demigod, brother. I will never forgive you if you let him escape." Atlas warned as he continued to watch the two fight.

"Shut your damn mouth." Prometheus said viciously as Percy blocked another one of his strikes.

Percy who retreated a step finally got a feel for how Prometheus was fighting. He wasn't a war titan so he knew that he would not be immensely strong or fast. He merely could read Percy's moves a few steps ahead which is what made it so hard for Percy to land a hit on him. However, Percy knew that Prometheus' lack of fighting prowess and intelligence would be his weakness.

Percy deflected another strike and feinted left, seeing if he would bite. He did as he saw Prometheus moving his sword slightly to his right. Prometheus slashed at his head which Percy ducked under, giving him time to cut him on his left which caused the Titan to yell in pain.

"Now. Retreat."

The moment Percy heard this, his instincts took over as he jumped back a few feet, in which Prometheus rushed forward to close the gap, but in an instant Percy was gone, having been teleported right before the two titans' eyes.

"Impossible!" Prometheus yelled out in shock, not believing his eyes.

"What happened? How was he able to be teleported out of Mount Othrys?" Atlas yelled out shocked, but overall angry that he had to keep holding the sky.

"Gaia will not be happy about this." Prometheus stated as he looked away from the spot Percy was in and began to exit the room, irate at the demigod actually escaping.

"You're just going to leave me here?!" Atlas bellowed at his brother. "I was supposed to be freed today!"

 **Linebreak**

 **The Legion Mid-Afternoon**

"Lady Lupa." Reyna bowed obediently to the wolf goddess as she entered the Principia.

"Reyna, something wrong? You don't usually ask to see me in the afternoon unless it is urgent." Lupa responded glancing at her praetor who shifted her cape a before speaking.

"It involves the quest, Sofia sent me a message. Apparently, they have encountered quite a few obstacles."

"What are the specifics? And why did you not inform me of this earlier?" Lupa barked out eyeing her praetor to cut to the chase.

"I received the message a few minutes ago, it wasn't something I received last night." Reyna informed as Lupa nodded her head for her to go on.

"She didn't say much because she sounded like she was in a hurry, but she said they managed to free Thanatos."

"Excellent. Were there any complications?" Lupa asked.

"Yes, she said it was vital that this part stays away from the camp, but she said that Percy was captured by Terra." Reyna revealed her face concerned.

"What?" Lupa growled out her voice rising as she stood up.

"That was all she said about the matter, but more importantly she said to prepare."

"Prepare?"

"Prepare for an invasion of our camp. The Titans know where we are." Reyna spoke her eyes dark.

 **Linebreak**

 **Unknown Location With Percy**

Percy opened his eyes, dazed for a few seconds trying to process what happened in the last few minutes.

 _"Whoever saved me there. The timing couldn't have been better."_ Percy thought as he observed his surroundings covering his eyes from the bright light right in front of him.

"Indeed, the timing was perfect." a voice said from behind Percy.

Percy turned around, but before he could even look at who it was, his eyes widened at the floor beneath him. Not because of the floor, but because he was literally standing on nothing looking at the Earth which was a small sphere hundreds of thousands of miles away. All around him was the stars, the planets, the universe as if he was literally standing in the sky.

"You must be wondering who I am, Perseus." the man said as Percy finally got a good look at him.

The man was tall and muscular, but differing from the Titans he encountered earlier, he exuded a different kind of aura. It wasn't calm or menacing, but wise and powerful. It felt as if the entire plane they stood on originated from, which it did. He was wearing a simple robe, but the robe was ever-changing with the background behind him, with imprinted stars that glowed and sparkled in the night sky.

Percy walked back in fear of him, as he twisted his ring and his gladius did not appear in his hands.

"Who… who are you?" Percy asked cautiously, not liking the idea of being unarmed against a stranger.

"There is nothing to be afraid of. I was the one who saved you after all." the man said. "My name is Ouranos, the primordial of the sky."

"Ouranos?" Percy whispered eyeing the deity of the sky with a look of astonishment.

"Indeed."

"But how are you here? Didn't Kronos scatter your essence so you could never be reformed?" Percy asked.

"He did, all that history is true." Ouranos said chuckling. "My body and consciousness might be gone, but the sky has always been my domain and it seems that if it weren't for me there would be one less demigod right now."

"So we are truly in the sky right now?" Percy asked as he looked around him, still awed by what his eyes were showing him.

Ouranos nodded. "Most beings I met when I was still up and about usually groveled at my feet. Are you not shocked that it was me who saved you?"

"I was surprised initially, but after what I had dealt with on Mount Othrys… I guess crazy primordials and Titans are just a standard nowadays with me." Percy revealed scratching the back of his head.

Ouranos laughed heartily at Percy's response. "Your an amusing one, Perseus Jackson."

"How are you here?" Percy questioned once again.

"It is only my ethereal form your seeing, strong enough only for me to save you and pass on a message."

"My wife is strong Perseus." Ouranos said getting serious. "You will not be able to stop her through normal means."

"But a primordial can be killed right? Your proof of that." Percy replied.

"That is true, but Gaia is smart. She won't fall for the same tricks that I did. She will have plans within plans to make sure it won't happen." Ouranos revealed.

Percy slumped, Ouranos' words basically saying there was no hope.

"But." Ouranos started, gathering Percy's attention.

"History does repeat itself, if you can separate Gaia from the Earth, from her domain then she can be defeated. It won't be easy."

Percy's eyes widened at this revelation and nodded his head in thanks to the primordial.

"I won't be able to assist you any more than I have already. I used most of my power to save you from that predicament, but I'm sure you won't get yourself into that much of a pickle again."

"But why help me? Help the Gods? I thought the sky longed to be with the Earth." Percy asked remembering the stories of the past.

"You are not wrong about that one…" the primordial of the sky said as he looked away toward the Earth longingly.

"As a primordial, Gaia refuses to acknowledge the torch has been passed on in the world. That the Titans' and Protogenei's reigns now belong to the Olympians. I hate to admit it but, us being in power would do far more harm than good in the world right now."

"You must stop my wife at all costs, Percy."

Percy nodded his head understanding exactly what Ouranos was saying. Suddenly, Percy's gladius extended from the ring on his hand, Ouranos waving his hand over it before Percy could say a word.

"A small gift before you go, I've imbued your gladius with some of my power. You'll find there won't be anything it can't cut, and if you're lucky, it has a few more things it can do, but that's for you to find out on your own."

"Thank you." Percy said gratefully, twisting his hand to sheath his sword. "You've really done too much for me."

"Don't thank me yet. Thank me when the war is over."

"So do you still control the constellations and stuff?" Percy asked causing Ouranos to stare at him blankly.

"And stuff?" the primordial repeated.

"Yeah okay? I didn't know what else to say." Percy said sheepishly.

"Some things are best-kept secret… time is up, son of the sea."

"Good luck, Perseus Jackson, may we meet again one day." were the last words Ouranos said, as Percy's eyes slowly closed.

 **Linebreak**

 **Base of Mount Othrys, Early Afternoon**

Percy awoke leaning against one of the trees at the base of the mountain's forest. He felt like it was a vivid dream, as he stood up brushing off his clothes and stretching.

He twisted his ring examining his gladius fully noticing the changes that were made to it. He turned it slowly and admired the iridescent blade, it seemingly changing colors as the light hit it. Percy took a few practice slashes not feeling any noticeable difference with the blade, only that it hummed slightly as if the sword was alive.

 _"I'll worry about it later, I need to get back to the others._ " Percy thought, looking back at the tree he was leaning against to retrieve his backpack but was surprised when he felt a blade at his neck.

He looked down and was surprised to see the blade was silver and the wielder was a girl with dark brown eyes, and black hair staring at him intently. Her face reminded him heavily of Atlas, it was regal like a princess.

The moment he turned to look at her through her blade lowered and she gasped in surprise at his face.

"Perseus?"

 **A/N Phew it was a bit shoddy, might have hella mistakes, but a 10k chapter just for you guys. I know I said it at the beginning, but I really do appreciate the amount of support you've given me. Unfortunately, with finals coming in the next two weeks I will literally have to drop everything to study -.-. I wish everybody with finals good luck as well because I will need it too :(. Hey look Zoe finally appeared! Woo! Sorry if you guys were expecting more but boom there she is, next chapter is when she will make her real debut. Tell me what you guys think. Did you like a certain scene? Was a certain scene complete trash? Did I fuck up a certain character? Do you want more fighting/less fighting? More drama? I hope you guys have a good final two weeks!**


	9. Reunion

**A/N: Thanks a LOT for the amount of support guys. Another 732 hits on the first day so I really appreciate it! I spent a lot of time rewriting this chapter because I got so lost on what I was doing lol. That's what happens when I take a two month hiatus from writing… SIGH, more on that on the bottom A/N, but FINALLY here is the chapter lmao.**

 **Also I'm 10 more followers from 100! I plan to do something once I hit it, no idea what yet tho.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, however I own my OC Sofia.**

 **Chapter 9:** _ **Reunion**_

 **Base of Mount Orthys**

 **Afternoon**

"Perseus?" Zoe said surprised.

Percy glanced at the girl for one second and jumped backward cautiously, eyeing her sword which she had lowered.

Zoe dropped her sword holding her hands up in surrender not wanting to fight but desiring to know what the hell was going on.

Before Zoe could speak Percy twisted his ring, his gladius now by his side causing Zoe to have a look of shock on her face, she reached for her sword but was stopped as Percy held his blade in front of her hilt, stopping her from grabbing it.

"Who are you?" Percy interrogated slowly not recognizing the person in front of him.

"Percy? It's me Zoe."

"Zoe? I don't recall any Zoe's from the legion."

"The legion?" Zoe asked confused, almost slapping herself as she realized he meant the Roman Legion.

" _Percy's acting very strange… I should be dead right now and yet he doesn't even recognize who I am. Maybe he has amnesia?"_ Zoe speculated to herself.

"Yes, the Roman legion, and judging from your reaction you have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" Percy replied.

"I know what the legion is." Zoe responded a little annoyed.

Percy raised his eyebrow at her statement. "So, I'm guessing you're a demigod that's not part of the legion then?"

Zoe nodded her head as she revealed her lineage. "My full name is Zoe Nightshade, daughter of Atlas and former lieutenant of Artemis."

Percy's eyes widened, not believing what she said at first. "Those are some bold claims am I just supposed to believe your word?"

" _Sigh this is frustrating…"_ Zoe thought, glancing at her hand, closing and opening it a few times. _"It's great I'm alive, but it seems Percy doesn't remember who I am."_

Zoe turned her attention back to Percy. "Is my appearance not enough to justify my claims?"

Percy sheathed his sword and stared into Zoe's eyes for a moment his form relaxing.

"I did initially think you resembled Atlas in some way, and your sword being silver is synonymous with Diana's hunters. You could be some imposter still; silver swords aren't that hard to come by."

" _Sigh, I guess I have some explaining to do, I hope it doesn't seem to out of scope for him to believe."_ Zoe reasoned.

"That's the thing it's hard for me to remember, technically I shouldn't even be alive right now." Zoe confessed.

"What? Why?" Percy asked in disbelief.

"I died years ago, on this very same mountain, killed by my father actually. I was hoping maybe you would know the reason I've been resurrected."

"I don't. My memory isn't really in its best state right now…" Percy replied, mentally rolling his eyes at his words.

" _That's a huge understatement."_ Percy thought.

Percy crossed his arms, eyeing Zoe for a few seconds trying to see if he could recall anything familiar about her.

"How do you know that you had died?" Percy asked, noticing Zoe turn away slightly. Clearly, it was something still vivid in her mind that she didn't feel comfortable discussing.

"My very last memory was my Lady's crying face as she watched me die." Zoe said bitterly.

"Jeez, I didn't mean for you to get all emo on me." Percy replied without thinking.

Zoe gave Percy a hard look, immediately causing him to flinch away from her stare.

" _Well at least even with his memories gone, he still has that Percy-level humor."_ she mused to herself.

"Sorry, that was uncalled for." Percy said sheepishly, pondering for a few minutes.

The only sound heard for a while was the breeze in the air and Percy's footsteps on the leaves as he paced in a circle trying to recall anything about the girl in front of him.

"Have you thought of anything?" Zoe asked.

"Sigh, nothing so far." Percy said, looking at the sun's position in the sky. "We should find lodging, it's getting dark."

"Where to then? The legion is far from here isn't it?" Zoe said.

Percy nodded. "The sea is probably our best bet, the legion needs to know what happened on Mount Orthys."

 **Line break**

 **With Sofia, Frank, and Hazel**

"So, what's the plan?" Frank asked, eyeing the pier from their table at a local coffee shop.

"It's only a hunch, but I think I know how to find out where Percy is." Sofia revealed, her hands crossed, covering her mouth in a thinking position.

"Okay, we're listening." Hazel said leaning back in her chair, as Frank voiced his own agreement.

"Percy…" Sofia started, instantly noticing the mood drop a bit. "When we were here he had a dispute with one of the hobos living on the pier."

"That sounds… odd but go on." Hazel said her head tilted a little in confusion

"He had a scuffle with a hobo, and I overheard one of the other hobos call him 'Ol Nate'. That wasn't the important part though, the important part was how he talked to Percy."

"Whoa, whoa, Nate? As in, N A T E?" Frank asked mouthing out each letter to Sofia who nodded her head in agreement before continuing.

"He was talking to Percy like he'd met him before, and with _omniscience._ "

"Omniscience? So, your saying Percy was talking to a hobo who said he knew everything?" Frank questioned, bewildered at that weird prospect.

" _I guess school means nothing if you can be homeless and know everything…"_ Frank concluded jokingly.

"Yes, he said it with such conviction, like he knew Percy from before. We also know Percy had been suffering from amnesia. He's most likely somebody from Percy's past before he came to the legion."

"Nate, Nate, Nate..." Hazel said aloud, a pseudo lightbulb appearing above her head. "You don't mean...?"

Sofia nodded once more. "I had a hunch that he was Nereus, but it never occurred to me until I thought about what he said. His confidence, his perceived omniscience, his possible connection to Percy's past. It flows together to well for it to be just a coincidence."

"Nereus? You mean the Old Man of the sea from Greek mythology, right?" Frank asked.

"Yes, the fabled all-knowing man, said to know things even seers, and oracles don't know." Sofia recalled. "It is said if immobilized he will answer any question of your choosing."

"So, your saying we capture him and he tells us where Percy is." Frank deduced. "If he knows everything though shouldn't he know exactly what we are going to do?"

"That's the theory behind it..." Sofia trailed off. "From history, I remember that he _supposedly_ knows everything, but he shouldn't be able to know what happens to everybody, past, present, or future. He might as well be Chaos at that point."

"That sounds about right." Hazel agreed with Frank nodding his head.

"To answer your earlier question Frank, this is what we will do..." Sofia began, with the other two demigods leaning forward in anticipation of the daughter of Minerva's plan.

 **Line break**

 **With Percy and Zoe**

 **Forest at the base of Mount Orthys**

"Percy, I never asked, but how did we end up here at the base of Mount Orthys?" Zoe asked trying to break the awkward atmosphere. They had been trekking nearly ten minutes eastward to the bay, but nothing had really been said. Zoe wasn't particularly close with Percy even when he knew her, and now it's basically two strangers who just met each other.

Percy who was walking next to Zoe sighed before explaining.

"We were given a quest outside the realm of the Gods."

"Up North?" Zoe asked intrigued.

"Yeah, Alaska. Thanatos had been captured so it stopped Terra's army from being killed, it was essential that we free him at all costs no matter how dangerous it was."

" _How much stronger has he gotten? Being allowed to go to Alaska is dangerous even for skilled demigods…"_ Zoe thought to herself.

"I know the Gods aren't allowed to interfere much, but they couldn't actually help at all could they?"

Percy nodded. "There weren't many options, but we decided to head by sea and it worked out for the most part."

"And then?" Zoe said stepping over a branch.

"We were ambushed by Oceanus. We were foolish to think Terra wasn't waiting, and I was captured." Percy summarized clenching his fists, hitting it hard against the nearest tree.

"There was nothing I could do except get my friends to shore. I fought Oceanus, against my father's discretion on the water, and by the time he arrived I was already on Mount Orthys."

"But you escaped, didn't you? How did you escape from the throne room of the titans?" Zoe inquired. "You should be dead right now."

Percy stopped for a moment causing Zoe to also halt her movements as Percy turned to her.

"I was lucky… Terra… she wanted me alive. Their plan was to have me replace Atlas to hold the sky. And it almost worked if it wasn't for Ouranos. He ended up helping me escape and here we are now."

"A primordial helped you escape?" Zoe wondered shocked. "I thought Ouranos' very essence was scattered?"

"Yeah, I thought about that as well for a while. How was he still able to talk to me and even help me escape. The only conclusion I could come up with is that it had something to do with the prophecy."

"Right. A prophecy that was revealed that lead up to the quest, right?" Zoe assumed.

Percy crossed his arms in response. "Exactly."

" _Son of the seas do not fear the sky._

 _Through him you will gain an old ally._

 _War, Wisdom, and Wealth will face death,_

 _A truth be revealed that one will confess."_

Percy recalled. "I know now for sure the first line pertains to Ouranos. But I think the second line… it's you right?"

Zoe nodded surprised at how analytical Percy was.

" _Jeez in the past he would usually rely on Annabeth for everything."_ Zoe mused her eyes narrowing. _"I wonder what she's thinking right now. They seemed pretty close back then."_

"I had a hunch that you lost your memories when you didn't recognize who I was. We were on a quest a few years ago on this very some mountain and probably in the very same room that you faced Atlas. Artemis was forced to hold the sky after being captured and we had to fight Atlas to free her."

"Just us?" Percy asked staring at Zoe.

"There were others, but the important part is that we freed Artemis, but I died in the process. To my father, Atlas." Zoe finished hoping he wouldn't ask more about the "others".

"Oh, I'm sorry." Percy said putting his hand up in apology.

"I didn't mean to bring back those memories."

"It's fine the past is the past."

"Yeah…" Percy trailed off.

" _The past is the past…"_ Percy thought to himself.

They began walking again aiming toward the sea, so they wouldn't have to cross the Golden Gate Bridge. It was less awkward now that the ice had been broken.

"Did it hurt when you knew you were dying?" Percy said softly.

Zoe let the question sink it for a few seconds. "It did, not as much as my Lady watch me die, but it hurt nonetheless. It was scary knowing that you were going to die. It's hard to believe I'm even here right now." Zoe confessed touching her arm.

"You want to see Artemis and your sisters, again don't you?" Percy asked, purposely using Artemis' Greek name.

"I do, I'm not even a hunter right now I think." Zoe stated, noticing Percy's use of Artemis' Greek form.

"Was I really Greek before Zoe?" Percy suddenly asked. "Back when I wasn't in the legion?"

"Why do you ask?" Zoe replied, curious at too what brought it up.

"Just tell me. I'll explain why some other time."

"You were. Lady Artemis always said that you were the first Son of Poseidon in a while. The big three made sure of that because of the Great Prophecy."

" _Great Prophecy…?"_ Percy thought angrily. _"How much do I not know because of Minerva? And it looks like Prometheus was right about my father."_

"Well, well, well, it likes look me and sonny here got lost in the woods." a voice said from in front of the pair, causing both to tense up.

 _"This is bad. Did the titans send out a search for me?"_ Percy assumed glancing at Zoe.

Zoe read Percy's eyes knowing that he did not want to fight right now. It was too risky and there were too many unknowns.

The pair slowly began backing away, but after a few feet were confused as they no longer heard the voice nor sensed their presence.

Suddenly, a figure emerged from the bushes to the pair's left as both demigods retreated a few yards to face the new threat.

"You know, it's really hard to get rid of your scent, _demigods_ when you both smell so good."

Percy examined the monster in front of him closely. It was a woman who was quite fat but looked off. And it was extremely apparent why she did.

She wore a denim dress that nobody in this century would be caught wearing especially with someone as big as her. But what garnered his attention was the slitted eyes and forked tongue she had while speaking.

Oh, and the chihuahua that was on a leash barking at him and Zoe.

"Echidna." Zoe spat out.

She grinned in response showing her teeth. "The one and only. Sick'em sonny."

And with that phrase, the tiny chihuahua transformed into one of the deadliest creatures in history.

The Chimera.

"Shit." Percy cursed drawing his gladius.

 **With Sofia, Frank, and Hazel on the Docks**

 **Late Afternoon**

"Hey ol' Nate!" A hobo yelled at Nereus who was laying down on the pier glancing out at the ocean.

"What is it?" Nereus asked back grumpily.

"A lass here wants to talk to you."

"A lass you say? What she look like?"

"How about you come see for yourself." Sofia stated her arms crossed glaring at Nereus as she got tired of waiting and approached the man on the pier.

Nereus turned a lazy eye onto Sofia, giving his beard a few scratches while doing so.

"You look familiar... are you related to any of my nieces by any chance?" He drawled out.

"Hah! You wish you had nieces Nate!" Another hobo called out.

"Yeh, and if you had any they'd be butt ugly like you."

"Shut up ye bunch of lowlifes!" Nereus yelled causing all the hobos to laugh aloud.

However, Sofia wasn't amused and crossed her arms pointedly.

"If your niece is related to Minerva then there is a chance I'd be related to her." Sofia said subtly trying to see if Nereus would pick up what she was saying.

Nereus narrowed his eyes for a split second as the hobos who had heard her retorted a response.

"Me Nervuh? Is that the name of the lass' mother? Hardly sounds like a name if you ask meh."

"Who cares? Is she as pretty as the lass though?" A hobo jested resulting in the rest of them to laugh and catcall.

"Leave us for a bit lads, lemme talk to the lass for a bit." Nereus said, a more serious look on his face.

"Didn't know you like em young Nate, but if she gives you trouble like the other fella, give us a hollar.

The hobos grumpily all stood up and left with a few laughing at the last comment, leaving Nereus and Sofia alone on the dock.

"Drop the act, I know who you are already." Sofia stated.

Nereus smirked.

"It seems you're a smart one, daughter of Minerva."

Sofia shifted her feet at the mention of her mother.

"And trust me when I say I don't throw that around lightly. It looks like your different from Athena's typical offspring though. They are usually full of themselves, thinking that they know everything."

Sofia said nothing, just observing Nereus as he walked to the end of the pier and raised his arms in an arc around him.

"I will warn you once. Tell your friends to come out, it is futile to try and capture me now, I already knew what your plan was."

The daughter of Minerva's eyes narrowed, not surprised at his words.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

He faced Sofia with his arms still an arc, and in an instant, the water rose to ridiculous heights as the waves stood in place and dwarfed Sofia, Nereus, and the dock with its shadow.

Sofia gritted her teeth and unconsciously took a step back. She turned her head behind her for a second wondering what the mortals were seeing behind her. And all she saw were the hobos from earlier, along with the civilians near the coffee shop and pier on the ground unconscious.

"Don't play dumb with me girl. Like I said last time, I know _everything_." Nereus said, his voice much colder, lowering his arms and allowing the water to rest.

 _"I should've known he had this kind of power. Manipulating the mist, controlling water, all attributes of the old man of the sea. He is a God after all."_ Sofia thought angry at herself for underestimating him.

"I won't ask again, daughter of Minerva." Nereus reminded.

Sofia sighed in defeat, raising her right arm above her head and closing her fist so it was easily visible.

A seagull that was observing the two from above quickly landed on Sofia's left reverting back into Frank, while Hazel emerged from within Sofia's shadow.

"Ah yes... you three from earlier, it seems the sea brat's son is missing though." Nereus mused.

"So, you knew what we were planning after all..." Hazel said aloud, her hand on the pommel of her _spatha_.

"Why of course!" Nereus exclaimed, "You all knew what I was capable of, yet you still decided to try it."

"There were no other options." Frank muttered.

"I was surprised actually." The old man of the sea retorted ignoring Frank's comment. "That none of you moved to help your comrade when she needed aid."

Sofia's eyes narrowed at his statement.

"There would have been no point." Hazel said.

"I could have easily drowned her." Nereus said confidently.

"You could drown us right now." Frank replied.

Nereus ignored Frank's comment, turning his sea green eyes onto Sofia.

" _His eyes were yellow earlier. They must change color based on how he's feeling."_ Sofia guessed.

"So, what now daughter of Minerva?"

The pier was silent for a few seconds as the two demigods on either side of Sofia glanced at their quest leader waiting for a response.

 _"This is a little risky, but we'll see if it works."_ Sofia thought.

"You bluff very well for a God."

"Hah?" Nereus asked incredulously. "What are you talking about girl?"

"Don't think I haven't noticed. There are some things that you don't know aren't there?"

Nereus on the outside wore a neutral expression on his face but Sofia noticed his eyes flicker for a moment.

"Are you daft girl?" Nereus asked raising his voice.

"You were surprised earlier yet you claimed to know everything." Sofia stated. She herself knew this would be a risk. Not knowing how much power the God held and questioning whether the three of them could come out alive were all things in Sofia's mind. But finding out where their missing quest member was, is well worth the risk.

Nonetheless, Sofia gripped her pommel tightly, awaiting Nereus' response.

"While you may be different than her usual offspring. You still have the same flaw as them." Nereus spat out.

"Severely disrespectful."

That final line was like an alarm ringing in both Frank and Hazel's heads as they quickly drew their weapons and moved to step forward in front of Sofia.

"Sofia!" Hazel yelled.

Sofia held her arm out signaling both to stop. The situation looked bad, but she knew that she had to keep pressing.

"You know Perseus from, before don't you? It's no surprise from how you are acting, that you don't know he lost his memories."

Her statement was met by silence for a few seconds and then Sofia mentally sighed in relief, noticing the change of expression in Nereus' face, which turned from a brief look of surprise to his normal lazy grunt.

"Tch, it makes sense why the brat didn't remember me then."

This caused Hazel and Frank to withdraw their weapons, as Sofia herself let out a sigh of relief. Sofia watched as Nereus paced a few steps on the edge of the pier, analyzing her intently.

"You are far sharper than any demigod I've met, to pick up on something like that." Nereus said.

The daughter of Minerva was about to respond until Frank decided to interrupt.

"Is it true that you can see farther into the future than any seer or oracle?" Frank questioned.

It was a good question in hindsight, but to Sofia, she knew Nereus wasn't going to respond. He didn't need to after all.

"Like I would tell you three that." Nereus spat out.

"The brat did, in fact, capture me before, it's the reason I was so wary when you three came back here again. I could tell you wanted to do the same, capture me for answers."

 _"So, he did know Percy from before."_ Hazel thought.

"I don't particularly care for whoever wins the war, it doesn't affect me in anyway." Nereus said.

"You don't care the Titans want to raze the world, being able to do whatever they want?" Frank asked angrily.

"Hah." Nereus said suddenly, laughing almost evilly as he leaned back exposing his gut.

"You all know so little, such one-sided opinions about things you know nothing about. But that isn't a surprise to me."

Sofia narrowed her eyes, surprised at what he said and wondering what he meant. His statement was very broad, it could've meant anything.

"I'm not particularly fond of violence, but I respect the knowledge you have given me. It's a surprise to even me something like that happened, so I'll give you one chance."

"A chance...?" Sofia repeated.

Nereus nodded. "Yes, one chance. Answer me this riddle and I will answer one question of your choosing. Only the daughter of Minerva may answer."

The three demigods gathered together. "Your going to do it right?" Frank asked their quest leader.

Sofia nodded. "It's imperative we know where Percy is. I won't let this chance slip away."

Hazel glanced back at the pier noticing that Nereus was just watching them with a grin on his face.

"He's planning something Sofia, just look at the expression on his face. Me and Frank trust you, but just be careful how you respond okay?" Hazel said.

Sofia said nothing more as she took a few steps forward to approach Nereus.

"I'm ready."

Nereus smiled and began his riddle. "I lie, I cheat, I steal. But I can also nurture, love, give. What am I?"

" _Hmmm Is there only one right answer? That's a really broad question."_ Hazel thought as she glanced at Sofia and saw that she was staring right at Nereus.

" _A villain? A raccoon? A thief?"_ Frank guessed in his head. _"It looks like Sofia has an answer already though."_

"Well?" Nereus asked grinning triumphantly.

Nereus saw Sofia mutter her answer, but due to the distance was only able to tell she said something by Frank and Hazel's reactions.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that." Nereus said beaming.

"A mother. The answer is a mother." Sofia spat out glaring at the sea god.

Nereus laughed as he spread his arms, his disgusting beard and face only accentuating the ridiculousness of his pose.

"Sofia!" Hazel yelled but was too late.

In a split-second, Sofia had drawn her gladius and in a few strides, had her blade at Nereus' neck who had halted his laughter but still had that shit-eating grin on his face.

"Such a rash decision, but your answer was correct." Nereus stated as his grin instantly turned into a warning look, with him retreating onto the surface of the water. He stood atop it like it was nothing.

"You dare attack a God?"

"You know nothing about me."

"Wrong. I know _everything_ about you. It doesn't matter if you like it or not."

Sofia gave Nereus a death stare, which absolutely had no effect on him whatsoever. If anything, his warning look turned back into that grin which only got wider as Sofia conceded sheathing her gladius. She knew her actions were rash and that they already got what they came for. But to her, he had no right to pry into her life, into her relationship with Minerva.

Hazel put a hand on Sofia's shoulder, pulling back their quest leader as she visibly heard her take a deep breath trying to calm herself down.

"Where is he then?" Sofia asked her voice sharp but not as aggressive.

"Oh, you mean Perseus? What a waste of a question." Nereus said.

Once Nereus revealed Percy's location he sank into the water without even a goodbye, just as the sky was beginning to turn dark.

"Let's go, we know where Percy is now there is no more time to waste." Sofia ordered to the other two but was stopped as Hazel gripped her shoulder a bit harder.

"Sofia are you sure you're alright?" Hazel asked concerned.

"I'm fine, just a little ticked off."

"He knows about your relationship between you and Minerva huh?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, I'm surprised he knew about that." Sofia took a short pause as she exhaled and looked at Frank and Hazel.

"I know it doesn't look like it, but I'm really sensitive about Minerva." Sofia said looking away.

"He thinks he knows who I am because of that personal matter…"

Sofia momentarily raised her voice, almost shouting.

"He doesn't know SHIT about me."

Frank and Hazel visibly flinched seeing a whole new side of Sofia that they hadn't seen before.

"Sofia, it doesn't seem like your alright… you know he was just trying to make you angry right?" Hazel asked.

"Yes… I knew that was his goal, but still…" Sofia gritted out.

She took multiple deep breaths, as Hazel and Frank let her empty her anger before she spoke to them again.

"I almost cost us where Percy was right there… We would've had to fight a God if I had attacked…" Sofia said remorsefully.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, none of that happened though did it?" Frank said softly. "It ended up working out in the end."

Sofia shifted her feet finally looking back at the pair.

"I know we haven't known each other long, but thank you guys not just for this, but for Alaska as well."

"Thank you for placing your trust in me."

Frank and Hazel looked at each other and smiled at Sofia.

"No problem."

"We couldn't have done it without you." Hazel praised.

"We're not done yet. We need to return to the legion as soon as possible with Percy." Sofia urged, as the duo nodded their heads.

"Can Arion still take us Hazel?"

"Yup, just a few bars of gold and he'll be up in a jiffy." Hazel said.

"Good, we need to go fast."

 **With Percy and Zoe**

 **Dusk**

Echidna grinned dangerously, showing off her forked tongue as she let go of the chimera's leash as it eyed both the demigods slowly.

"Zoe, she doesn't seem allied with Terra, there would have been a lot more threats if they were trying to recapture me." Percy whispered quickly, keeping an eye on the monster in front of them.

It was an intimidating sight, seeing the monster stalk them slowly. It looked terrifying in the books, but in person, it exuded an aura that basically said _"Run."_

The chimera had three heads that moved independently on their own. One with a lion head with fangs as sharp as a blade, two a dragon's head on its back that breathed fire, and three a snake's head as a tail that bared its poisonous fangs.

Overall, it was a monster that combined the deadliness and intelligence of three all in one.

Zoe nodded and quickly thought about materializing her bow to attack with range, but then realized nothing happened.

"Move Zoe!" Percy yelled, shoving Zoe to the side and after regripping his hilt parried both of the chimera's claws as it pounced on Zoe's previous spot.

 _"This is bad, I forgot I'm no longer a hunter... I need to be more cautious from now on since we don't have any range."_ Zoe thought as she drew her silver sword.

She observed the chimera wasn't attacking rapidly but was attacking periodically on Percy trying to guess and predict his movements.

 _"That will leave Echidna open for attack."_ Zoe surmised as she made to rush toward the Echidna, but then instinctively halted as a torrent of fire blocked her path with the chimera now turning its attention toward Zoe as it sensed her intent.

Percy slashed downwards, trying to injure the chimera with its back turned, but it was too quick as it merely caught his blade with its claws and jumped back so it was now in between the demigods and the Echidna once again.

"Sonny would never allow me to get hurt foolish demigods." Echidna said laughing haughtily, causing her fat body to jiggle slightly.

"That's kinda disturbing..." Percy quipped, as Zoe smacked Percy's leg with her off-hand.

"This isn't the time for jokes." Zoe warned as she watched the chimera who only growled as its eyes darted back between the two of them. "Any ideas?"

Percy nodded. "There's two of us and only-"

"Oh no, no, no. I can't have you talking during our little party. Sick em Sonny." Echidna ordered.

Almost immediately the chimera breathed a torrent of fire straight at the duo forcing Percy to dodge left and Zoe to dodge right separating the two of them. However, from those few words, Zoe got the gist of what Percy was trying to say from her years of fighting experience.

 _"Use our numbers to overpower the enemy."_ Zoe deduced as she watched for Percy to make his attack. _"Bellerophon only had himself, I'm not alone in this."_

Percy sprinted forward his sword held across his body in case the chimera decided to focus its attacks on him. The chimera hesitated as it knew that attacking Percy would immediately open its back to Zoe. He didn't have invulnerable skin like the Nemean Lion after all. The hesitation was exactly what Zoe was waiting for, as she also dashed forward slashing her sword in an arc along with Percy on the opposing side.

The extra distance from not moving gave the chimera enough time for it to catch Percy's blade on its claws launching him back as Percy hit a tree with a large thud and it quickly turned its head moments after spewing another torrent of fire at Zoe as maneuvered to the side lest she become charred meat.

The chimera advanced on her, knowing that Percy would be slow to recover its Lion head bearing its fangs at her and the snake tail hissed dangerously.

Zoe backed up trying to bait the chimera into using its tail as defense. She sidestepped to the right to gain some more space and right on cue the chimera extended its tail, the snake's fangs bared ready to inject its deadly poison into her. Zoe was able to dodge just barely moving her head out of the way as she brought her sword up in a horizontal slash, not beheading the snake tail but clipping it on its long neck as it hissed loudly in pain.

The chimera loudly roared its full attention now on the daughter of Atlas that had injured it, not frightening Zoe, but caused her to inhale sharply in anticipation of its next move.

Percy who had silently snuck up behind a tree, rushed right as the chimera was going to pounce on Zoe. The chimera paused right as its legs were tensed tilting it's dragon head to send more fire at Percy, who sidestepped but kept running at the chimera.

Percy glanced at his right side noticing that the tip of his gladius was left in the tunnel of fire and when the fire ended the tip of his sword glowed a faint orange. Deciding to go with his gut feeling, he feinted to the left, toward the direction of where the snakehead was leaning and attacked the chimera's right side. And in this same instant, Zoe knew that this was a golden opportunity.

Both Percy and Zoe slashed at the chimera's opposing sides resulting in it to howl in pain as its frontal left leg and back right leg were both slashed by the demigods' respective swords. The chimera spun breathing fire as it did so, causing a pseudo-circle of fire to push the demigods back. Both were forced to dive to the ground to avoid the fire from incinerating them.

The instant Percy and Zoe took dives toward the ground, the chimera moved with inhuman speed as it sprang immediately onto Zoe's downed form, pressing all four of its paws onto each of her limbs as she lay spread eagle on the floor defenseless.

Zoe tried to rotate her right wrist but was only met with the chimera pressing one of it's sharpened claws into her hand as she screamed in pain causing her to let go of her sword which the chimera batted away as it took its paw off her for a brief moment.

 _"Fuck!"_ Zoe thought instantly as she rotated her head to come face with the chimera's snarling mouth ready to tear her apart as it dug its rear claws into her legs preventing her from escaping. She bit the inside of her mouth to muffle her body's screams of pain as she turned her head to the side.

Echidna who had appeared from the fading smoke of the circle of fire grinned very much evilly as she stared at Zoe who was vulnerable on the ground.

"It's such a shame that such a beautiful girl is about to be torn apart. Are there any last words?" Echidna asked darkly.

Silence was the answer as even in this position Zoe's pride refused to let her beg for her life.

 _"I'm gonna have to take one out of Sofia's book to get out of this."_ Percy decided as he cocked his arm back. _"We can't die here, not when we're this far."_

Percy appeared from the fading smoke, and in less than a second flicked his wrist sending his gladius spinning straight toward Echidna. The chimera was forced to jump in front of Echidna and using its dexterity was able to raise one of its non-injured paws to knock Percy's gladius off trajectory.

"Damn it!" Echidna screeched, not even caring that the chimera just saved her life. "Kill next time sonny, no more hesitating!"

Percy stood in front of Zoe, twisting his ring as his gladius reappeared once again.

"Are you alright?" Percy asked, not even turning his head away from the chimera.

"I'm fine, he only dug his claws into my wrist, she probably wanted me to beg for my life..." Zoe thought angrily as she sat up looking around for her sword. She immediately tried to get up, but realized that her legs had streams of blood, as the chimera had prevented her from moving moments before.

"Percy..." Zoe called out, causing his head to turn, his eyes narrowing as he saw her legs.

"SICK EM SONNY!" Echidna yelled out, the chimera instantly twisting its body its dragon head spewing another cylinder of flames at the duo.

 _"Shit! I hope this works."_ Percy thought as he glanced at his gladius for a split second, readying the blade.

As the fire inched its way closer and closer to the duo, Zoe grimaced as she tried to move her legs again to no avail.

Percy spun his sword and immediately an intense sizzling sound was heard as fire collided with imperial gold. And just as Percy expected the entire torrent of fire was absorbed into his sword, it glowed a bright orange as it did so.

Zoe let out a sigh of relief. " _I don't know how he does it, but I can't stay here, all I'm doing is slowing him down._ "

The chimera growled angrily at its attack being completely nullified, and right as it was about to pounce on Percy, it yelped in pain as it received a barrage of arrows from the sky.

Percy lowered his guard glancing up into the night sky and saw what seemed to be a normal brown horse almost looking like Santa as it glowed almost ethereally in the moonlight. It hit the ground with a large thud and beelined straight for him.

"Looks like the cavalry has arrived." Percy stated grinning as he saw Sofia, Frank and Hazel atop the horse. They dismounted and stood side-by-side next to Percy all three of them eyeing the chimera as they simultaneously drew their weapons.

"By the Gods, is that really the chimera?" Frank asked aloud, eliciting a sharp response from Zoe.

"What other damn monster looks like that?" She snapped as she hissed in pain.

The chimera who had finished biting off all the stray arrows on its body, growled as it looked at the now four demigods who observed the beast cautiously.

"Oh my, I didn't expect there to be this many..." Echidna said regretfully for a moment her smile turning wide once again.

"More for us then."

"Talk later." Sofia said loudly enough for everyone to hear as they each turned their heads toward her. "Deal with the chimera first."

Sofia took point as Frank transformed into a bear and ran alongside her and Hazel moved to the right, preparing to flank the chimera.

"There wasn't time earlier but here." Percy said tossing a piece of ambrosia to Zoe.

Zoe caught it gratefully, still trying to process what had happened in the last few minutes.

"Did... did he just transform into a bear?" Zoe asked in shock as she quickly ate the ambrosia.

"Oh, Frank? Yeah, he kind of does that."

Zoe opened her mouth to ask another question, but Percy held his hand up.

"We'll have time later right now we need everyone for this."

Zoe nodded and watched as Percy dashed off, her eyes scanning the forest floor for her weapon.

With superior numbers, the three demigods who engaged the chimera first were able to keep it from attacking forcing it on defense, as they attacked from three different sides.

"Hold it still Frank!" Sofia yelled, dodging a swipe from one of the chimera's paws.

Frank growled loudly grabbing the chimera under its lion-like neck and sank his claws into it. The chimera's lion head instantly latched onto Frank, not letting him go as its snake tail moved quickly to sink its fangs into Frank while both were still. This was exactly what Sofia was waiting for, as Hazel was busy dodging the fire to keep its dragon-head busy, she aimed an accurate slash cleanly chopping the snake head off with her blade.

"Immobilize it." Sofia ordered, as both she and Hazel retreated at the same time, watching as Frank bear-hugged the chimera who had now begun yelping in pain and slammed it into the ground making sure to throw it dragon-head first, so it could only breath fire straight into the Earth.

Percy who had arrived a few steps behind Frank, stabbed the chimera straight through its open lion mouth with a quick thrust, its moans of pain immediately disappearing as it exploded into golden dust leaving the echidna alone.

"NOOO! MY SONNY!" She yelled, causing the four demigods to turn toward her direction.

"Eep!" was the only sound the Echidna made as she began fleeing in the complete opposite direction of where the demigods were facing.

She did not get very far with her size, looking like she had a broken leg as she hobbled away. Before the reunited quest members could make a move, Zoe had flanked the echidna on its left, her sword in her right hand as she easily caught up to the monster and with a hunter's grace and not even a scream she became a pile of golden dust on the forest floor.

Hazel who now stood next to Frank, had transformed out of bear form and embraced Percy along with Frank giving him a three-man group hug.

"Percy, thank gods..." Hazel whispered out.

"I can't believe your alive." Frank wondered aloud in amusement squeezing Percy harder.

"Yeah, I'm pretty lucky. But I missed you guys." Percy said, his voice full of emotion as he hugged the two of them back.

After a few minutes they broke the hug as Percy scratched his head, Sofia giving him an incredulous look.

"Not even a second after we find you and your fighting the chimera of all monsters?"

"I mean it wasn't like I wanted to fight it…" Percy said sheepishly.

Sofia visibly sighed giving Percy a rare smile. "At least your alive, my perfect record of losing no quest members remains intact."

Percy raised his eyebrow at Sofia's attempt at a joke. "Am I dreaming, the famed Sofia making a joke of all things?"

Sofia lashed out with her left leg, missing Percy's shin by an inch. "Why do you call me famed anyways?"

"That's how I was introduced to you at camp, everybody made you seem like a celebrity."

Sofia rolled her eyes, as she placed a hand on her hips. "I'm glad your alive Percy, I think we all are happy about that."

"Yeah we can't be losing our only Son of Neptune can we?" Frank said.

"I'm sure Reyna will be glad to hear about this." Hazel added.

The three demigods shared a chuckle, and with a slight ruffling of leaves Sofia turned her head toward the sound and watched as Zoe approached them. She gave off a very princessy vibe to Sofia, and with her tall height and beautiful hair and figure made her seem slightly haughty to the daughter of Minerva.

"So, Percy care to explain who this is?" Sofia asked looking only at Zoe as she asked that question.

"Oh, right this is-"

"I can introduce myself." Zoe interrupted telling Percy with her eyes to shut up.

Zoe held her hand out for Sofia to shake.

"I'm Zoe, daughter of Atlas and former lieutenant of the hunt."

Sofia only stared at her hand as Frank and Hazel nervously watched from next to Percy.

" _Oh boy…"_ Percy thought as he watched the exchange.

"Sofia. Daughter of Minerva."

"What? Not gonna shake my hand?"

"I'd prefer not."

 **A/N**

 **My thought process right after when finals ended. Okay! I'm gonna write so much I'll blow my readers away with its sheer quality of content! Annnnnnnnd it didn't happen LOL. I ended up working full-time through my winter break, distracted by anime, distracted by games, distracted by basketball, distracted by watching paint dry on the wall… So to all the readers that are still here I'M SO SORRY AHHHH, really I really am, I won't even be mad if you flame me because of all these long breaks. It was legit I write 1k words, writers block, write again after a week break, more writers block, asndaisondsndosadjiosajdoisj. And finally I finished it. FINALLY. I legit started this chapter on like January 1** **st** **and it took me like a damn month to actually write it all jesus Christ. BUT as I said before, I ain't giving up on this story because I know that there is AT LEAST one of you that still reads this thing and I LOVE YOU FOR THAT (or multiple people that's great too :D). School started for me and I'm taking four engineering classes… but I will try and get another chap out within two weeks.**

 **Tell me what you like so far, hate it, love it, want more details, less fighting?, etc. I wanna hear it all.**

 **Thanks for being so patient guys. Cya next time. Sorry for the long A/N** **.**


	10. Recollection

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus Series**

 **Credits to** _ **MadManMaddox**_ **for beta-ing this chapter for me.**

"I'd prefer not," Sofia said bluntly as she walked away, intent on scouting out the surrounding area.

" _I get injured in the fight with the chimera, almost die, and she thinks she can just act like this?"_ Zoe thought angrily.

As she took a step forward, about to follow Sofia, she was stopped as Percy grabbed her arm. Her face turned into one of irritation as she glared at Percy.

"Let me go, Percy, I want to have some words with _miss wisdom_ over there."

"Zoe, please…" Percy pleaded, "...you guys haven't even had a proper conversation and you already want to fight her? I don't think Sofia saw the first half of the fight, and everybody is probably just as exhausted as we are. She just needs some rest."

Zoe pulled her arm out of Percy's grasp, giving a long sigh as she did so. "Fine, fine. I'll talk to her in the morning."

"Zoe, right?" Hazel asked tentatively.

Zoe turned her head towards the voice, glad to see the others were more welcoming.

"Zoe Nightshade, daughter of Atlas and former hunter," Zoe declared in greeting, holding out her hand for Hazel to shake.

The mood brightened as Hazel smiled and took Zoe's hand in her own not at all perturbed by her lineage.

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, and this here is-"

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars," Frank answered, politely bowing his head toward Zoe, who looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Frank lifted his head and noticed her confusion. "I've never met any of Diana's hunters, but I've heard they aren't keen for physical contact with males. Strangers in particular."

"Thank you, Frank, I appreciate it," Zoe said giving Frank a small smile, pleased that somebody knew about her Lady and respected them for what they stood for.

"So, Frank, Hazel, and lastly Sofia."

"Yeah, that's right just... don't take what she says too personally," Hazel advised, sighing as she moved a lock of her curly hair out of her face.

"Sofia takes a while to get used to."

"Who are you exactly, Zoe?" Frank asked curiously. "And how do you know Percy?"

"She apparently knew me from my past, but she died and ended up getting resurrected after I escaped," Percy said reluctantly, not sure if Zoe was fine with him explaining.

Zoe nodded in response seeing that Frank and Hazel were quite shocked at this. "I was killed by my father Atlas, butI'm here now... We can talk about it more later."

Frank and Hazel exchanged looks but agreed, seeing that it was a touchy subject for her.

"Do we have enough tents for everybody?" Percy asked suddenly, directing his question toward Frank. "I lost mine."

"I think each of us still has our own, so we can do 2-2-1," Frank said, blushing at the memory of Hazel wanting to sleep in his tent previously.

"So I guess me and Frank will take his?" Percy questioned with a glance at the others.

"Sounds fine to me. I'll take the other with Zoe," Hazel replied, giving Zoe a small smile who gave her a look of thanks in return.

The four demigods began setting up their tents for the night, leaving a space open in the middle for the campfire that would provide them some warmth before they slept.

Sofia, who had returned a few minutes after the campfire was lit, gave everybody a sharp glance as she walked up to the campfire drawing everybody's attention.

"We'll discuss everything in the morning, make sure to wake up early," Sofia announced after a pause. "I'll take first watch, we'll rotate throughout the night."

"You sure this fire won't attract any monsters? We didn't really ask before you went to scout," Percy said, approaching her after she had finished eating.

She put a hand on her hip and turned to instinctively scan the edge of the dark forest.

"Echidna seemed to have this area all to herself. I couldn't sense any other monsters when I was scouting so it looked like they were afraid of her presence."

"We're also quite far from the city docks, so it'll be hard to go by boat again."

"Yeah, that's why we have Arion, Hazel's horse," Sofia replied.

"Ah, well I asked him earlier if he could carry four people and he didn't give me a very nice response. His use of the English language is _colorful_ ," Percy explained.

Sofia tilted her head at him. "You asked him?"

"It's one of my abilities, talking to horses. I didn't realize Arion would respond in English, so I was expecting more of a horse-head nod."

"A horse-head nod?" Sofia repeated incredulously.

"Hey, you know what I mean, jeez," Percy said indignantly. "How would you feel if an animal just spoke to you in English?"

"I guess I'd be pretty surprised?" Sofia said, raising an eyebrow.

Percy shrugged. "Anyway, he said he can only carry three people max and even that is a stretch, and there are five of us."

"I've taken that into account, I'll explain in the morning what we are going to do, don't stress too much about it," Sofia said.

"Alright I'll take your word for it," Percy said, raising his hand as they parted ways for the night.

Sofia sighed to herself as she entered her tent, making sure everything was in order, so she could easily slip into her sleeping bag once her shift was over. She exited her tent noticing that along with Percy, Hazel and Frank had gone to sleep as well leaving Zoe alone staring at the campfire.

 _"So much has happened since I was gone... I wonder what my Lady is doing right now,"_ Zoe mused to herself.

"You seem unusually close to Percy," Sofia said breaking both the silence and Zoe's train of thought.

"So what?" Zoe snapped abrasively trying to scare off the daughter of Minerva.

"Just pointing out what I saw," Sofia said with a shrug, as she took a seat on a log across from Zoe. "Diana's hunters never visited the legion when I was there so I'm going off of what I've read. And they usually aren't that friendly with males, so I thought it was strange that you'd be on such good terms."

Zoe noted with some annoyance that Sofia wasn't even looking at her as she spoke.

"You're not wrong. Do you know what being a hunter entails?"

"Swearing off boys, right? That and following Artemis is all I know about that particular lifestyle. Immortality is one of the perks as well, but everybody knows that," Sofia asked.

"Your partially correct. The immortality isn't true immortality. It still allows us to fall in battle from a fatal injury, but besides that, it works like normal immortality," Zoe clarified.

As expected, Sofia's eyes flicked to Zoe's midnight black ones as she waited for the daughter of Atlas to continue speaking.

"I knew Percy before he lost his memories; it's why I'm so familiar with him. Out of everybody here, he was the only one I knew. So it's only natural I would be close to him," Zoe explained.

Sofia gasped. "You knew Percy lost his memories?"

"He never told me, but I came to that conclusion," Zoe said, giving Sofia a hard look. "After I was suddenly revived, the first person I met was Perseus and he didn't even recognize who I was."

"I see, he must not have known that you came back to life, or even who you are in the first place," Sofia responded while narrowing her eyes.

Zoe ran a hand through her hair, it almost sounded like Sofia cared. "Well that's the gist of it. It's far more complicated than that but it's probably something we can discuss with everybody in the morning."

"I didn't realize something so drastic like that had happened to you." She bit her lip. "I apologize for coming off so rude," Sofia said regretfully.

Zoe rolled her eyes. "That's an understatement. Do you have a grudge against children of titans or something?"

Sofia quickly shook her head. "That wasn't what I was thinking; I was just a little wary. Percy goes missing for a few days and not even the Gods knew where he was, and when we finally find him, he and some girl are fighting the chimera."

Zoe chuckled while Sofia smiled, relieved at the easing tension. "That does sound absurd... I can only imagine what you guys were thinking when you arrived."

"Yeah, I'm not really surprised that it was the chimera after all we went through," Sofia said, crossing her arms.

"Was that all you thought?" Zoe asked, leaning back to stretch, impressed by her determination.

Sofia pondered for a moment, cupping her cheek in her hand. "There was the…" Sofia paused, glancing down at the fire for a moment, before continuing, "...well first, did Percy tell you about the prophecy?"

"Yeah, _Son of the seas do not fear the sky,_

 _Through him you will gain an old ally,_

 _War, Wisdom, and Wealth will face death,_

 _A truth be revealed that one will confess._

That one, right?"

"Mm-hm, what I'm worried about is that last line. If you are really the ' _old ally_ ' it was talking about in the second line, then the last must refer to you."

"Ah, I see, were you originally thinking the last line could've alluded to me?" Zoe asked.

"Not really, it was just an assumption. You gave off a mysterious aura when I first saw you. The truth could have been that you fell from the sky or something equally bizarre."

Zoe snorted in amusement. "With all that has happened, that could definitely be a possibility now."

Sofia smiled at Zoe's amused response, glad the two of them were finally starting to get along.

"I really didn't like you at first, but I guess that was just me being judgmental. Must have been suspicious for me to come out of nowhere and expect you to trust me right away," Zoe admitted.

Sofia averted her eyes for a second. "Yeah tell me about it," she said in a low tone.

The two laughed at that, with Sofia watching as Zoe stood up and brushed herself off.

"Thanks for keeping me company," Zoe said with a grateful smile. "I'll see you in the morning." She then headed towards her and Hazel's shared tent.

Sofia nodded and bidded Zoe farewell with a wave as she left.

"Wait," Sofia called out suddenly as she stood up to follow after Zoe who turned around.

She held out her hand, Zoe's eyes lighting up in amusement, knowing full well what Sofia intended.

"Is this like a makeup introduction or something?"

"Just shake my hand before I regret doing this," Sofia said with a roll of her eyes.

The two girls shook hands, locking eyes with each other as they reintroduced themselves.

"Sofia, daughter of Minerva, centurion of the second cohort of Rome," she said firmly.

Zoe's mouth curled upwards. "Nice meeting you, daughter of Minerva."

 **Morning**

 **6:00 AM**

Percy yawned as he leaned back against the tree branch he was sitting on. Unfortunately, Frank, who had the second to last shift, woke him up at around 5:00 AM, which meant that Percy had the last shift until morning.

The good news was that Frank had said nothing of interest had occurred overnight when Hazel passed the shift over to him. The bad news, however, was that he had to wake up early for the morning shift.

The plan, that Sofia had explained the night before, was for everyone to be up by seven so that they had a good hour to eat breakfast, clean-up, and discuss past events to compile into one story. They would leave around eight, giving ample time to reach the legion, if Sofia's deduction was indeed correct.

After twenty minutes, Percy decided to do one more look around before everybody was up at seven. Nothing too unusual was off about the surrounding forest, no monsters or even animals left any signs of being nearby. With nothing of importance to be seen Percy returned to the campground. What greeted him as he re-entered camp almost made him burst out laughing.

Standing in front of him was Sofia, with messy bed-hair and a sleepy-eyed look on her face. The sight of it was a major contrast to the ever-so-serious leader figure he expected from her and had grown used to.

Sofia, who had just exited her tent, yawned loudly noticing Percy looking at her.

"Good morning," Percy greeted, raising his hand in a slight wave.

"Morning," she replied tiredly. Sofia looked at Percy in question as he struggled to contain his amusement, a mental image of a disheveled Sofia was too good to be true.

She narrowed her eyes at him in a mix of confusion and growing annoyance. "Something on my face?"

"No, you just have the messiest bedhead," Percy said, giving Sofia a shit-eating grin.

She gave him a look of indignation, but it only made Percy's grin widen further. Her glares were intimidating, but not when her hair was in a pseudo-perm.

"Are we really doing this right now? It's too early for this shit," Sofia said, giving an exasperated sigh.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just—"

"Yes, I know my hair does that okay?" Sofia said, cutting him off as she combed her fingers through it, trying to regain some control over the bird's nest on her head.

"I always get up early to train, but there isn't exactly a mirror in the forest to manage my appearance is there?" she said grumpily.

"Did something happen last night? Frank said there was nothing of interest during his shift, and it was much the same during mine," Percy questioned, putting a stop to his teasing before Sofia decided to do something drastic to stop him herself.

"I had a little chit-chat with our new member. It's nothing you have to concern yourself with," Sofia said, dismissing the matter entirely.

"So, are you and Zoe friends now or something?" Percy asked cheekily, undeterred by her dismissive tone.

Sofia raised her eyebrow at Percy. The look she was giving him said she was clearly unimpressed that he was yet again pressing his luck by trying to poke fun at her.

"Me, Frank, and Hazel didn't think you liked each other that much," he explained. "We thought any interaction between you two would lead to World War III."

She frowned at him, raising a skeptical eyebrow as she did so. "You actually thought we didn't like each other?"

"Hey, I was just being honest," Percy said quickly in a placating manner. "I even had money on who was going to win that battle."

"We weren't going to fight," Sofia said irritably, "You of all people should know that I wouldn't engage in such unnecessary conflicts in our current situation. It was just a misunderstanding really," Sofia finished with a frustrated sigh.

"So, you're saying you could take Zoe on?" Percy probed mischievously, with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Sofia put her hand on her hilt giving Percy an unamused stare. "We'll have a rematch of your cohort placement if you don't quit with the jokes, smartass."

"What's going on over here?" Hazel's voice rang out as she exited her tent with Zoe in tow.

"Nothing," Sofia declared dismissively, mentally thanking Hazel for diverting her from her growing urge to physically reprimand Percy. It'd be completely childish to do so after all.

"He was probably just trying to get a rise out of her," Zoe informed Hazel blankly. "Typical Percy, pulling jokes at 7 am," she added with a dramatic roll of her eyes as she crossed her arms giving him a disapproving stare.

"Hey—" he began, to defend himself, feeling affronted at the sudden attack on his character.

"Go take down your tents we leave in one hour, get it done quick," Sofia cut in before this comedy act could progress any further.

Percy nodded and was quickly shoved toward his tent by Zoe.

"Let's go, _boy_. It'll be faster if we both do yours first."

"Oh, so it's _boy_ now?" he asked with a snort.

"You bet your ass it is."

The two continued talking until they were out of earshot of the two girls sitting at the campfire.

"Sofia is your back alright?" Hazel asked, pointing toward the back of her jacket that she was wearing, still sporting the slash from earlier.

"I think it's fine, I took some ambrosia last night again to make sure that it would heal properly," Sofia said moving a lock of hair that was hanging in her face, annoying her.

"Let me take a look at it right now," Hazel insisted as she walked over to Sofia and stood over her, with her arms crossed; leaving no room for debate.

Sofia nodded in response, walking briskly to Hazel's tent alongside her. She removed her hoodie and peeled her shirt off, not giving it a second thought since they were both girls.

She kneeled down on the floor of the tent, feeling the rough terrain against her knees. Clad in only her undershirt, the chilly morning air was keenly felt.

Hazel placed a hand on her shoulder, "Mind if lift your shirt for a moment?"

Sofia nodded and felt Hazel's hands raise it slightly, running her palm over the large medical tape that covered her injury.

"It seems fine. Probably just have to reapply the tape for now."

Hazel gently removed the tape, trying not to reopen the wound.

"How is it?" Sofia asked her, voice shaking a bit. Although Hazel had been the one to apply the tape onto her wound originally, she still wasn't used to being in such a vulnerable state.

"It's fine, the bleeding stopped, and I just needed to re-apply the tape. You should be fine after a couple days. How did you know the blade wasn't poisoned?" Hazel asked curiously, reapplying the medical tape.

"Most of the shades' blades were made of ice. So besides the fact that they were cold, I didn't feel any long-lasting pain after I was hit. I felt my blood stain my clothes, but that was all," Sofia replied, as she redressed.

"What about the leg? Does it still feel sluggish?" Hazel asked.

Sofia rolled up her jeans on her left leg, letting Hazel take a look at the slash she took on her leg as well.

"I can move properly now, the ambrosia really did the trick for my leg," Sofia said assuredly.

"Good to hear," Hazel replied sincerely, giving the leg a quick inspection as she worked to apply the tape to her leg as well. After seeing that everything was okay, Hazel straightened Sofia's jeans and gave her a thumb's up.

"Thank you, Hazel," Sofia said appreciatively as she and Hazel exited the tent.

Hazel smiled at her thankful tone. "Anything for my friends."

Sofia paused at her words, letting them sink in as she followed Hazel.

" _My friends…"_

 **Outside at the Campgrounds**

After about thirty minutes of packing away tents and eating breakfast, the five demigods reconvened at the remains of their campfire. All that remained was to fill everybody in on the situation at hand.

"Percy summed up the beginning for me, but let's start from what you guys want to know," Zoe said, waving her arm in gesture toward Hazel, Frank, and Sofia.

Hazel and Frank nodded their heads in agreement, with Sofia crossing her arms as she stood up.

"For starters, what happened in your duel with Oceanus after you got us to shore? Neptune told us the next day that you had been captured, but I want to hear it from your perspective."

Percy nodded, not at all fazed that this was the first thing Sofia wished to know.

"Know thy enemy right?" Percy murmured, looking up at her.

"I'm surprised you know Sun Tzu's words. Maybe there's a chance for your memory after all." Sofia said in a deadpan tone, uncaring as Percy shot her a brief glare.

Percy sighed and continued, "He was strong, I underestimated his power completely," Percy said, intertwining his fingers, "I had a dream with my father before we left for the quest and he warned me not to fight a titan in his own domain. But I didn't listen. He doesn't have complete control over the seas because of my father, but he is still called Oceanus for a reason. I knew this all before we fought, but he's had centuries more experience than me. The only reason I'm alive was that my gladius had a few tricks and that the titans wanted to capture me." Percy said.

"What's so special about it?" Frank asked, intrigued.

Percy drew his sword. The morning sun bouncing off it, giving off a bright reflective shine. Even Zoe was surprised at what happened next. The son of Neptune held his _gladius_ over the campfire and while the original color was gold, it turned an orange tint as the flames were seemingly absorbed into the sword.

"Whoa," Hazel said, summing up everybody's thoughts.

"Can you shoot the flames out?" Frank asked, his gaze fixed on the sword, "Like in video games?" Sofia snorted and rolled her eyes at that.

"Let's see, I haven't tried it yet," Percy said. He turned cocked back his sword and gave an upward slash, but nothing happened.

Percy examined the sword and saw that the orange tint was gone.

"So basically, your father blessed your sword in your dream? And it can suddenly absorb fire now?" Sofia deduced with a blank stare.

"I'm not sure if it's absorbing the fire, but my father did bless my sword in my dream. In the fight against Oceanus I was able to deflect his energy blasts, but besides that and the fire, I don't know anything else it can do. Neptune said I would have to figure it out on my own."

"Man, that's crazy, a sword that can deflect energy blasts from a titan _and_ absorb fire? Next thing you know you can spin it and you'll be able to fly or something," Frank said, cracking a grin.

"And this is coming from the person that transformed into a bear in front of my eyes," Zoe cut in, crossing her arms and giving Frank an unamused look.

"Hey—"

"Actually, you said it can be anything right?" Hazel interrupted, turning to Frank who was sitting next to her.

Frank blushed as everybody turned their attention to him.

"I haven't tried anything too crazy, but my grandma said anything I've seen should be possible to do," he said, scratching the back of his head.

"I know Lady Lupa is able to transform into wolves, but I've never met a demigod with this kind of ability. Is it unique to your family or something?" Zoe asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's something like that. I don't know the specifics, but my grandma said while I am a son of Mars, I'm also a descendant of Neptune," Frank replied, giving Percy a glance.

"Wow, I never knew that _brother_ ," Percy said.

Frank and Hazel laughed, giving Percy a knowing look as he turned to Sofia who had finally sat down after her question.

"What about you guys? I didn't even know Thanatos was freed until we killed the chimera together."

"Well as we said, Neptune visited us that night telling us about how Terra captured you. He mentioned that none of the Gods could sense where you were, so you probably couldn't be tracked," Sofia explained with an idle wave of her hand.

"Our objective was the top of the Hubbard Glacier, that's where Neptune said Thanatos' presence was being felt. We weren't sure how we were going to get there until Neptune gave me my old horse," Hazel said, smiling softly as Arion whinnied in response.

"So that's how you got the horse," Percy murmured.

Hazel nodded in response. "He has great power, he can reach immense speeds and that's how we arrived at the glacier that day."

"Interesting, so what happened when you guys reached the top? Doesn't seem like Thanatos would just be there left unguarded." Zoe said.

"Yeah, he wasn't. There was an army of replica Roman legionaries along with an identical Legion. They seemed to be frozen because of the weather," Sofia explained.

"An exact replica of Rome on the glacier? That had to be some sort of trap," Percy said scrunching his eyebrows.

"Indeed, it was. We had thought about scouting and sneaking in before, but there really wasn't much we could do. We approached the _Principia_ with caution, but all that was there was Thanatos chained at the base of the stairs." Sofia said.

"It ended up being a trap after all," Frank chimed in. "Shades wearing Roman armor surrounded us and we were forced to fight or die."

"Shades?" Zoe repeated in question.

"Yes, shades," Sofia said, turning her gray eyes to Zoe. "They didn't have legs, and what was worse they couldn't be killed either because Thanatos was still chained up."

"How did you free him then? The shades would have just kept coming, leaving you unable to free him, right?" Percy asked.

"That's right, but to make matters worse Alcyoneus was also there," Hazel said bitterly.

"Alcyoneus? You mean the bane of Pluto?" Zoe asked in shock.

"Yes, we were outnumbered and cornered, but we managed to pull through. Hazel ended up leading the giant away and with the help of Arion stalled him enough for me and Frank to free Thanatos," Sofia said.

"The only way Thanatos' chains could be cut was with the 'fire of life' as he dubbed it," Frank said, looking at the floor.

"Fire of life?" Percy repeated cupping his chin.

"It's basically this piece of wood that is connected to his life force," Hazel said, speaking in a much softer tone. "If the stick completely burns out he dies, and Frank has the ability to light it ablaze when he chooses. He had to do that to cut through Thanatos' chains."

Once Hazel finished, she approached Frank and gripped his arm tightly, causing him to flinch in response.

"Frank, let me see the stick."

Frank hesitated at first but didn't shrink away from Hazel's gaze. He reached into his pocket, withdrawing the stick which was little more than a stump now.

Hazel's eyes widened alongside everybody else's, realizing what that meant.

"It's not that big a deal, I'll be careful around fire from now on," Frank said, giving a reassuring smile to Hazel.

Hazel sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose for a moment. She then motioned for them to continue.

"So, you were able to hold off an entire camp of roman shades on your own?" Zoe asked, with admiration at Sofia's story.

"It wasn't an entire camp, but they had me surrounded with my back to Frank and Thanatos the whole time. They were much weaker because once they had been killed, they reformed without their weapons. I did, however, took a few injuries from them due to there being so many," Sofia said, lightly touching her arm.

"Is that why your leg is bandaged up?" Percy asked with a tilt of his head.

Sofia looked down and flexed her left leg out demonstrating that her healing was going well.

"This one wasn't from the shades, it was from a past praetor. Michael Varus was there; it seemed like he was being controlled by Alcyoneus," Sofia said.

"You fought a past praetor as well?" Percy asked, stunned. "How did you even survive? Weren't they all attacking at once?"

"They didn't," Sofia replied, shaking her head. "Even though he was a shade, he still had the aspects of a human. He wanted to fight me one-on-one because of his honor.

"He almost beat me. I was sluggish because I was wounded from the shades earlier, and I hesitated because he attempted to attack Frank," Sofia said, clenching her fist. "He got me on the leg and he was about to finish me off until Frank intervened. We were able to hold off Varus, and the rest of the shades now that Death was free. After, I stayed behind with Thanatos, while Frank transformed into an eagle and flew to assist Hazel.

"Wow, so you two managed to defeat Alcyoneus on your own? I thought he was immortal as long as he's in Alaska," Zoe asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"We didn't defeat him I think," Frank said, giving Hazel an unsure glance. "We managed to blind his eyes and I think Hazel incapacitated him by sinking him into the ground. After that, we made our escape."

"That sounds incredibly stupid for a giant. Why didn't he just attack you guys with his shades when they were together? Was there something he wanted?" Percy asked.

"It was very similar to your situation," Hazel said after a short pause. "He wanted me alive because of my ability to summon gems from the ground. I guess he thought I could be useful in that sense."

Percy nodded his head, remembering how Terra's plan was for him to hold the sky.

"Afterwards we weren't sure what we were supposed to do. We knew the legion was in danger because of Alcyoneus' big mouth telling us they knew where it was, but we weren't sure whether we should head there right away or spend time looking for you," Hazel said, turning to the others.

"Luckily, Sofia came up with a brilliant plan," Frank said his lips curling into a grin, making Sofia scoff at his words.

"I told you it was just something I remembered. And I was unsure about it at first, but it managed to work out in the end," Sofia said waving it off with a flick of her hand.

"Remember how when we were stealing the boat, you were talking with that hobo?" Sofia asked, turning to Percy.

"Wait you saw that?" Percy asked sheepishly, remembering the details of almost getting into a scuffle with a random hobo.

"Yes, I saw the whole thing," Sofia said impassively with a fixed stare. "It would be hilarious if things were not so dire. But what was that random hobo's name, Percy?"

"Uh…" Percy said thinking about it for a second. "I'm pretty sure he said his name was Nate, but why does that have anything to do with how you found me?"

"Well, I had a strange feeling about him as we were traveling to Alaska. It turns out when we approached him again after freeing Thanatos, that his full name was actually _Nereus_ ," Sofia said, tilting her head up and crossing her arms.

"Nereus, the old man of the sea?" Zoe asked, her eyes lighting up.

"The very same," Hazel confirmed.

"Wow, that's pretty clever," Zoe said glancing at Sofia.

"Like I said, it was a hunch and luckily I was right. We managed to get Percy's location out of Nereus and here we are now," Sofia finished, stretching her arms out in gesture.

"Wow, that's a crazy story, but don't you have to capture Nereus in order for him to answer a question?" Percy asked, feeling that Sofia left out a few details.

"Yes you have too, it wasn't that important so I left it out," Sofia answered with a shrug, making eye contact with Frank and Hazel, signaling them to not to correct her.

"No."

Sofia raised an eyebrow at that. "No?" she repeated.

"I think me and Zoe should be the judge of whether or not it was important or not," Percy said, frowning. "And you always do this kind of thing like on the boat, especially about your mother. You just want to push certain things off and not talk about it."

"Percy, I really don't think–" Hazel began, but was interrupted.

"So what?" Sofia said, her voice rising as she rose to her feet, "I'm the damn quest leader! What makes you think I need to tell you what happened?"

"Because we're part of the quest too!? We're going over everything that happened right? It defeats the purpose if you leave details out," Percy responded, looking up at her, refusing to back down.

Hazel placed a hand on Sofia's shoulder as she took a deep breath, calming down as everybody stayed silent, feeling the tension in the air.

"Fine," Sofia said, begrudgingly sitting back down.

Zoe watched the exchange in quiet observation. She was surprised by how close Hazel was to Sofia and how Percy was able to see through Sofia's small lie. She had seemed the type to have everything under control and things carefully calculated so Zoe was taken back about why she would leave things out of the story.

"The original plan was to ambush Nereus with me confronting him, Frank in the air as an eagle and Hazel hiding in my shadow. I thought it was a decent plan, but I underestimated him."

"In what way?" Zoe asked, intrigued, remembering the little escapade with Percy a long time ago. It was a miracle they even managed to capture the elusive God.

"He knew exactly what we were planning and there was nothing I could do about it. I thought that since Neptune controlled the seas he wouldn't be that strong, but I was proven wrong. Before we could even do anything, he already knew we were intent on capturing him. He had had us surrounded by waves on all sides threatening to kill us at the slightest provocations," Sofia reluctantly confessed. This surprised Percy and Zoe. They hadn't realized their lives had been in such danger at the time.

"Luckily, I was able to talk us out of it. He offered a riddle we had to answer otherwise we probably would've had to fight him for information."

"A riddle?" Zoe said, scrunching her eyes. "Must have been hard then since he knows things that even the Oracle doesn't know."

"It was _hard_ because there were so many right answers, but clearly there was only one he would actually accept as the correct answer," Sofia growled, clenching her fist.

Percy knew what the answer was before Sofia even finished her story and he was sorry he forced her to talk about it.

"He knows too, doesn't he?" Percy asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Sofia said, locking eyes with Percy. "He knows about me and my mother as well."

"Whoa, wait a minute I'm lost," Zoe said, her lips curled into a frown.

Sofia sighed, turning her eyes to Zoe. "Me and my mother, Minerva… we don't have a good relationship. I don't like talking about it too much because it's… personal."

Zoe herself was about to say something about her own history between her and her father. What stopped her, however, was the look in Sofia's eyes, Zoe realized that telling her of her own tragedy would hardly help with the pain Sofia no doubt felt.

"What about you, Percy? From when you got captured to when we found you is a huge question mark as well," Hazel said, hastily changing the subject.

"After Terra captured me, the next thing I knew I was on Mount Othrys, completely bound, with a titan in front of me."

"Did you recognize him?" Hazel asked in disbelief, most people who see a titan up close don't usually live to tell the tale.

"Yeah, it was Prometheus, the titan of forethought. He was everything I thought a titan would be. Ruthless, intimidating, _manipulative_ ," Percy said, hitting his fist against the log he was sitting on.

"What happened? Did they…" Sofia paused taking a breath, "Torture you?"

Hazel gasped at that, but Percy shook his head quickly, instantly stamping out that possibility.

"No, luckily he didn't do any of that, but he did talk to me as I was tied up."

"Hmm, did he explain why they captured you instead of killing you?" Zoe asked, dipping her head forward in question.

"Yes, their plan was they wanted me to join their side, and failing that, it was my job to hold the sky while Atlas was freed," Percy explained, glancing at Zoe who grimaced at the thought of going against her father again.

"What nerve, to try and turn you against the Gods!" Hazel spat in outrage, her eyebrows crinkling as she frowned.

"What did he say? You said he was a master manipulator right?" Zoe questioned, her curious eyes flickering from Hazel's outburst to Percy, telling him to continue with the story.

Percy paused, staring at the ground for a moment he then scanned his eyes along the other four, before stopping on Zoe.

"The reason I asked you if I was Greek earlier was for this reason alone, Zoe. He told me I was Greek, and that I was born Poseidon's son and not Neptune's. The Gods have been lying to me this entire time," Percy said while chuckling darkly as expressions of immense shock came over the other's faces.

"What? Is this for real?" Frank shouted, standing up. His jaw dropped and eyes widening in horror.

"Oh, my gods…" Hazel gasped, cupping her mouth with her hands.

"I didn't believe it at first, but Zoe confirmed it," Percy said in a low tone. "Oceanus saying it, Prometheus saying it, Zoe confirming it, the memories, Minerva and Hera. It all makes sense to me now."

"I– I had a suspicion, but I didn't realize it until now," Sofia stammered. "You really are Greek, aren't you?"

Percy nodded, confirming any doubts in their minds.

"Prometheus also said that there is a Greek camp equivalent to our roman one and that I was the hero of the old great prophecy when I was there. He said I supposedly defeated Saturn in my time over there."

"What!?" Zoe cried, looking even more astonished than before.

"You defeated Saturn on your own? Why were we not informed of this…?" Sofia muttered to herself, loud enough that everyone heard her.

"I don't know," Percy said, sighing. "I don't remember any of it happening, the only person that would know is Zoe."

The original four demigods snapped their eyes onto her in unison.

Zoe flinched at the sudden attention she had on her and shook her head regretfully. "Unfortunately, I don't know anything either. I died long before any of those events happened, but I can confirm there is another camp and I think I remember the old Great Prophecy," Zoe revealed.

" _A half-blood of the eldest gods_

 _Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

 _And see the world in endless sleep_

 _The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

 _A single choice shall end his days_

 _Olympus to preserve or raze_

is what I remember."

"Well, it sounds like the prophecy was completed since Olympus is still standing today right?" Frank questioned.

"I've never heard this before…" Percy said, gritting his teeth.

"Well, it's definitely plausible that it was about you. Should we even trust what Prometheus said? He is a titan after all." Sofia interjected.

"I thought that as well. I asked Prometheus 'Why should I believe anything you say?' He responded with an explanation that there was no reason for him to lie because he believed there was no way I could possibly escape," Percy said.

"That makes sense, right?" Hazel asked, earning nods from everybody.

"We'll believe what the Titans said for now," Sofia said reluctantly, sighing in frustration. "There isn't any concrete evidence that proves he was lying or not; it's just accusations. How about you tell us how you escaped, Percy?"

"Yeah, it seems nigh impossible when you're up there, it's like their version of Mount Olympus," Frank said, grunting as he sat back down.

Percy nodded, taking a deep breath to try and control his emotions.

"Like I said, Prometheus is a master manipulator. I didn't realize it at the time, but he knew exactly what to say to get me riled up. When he revealed everything to me, I was so angry. I hated Minerva for what she did, I resented the Gods for keeping everything from me, but most of all I detested that he was the one that told me the truth, our enemy…"

"He led me to where Atlas was holding the sky when he was finished, and I was moments away from taking the mantle until someone intervened."

"Someone intervened?" Sofia repeated.

"Yes, the reason that I was able to escape was Ouranos, father of titans, protogenoi of the sky."

"A _primordial_ helped you escape?" Hazel asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes, he distracted Prometheus which gave me chance to retaliate. He spoke into my mind via telepathy, much like the Gods do, and told me to hold him off for a few minutes. Next thing I know I'm in the sky with him and after that, I'm at the base of the mountain with Zoe."

"Whoa, you fought a titan?" Frank asked, his gaze fixed on Percy, "I know he said you defeated Saturn before, but did you really fight Prometheus one on one?"

"Yeah," Percy said, his eyes moving to Zoe.

"He was strong even though he wasn't a war titan, but I managed to hold him off. When I was in the sky Ouranos revealed to me that Terra can't be defeated by normal means, something about separating her from her domain is the only way."

"That makes sense," Zoe said with a nod, finally speaking. "She would reform just as easily since the entire Earth is her domain."

"Or she wouldn't even be able to be killed in the first place," Hazel said, grimacing.

"Percy, what was he like? I thought Ouranos' essence was scattered, and that he could never reform?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, I thought something similar. He said that it was his ethereal form and that he wasn't actually there, but he had enough power to save me and talk to me," Percy said.

Everybody was quiet for a few moments, waiting patiently in suspense to see if there was anything else somebody missed or any more questions to be had.

"The prophecy has been fulfilled then. All that's left is the last line," Sofia said suddenly.

"She's right. The sky indeed alluded to Ouranos and it looks like I was the ally," Zoe said stepping forward and pointing at herself.

"It looks like that's everything then," Percy said, standing up to stretch. "So, Sofia? How are we going to get to Rome?"

"Well…" Sofia replied, glancing at Frank. "Frank, how do you feel about dragons?"

Frank blinked twice looking back at her like she was crazy.

"What do you mean dragons?"

 **A/N**

 **Ok sorry for the ridiculously long wait guys T.T. I literally said 1-2 weeks and it ended up being over four months…lol. On the bright side I have reached over 100 followers on** _ **Gladius**_ **so I would like to thank each and every reader! Yeah my imagination on what to do when I reached it kinda dwindled down and I ran out of ideas lol. However, I will now leave responses to reviews and PM's (guest ones) at the bottom of the chapter. I love it when authors do this, but I hate it when its at the beginning cause then I needa scroll (i mainly read fanfic on my phone) to the story if I don't care too much lmao. So I will put it at the bottom for those interested!**

 **Lastly the rundown of why it took so long was I started writing this the first 2 weeks of Feb. right after I published. And then I took a huge hiatus off writing like a whole month. The month after that (March) I basically had writer's block the whole time after writing 1k words lol. But! In April and recently I finished the chapter, but I let it sit there for a couple weeks because I have gotten a beta reader (yay!). He's really good but he's in uni like me so I decided to take my time with this chapter and try and make it close to as perfect as possible (I hope it was decent lol). I have planned to revise the early chapters (especially chapter one). Their not bad, but I feel like my writing has gotten way better after a year…LOL its been a year :S.**

 **I ain't quitting this story my fellow readers(if there are any left lol** **). To those of you who read this thank you again for waiting patiently haha summer is coming soon so I'll make a promise of within a month like before June or early June.**

 **LASTLY: I understand some characters may be OOC (*cough* Zoe *cough*), I decided to take some liberties but that's just how I'm gonna write them. I try to keep in character as much as possible but its fanfic so I'll add my own little nuisances.**

 _ **Responses to Reviews**_

 _ **HaywireEagle:**_ _Yup your right she wouldn't call her that I'll make a note of it when I revise Ch1._

 _ **desdelor97:**_ _Thank you my man or woman :D_

 _ **Death Fury**_ _: Thanks Death Fury! I think you've been reading since ch1 or something so I appreciate the support! XD_

 _ **ChildOfHestia:**_ _Argh I see that, thank you for the heads up!_

 _ **Lora**_ _: Thank you Lora! I was super pumped this day cause your review just made me smile the whole day haha._

 _ **NONAME2002:**_ _Thanks for the review I love the long ones so brownie points to you! :D. Personally, I've only read up to Son of Neptune, so for the ending/parts that are past canon in SoN I'm winging it writing my own plot/looking up mythology etc._

 _ **TheRealMasonMac:**_ _Yeah I feel, when I was first creating Sofia I was really obsessed with Daphne Greengrass from Harry Potter and she's the definition of an ice queen. So I see exactly what your coming from but no spoilers :P._

 **Funny Edits My Beta Suggested lmao:**

"He was probably just trying to get a rise out of her," Zoe informed Hazel blankly. "Typical Percy, pulling jokes at 7 am," she added with a dramatic roll of her eyes as she crossed her arms giving him a disapproving stare akin to looking down at a particularly obnoxious child who needed to know their place.

"You bet your ass it is considering your performance this morning. Sofia was five seconds from grounding you, young man. Keep that up you're getting a spanking." -Zoe

 **Until Next Time**


	11. Formalities

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus series**

 **Credits to my man** _ **MadManMaddox**_ **for beta-ing my chapter again.**

 **Tunnel Entrance**

 **With Dakota and Gwen**

 **10:00 AM**

"Can you shut up for one second with the slurping please?" Gwen asked, tired of hearing Dakota trying to suck out every bit of his Kool-Aid like a baby does through his bottle.

Dakota shrugged in response. "Hey, I can't help it. We've been here for hours and I've already run out of Kool-Aid pouches. And I'd rather not take the chance of snagging some more without Reyna catching me."

Gwen sighed, her fellow centurion's actions beginning to give her an irritation-induced migraine.

After a few moments of silence, she groaned as the son of Bacchus began sucking at his drink yet again despite her trying to incinerate him with her glare. Unfortunately, she couldn't do that. Dakota absentmindedly glanced out the tunnel taking a rather long slurp, finally destroying what little patience Gwen had left.

"Dakota, for once can you please shut the fu–"

"What the hell is that?" Dakota interrupted, his Kool-Aid pouch falling to the floor forgotten.

"What?" Gwen asked, following his gaze. It seemed there was a blur in the sky, steadily approaching their location.

"Should we go tell Reyna about it?" Dakota asked.

Gwen stayed silent for a moment, mentally weighing her options. They could either go and tell Reyna about the strange flying object and potentially lose sight of it. Or they could stay and investigate it themselves.

She glanced at Dakota, her mind made up. "Let's check it out together, it's better than us just splitting up."

Dakota nodded. "Roger that."

The pair exited the tunnel, making sure the surrounding area was clear just in case it was a trap. The duo scanned the sky once more for the mysterious blur. Finally, they were able to make out what it was.

"That's a dragon!" Dakota yelled in disbelief. "A frickin dragon! Don't tell me Terra has dragons in her army now!"

"Be quiet!" Gwen hissed out. "It looks like there's people riding on the back of it. They may not be able to hear us because of the freeway, but even then, we need to be careful. We don't know what we're up against."

The pair waited a bit longer, finally getting an unobstructed view of the creature. The sun reflected off the black dragon's scales making them shine and its large appearance intimidated the two centurions as they watched shell-shocked.

Finally, the dragon dropped from the sky to land. It's landing was a rough one and as it got closer to the ground Dakota could make out some figures on its back. The dragon and its live cargo were a fair distance away from Caldecott Tunnel.

"So, what now, Gwendolyn?" he asked, tilting his head at her. "It's a miracle the mortals aren't going into a frenzy for starters. Only the Gods know what they saw through the mist… Do we go investigate or what?"

"Don't call me that!" Gwen snapped. "We're going to investigate. Even if we did have a chance to tell Reyna, she would want scouts going to see it for themselves, especially if we tell her a dragon just landed in the forest. So that's exactly what we're going to do."

Dakota nodded, sauntering after Gwen as she led the way to their destination. The area of the forest they were in wasn't too dense like a jungle, but there were enough bushes and trees making it hard to see through the foliage.

After about ten minutes of sneaking around, the duo spotted a clearing that the dragon created from its rough landing. But curiously, the beast in question was nowhere to be found. They were far enough from the freeway that the sound of traffic was drowned out, which allowed Gwen to make out a couple of voices up ahead.

Dakota hid behind the nearest tree once Gwen held her hand up, silently telling him to not expose himself during their conversation.

" _Wow, that landing was not what I was expecting…"_

" _Yeah, you might as well have announced our arrival to the entire world."_

Dakota narrowed his eyes as he was tempted to peak out from his hiding spot, swearing that the first voice he heard was Per–

Before he could finish his thought, Dakota was roughly pinned against the tree he was hiding behind, with his face being buried into the bark for a split second. He felt his wrists be restrained before he could do anything and was shoved into the ground with a yelp as his hands were gripped and he could feel a boot stepping on both of his legs.

His heart dropped, and he craned his head in despair, fearing for the worst.

"Dakota!" Gwen yelled out, pulling out her gladius.

Dakota grimaced seeing that the person restraining him was a beautiful girl, with black hair and dark brown eyes. High cheekbones adorned her face giving her an almost regal look. Almost, because her casual attire of jeans and a jacket ruled her out as some kind of noble.

" _Shit, we got discovered,"_ Dakota thought anxiously. " _Does Terra really have demigods on her side? If all of them are this pretty, I'll join for sure…"_

Dakota grunted as the girl dug her boots into his legs. She pulled out her silver blade pointing it at Dakota's neck as he tried to shrink away from it.

"Make any moves and your friend here dies," she snarled, glaring daggers at Gwen.

"Zoe stop! They're on our side!" a voice shouted from the clearing.

Gwen turned around, her eyes widening as four people approached her with a certain son of the seas at the forefront.

"Percy? Frank? Hazel? ...Sofia?" Gwen muttered out in shock, almost dropping her sword.

"Gwen!" Hazel exclaimed as she ran up to the girl and wrapped her arms around her.

"What… what are you guys doing here?" Gwen asked, nervously returning the hug.

"We're back from our quest obviously," Sofia said matter-of-factly. "What's your explanation for sneaking up on us like that?"

"Oh uh…" Gwen stuttered.

"Zoe, can you please let Dakota go?" Percy pleaded.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. Force of habit," Zoe said, releasing Dakota. She then took her place next to Sofia.

Percy helped Dakota up, dusting off his back and front from the dirt and leaves it had accumulated.

"You okay?" Percy asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, yeah. Just great," Dakota said sarcastically, glaring at Zoe who paid no attention to him.

"So, who is that? You know, the girl that _assaulted_ me? I could've sworn it was just the four of you when you left," Dakota murmured as he pulled Percy to the side.

"Oh her? It's a long story…" Percy said, chuckling.

"She just tried to _kill_ me! This isn't a laughing matter," Dakota said irritably, raising his eyebrow.

"She's… look I'll explain it later. We need to report to Lady Lupa anyways."

"Fine…" Dakota said, still glaring at Zoe with disdain as they joined the others.

"…Wait, so that was you guys on top of the dragon?" Gwen asked, her eyes widening.

"Yes," Sofia said, catching Frank's eyes for a moment who nodded in response. "It was Frank actually. Hazel's horse doesn't have enough room for all of us, so we had to resort to this."

"Whoa, wait a minute," Dakota said, shaking his head as he took several steps forward, so he was in the center of the group. "So, you're telling me that Frank can transform into a dragon now? Like some kind of shapeshifter? And when did Hazel get a horse?"

The five quest members exchanged glances, all of them internally groaning since they literally had just gone over all of this.

"Look, _boy_ –"

" _Oh no,"_ Percy thought. _"Zoe is going to chew out Dakota if someone doesn't say something."_

"Zoe–" Percy started.

"It's confidential information," Sofia interrupted, giving Zoe a glare which she briefly returned with her own. Sofia tore her eyes away, turning to Dakota and Gwen. "But since you're both centurions, save your questions for Lady Lupa. We'll explain everything to her."

"Tch, fine," Dakota said, eyeing Zoe as she walked off with Sofia.

The seven of them began heading back to the legion. Dakota and Gwen were in the front, with Sofia and Zoe in the middle, as Percy, Hazel, and Frank took up the rear.

 **Dakota and Gwen**

"What's with you?" Gwen asked. "You're more irritable than usual."

"Nothing," Dakota said, kicking a rock. "New girl just pisses me off."

Gwen raised her eyebrow at Dakota. "Well suck it up. She looks like she's good friends with Sofia and it seems like she can hold her own in a fight. Is it because she tied you up? You don't normally get this mad over opponents that beat you."

"She got me by surprise, that's all. I ain't losing to some greenhorn in a straight fight," Dakota said, sounding miffed.

"Greenhorn, huh?" Gwen repeated. "Percy was a greenhorn too, ya know."

"He's different," Dakota said immediately, causing Gwen's eyes to narrow. "I don't know why though. It's just a feeling I get."

 **Sofia and Zoe**

"Can you at least try to be civil with the guys at camp?" Sofia asked, giving Zoe a sidelong glance.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Zoe stated.

"It was obvious you were going to insult Dakota earlier," Sofia said as she met Zoe's eyes.

"I was not," Zoe said.

Her comment made Sofia scoff. "It wasn't necessary to attack him like you did. My orders were to scout the area, not apprehend potential threats."

"They looked like a threat," Zoe retorted. "Sneaking around and hiding where we couldn't see them? Eavesdropping on our conversation? Did you expect me to believe they were our allies?"

Sofia sighed loudly at that, not wanting to argue with her anymore. "You know I'm a centurion, right?"

"Yeah, so what?" Zoe said, putting a hand on her hip.

"It means, that if you do something stupid, it reflects badly on me since I'm the one bringing you into the legion," Sofia said with a glare.

"Oh…" Zoe said as she looked down, regret clear in her eyes. "Sorry, it's a habit. To treat boys like that."

"I know. It's why I brought it up," Sofia said with a wave of her hand. "That was the real reason you were so rough with him wasn't it?"

Zoe didn't say anything opting to stay quiet which was basically a 'yes' to the daughter of wisdom.

"That's what I thought. Just remember Lady Lupa isn't as forgiving as me, especially if you do things like that in the legion."

Zoe nodded. "Thanks for the heads up, I appreciate it."

"It doesn't seem like you have a problem with Frank and Percy though," Sofia said, taking a glance at the two boys behind her.

"Well, that's because they helped save my life. And it looks like Hazel keeps Frank in check all the time so he's a good guy," Zoe said, looking at the trio behind them for a moment.

"And Percy?"

Zoe opened her mouth to speak, but she was at a loss for words as she couldn't formulate a reason in her head.

"Shut up!" Zoe hissed, as Sofia suddenly chuckled. "They'll hear us if you talk too loud."

"I didn't even say anyth–"

"Yeah whatever," Zoe cut in. "I didn't know ice queen over here knew how to laugh."

"Me? Ice queen?" Sofia repeated, narrowing her eyes at Zoe's words.

"Oh nothing, my tongue slipped," Zoe teased.

Sofia gave her a shove. "Fuck off," she snapped.

"Watch your language, Lady Lupa wouldn't be happy with her centurions using such vulgar words–"

"Why you–" Sofia said angrily, her left eye twitching.

 **Percy, Hazel, and Frank**

"It looks like Zoe and Sofia get along pretty well," Hazel said, watching with interest as the two of them conversed.

"Yeah. To think that they were giving each other the cold shoulder yesterday…" Percy mused aloud.

"Frank… are you sure you're okay?" Hazel asked as she placed a hand on Frank's arm.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Frank said, grunting as he took a few steps on his own.

"Frank!" Hazel said worriedly, walking up to him. "Do you need help walking?"

"I'm fine, Hazel. I landed hard on my legs so I'm just a bit shaky."

"Ah… alright…" Hazel said uneasily as she watched Frank stretch and dust himself off.

"What happened exactly?" Percy asked, crossing his arms. "From the ground, it looked like everything was going well and then you suddenly crashed."

Frank looked away, his cheeks turning red. "Yeah that sounds about right," Frank stated. "I completely forgot you and Hazel were on Arion when I was in the air."

"Sofia said that because of the mist, the mortals will probably see me as an airplane or something. So she suggested I land somewhere close to the legion. She said that this forest was pretty remote, so I wasn't too visible when I was landing."

"Oh, I see," Hazel said as her eyes widened. "So that's why she told us to follow you."

"Yeah, she just said to get to the legion by following you from the ground," Percy chimed in.

"Yup it was all fine until we got to the actual landing part. Where she just told me to land, and I sort of uh… winged it," Frank said sheepishly.

Hazel and Percy exchanged glances and burst into a fit of giggles.

"Really Frank, 'winged it'?" Percy asked, giving Frank a crooked grin.

Frank sighed in annoyance. He then walked ahead to try and get away from the two of them.

"Cut me some slack, that was the first time I was in the air. Actually, that was the first time I even became a frickin dragon. We should be lucky that my transformation worked out or we would've had to walk all the way here."

"Well, _you_ would've had to walk," Hazel teased, giving Arion a nice pat on the head. "Maybe if you asked nicely I would've given you a ride back." Frank glared at Hazel, although there wasn't much heat in his gaze.

"Okay yeah, that's true," Percy interrupted.

"Don't worry, Frank, I'm sure your transformations are just something that needs a little work," Hazel said with a smile.

Frank returned it, nodding his head in agreement. "I'm glad we're all back alive with our objective completed. Judging from Gwen and Dakota's reactions, there hasn't been an invasion at the legion yet while we were gone."

"Yeah, it seems that way. Hopefully, we get a little bit of peace before anything else happens. Too much went down during our quest…" Percy said with a long sigh.

Hazel and Frank nodded their heads as they both gave Percy a look of sympathy. There was a lot of secrets revealed over the past few days and the pair of them hoped no more harm could come to their friend.

 **Legion Entrance**

"Wow this is not what I was expecting on the other side of the tunnel…" Zoe said, amazed by Camp Jupiter's structure and resemblance to actual Rome.

"Yeah the Caldecott tunnel is extremely deceptive. We're like a secret society if you think about it," Gwen said jokingly.

"Ah, your back… oh? And it looks like you brought friends to," the guard said wandering over, taking off her _galea._

Sofia stepped forward, acknowledging her with a nod of her head. "Centurion Leila, we request an audience with Lady Lupa as soon as possible. It's regarding the details of the quest."

Leila nodded. From their expressions, it was clearly a matter of utmost importance. "I'll call in some replacements to take up my post and rendezvous back with you at the _principia_. I'm assuming you want all centurions present?"

Sofia nodded in response as the group walked past. Before they could get any farther, Leila stepped in front of Sofia, bringing her to a stop.

"Who's _she_?" the daughter of Ceres asked, giving Zoe a pointed look.

" _At least try to be civil…"_ Sofia's words echoed in Zoe's head.

Zoe sighed and opened her mouth to introduce herself, but Sofia answered for her.

"She's part of the quest prophecy. I'll explain when Lady Lupa is listening," Sofia said with an even gaze.

"Outsiders aren't allowed into Rome, Sofia. Has she been tested?" Leila replied not budging in the slightest.

"She can fight if that's what you're asking," Percy answered.

Leila snapped her attention to Percy. "I didn't ask you _probatio_."

Sofia rolled her eyes at Leila's stubborn attitude. "I said I would explain it when Lupa is listening. Can you not wait ten minutes for a centurion meeting?"

With a reluctant nod, Leila slowly stepped out of the way. "Fine."

As they walked by, Percy couldn't help but notice the glare Leila directed at him as they passed. She clearly held a grudge of what had happened during his cohort placement.

"Oh, and one more thing," Leila said aloud causing seven heads to turn. "Lady Diana and her hunters are here. Something about them being our reinforcements, because of the warning you sent us."

Percy's eyes widened and glanced at Zoe through the corner of his eye.

Her breath had hitched in her throat and she was staring down at the floor. Now that they were here, she had no idea what to do.

" _My Lady… she's here in Rome?! What should I–"_ Zoe thought. However, before her panic could worsen, Sofia spoke up.

"I see, thank you Leila," Sofia said.

Leila then saluted and made her exit.

With Leila finally having nothing left to say, the seven of them continued walking without interruption until they had arrived at the barracks.

Sofia turned towards Gwen and Dakota. "Meet at the _principia_ in ten minutes. I want to have some words with my quest members," Sofia declared.

The pair of centurions looked at each other for a moment before nodding their heads in agreement.

Sofia approached Zoe once they left. She did a brief scan of the area to ensure that they would have privacy. Once she had confirmed they had a moment to themselves, Sofia locked her eyes on Zoe.

"I know what you're thinking right now," Sofia murmured. "You're going to have to wait for your reunion, there are more pressing matters."

Zoe stiffened. "My Lady… is here in the legion?"

The other three gave her sympathetic looks.

"It seems so," Sofia said with a nod.

"It would not be wise to rush to them and cause a scene. You aren't a member of the legion after all. Gwen was already raising questions about who you even were, and she wasn't wrong when she said outsiders are normally denied entrance."

Zoe stayed silent, unable to look at Sofia. There was no denying what Sofia had said, no matter how much it made her gut churn.

"Zoe... are you sure you're going to be alright?" Percy asked.

He then placed a hand on her shoulder in the hopes of comforting her. But to his shock, she slapped his hand away and glared at him. Percy's jaw dropped and he pulled his hand back.

She quickly looked away. "I'm fine and I won't cause a ruckus. Don't worry about me misbehaving and not following the rules," Zoe said irritably.

Nobody spoke for a moment, letting her words sink in until Sofia broke the silence.

"Good, I'll hold you to it," Sofia said solemnly. She then turned to the rest of them. "Meet at the principia in ten minutes sharp."

Everybody nodded their heads as Sofia walked away with Zoe in tow behind her.

"The showers for my cohort are this way, your free to use them. I've needed one for a while," Sofia said with a sigh of discomfort.

"Yeah thanks," Zoe said distractedly, as she trudged after Sofia.

Percy frowned and shook his head. "Just when you think you figured her out, she does a complete 180," Percy said with a heavy sigh.

"Well…" Hazel said, "she must really be thinking about the hunters being here. I mean they were basically her family right?"

"Hazel's right. Don't think much of it Perce, anybody would've reacted that way," Frank implored.

"I know. I'm just worried about her," Percy said. With little else to say, he headed off to the barracks. A shower sounded very appealing right now.

 **Ten Minutes Later**

"Is everybody present?" Lupa asked as she scanned the room with her eyes.

"Yes, all the centurions are here, and all quest members are present," Reyna replied, her eyes landing on Zoe briefly.

"Good. I'm sure everybody has more than a couple questions… so we will have Centurion Sofia start off with what happened," Lupa called out with a gesture in Sofia's direction.

"So when we first left…" Sofia began.

This continued for the next hour with Sofia's voice being the only one in the _principia_ , recapping the story from start to finish.

Percy did notice that she left out the more private details, such as his heritage, and the event with Nereus which was fine. It had been expected.

"So, what you're saying is that she's the 'old ally' in the prophecy?" Leila asked, giving Sofia a pointed look.

"Exactly. Because of her, the first three lines are now decipherable," Sofia announced, " _Son of the seas do not fear the sky was the first line_ , its meaning–"

"It referenced not only me being on the quest, but the sky happened to be–" Percy started.

"It happened to be Ouranos, the primordial of the sky," Sofia finished, giving Percy a cold glare. "Speak only when you're spoken to _probatio_."

Percy bit his tongue at this as murmurs broke out. He wanted to retort at her like at the campfire, but he knew better this time. This wasn't the right time or place to be pissed.

"Silence," Lupa stated, quieting the whispering in the room. "Do you have any proof that a primordial was involved?"

"Unfortunately, no. The only concrete evidence that we really have is Zoe since this is all Percy's account," Sofia replied.

"I see," Lupa turned towards Zoe.

"Tell us then, centurion. What does this second line mean?"

" _Through him, you will gain an old ally_. The old ally refers to her, Zoe Nightshade. She's…" Sofia hesitated for a moment. "...From Percy's past. She had died but was brought back to life by Ouranos."

"That is an interesting claim…" Lupa said, trailing off. "Everybody is aware of Percy's memory loss yes?"

All the centurions nodded their heads. Percy's eyes widened in surprise.

"I took the liberty of telling the centurions," Reyna said, as if reading his mind. "It's an important detail so I talked to them about it while you were gone on the quest."

Percy gave a stiff nod. He was not impressed that Reyna had gone ahead and told everyone else about such a thing.

"And so, after what we've seen with Octavian, this type of phenomenon is clearly possible. But for those that still doubt you've come back to life do you have any other reasons that can prove it?" Lupa asked with her intimidating gaze locked on Zoe.

Zoe took a deep breath and nodded.

"It's all true," Zoe said standing up, "We concluded that I was resurrected due to the prophecy. My name is Zoe Nightshade, daughter of Atlas, and former lieutenant of the hunters of Diana."

"Atlas?! You allowed an offspring of a titan into Rome? This is absurd–" Octavian yelled out.

Lupa growled. In a flash, she drew her sword and swung it at Octavian's throat, stopping just shy of slicing his neck wide open. Octavian silently gulped, alarm clear on his face.

"This was said earlier, praetor, but clearly you didn't hear it the first time. _Speak only when you are spoken too_ ," Lupa snapped. She then sheathed her blade leaving Octavian to rub his throat.

Percy bit his lip. He had no qualms against the augur, neither liking or disliking him. But it was a clear message. Regardless of who you are in Rome your mistakes would be punished swiftly.

"You say, former huntress?" Lupa asked. "Being a huntress is a vow for life."

She narrowed her eyes accusingly. "Did you do something to break your vow?"

Zoe quickly shook her head. "No... I died. I couldn't have been resurrected if I hadn't been dead already."

"Ah... I apologize," Lupa said with a nod in Zoe's direction. "Well then, are there any more questions?"

There were no hands raised as silence permeated throughout the room for a few seconds.

"So how did you get here?" Reyna asked, giving Sofia a scrutinizing gaze. "Even on Arion, who you described, shouldn't have been able to carry all of you. Scipio can only carry three people maximum and he's a Pegasus. And Arion is a land horse that runs at supersonic speeds. You're telling me he is able to carry five people at once?"

Frank stiffened, turning his eyes down to the table they were sitting at.

Reyna peered at him, but Sofia leaned towards her. "I think that's answer enough," Sofia said, catching Reyna's stare with her own.

"I didn't think it was that important a detail, but Arion can travel so fast that he breaks the sound barrier. So why do you think he couldn't carry three people and then come back for the last two?"

Percy was shocked. He thought Sofia was hiding the more private details because Frank doesn't want others to know about his ability. But to lie to Reyna, in front of Lady Lupa? What was the point of it?

He looked at Gwen and Dakota and saw them shift in their seats, most likely debating whether to say something or to just leave it alone.

"I hadn't thought about that," Reyna admitted, breaking their gaze. "I apologize for doubting you."

Sofia looked at Lady Lupa who repeated her question from earlier.

The mother of Rome looked around seeing nobody raise their hand. "Good. Make sure this information is shared amongst your respective cohorts. Freeing Thanatos and delaying Alcyoneus' return is but a small victory," Lupa declared, glancing toward the quest group, "The enemy may know where we are, but there isn't a chance in Pluto that they can just waltz in here and expect us to surrender. _Senatus Populusque Romanus!_ "

" _Senatus Populusque Romanus!"_ echoed everybody in the room.

"Dismissed. I wish to speak with the quest members alone."

Percy sighed in relief, glad the meeting was over. He saw Dakota giving him a look that said, _'we need to talk later'_. And of course, Leila gave him a death stare as she closed the door.

" _Can she really not let that go?"_ Percy thought with a frown, irritated by the daughter of Ceres.

"Good work on the quest. It sounded like quite the tale, encountering titans and giants along the way," Lupa said, giving a wolfish smile. "You three have earned the right to be called legionnaires. Congratulations."

"Yes! No more cleaning duty!" Frank exclaimed. He then blushed and looked down with a hand over his mouth.

"Relax, Frank. You're not wrong about that one," Lady Lupa said, chuckling a bit.

" _Legionnaire…"_ Percy thought, his lips curling into a grin.

"All three of you stepped up in your own way." She dipped her head and smiled at each of them. "And not one of you backed down from the challenge… That is more than enough proof you deserve to be called _Romans_."

She then turned towards Sofia. "As for _you_."

Percy glanced at Sofia momentarily. He wasn't sure, but it sounded like she had sucked in her breath.

"I could not be more impressed by your leadership. I had a feeling the wit and decision making that you showcased throughout your time at the legion would translate to the quest."

Sofia exhaled and gave Lady Lupa a ghost of a smile.

"And it looks like it did. Initially, I wasn't sure if you were the right centurion for the job, but there wasn't much of a choice was there?" Lupa said humorlessly. "It wouldn't have been possible without you."

"Thank you... Lady Lupa," Sofia said bowing her head.

The mother of Rome nodded in response. "And our newest companion..."

"Yes?" Zoe said tentatively.

"I'm sure you know Diana and her hunters are here in the legion, you can go see them in the field of Mars soon. But because of your efforts in assisting the members of this quest. I want to make you an offer."

"An offer?"

"Yes, an offer to make you a member of the legion."

Zoe's eyes widened. "Of course, if you choose to be a hunter again, that offer closes. However, there's always room for capable demigods to serve Rome," Lupa said, crossing her arms. "Regardless of who their parent is."

"I'll have to think about it... but thank you," Zoe whispered, seemingly at a loss for words.

Lupa nodded and waved her hand. "Relax for today, demigods. Regular activities begin again tomorrow. Dismissed."

 **Outside the Principia**

"I'll show you to the field of Mars. If you need a place to stay come to my cohort okay?" Sofia said, directing her words at Zoe.

Zoe nodded. "Thanks, is it okay if we go now?"

"Mh-hmm."

"You think Zoe will be alright?" Hazel asked once they were out of earshot.

"I hope so," Frank said. "You think Zoe will join the Legion? I thought that since she was given a second chance at life, she would just rejoin the hunt."

"Yeah…" Percy said trailing off. "Ultimately, it's her choice."

 **With Sofia and Zoe**

"Thanks for this. The dread is lessened with you beside me," Zoe said, taking a deep breath.

Sofia tilted her head as they walked. "Dread? What are you afraid of?"

"I'm nervous... The hunt was my family for so long. I don't even know how to feel, now that I've been gone. I want to join them again but… it's so much to think about," Zoe confessed.

"Don't think about it then. There are some things that you need to feel rather than reason out," Sofia said, trying to find the right words. "Breathing helps too you know."

Zoe looked at her not sure if she was making a joke or trying to help her relax, "Uh, thanks I guess."

Sofia sighed. "Sorry, I uh... I'm not good at this kind of stuff…"

Sofia gave Zoe a dark look the instant she started laughing.

"Shut up! What's so funny?"

"You," Zoe said mockingly.

"It's up ahead," Sofia said as she rolled her eyes. "You're insufferable sometimes."

 **5 Minutes Later**

 **Edge of Hunter's Campground**

Diana's hunters were set up on the far side of the field of Mars. The camp was positioned on the edge leaving room for war games on the field. Diana's wolves stood guard, threatening any who would attempt to enter.

"Thanks... I really appreciate it," Zoe said, interlacing her fingers together. "You hated me when we first met. Yet you still came along with me."

Sofia scoffed. "I didn't say I hated you, did I? And… I saw a lot of myself in you. I've been told I'm pretty cold and unapproachable... and I wanted to change."

"Thanks," Zoe said simply, sniggering a little at how cliché that sounded.

Sofia glared at her. "If you need anything, you know where to find me."

Zoe waved as Sofia turned around, walking away. She clenched her fists looking straight at the familiar encampment.

 **With Sofia**

Sofia looked up feeling a sudden gust of wind on her walk halfway to the barracks. She raised her hand to block out the sun, seeing the figure of a Pegasus land in front of her.

She recognized the girl on the back easily. Purple praetor cape. Piercing black eyes. Glossy black hair in a single braid.

 _Reyna_.

The daughter of Bellona jumped off putting a hand on her hip as she met Sofia's eyes. "Hey, can we talk?"

"We're talking right now aren't we?" Sofia replied.

Reyna wasn't amused. "You know what I mean. I'm not joking around."

"Talk about what then? You were there in the _principia_ , we talked about everything and all the questions were answered. Including yours," Sofia said, giving an exasperated sigh.

"Well, knowing you. You would keep something from us, even from Lady Lupa," Reyna accused.

"Are you serious? There isn't a reason for me to lie in front of everybody."

"You expect me to believe that's the truth?" Reyna said, getting in Sofia's face. "I've known you far too long. It's easy to tell when you're lying now."

"Lying huh?" Sofia repeated angrily, shoving Reyna back.

"Yeah, you act like a real bitch sometimes. _Wisbitch_ , If I may say," Reyna taunted.

" _Wisbitch_? Is that some kind of joke?" Sofia asked angrily.

"Yeah, that's your nickname when you go into ice queen mode," Reyna replied.

"Ice queen mode... You of all people should know why I act like that. We talked about this, did we not?" Sofia said, trying to reason with Reyna.

"Yeah, of course, I know why and it's why I want you to tell me why you lied back there. We promised no secrets," Reyna stated.

"I refuse."

Reyna scoffed. "You refuse?"

"I don't give a shit if your praetor, Reyna," Sofia said as her voice rose. "Why do you have to pry so damn much? Everybody has secrets, if you were my friend you would respect that."

"We are friends. I just can't let this one go," Reyna said, drawing her gladius which shocked Sofia.

"Are you going to torture me if I don't talk? Our praetor being a sadist wouldn't be a good look for the legion," Sofia warned.

"Nice try, but when you're this stubborn talking doesn't do much. I'm sick of you always bottling up your feelings. Aren't we family now? Does the legion mean nothing to you?"

"Of course it means a lot to me but…"

" _Fuck your mom_ ," Reyna cut in. "Why even use her as a reason anymore? Minerva doesn't deserve to be called your mom in the first place. Or were all those things you told me about her just lies?"

Sofia remained silent but drew her own gladius in response.

Reyna sighed. "Fine, I'll just have to make you talk. First blood. If I win you tell me everything."

"And if I win?" Sofia asked, glaring at Reyna coldly.

"Then I leave, and you can hide all the secrets you want. Keep them bottled up, I don't care."

And with those final words, Sofia ran at her long-time friend, her intent to make first blood as painful as possible.

 **With Percy**

"So how is she? Does she live up the rumors?" Dakota asked.

"She's different, I'll tell you that much," Percy responded, leaning against the railing of the barracks.

"Different... how so?"

"There's a lot more to her than the ice queen persona. She's smart obviously, that's a given."

"Define smart. Everyone in the legion knows that. I want to hear specifics," Dakota said as he crossed his arms.

"She thinks extremely well on the fly. Easily reasoning out bad scenarios for the more favorable ones. Without her, things probably would have turned out for the worst. She really acts like a leader when she needs too."

"Oh wow. She's that clever, huh?"

"Yeah, she's secretive too. There's a lot of details she revealed to us about her past, but I feel like there's more she's hiding."

Dakota shrugged at that. "It's not our duty to pry, is it? But I'm glad she's more than just an ice queen. You think she's _cute_ or what?"

"Wh-what?" Percy said as he snapped his eyes to Dakota's incredulously.

"Kidding, kidding," Dakota said, giving Percy a grin.

"Where's your Kool-Aid anyways? I swear you always have one."

"Gwen confiscated them," Dakota said with a groan, "She doesn't know how to take a joke sometimes. 'Oh no,' I got impaled by a spear help me!" *

"What did you just say?" came Gwen's voice from around the corner.

"Oh shit," Dakota said, jumping over the railing not even daring to look behind him.

"C'mere, dipshit. I just want to stab you a little," Gwen yelled out as she chased Dakota.

"Percy help! Help!" Dakota yelled as he ran.

Percy sighed, his lips curling into a smile. "It's good to be back."

 **With Sofia and Reyna**

"Gah!" Sofia cried out as she clutched her left arm, reeling from the pain.

For over ten minutes Sofia felt like she had the upper hand, with Reyna doing nothing more than simple slashes and parry's. However, she didn't even see it until it was already over.

"That fucking hurt," Sofia complained, wincing as blood dripped down her arm.

"Sorry. You almost had me a few times," Reyna admitted. "But I wasn't going to lose to you." She then pulled out some medical tape from her pocket gesturing for her to kneel.

"I can do it myself," Sofia said, grabbing the tape with her good hand before Reyna could even say anything.

"Shut up!" Reyna said angrily, shoving Sofia in frustration. "Look... I feel bad enough already for hurting you. At least let me bandage you up."

"Fine…" Sofia said, holding her arm up for Reyna to bandage.

"Gods, you're so difficult sometimes. Why can't you just be honest with your feelings?" Reyna asked as she finished wrapping the bandage around her arm to stop the bleeding.

"That wasn't part of the wager," Sofia said as she looked away.

"Your wrong. I said I wanted to know everything, didn't I? I want answers now. You were distracted in the fight as well, don't deny that."

With her back turned toward Reyna, Sofia lashed out slapping the daughter of Bellona in the face.

Reyna backed up, clutching her cheek in shock.

"Don't you ever think you can force me to do something... You're just a violent bitch, ever since Jason's been gone. Such a hypocrite, trying to lecture me about my problems when you can't even fix your own," Sofia snapped.

Reyna's face turned red with anger grabbing Sofia by the front of her hoodie, lifting her off the ground.

"You've crossed the line, _centurion_ ," Reyna said in a deadly whisper.

Sofia spat at Reyna, who was forced to let go of her to avoid it.

"And you're too nosy for your own good, _praetor_ ," Sofia snarled angrily.

Reyna jumped on Scipio and left the field of Mars without another word, not even looking back once.

" _Unbelievable…"_ Reyna thought.

" _Reyna…"_

 **With Zoe**

The daughter of Atlas entered the camp with apprehension, her eyes scanning the campground for Artemis' tent.

She had taken a shower earlier thanks to Sofia, so even though she was just wearing a pair of borrowed jeans and an _SPQR_ t-shirt, she still looked every bit like the Zoe who had died those years ago.

One of the wolves who was patrolling the edge of the campground instantly ran at her with a fierce expression.

Zoe raised her hands up as the wolf came closer until it was right in front of her. She watched as the wolf circled her a few times before stopping and staring at the daughter of Atlas' eyes. The wolf whimpered and snuggled Zoe's legs as it recognized who she was.

Zoe smiled, even though her heart had been beating a mile a minute, it had slowed down a little at the sight of such a heartfelt welcome.

"Can you take me to Lady Artemis?" Zoe asked, glancing at the wolf's left ear seeing a black stripe amidst its white fur. "Please, Sheila?"

The wolf, Sheila, yipped at Zoe and began walking into the camp. Zoe looked around with a gaze of sweet nostalgia, smiling at the formation of the tents. She wondered why Artemis hadn't sensed her presence yet, but she realized that's what the wolves were for. They would only inform Artemis if she was a threat.

Zoe clenched her fists as she and Sheila reached the most decorative tent in the camp. It had symbols of the monsters that the hunt had defeated and carried the aura of a goddess.

The former huntress stopped and looked down at the floor until Sheila nudged her forward. The wolf whimpered at Zoe and barked once, before running off.

Zoe stiffened. She wanted nothing more than to skin the wolf at that moment.

The tent opened revealing a woman who looked a few years older than Zoe. She was alluring, with long auburn hair tied into a ponytail, a silver hunter's outfit, and eyes the color of the full moon.

"Sheila, I told you to quit your incessant barking…" Diana said, sounding annoyed. She took a glance at the person in front of her and gasped.

In an instant, a bright flash blinded Zoe causing her to look away for a second. And once her vision came around she was quickly embraced in the tightest hug she had ever experienced in her second life.

"Zoe?" Artemis whispered, hugging Zoe even tighter.

"Lady Artemis…" Zoe muttered, returning the embrace with misty eyes.

"I don't understand…" Artemis whimpered out, "I had seen your constellation disappear a few days ago, but I didn't think you were actually alive."

Zoe nodded her head, reaching up to wipe her eyes.

"I'm sorry, my lady. For dying…" Zoe choked out, burying her head in the crook of Artemis' neck.

"No… I'm sorry I couldn't save you. If only I hadn't been captured you wouldn't have died," Artemis confessed, running her hand through the other girl's hair.

"But the prophecy…" Zoe reasoned.

"No. I don't care what the prophecy stated. I don't even care how you're here. All that matters is you're back."

Zoe said nothing more those were the words she had wanted to hear for the longest time. After ten minutes the two broke apart with Artemis bringing Zoe into her tent. Artemis sat down with Zoe and using both hands grabbed Zoe's cheeks and pinched them.

Zoe squirmed and gently pushed Artemis hands away from her face.

"My lady, please…"

The goddess of the hunt gave her a sheepish grin. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to confirm this isn't one of Morpheus' tricks. You're really alive again…but what happened Zoe? I'm so happy your alive... but how? I don't understand at all."

"It's a long story…" Zoe said sighing and began giving Artemis a rundown of the past two days.

 **Twenty Minutes Later**

"My Gods…" Artemis whispered.

"Yeah…" Zoe said, nodding glumly. "I'm no longer a member of the hunt anymore either my lady."

"I know," Artemis said, giving Zoe a soft smile, "But that doesn't mean you cannot rejoin."

Zoe was silent for a moment as Artemis said that, only turning to her when she put a hand on her shoulder.

"Zoe? Are you okay?" Artemis asked.

"I... I need some time to think," Zoe confessed.

Artemis looked shocked. "What do you mean think?"

"I don't know… I shouldn't even be alive right now Lady Artemis. To go back to how things once were before I died… I just need some time to think about it."

"Of course, Zoe," Artemis said, giving Zoe a soft smile. "The hunt will always be here for you."

"Thank you, my lady… Can I stay here?"

"You don't even need to ask. Just pick a tent and set it up anywhere in the camp. I'll be sure to tell the other hunters when they get back."

Zoe smiled thankfully as she stood up, pausing at the entrance to Artemis' tent. "How is Thalia, my lady? Is she here right now?"

Artemis shook her head. "No, she'll be arriving in a few days because she was at Camp-Half Blood but she's doing well. She's my lieutenant now after you passed."

"Oh," Zoe said. She was a little shocked at how much Thalia had grown.

Artemis gave Zoe an easy smile, "Of course, that can be changed. You do have the most experience after all."

Zoe nodded. With nothing left to say and her mind swimming with thoughts, she left.

 **Next Morning Arena**

 **6:00 AM**

Percy woke up with a yawn, sitting up in his bed. He yelped as he narrowly avoided falling off the edge of his bunk bed.

" _Oh, that's right. I'm back at the legion,"_ Percy recalled.

He quickly climbed down and got dressed trying not to cause too much noise as he left the barracks ten minutes later.

Percy headed to the coliseum stretching his arms before he entered and was not surprised to see Sofia already there training.

She paid no attention to him as he walked over, completely focused on hacking at the dummy in front of her. There wasn't any fluidity or finesse to her moves, just mindless slashing and stabbing as straw flew everywhere.

"Sofia!" Percy yelled. There was no indication that she had heard him.

"Sofia!" Percy repeated, walking closer. If anything, she increased the tempo of her strikes as if to drown out Percy's voice. Percy sighed, grabbing two wooden swords from the sword rack and headed toward her.

"Sofia…" Percy said standing behind her. She stopped, holding her gladius loosely at her side with her back facing Percy.

"What," Sofia said curtly.

Percy didn't say anything else, merely sliding the wooden sword in front of Sofia, who picked it up and turned around. He could see the sweat dripping down the side of her face and her lips curled into a snarl.

"Let's fight. Clearly, you aren't thinking straight because of what's on your mind," Percy said, his eyes softening.

"There's nothing on my mind. And even if I did have–"

Percy gave a quick slash forcing her to parry.

"You're bad at lying you know," Percy said, thrusting at her chest which she batted away easily.

"Shut up," Sofia growled, hating how he sounded like _her._ She went on the offensive with a series of strikes.

They fought for about fifteen minutes, neither side backing down as it turned from a casual spar into a full-blown duel.

Percy noticed that unlike last time he fought Sofia, she was much more aggressive taking a lot of unnecessary risks. Her attacks were a blur but left many opportunities for counters that he could've abused multiple times.

Sofia gave a haphazard strike at his head, which could have easily given him a concussion if he wasn't fast enough to duck. He narrowed his eyes, stepping forward and disarmed her with a quick move, her wooden sword sliding across the arena.

Percy sighed, wondering what caused her to be so unfocused. She didn't say anything, not even acknowledging that Percy had beaten her one-on-one.

"So that's it?" Percy said as Sofia began walking away.

"You're just going to bottle it up? Not even going to tell me what this is about? Is it Zoe? Did she do something wrong? Or maybe it's your mother–"

"It's Reyna," Sofia said simply as she stopped.

"What?" Percy asked, not sure if he heard her correctly.

"I had an argument with Reyna. That's all." She said facing Percy.

"Well it sure looks like it wasn't just an argument," Percy said, crossing his arms. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"She was livid at me for lying. You know, in the centurion meeting," Sofia said casting her eyes downward.

"Oh right. I was wondering why you lied about the transportation thing. I get lying about Nereus and my lineage since those are personal issues, but did you really lie just to protect Frank? Everyone is going to find out eventually anyways," Percy asked curiously.

"It didn't look like Frank wanted everyone to know just yet. So I lied, but Reyna is perceptive. She knew instantly I was lying," Sofia said throwing her arms up, "She confronted me about it after I escorted Zoe to the hunter's camp and it ended badly. She's just so irritating… ever since Jason left she isn't the same person so I didn't think she had a right to lecture me."

"What do you mean 'she isn't the same person?'" Percy asked.

"She's let the praetor position get to her," Sofia explained. "She thinks that she has to uphold a public image of the perfect roman and it's ridiculous. Nobody ever gets everything right, nor makes the right decisions all the time. She knows that too, yet she still thinks she's entitled to know everything just because she's the leader…"

"I hate that part of her so much."

"Wow," Percy said, "So what happened after she confronted you?"

"She left," Sofia said, "It's been like this since yesterday and frankly I don't want anything to do with her anymore."

"Seriously? You're both acting like children!" Percy said exasperated, drawing a cold look from Sofia.

"It's my problem, isn't it? Why the hell should I care what you think?" she said harshly.

"Remember what we talked about on the boat?"

Sofia was silent as she thought for a moment. She glared at Percy. "Yeah I do, so what?"

"You told me you resented your mother because she was never there for you. But hasn't Reyna been there for you through thick and thin? We're demigods Sofia. Nobody understands us more than each other."

"With your memory, I'm surprised you were able to say something like that," Sofia said her voice calming down.

Percy sighed, "Talk to her about it okay? I know you guys are close."

"Well you're not wrong. I just don't understand why she's so upset now."

"Just trust me, okay? Believe me, things will work out when you talk about it," Percy said surely.

"Fine. But don't expect instant results," Sofia said reluctantly, picking up her normal gladius and going back to the dummies.

Percy let out a deep breath. This was probably the best he was going to get from her. He decided to leave to take a shower before grabbing breakfast.

 **Mess Hall**

 **7:30 AM**

"Ah finally, a proper breakfast," Hazel said with a sigh of satisfaction.

Frank nodded, admiring his eggs before digging in. "It's good to be back, you never really know what you're missing until it's gone."

"What's wrong, Perce? Food not to your liking?" Dakota asked, sitting across from the three demigods of the prophecy and next to Gwen.

"No… just worried," Percy confessed, stabbing at his bacon.

Gwen raised an eyebrow at that, "Did something happen? I thought the objective of your quest was achieved?"

"Yeah, it was but… something's off," Percy said, electing not to tell them about Sofia.

"Hmmm. I have no idea what you mean," Frank said, looking at Hazel who nodded her head in agreement.

"Never mind. I just have a bad feeling, it probably doesn't mean anything though," Percy reassured.

Dakota shook his head, "No you should trust your instincts. Clearly, there's something bothering you. But let's leave it alone for now, we would be grasping at air."

Percy nodded, there were many secrets to mull over from the quest. And then there was this new conflict with Sofia and Reyna. It seemed like Zoe was fine for now, but this sense of foreboding lingered in the back of his mind.

" _The problems just keep piling up…"_ Percy thought.

The rest of the day was spent training with the fifth cohort in a secluded area on the field of mars, which was a really valuable experience for Percy. It involved a lot of team fighting, utilizing the phalanx formation along with two on twos and three on three's in case your group was separated.

Dinner was pretty much the same once training was over with Percy coming up to Dakota in front of the _principia_ , before the war game in the evening.

"Hey, Dakota–"

"That's _centurion_ to you, legionnaire," Dakota said glaring at Percy, before cracking a grin. "How'd you like my Sofia impression?"

Percy rolled his eyes in amusement, "She's never said that to me, but I'd say it was spot on."

"What'd ya need, Perce? Practice a little too easy for you?" Dakota asked, elbowing him in the shoulder.

"It's new, that's for certain. Is there a reason you don't let me fight in the one-on-one's?" Percy asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dakota scratched the back of his head, hearing Lady Lupa announce that tonight's game was capture the flag. "Honestly, your skill level is a little high for our cohort. Many of our members wouldn't be a challenge for you in a swordfight. That's why I had you focus on team fighting, you're not used to fighting in a group are you?"

Percy shrugged, "No… I've never done it before I think. At least I don't remember…"

Dakota gave him a sympathetic smile, about to say something but was cut off.

"Do you have something you wish to share with the legion, centurion Dakota?" Lady Lupa called out, causing everyone's heads to turn toward them.

"Nothing, sorry," Dakota said, groaning in embarrassment.

"Good," Lady Lupa said with a smug grin, "As I said already, tonight's game will be _Capture the flag_. And to commemorate Thanatos' rescue we have a special friend of mine participating."

From the top of the stairs where Lupa was standing, appeared Lady Diana with a bow strapped to her back and a smile on her face as she nodded at Lupa.

"I won't be participating, but my hunters will. It's been a while since they had any combat against demigods, so I think this will be a good opportunity," Diana said, crossing her arms.

"The teams will be, Cohorts 1, 2 and 3 in red. And Cohorts 4, 5 with the hunters in blue. The game will begin in 30 minutes. Good luck to all and bring glory to your cohort! _Senatus Populusque Romanus_!"

" _Senatus Populusque Romanus!_ " the crowd of demigods echoed, as they headed off into their respective groups.

"Well looks like it's time to put those team fighting skills to the test Percy," Dakota said, whistling as he watched Sofia and Reyna head toward their side of the field of Mars. "We have our work cut out for us this time."

Percy smiled, feeling hyped for the upcoming game, "This is going to be interesting."

 **A/N**

*referencing when Gwen was stabbed in the novels :P. just as a little side joke lol.

 **Thank you all so much for the continued support. Can't thank those who are still reading enough it really gives me a smile haha. The amount of followers just keeps growing, and the favorites are almost at 100 woo. I have the rest of the plot kinda figured out, so stay tuned cause things are gonna start rolling soon. (Like next chapter lol).**

 **Sorry for the late chapter again I won't make any more promises about when I'm updating lol. Just that I will update.**

 **Also I keep telling myself I'm going to revise my earlier chapters… eventually lol. I'm sorry for my new readers, they are pretty bad.**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 _ **Ronnie R15**_ : Haha I appreciate your honesty, but no spoilers :P

 _ **Death Fury**_ : Thank you again 3. I tried to keep the wait significantly less this time while still maintaining a high quality.

 _ **Desdelor 97**_ : Thank you again :). Hopefully this chap was astounding as well haha.

 _ **SpartanBoy**_ : lol, I'm glad it wasn't your anus too lmfao. Thanks for the review

 _ **Lyequid**_ : Yeah I really apologize for that. Especially since my older chapters aren't of that high quality sorry you have to read them to remember what happened. But thanks for the advice and the review.

 _ **Sageofchaos**_ : this was the 'more' you were looking for :O.

 _ **Lora**_ : LOL thank you Lora. Sometimes I don't really know what I'm doing but I have a lot of things planned so I'm glad you enjoy the development cause that is what I was going for haha. Thank you for the long review they are my favorite especially when they are positive. :3

 _ **Son of hades1**_ : Thanks bro. Hope this chapter was as good.

 **Until Next Time**


	12. Growing Pains

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus series**

 **Field of Mars**

 **6:00 PM**

"Looks a little different," Percy said. He swiveled his head taking in the number of trees and foliage that had grown since the previous time he had visited the field.

Dakota tilted his head to the side. "It wouldn't be fun if it was just a bare field. It adds a little surprise to the game. You ever play capture the flag before Perce?"

He pondered for a moment but sighed dejectedly. "No… is it different from the other games?"

"Not really. Get the other team's flag and bring it to your side without them taking your own. Simple enough."

Gwen overheard their conversation and walked over already fully geared with her _galea_ in her hand. "It'd be difficult for a single demigod to penetrate all the defenses of the opposing team. So, it's a game that enforces strategy and working together as a group. And by the way, there are more rules than that."

Dakota rolled his eyes. "Right, right. Why don't you enlighten us with the rules then if you're so smart?"

"Gladly," she said. Her face oozed that ' _I told you so'_ look. "The rules are simple. No time limit, no maiming or killing, and the usual first blood restrictions. Bows are allowed, but only with blunt-tipped arrows and only two people may guard the flag at any given time. With Lady Diana watching the rules will probably be heavily enforced," Gwen gave Dakota a stony expression. "As a centurion, you really should know these things."

Percy swallowed a laugh that was bubbling in his throat. "You guys act like an old married couple sometimes."

Gwen snapped her eyes to Percy and scoffed. She pointed at Dakota with her thumb. "Are you talking about me and this slob?"

Percy held his hands up in surrender. "Someone's a little defensive."

"She wishes," Dakota interrupted causing Gwen to go silent. "Sadly, she isn't a Kool-Aid girl so I'd have to decline."

"What does that even mean? Do I have to drink it religiously like you to be a 'Kool-Aid' girl?" Gwen retorted, her voice was a teensy bit higher than normal. Percy could barely contain his laughter at the few moments of awkward silence that followed.

Gwen coughed once. "Anyways… Percy make sure you inform the hunters about the rules and to meet here in ten minutes. I want a quick meeting with everyone before we start."

 **With Percy**

Percy walked toward where he had last seen Zoe and found her along with the hunters not too far away talking amongst themselves.

None of the hunters looked older than their late teens but as he walked closer to the group Percy could feel their judgmental looks, cultivated by their years of hating all men. One of them, big and beefy with ginger hair glared daggers at Percy as he approached.

"Percy!" Hazel said waving him over.

"Hey… I didn't expect to see you guys' here," Percy said relaxing a bit.

"Yeah sorry, we were talking to Zoe about the game. Not even one day back and we've already got our work cut out for us huh?" Frank said as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah…" Percy could feel Zoe's eyes on him, so he arched a brow in question.

"Do they need a representative of the hunters?" Zoe asked. Her tone was different to say the least. "I can go if they need one."

"Yeah that'd be great," Percy said. He tried to make eye contact, but she looked away.

Percy frowned. "Make sure the hunters are ready after the meeting. The game starts in about twenty minutes."

"Of course. I'll be there go on ahead."

Percy took this as his cue to leave and walked off with Hazel and Frank in tow behind him. He turned around and glanced at Zoe one last time wondering what was up with her.

"We miss anything important?" Frank asked, interrupting Percy's train of thought.

"Uh no, we haven't gone over the plan yet," Percy said slowly.

 **With Zoe**

"That was him, right? That's Jackson?" Phoebe asked as she approached Zoe.

"Yes, that's him," Zoe sighed already knowing exactly where this conversation would go.

"So, this is where he's been… Even Lady Artemis couldn't track down where he was… You said because of him you're alive again right?"

Zoe folded her arms across her chest. "That's the extremely shortened down version. I know your father is _Ares_ Phoebe, but can you at least try not to act like him?"

Phoebe snickered. "Whatever. You should stay away from him. Boys like him, and that Frank guy are nothing but trouble. They are all the same."

Zoe gave her old friend a pointed look. "We need to cooperate with them for one game. Don't tell me the Phoebe I used to know is going to let a bunch of teenagers beat her in a war game."

"I never said that," Phoebe said, a little too quickly. Zoe laughed bringing a smile to Phoebe's face.

"Bring the hunters to our flag in twenty minutes. I'll relay the details once I know what the plan is," Zoe instructed.

Phoebe donned a mocking smile. "Roger that _lieutenant_. We'll be ready in ten."

Zoe nodded her head as Phoebe walked away but pondered her words.

" _They are all the same."_

 **Camp Half-Blood**

 **Big House**

 **6:00 PM**

"What?!"

Chiron sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "I said the Argo II is being pushed back Annabeth. Leo said there are some issues that need to be fixed, so instead of leaving this week he said it could take up to another two weeks for it to be ready."

Annabeth clicked her tongue. "What's the problem with it? Before Thalia left she said repair boy was confident it would be done within the week."

"That is true Mr. Valdez did say that. However, he found that there were some design flaws in the blueprints and he was hoping he could ask Hephaestus for advice."

"Okay, so what did his dad say?" Annabeth asked raising an eyebrow.

Chiron shook his head. "He hasn't had a chance to talk to him. As of recently, Zeus has restricted contact with Gods and demigods. Dionysus said it had something to do with 'tampering' between some members of the council."

Annabeth put her hands on her hips and leaned forward. "Tampering? That doesn't explain anything at all! What else did he say?"

"Unfortunately, that was the last thing he said to me before he left. Because of this Leo said he needs to overhaul the current design which he said could take at least another week."

Annabeth sighed dejectedly but shot Chiron a grateful smile nonetheless. "Thank you, Chiron. Do you know where Thalia went? She told me she had to leave with the hunt, but she didn't say where she was headed to."

"Ah, she never mentioned it to me either. She didn't give me a time of return, just that she would be leaving with the hunters to meet up with Lady Artemis," Chiron said stroking his beard.

She gave Chiron a nod and a wave as she left the Big House.

Chiron narrowed his eyes as she left.

"Annabeth."

Annabeth turned around seeing Chiron trotting toward her from the porch.

The centaur leaned down whispering into her ear. "I admire your ambition to get stronger Annabeth. But please don't think you need to do everything on your own. Your hubris _will_ be your downfall."

Annabeth looked into the centaur's brown eyes and sucked in her breath. He was deadly serious and was looking at her with earnest eyes. Eyes that have seen many demigods rise and fall over the course of his lifetime.

"G-Got it," she stuttered at first but caught herself.

Chiron nodded and headed back into the big house, leaving Annabeth to mull over his words.

" _Thalia…"_ The daughter of Athena clenched her fists and began walking to the arena.

When she arrived, she was surprised to see a certain daughter of Aphrodite there. Annabeth noticed that Piper was wearing her usual outfit which consisted of her lush brown hair tied into a ponytail and a tank top with form-fitting workout pants. She was wielding a wooden sword and was practicing a few swings on a dummy in front of her.

" _This seems familiar…"_ Annabeth mused, reminiscing on when she first started.

"Piper!" she jogged over to where she was.

As Piper turned around Annabeth saw that she was covered in sweat, but it did little to diminish her natural beauty. She's a daughter of Aphrodite after all.

"Hey Annabeth, here for some training?" Piper asked wiping some sweat from her brow.

"Yeah. What happened too _Katoptris_? You usually use it to fight," Annabeth pointed out, jabbing her finger at her wooden sword.

She fingered the wooden sword's hilt. "Yeah, I usually fight with my dagger. But I want to learn how to use a sword. I'm not fast or crafty, and I can't rely on my charm speak all the time, so I want something that has a longer range than my knife," Piper confessed with a smile.

Annabeth smiled back about to ask Piper for a spar when suddenly an iris message appeared between them startling the two girls.

As the image became clearer, it showed just the head of the figure on the other end. Annabeth instantly knew who it was. She clenched her jaw as she looked the figure in the eyes. The same eyes she saw in the mirror every day.

"Mom…"

"Annabeth, are you alone right now? I need to talk it's urgent," Athena asked. Her arms were crossed, and she had a draconian look on her face.

Piper couldn't see that it was Athena but could hear what she was saying. She leaned to the side and gave Annabeth a wave.

" _Want me to leave?"_ Piper mouthed to which Annabeth gave a small shake of her head.

"Yeah, I'm alone. Why haven't you answered any of my iris messages? I've been trying to contact you for a week now. And Chiron just told me that Olympus is now closed off to us," Annabeth said in a strained voice.

Athena nodded nonchalantly. "I know. I shouldn't even be talking to you right now since Zeus is so paranoid, so I'll have to make this fast–"

"What's going on mom?" She raised her voice, "I don't know anything anymore... There's a roman camp now, Thalia didn't say where she's going, the Argo II is being delayed again… and Percy…"

Annabeth stared directly into her mom's eyes her voice fierce. "Did you do something to Percy mom?"

Athena was quiet for a moment. "No, I don't know what has happened to him."

The daughter of Athena slumped her shoulders and balled her fists. If the goddess of wisdom didn't know then nobody would know. But the way she answered… it was a tad shifty for Annabeth's taste.

"Are you sure? Chiron said there's some tampering going on which is why the Gods are forbidden from interacting with their kids–"

"There is, in fact, _some_ tampering going on. He's right about that. But from what the council has discussed it has nothing to do with Perseus."

"I see," Annabeth said her face going slack. "What were you going to say? I'm sorry for cutting you off."

Athena waved her hand dismissively. "It's fine. I know there are some delays with the Argo II, and I have already tried to contact Hephaestus but have had no luck at the moment. Most of the Gods did not agree with Zeus' proclamation of no contact with our children, especially during such an imperative time. It has caused some disarray within the council."

"Artemis' absence hasn't been helping much either. During one of the council meetings, Artemis requested her hunters to be stationed at the Roman camp because of its location becoming compromised to Gaia and her army."

Annabeth's widened her eyes. "Thalia went to the Roman camp already without me…?"

"I thought she would have told you. I'm sorry for not saying anything sooner Annabeth."

" _Why Thalia…"_ she dug her nails into her palm.

"Annabeth." Her mom's voice caused her to look up as Annabeth tried to compose herself.

"Don't let your feelings for Percy distract you from the main goal. At all costs, Gaia needs to be stopped. Don't repeat what you did against Kronos."

Annabeth sucked in her breath. That was a low blow even for her mother. But she was right. Against Luke she faltered, and Percy had to save the day on his own. But not this time. She wasn't going to let that happen.

"I won't. It will be different this time around," Annabeth stated, tightening her fists.

Athena nodded. "I have to go, good luck Annabeth."

As the iris message faded out of existence Piper saw Annabeth looking at the floor her blonde hair shadowing her face covering it from view.

Piper stood there awkwardly for a minute not sure what to do.

" _I just wanted to get some training in…"_ the daughter of Aphrodite thought solemnly.

"Annabeth?" Piper called out softly.

Annabeth brought her head up her gray eyes catching Piper's kaleidoscope ones. "How are you feeling? I don't know if I was supposed to hear all of that but…"

"I'm fine," She reached up and quickly tied her hair into a ponytail.

"Did you want to spar for a little bit?" Annabeth asked, her lips were in a thin line.

Piper watched as Annabeth drew her celestial bronze sword from her sheath expertly. As if she had done it a thousand times before. "Uh… go easy on me?"

Annabeth smiled. "I will don't worry."

 **Field of Mars**

 **Blue Side**

 **6:20 PM**

Percy crossed his arms listening intently as the centurions of the fourth and fifth cohorts presented a plan of attack. They were looking at a map of the field of Mars over a makeshift table that Leila had made thanks to her being a daughter of Ceres.

Gwen pointed at three figures labeled '5, H, and 4" all in separate areas of the map. "The basics will be a three-pronged attack on the enemy's flag. I hate to admit it, but cohorts one, two, and three are much stronger than us. We will lose a battle of attrition if it comes down to that. They will overwhelm us eventually and we will lose."

She drew a halfway point with a pen. "I want cohort five here on the left flank, the hunters in the center, and cohort four on the right flank."

"And what would be the purpose of each cohort in their respective positions?" Leila questioned.

"Your cohort, cohort four is our best force of legionnaires so the enemy will most likely target them first in order to weaken us. This is their first time facing the hunters as well and they will most likely not know how to approach them. So with that in mind, they will go with the safest option and target you guys first," Gwen explained.

Leila nodded. "That is true, so I'm assuming you want to use us as bait?"

"Exactly, I don't expect them to send all of their forces to take you guys out, but I expect a large number of them to converge on you."

"What about us then?" Zoe asked pointing at the middle point of the map. Her eyes lit up though as she saw there were far more images of trees in the center than on the edges. "Ah because of the trees, you think we would be the most effective in this area."

"Yes. Even with blunt tipped arrows, you would have the advantage because of your experience in the terrain. I want you to push forward while the lines are weak along with cohort five on the left flank," Gwen instructed.

"I see," Percy said looking at the map closely. "Our side is the closest to the little Tiber and that's why you want us there right?"

Dakota nodded. "Yes, arguably your cohort would be the strongest near the river. That will be our ace in the hole if anything goes awry. You will also have Hazel and Frank to back you up."

Percy grinned at Frank and Hazel who returned small smiles.

" _This is a really good plan. They won't know what hit them,"_ Percy thought.

"This is the basics of the plan and unfortunately it will be almost impossible to communicate long range during the game, so stick to it. Dakota and I will guard the flag since Lupa only allows two people to be on it. Percy will be the commander of the left flank, Zoe will lead the middle, and Gwen will lead the right. Are there any more questions?"

Percy's eyes widened. This wasn't something he was expecting. Frank tapped him on the shoulder and gave him a thumbs up.

"Should I have Hannibal in the center?" a legionnaire asked from Percy's left.

"Ah, I forgot we get Hannibal for this game. Yes, have Hannibal in the center the hunters shouldn't have a problem since he is so massive Bobby," Gwen said, nodding her head.

Bobby nodded and left probably to go get 'Hannibal' ready.

"The game starts in ten minutes make sure you let your cohorts know their roles and this will be a piece of cake. _Senatus Populusque Romanus!"_ Gwen yelled.

" _Senatus Populusque Romanus!"_ The group echoed as they dispersed.

 **With Percy, Frank, and Hazel**

"So, who is 'Hannibal'?" Percy asked turning to Hazel. "Is he a demigod?"

Frank laughed. "Oh no, no. He's a war elephant that is usually on the attacking team during siege. I'm surprised you've haven't seen him in the other games."

Percy shook his head. "The other ones haven't been on a scale like this, especially with the addition of the hunters. Will he be alright? The first three cohorts are no joke."

Hazel giggled at that. "If anything, they should be worried. Frank takes care of Hannibal every day. Well… you used to right?"

Frank nodded. "I still do. Even after getting promoted I love the guy, even if his excrement is the size of a small car."

Hazel scrunched her nose and turned away. "I did not need to hear that."

"So, this time I get to lead…" Percy mused aloud, he thumbed his gladius' hilt trying not to think about it.

"Hey relax Perce. I think you're more than ready to lead a cohort in battle. This should be nothing compared to the enemies we faced on the quest," Frank assured.

"He's right Percy. And we'll be right there with you. You're not alone in this one," Hazel added.

Percy let out a breath and smirked. "You're right let's win this."

 **With Gwen and Dakota**

"Nice speech Gwendolyn. Looking like a real centurion out there," Dakota complimented, adjusting his armor.

He reeled as he felt Gwen smack the bottom of her hilt into the back of his chest plate. "Don't call me that! And you're a centurion too, I hope you know that idiot."

"Oh, believe me I know. I'm sure you know I'm not much for strategy that's what you're here for."

He donned his helmet and crushed his Kool-Aid juice pouch throwing it into a nearby trash can. "Let's do this."

"…That was so lame," Gwen said.

Dakota smirked as she walked away and even though she was wearing armor his eyes trailed down south toward her rear, he quickly caught himself.

" _Damn hormones."_

 **Left Flank**

 **Percy**

Percy peeked out from the tree he was hiding behind, looking across the halfway point to try and catch any glimpse of the enemy, but there was nothing so far. He was about to leave but saw some movement behind some trees which made him squint his eyes.

"Octavian…? Or Reyna..." There was no mistaking the purple cape on the figure's back.

He rushed back to where their group was hiding and told them of his findings. There was around thirty of them all equipped with the standard issue roman armor.

"I'm thinking it's Octavian," Percy stated. "I just don't think it would be Reyna right away, she wouldn't reveal her position to the enemy so easily."

The rest of the fifth nodded their heads, it seemed like a plausible reason for now other than guessing.

They sent a runner to inform Dakota and Gwen of their findings and hopefully they would return before the match started with more information.

" **Begin!"** echoed Lupa's voice across the field.

" _So much for relaying info,"_ Percy thought. He twisted his ring elongating it into his gladius and observed the frontline for any blitzes from the enemy.

He turned toward Frank who had his bow at the ready and whispered to him. "I don't think cohort one will do something rash like rush us. You think we should wait for the runner to come back and tell us if forces are more concentrated on the right side?"

Frank thought for a moment and nodded his head. "Yeah, we should most likely wait until they return, it would be reckless to do so otherwise."

Percy relayed the information throughout the cohort but was stopped by one of the members.

"What's the point of waiting Jackson? Are you saying we should let them run through and not even try to stop them if they come by?"

Percy shook his head. "No, I'm not saying that. If it is cohort one like we think they will be stronger than us as a whole. If we can separate them and get them into an unfavorable situation we have a higher chance of winning. So, if they run by we will stop them, but don't rush in head first. Ambush them and catch them by surprise."

The legionnaire nodded his head. It was strong logic, so they decided to bide their time. The fifth cohort began hiding behind trees and bushes. It made them hard to spot and they waited for about ten minutes not making a sound. Suddenly there was a large trumpeting sound and some faint war cries from the east toward the center of the field, but that was all Percy could make out.

"That was most likely Hannibal," Frank whispered from the tree next to Percy's. "I don't think the hunters do war cries, so that means they encountered resistance in the center already. Should we send Hazel to shadow travel back to base? We haven't heard from the runner, they should be back by now."

The two demigods turned toward Hazel who was behind them.

"I can if we need it. It's easier for me to shadow travel somewhere I've been that's a short distance. I won't get too tired from it."

Percy nodded. "Go ahead and do that, if possible find out the statuses of the other fronts as well."

"Roger that," Hazel said, as she melted into a nearby tree.

Frank sighed. "I wish I could do that, it's so cool."

Percy deadpanned. "Frank, you can transform into a frickin–"

"Enemies 12 o'clock!" a legionnaire called out.

Percy stopped himself and snapped his head forward seeing about twenty or so Romans running toward their position.

"Fire!" Frank yelled taking aim.

About half of their cohort were equipped with bows, and out of the fifteen arrows fired two of the opposing legionnaires were hit while the rest blocked them with their shields and quickly formed up in three rows to stave off the rest of the barrage.

Percy watched as Diana suddenly teleported into his vision and tapped both legionnaires on their shoulders, teleporting them away.

"Well I didn't expect it to work like that, but whatever. We have a flag to take," Percy said to Frank.

Frank nodded in agreement. "Form up!"

The thirty or so members of their cohort quickly gathered in their own three rows of ten just in time to block all of the arrows the enemy fired at them.

"Split up and surround them! It's the fifth they have no chance against us!" Octavian yelled. It sounded like he was in the middle of the group.

Percy's eyes narrowed as he peeked over his shield, seeing the enemy split perfectly in half and begin to slowly surround them from both sides. It was hard to discern them from each other, but he could see one side had Octavian and the other side didn't.

Percy knew if they rush one side, their backs would be bombarded with arrows and it would be game over. They could split up like they did, but it would be the same situation giving them no advantage. His eyes lit up as a plan came into his head. A plan worthy of Minerva.

Percy stated his plan to the rest of his cohort quickly before they got surrounded and they voiced their agreement to execute it.

"For the fifth!" Percy roared and in a few seconds, the fifth cohort split up into two halves just like the first cohort's. With Percy being on one, and Frank in the other.

But right as Percy's side was about to collide with the side without Octavian's. A few legionnaires from both edges of Percy's side split off and attempted to get behind the enemy.

"Do not scramble, stay in position!" an enemy legionnaire yelled out.

"Now Attack!" Percy yelled, his remaining legionnaires split into two with both sides attempting to sandwich the enemy.

He hung back and sheathed his shield, favoring just using his gladius.

It was complete chaos for a minute, with tons of yelling and movement as the formations quickly disbanded and it became a mass of bodies fighting.

Amongst the confusion, Percy darted forward and landed two quick slashes against two enemies who were whisked away by Diana seconds after.

The half of the cohort they were fighting was slowly being whittled down thanks to the initial encirclement giving them the upper hand.

Percy glanced to where Frank was. Hazel still had not returned and it looked like Frank was doing well on his side against Octavian's half for now. The moment Percy turned his eyes back he saw one of the first cohort's legionnaires smirk.

"Move!" Percy yelled out, noticing vines beginning to grow on the floor. Luckily the members on Percy's side were easily able to move out of the way, but the legionnaires on the opposite side didn't see it until it was too late.

The son of Neptune sucked in a breath, preparing to shake the ground and free his legionnaires.

"Archer's aim at Jackson!" a first cohort legionnaire yelled out. Percy gritted his teeth as his concentration was broken but was saved as a few legionnaires moved to his side and blocked the arrows. They readied their bows and returned fire with half of the enemy force blocking their arrows with their shields, while the other half turned around intent on slaughtering the demigods who were ensnared by the vines.

"Damn!" Percy yelled out. He surged forward with the rest of his force trying to minimize the number of legionnaires they would lose.

Percy parried a slash and sliced an enemy on their leg and cutting another one on the arm.

Those two were immediately taken away and one of the legionnaires pointed at Percy with his gladius. "We know how strong you are Jackson, I want him taken out now!"

Percy growled as he blade-locked with another legionnaire but had to jump back as four more came his way.

He switched his attention between the four of them and readied himself to tear through them but relaxed as three of his allies jumped in front of him.

"You're not alone in this Jackson," one said, with the other two nodding in agreement.

Percy grinned at this. "For the fifth!"

After about ten minutes of chaos, Percy regrouped with Frank and the rest of their force who stared down the remaining members of the first cohort.

"How many do we have left?" Frank asked, looking around quickly as it seemed the battle had stopped for now.

"There's ten of us left, but it looks like there's still around twenty of them including–"

"Surrender Jackson. As I predicted the worms of cohort five could never best cohort one. I'm _never_ wrong in my auguries!" Octavian yelled out, laughing maniacally.

"...Including that bastard," Percy said distastefully. "He's pretty into this game."

"Yeah," Frank said gripping his bow. "I hate to say it, but we need to retreat. I don't think we'll be able to take twenty of them on without taking more losses. Any ideas?"

Percy nodded. "Follow my lead."

Frank fired off an arrow, which made Octavian yelp as he barely brought his shield up to block it.

"Fools! Attack they're outnumbered!" Octavian bellowed.

"Did you really have to do that?" Percy asked, glancing at Frank.

"Oops, I missed," Frank said mockingly, pulling out his sword.

Arrows were fired all at once from Octavian's side which were neutralized as the final ten demigods of cohort five huddled close to not get hit utilizing their shields.

"Fall back toward the river. We will finish them off there," Percy stated, loud enough for his cohort to hear.

The ten demigods took off, with Percy and Frank with the front five, while the other five ran a few steps behind with their shields out to deflect ranged fire.

"Get back here cowards! We're not finished with you!" Octavian roared.

Once the rest of cohort five reached the edge of the Little Tiber, Percy pulled Frank aside whispering in his ear a few moments before cohort one caught up to them.

"It's over Jackson," Octavian snarled out, surrounding his group against the river in a half circle.

He pointed his gladius at Percy and signaled for his legionaries to ready their bows. "You lose."

Percy closed his eyes feeling a tug in his gut. He opened them and watched as water from the river cut forward like a riptide, separating Octavian's group in half. The water circled fully around and covered the sky like a dome leaving Percy alone with Octavian and nine of his demigods.

He quickly glanced to his left looking for Frank through the water dome. Their eyes met, and Frank gave Percy a smug smirk the first one he had ever seen him give him. Frank suddenly grew larger, transforming into a familiar grizzly bear which gave out a loud roar to intimidate the ten demigods that were facing Frank and his group.

"The water..." Octavian widened his eyes in realization, "They warned me about the water..."

Percy looked at Octavian and spun his gladius in his hand. "You should've listened."

Frank would be fine. He just needed to take care of business here.

 **With Lupa and Diana**

 **6:45 PM**

Lupa watched amused as Diana disappeared back and forth multiple times, almost chuckling but catching herself right as Diana stopped teleporting.

She watched as the goddess of the moon raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

"What is it?" Diana asked tilting her head.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Lupa responded. She turned her eyes back toward the Iris message that projected the field of Mars.

"It seems Perseus has gotten himself into quite the pickle," Diana commented, seeing as they were outnumbered but near the river.

Lupa waved her off. "It's nothing he can't handle. The boy is strong they will come out victorious."

Diana gave her an incredulous look. "Do you favor him that much?"

Lupa shook her head. "A certain praetor needs to learn his lesson."

The Iris message zoomed in on Octavian's terrified face as the dome of water trapped him inside with Percy.

The message blurred and refocused on Reyna who was with Sofia guarding the flag, but they were standing on opposite sides, the farthest they could be from each other.

Lupa narrowed her eyes. "And another praetor needs to sort out her personal issues."

Diana laughed at that. "Indeed. I know of Reyna, but who is the other one?"

"Sofia, Minerva's only daughter," Lupa replied. She noticed Diana raising an eyebrow.

"Oh? So that's her… Minerva mentioned her a few times, but this is the first time I've seen her."

Lupa crossed her arms and nodded. "She's one of my best without a doubt. Unfortunately, like Reyna she has issues of her own."

"Oh? What kind of issues?" Diana asked, her interest piqued.

"Something about her mother. Most don't get too much interaction with their parent, but she's told me their relationship went sour," Lupa replied.

"Interesting…" Diana said trailing off. She would make a mental note of that for later.

"How's your former lieutenant been?" Lupa cut in. "I haven't seen much of her around the legion, so I'd assume she's been with you."

"She's fine. I'm glad she's back," Diana said with a small smile, but it turned into a thin line moments later. "She's changed."

Lupa arched a brow. "That doesn't sound like you approve of that. No conflict with her and your current lieutenant?"

"No," Diana said shaking her head. "Thalia hasn't arrived here yet, so she doesn't even know she's alive."

She bit her lip pausing. "And yes, I don't like how she's changed at all."

 **With Percy**

Percy quickly brought up a wall of water catching all the arrows inside, not even surprised that Octavian would order his archers to fire arrows at him right away.

He swept his arm across, dousing the ten demigods in water knocking them off their feet with another wave. He rushed forward as they began getting up, cutting three of the demigods and using the water from the river to push the remaining seven back before they could retaliate.

Octavian gritted his teeth, looking around at the remaining seven of them. Because of the water that drenched their armor and clothes it made them slow and sluggish. And it didn't help that he could keep drawing water from the river. It left them at a severe disadvantage.

For the final seven members, Percy didn't use any of his powers favoring just beating them with his superior swordsmanship. He walked up to Octavian who was now panting heavily from trying to parry all of Percy's strikes and he fell to his knees in exhaustion.

"You win this battle Jackson, but you won't win the war," Octavian snarled out. He whistled once and dropped his gladius in a sign of surrender as Diana whisked him away.

Percy sighed as he released his hold on the water dome and jogged toward where Frank was, seeing him tend to one of their remaining five legionnaires who had sprained their ankle.

"Frank! Everything okay?" Percy asked. He glanced around and saw nobody else.

Frank nodded his head and gave the legionnaire a piece of ambrosia. "We managed to take them out, but there's only seven of us left now including me and you. One of them managed to escape while we were fighting, it was probably the whistle we heard from your direction."

"Ah damn, so that was it," Percy cursed. "They probably had that planned just in case something happened to report back to their flag. They'll probably send more knowing this side is wide open now."

"We should regroup then. There's only seven of us left, but we could link up with the hunters before they find us," Frank suggested.

"Yeah, let's do that. Any sign of Hazel?" Percy asked.

"No, nothing," Frank said glumly, causing Percy to chuckle.

"You guys were amazing! Transforming into a bear and manipulating the water like that," one of their legionnaires said. "Is Frank like a shapeshifter or something?"

Percy grinned and put his arm around Frank's shoulder. "We'll explain everything later, but for now let's regroup. We beat the first cohort, that's an accomplishment in itself."

The remaining five demigods nodded their heads as they headed east.

 **With Zoe**

"Status update!" Zoe yelled out toward Phoebe who was in a tree at her right firing arrows.

"We're pushing them back," Phoebe called out, glancing at Bobby who was on top of Hannibal causing havoc throughout the forest. "It's mostly thanks to the boy, I hate to say it but he's providing a good distraction."

Zoe nodded and shimmied down the tree she was in. She noticed her tree's shadow shimmering and backed up as Hazel came out.

"Any news on the right flank Hazel?" Zoe asked.

Hazel nodded grimly. "Gwen was right they focused a lot of their force in that area once they realized it was the fourth. From what Leila said they sent a large group to deal with them quickly, but they are still holding on."

"I see, did you get a chance to check up on your cohort? I'm sorry for making you come back and forth."

Hazel shook her head. "No, I was about to go check."

"We should be alright–,"

"Ambush 6 o'clock!" Phoebe yelled out.

Zoe grimaced and turned around seeing a swarm of demigods converging on their position.

"Hunters! Prepare for close quarters combat!" Phoebe yelled out. She drew her spear gripping it tightly.

Zoe drew her twin hunting knives and using the tree she was on as a ricochet, launched forward toward the nearest enemy. The demigod held up their shield as Zoe flew toward them and was knocked back as Zoe vaulted off their shield. Zoe landed and glanced left and right seeing multiple demigods approaching her position.

Zoe felt a rush of wind next to her and saw Phoebe land next to her. She brandished her spear and gave Zoe a smirk. "Let's teach them a lesson."

The next ten minutes were a blur in Zoe's eyes, although the hunters were strong, extended close combat was not one of their strong suits, which resulted in equal losses on both sides.

Zoe glanced out of the corner of her eye, seeing Hazel take out a legionnaire with her spatha and she jumped back retreating to Zoe's position.

"We're outnumbered," Hazel admitted. "If this keeps up, we'll be wiped out."

Zoe nodded with a frown on her face. "Let's fall back then. Any idea where Bobby went?"

"I saw him get taken out a few minutes ago, he was diverting their attention making it easier for us, but I think the enemy may have regrouped."

Zoe turned to address the rest of their force. "Hunter's fall back! Regroup to me!"

The daughter of Atlas immediately took off with Hazel toward their flag, allowing the remaining hunters to catch up to them without exposing themselves to the enemy.

Hazel glanced behind her seeing a few enemy legionaries on their tail. "It looks they have scouts tailing us the main force is most likely not too far behind. Are we missing anybody still in the game?"

Zoe examined their remaining forces. "Where's Phoebe, did she get taken out?"

"No, I remember seeing her before you called the retreat order," one of her hunters called out.

"Do you want me to go look for her?" Hazel asked as they ran. "I can shadow travel a few more times."

"Yes, do it. We need every last member to defend the flag."

Hazel nodded reluctantly. "But we won't win that way. Not without getting theirs. Our job was to push forward, but things have changed."

"I know–"

Before Zoe could finish that sentence they were forced to stop running as twenty demigods emerged from the direction they were running who took positions to stop their retreat.

"They have more…" Zoe said grimacing. "Things just seem to get worse."

Suddenly from Zoe's right a loud roar shook the field as a black grizzly bear burst out from the foliage shocking the group in front of them who took a few steps back cautiously.

A multitude of voices was heard, and arrows along with vines were sent at the grizzly bear. However, the vines stopped growing at about five legionnaires jumped in front of the grizzly bear and held their shields up stopping the arrows.

"Looks like we came right on time," a voice said from behind the bear.

Zoe looked closely and saw that the person's gladius was longer than normal, and the hue of the blade could only belong to one person.

"Percy…" Zoe narrowed her eyes wondering why they were here.

"Along with Frank," Hazel added.

"It's Jackson," an enemy legionnaire called out. "They must have taken out the first cohort, there are only five of them left. Deal with them quickly then focus back on the hunters."

Just as those words were finished, a legionnaire was sent flying from Percy's right causing everyone to look in that direction.

"Don't forget about me," a voice gritted out.

"Phoebe…" Zoe said her lips curling into a grin. She looked worse for wear, having some bruises and leaves in her hair. But she looked ready to go nonetheless.

"Just because you're a boy doesn't mean you have to save the day Jackson," Phoebe said, hefting her spear on her shoulder. "Let's do this."

 **15 Minutes Later**

"There's still too many of them," Zoe thought, parrying a strike aimed at her shoulder. "We won't win this way."

"Zoe!" Phoebe said, landing next to her. She swiped at the demigod Zoe was fighting slicing them on the leg.

Zoe lowered her guard and retreated a few feet with Phoebe quickly following. "Phoebe! Are you alright? You went missing I thought you had gotten taken out."

The daughter of Ares shook her head. "I'm fine. More importantly, the girl with short frizzy hair came up with a plan to potentially give us the win."

"Frizzy hair? You mean Hazel?" Zoe asked.

"Yes, it took some time but the majority of the main force is gathered here now. Besides the remnants on the right flank this is all that's left which is what we needed to know," Phoebe explained.

Zoe caught on and nodded her head. "Ah, I see."

"It's guaranteed that their two members guarding the flag are most likely their strongest fighters. We definitely haven't seen them yet. The praetor, Reyna and the centurion, Sofia."

Zoe surveyed the battlefield seeing that they were alone for now and that nobody was eavesdropping. "I thought so. So, what's the plan?"

"We'll send you and Percy to grab the flag. You two are our best chance of beating them. Hazel said she can shadow travel you and Percy back to the river on the left flank. There won't be anybody there, so you will have a clear path toward the flag."

"You guys will stay behind to distract them, right?" Zoe asked immediately.

"Yes. We still need to stop them from getting our flag, so this is the best plan of attack. It's a gamble so try and defeat them fast we can only hold them off for so long." Phoebe crossed her arms. "I would go with you but Jackson said he has experience fighting the two of them, so he should be better suited."

Zoe furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't agree with that. With me I mean. I think there are better options."

"No don't doubt yourself, and besides everybody already agreed with it so it's not like we have a choice," Phoebe said giving Zoe a pointed look. "Why something wrong?"

"No–No it's nothing. Okay where is Percy anyways, we've wasted enough time talking."

 _ **ROAAAR**_

Phoebe and Zoe looked to their left. "Probably over there."

The duo navigated to their left finally able to get a clear view of what was going on. Frank was in grizzly bear form swatting back five demigods in front of Hazel who had her _spatha_ out and was backing up slowly.

"Hazel!" Zoe yelled. She and Phoebe took positions on either side of Frank, staring down the other five demigods who wavered at the arrival of reinforcements.

"Zoe! Where's Percy? We need to go right now," Hazel said panting slightly, clearly exhausted.

Zoe seethed. "Where is—"

"Right here," Percy said jumping from the tree branch he was hiding in and landed next to Zoe.

Zoe looked at him from the corner of her eye but chose not to say anything. "Are you ready Hazel?"

"Oi! Jackson is over here!" one of the five legionnaires yelled out. "Get reinforcements over here now!"

Phoebe looked at the three of them. "They will know now for sure when you go. Be quick it's our only chance."

Zoe and Percy nodded determined looks on both of their faces.

Hazel grabbed both of their hands and vanished into the shadows.

 **Left Flank**

Hazel panted as they exited from a tree and she immediately collapsed, laying on her back as she placed her hands over her head.

"Hazel! You alright?" Percy asked. His face was laced with concern as he kneeled next to Hazel.

"Are you okay Hazel?" Zoe asked worried. She helped Hazel up and leaned her against a tree.

"Yeah, I just need a minute," she croaked out.

"Did something go wrong? You didn't get this tired when shadow traveling before," Percy said.

"On my own I can handle it just not too many times. But with someone else… especially two people… It's like trying to carry two people the same distance. Thankfully it was only a short distance, I've never done more than one person ahah," Hazel joked, but ending up coughing.

"Hazel…" Zoe said. She felt her chest tighten realizing that she made Hazel shadow travel all those times earlier.

"I'll be fine here, this was the plan from the start wasn't it? Time is ticking you guys need to go."

"We'll give it our all Hazel," Percy swore. He stood up and saw that Zoe had already gone ahead and he ran to catch up with her.

The walk toward the flag was silent for a few minutes. Neither Zoe nor Percy speaking to each other until the flag was in sight.

"Zoe—" Percy started.

"Shut up!" she hissed out still feeling guilty. "I don't see them keep your guard up."

Percy shut his mouth, gripping his gladius firmly. He scanned the area around the flag looking for any movement.

"Left!" Zoe yelled out, hearing the faint whistling of a blade through the air.

Without even thinking Percy gripped his gladius with both hands and swung it to his left like a baseball bat catching his opponent's blade. He looked to his left, his eyes meeting his attackers.

 _Gray_ the same color as the one who took his memories away.

He watched as Sofia jumped back, doing an impressive backflip and landed in front of the flag giving the two of them unamused looks.

"You missed," Reyna commented, jumping out of a tree and landing next to Sofia.

"Shut up," Sofia growled out flicking her blade toward Reyna who caught it with her spear. "I wouldn't have missed if Zoe didn't sense your presence in the tree. I told you she's a hunter, you can't hide better?"

Reyna retracted her spear and aimed a vicious kick at Sofia's midsection not even a second later which she dodged. "And maybe if you had just let them come closer to the flag, we would've been able to ambush them at the same time. What did you think to accomplish attacking on your own?"

Percy sighed. He didn't think it would be _this_ bad.

The air whistled, and Sofia leaned her head back narrowly avoiding an arrow.

She took off her helmet and ran a hand through her black hair, fingering the ponytail it was in and finally looked at Zoe.

"Close one," Sofia said. She swung her sword in an arc in front of her. "For a second it looked like you were _trying_ to hurt me, former huntress."

Zoe gave her a wary look suspecting something up was up. Sofia was acting a little too confident. "Not at all I was just practicing my aim."

"Practicing huh? Well, it looks like all those years of using a bow amount to miss a target standing still," she taunted.

"That was a warning shot idiot. Fighting with your partner is an easy way for you to get killed by your enemy," Zoe growled back. It was obvious she was trying to rile her up, but Zoe wasn't going to let it get to her.

"What's the plan? Should we take them together?" Percy whispered. He kept his eyes on Reyna just in case she tried to pull a fast one on then.

Zoe glanced at him and shook her head. "No, let me handle Sofia."

Without waiting for a response Zoe stalked to the left side of the flag with Sofia mimicking her movements until they were a good distance away from Percy and Reyna.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to this," Zoe said giving her a cocky smirk.

The girl across from her gave an arrogant laugh. "Nice try, but that kind of false confidence isn't a good look for you."

Zoe sighed and relaxed her face into its normal expression. She tensed her legs waiting to see if Sofia was going to make the first move or keep talking.

"I'm surprised you didn't bring more people. You must be confident thinking that's all you need to win. Nonetheless, we expected at least you two to be here," Sofia glanced to her left for a moment probably to check where Reyna and Percy were.

Zoe sucked in her breath seeing an opening. She drew her bow in less than a second firing off a few arrows.

Sofia snapped her head to Zoe the moment she heard her bow make a sound. "Predictable."

She withdrew her shield blocking all of Zoe's arrows effortlessly. Sofia peeked out over her shield and saw Zoe draw her sword which made her smirk widen.

She sheathed her shield and brandished her gladius exchanging a few blows to feel out Zoe's fighting style. It was very controlled, but she could tell Zoe was trying to not make a mistake. In other words, she was fighting not to lose.

She backed off a few steps observing her grip and form.

Sofia cocked her head to the side. "You know I'm better than you with a sword so why bother? You know you're at a severe disadvantage."

She frowned when she heard rustling behind her in the bushes. She barely turned around in time to parry an overhead strike from Percy. She smacked his sword away to disengage and retreated a few steps glancing between both her opponents.

"I said I could take her," Zoe said giving Percy a scowl.

Percy shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm not a good listener, and it looked like you needed a little help."

Before Zoe could respond, Percy tensed his legs and rushed toward Sofia but halted as his instincts screamed at him to look to his right.

Reyna came into view and thrust her spear at Percy. He evaded it and the two of them retreated a few steps to reconvene with their respective teammate.

"And where were you? It was 2 vs 1 for a few moments, I could've gotten taken out of the game because you were so damn slow," Sofia hissed out.

"I didn't want to interrupt your little duel," Reyna retorted. "And I came as fast as I could. With the mental state you're in I was surprised you didn't get taken out yet judging by how easily I beat you the other day."

"Shut up!"

Sofia slashed haphazardly at Reyna's head who caught it with her spear. Reyna gripped Sofia's hilt with her other hand tired of this constant friendly fire.

"Fighting will get us nowhere–"

 _ ***SLAP***_

Percy and Zoe exchanged glances in complete shock not believe what they just saw. Sofia had just slapped Reyna. Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, the praetor.

"You _bitch_ …" Reyna snarled out. She turned her body completely facing Sofia. "You'll regret doing that."

"Can you knock them off their feet with your powers?" Zoe whispered to Percy seeing that they were preoccupied.

"Yeah, why?" Percy whispered back.

"She's right… I can't beat her in a sword fight, but I think if we work together they are outmatched. They aren't in the right state of mind."

"Any specifics after I do it then? I'll be immobile while I'm doing it." Percy whispered looking back at the other two.

"I regret nothing," Sofia said simply. "You of all people deserved it."

Reyna's flared her nostrils as her face began to redden. "You're _fucking_ dead."

"No just follow my lead," Zoe stated.

Reyna reverted her spear back into its sword form and advanced toward Sofia. "I can't believe you..."

"Now!" Zoe yelled out.

Percy stuck his gladius into the ground causing the ground to shake violently moments later. Sofia and Reyna were knocked off their feet not expecting the ground to move so suddenly.

Zoe crouched right behind Percy where the ground was unaffected and took aim with her bow. She angled it, so it would hit Sofia's neck, but hesitated and aimed at her arm instead and fired.

Sofia was watching the two of them from the ground the entire time, seeing the arrow fly toward her. She gripped her gladius tightly and managed to keep her balance for a split second to knock the arrow away.

"Dammit," Zoe cursed. She sheathed her bow and pulled out her twin hunting knives. "We have their attention now, let's go,"

"Got it," Percy ended the earthquake, ripping his sword out of the ground and blitzed the two downed girls with Zoe right behind him. He aimed a slash at Sofia who was the closest, figuring she would be at a disadvantage since she was still on the ground.

She gritted her teeth and redirected his strike into the ground, rolling away quickly to get back on her feet. Percy made to go after her but was pushed back as Reyna gave a slash which he had to block. Blow after blow was exchanged between the four demigods for the next ten minutes with neither side wanting to give an inch to the other.

Percy gave a quick thrust which Sofia parried easily, but he ducked a second later giving Zoe a chance to slash at Sofia with her knives who was caught off guard by the quick attack.

She barely managed to block it with her blade and stumbled backward. Percy made to capitalize, but his instincts screamed at him to fall back, barely avoiding Reyna who spun her spear like a helicopter and swiped forward in a wide arc.

Percy ducked under the swing, and Zoe backed up against it on the other side of Reyna staring the spearhead in the eye. Reyna snapped her head toward Zoe and rushed her with her spear giving a thrust at her abdomen. Zoe caught the spearhead with her knives and directed it toward the ground.

Unfortunately, Reyna had a counter for that move, and dropped her spear without a second thought and kicked Zoe in the chest, grappling her to the ground forcing her to drop her hunting knives.

"Zoe!" Percy yelled. He ran toward the two wrestling girls but was stopped by Sofia who pointed her sword at his chest.

"Get out of the way," Percy grunted out.

The only response he got was a sword to the face which he blocked and returned full force, exchanging blow after blow with the centurion of the 2nd cohort.

Percy feinted to the right, a move he used on her before to little effect and was surprised to see she bit hard on it easily giving him room to get behind her and dead-legged her like she did to him during the placement exam.

He held his sword to her neck and asked her to yield.

"It doesn't matter if you get the flag. There will be more reinforcements coming soon, all we had to do is delay you."

Percy grimaced, remembering what Phoebe had said earlier. _"I hate to say it, but she's right."_

A scream resounded out from where Zoe and Reyna were earlier causing Percy to glance in that direction. He grunted as Sofia elbowed him in the groin, freeing herself from Percy's grasp.

Reyna regrouped with Sofia moments later, with Zoe nowhere to be found and some scratch marks on her face.

"You get her?" Sofia asked not taking her eyes off Percy.

"She was a tough one but yeah I did. Just Jackson now."

"Let's work together then, there's two of us and only one of hi–"

Reyna walked up to Sofia who intimidated her slightly, especially with the scratches on her cheek giving her a sinister look.

"Stay out of my way, I haven't forgiven you from earlier _centurion_."

Percy frowned not liking what he was hearing at all. Zoe got beaten by Reyna leaving him in a one on two, but it looks like the problems between the two in front of him are more serious than he thought.

" _That doesn't matter right now, I have to deal with both of them."_ Percy thought.

There were no words spoken as Percy switched his gaze between the two of them. They had stopped arguing and were walking opposite sides to surround Percy.

He saw Reyna had her spear out and decided toward taking out Sofia first because her gladius had a shorter range. Also, maybe because he had beaten her earlier.

The two girls ran at him at the same time barely giving him time to think. He bolted to his right forcing them to chase him. After a few meters, he craned his head to see how close they were. Sofia was right on his heels with Reyna a few feet behind her.

He stopped and pivoted swinging his sword at Sofia which she blocked but before he could send another strike he was forced to parry Reyna's spear thrust.

Ten minutes passed, with Percy's brain and instincts working overtime trying to take on two opponents at once. Two opponents that he couldn't take lightly.

He breathed heavily noticing the both of them breathing hard as well. He sidestepped and using a burst of speed got around Sofia getting into a blade lock with her. Percy did not want to give Reyna any time to capitalize on his immobility, so he shoved Sofia with all his strength toward Reyna's direction who was running toward him.

Reyna shoved Sofia out of her way almost throwing her to the ground until she caught her balance. "Watch it _wisbitch_."

The daughter of Bellona reverted her spear into sword form and cocked her arm back to slash at Percy. But her eyes turned to her right and she blocked Sofia's blade which was clearly aimed at her.

"I've had it with your _shit_. Thinking you can boss me around and tell me what to do…" Sofia snapped. She leveled her eyes at Reyna giving her a cold stare.

" _This is interesting,"_ Percy thought calmly, it really looked like they were about to fight each other.

And that is exactly what happened.

Sofia leaped at Reyna and gave a few quick strikes angrily with her gladius forcing her to block all of them. Reyna grunted as she could feel the strength in her attacks. The sounds of there swords clashing were much louder than normal.

"What the hell are you doing? I'm not the freaking enemy! You're being a fucking child right now!" Reyna growled back.

Sofia laughed, it wasn't the good kind. "I'm the child huh?" her glare darkened. "I'll show you who's the fuckin child."

Percy decided this was probably the best time to slink away and grab the flag with hopefully them not noticing.

Only the sound of blades clashing, and insults being thrown back and forth was heard as Percy went the long way around finally seeing the blood-red flag standing proudly on top of a small mound of Earth just waiting to be taken.

He tiptoed up to it praying there weren't any traps. Thankfully there wasn't any and he ripped the flag out of the ground making a mad dash for the left flank.

Reyna sucked in a breath grinding her teeth, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jackson with the flag making a mad dash toward the river.

"You idiot! Jackson's got the flag now!" Reyna yelled, running after him. "Cut him off I'll chase."

"Don't give me orders I'm not listening to your shit anymore!"

"Just do it for gods' sakes!"

Percy ran as fast as he could but with the flag in his left hand and his gladius in his right Reyna was slowly catching up to him as he got closer and closer to the river.

"Don't let him get to the river, that's exactly what he wants!" Reyna yelled from behind him.

He twisted his head to see if she was any closer, but he snapped his head back to the front hearing Sofia emerge from the bushes on his left.

"I know."

"Damn," Percy said. He gave a sheepish smile. "Anyway, you would just let me run past you? I really don't want any trouble..."

Sofia raised her eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Percy sprinted to his right horizontally trying to create as much distance as possible, but Sofia was right on his tail with Reyna only a few feet behind her.

He weaved through several trees and caught sight of the river. He just needed to lose the centurion on his ass.

" _I hope this works."_

Percy slammed the brakes and spun using as much momentum he had to chuck his gladius right at Sofia who was only a few feet behind him.

Her eyes widened and in one move slowed down whilst jumping in the air to add momentum, slashing the sword right in front of her making it sail over her head, rather than it hitting her chest.

Percy backed up seeing that he was now cornered but he gave a small smile. "That was an impressive move."

"It's over. Give up the flag," Sofia breathed out.

She didn't wait for a response and stalked toward him, but she stopped as she felt her arm dampen slightly. She looked down and saw a patch of red. The color of her own blood. She reached up and felt her cheek, feeling a small cut on it.

She curled her lips into a snarl before Diana whisked her away.

He reached the river and grinned. "Can't believe that worked."

"It won't work again."

He turned around and saw Reyna approach carrying both her own gladius and his. Percy's eyes widened in surprise as he realized his sword did not return as a ring to his finger. Nor could he do anything to make it disappear from Reyna's hand.

Percy swiped his hand forward sending a stream of water at Reyna. She dodged the first one, but Percy just kept sending more at her. Reyna couldn't dodge all of them so she slashed at the water coming at her. It was using Percy's gladius and while the water wasn't absorbed in the sword, it dissipated into thin air.

" _What the… my sword is NOT supposed to do that,"_ Percy thought nervously.

"It's over Percy. Admit you've lost," Reyna said walking closer.

" _She's not fazed by that? The water just vanished, and she acts completely normal…"_

Percy looked around the area. He had no weapon, water didn't work… His eyes flicked to his right as if a shadow moved across the ground…

A light bulb lit over his head as he smirked in realization. He raised both his arms summoning a humongous wave of water to blanket both him and Reyna in a shadow.

Reyna looked intimidated but regained her resolve as she gripped Percy's gladius ready to dissipate the water.

"Game over," Percy said.

He threw the flag into the air in front of him and the next ten seconds were what you could say anticlimactic. One second the flag was there, and the next it had melted into the ground like butter.

"What the…" Reyna said surprised not believing her eyes.

" **Game Over! Flag Captured by Hazel Levesque of the Fifth Cohort! Blue side Wins!"** Lupa's voice echoed out over the entire field.

Percy exhaled smiling. He couldn't believe they had won. They had beaten the first, second, and third cohorts. Reyna walked up to him, a frown on her face as she handed his gladius back to him hilt first. "Good game Percy."

He gave a lopsided grin. "You too."

 **With Diana and Lupa**

Lupa closed the Iris message and looked at Diana. "Interesting one hmm?"

Diana nodded her head in response. "Very. It did not look like the hunters were going to win. A few more minutes, and the red side would have broken through the remaining members and stormed the flag."

"Indeed. Perseus pulled through in the end. Albeit in a way I did not expect."

"Yes, many things had to go right. Hazel had to be there at the right time. The blue side lines had to be held to buy Zoe and Percy time. Along with those two's differences," Diana said referencing Sofia and Reyna. "They were very childish Lupa, is that the kind of behavior you're highest ranking officers show on the battlefield?"

Lupa shook her head with a frown and a stony expression. "No. They are much more reserved and focused usually. I'll have a talk with them later about this incident."

Diana chuckled. "I wish you luck."

 **5th Cohort Barracks**

 **8:00 PM**

" _Good job Jackson!"_

" _Can't believe you guys did it."_

" _We did it, we beat the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd cohorts!"_

Percy grinned as the entire cohort was celebrating their victory. Since they were underage in the cohort barracks they had a bunch of Dakota's Kool-Aids for drinks.

Frank came and put an arm around Percy's shoulder grinning widely. "Oi! This man here is a legend! Give it up for Percy!"

"Percy! Percy! Percy!"

Hazel came up to the both of them and gave a shy smile to Frank.

"Thanks for grabbing the flag Hazel. Couldn't have won without you," Percy said gratefully scratching his head. "You really saved me from a pickle right there."

"Haha, it was no big deal…" Hazel said. She twirled one of her locks tiredly. "I'm surprised you noticed me, if you didn't I would have had to show myself."

"Yeah, just barely though, it's why I conjured that huge wave, so it was easier to shadow travel," Percy said smiling.

Hazel grinned. "Yes. I'm glad you caught on, it was much easier because of that."

He frowned though as he thought about Reyna and Sofia. "I'm hoping those two can sort things out. They did not work well together during the game."

Frank nodded. "I heard from the others they have some kind of squabble going on, do you know anything about that?"

"Yeah I talked to Sofia about it, but I didn't get much of an answer. They're both pretty prideful right?"

Hazel rolled her eyes. "That's an understatement."

"I agree. They aren't the easiest people to talk too," Frank said sighing.

"Let's hope it gets resolved soon. I don't want to be too nosy… but if things escalate we might have to do something," Percy said, garnering nods from the both of them.

"DAKOTA GET BACK HERE!"

The trio turned just in time to see Dakota dash out of the barracks, with Gwen right on his tail with her hair tinted blue… the color of the Kool-Aid pouch that Dakota usually drinks.

Percy cracked a grin at that while Frank and Hazel laughed.

 **Principia**

 **8:00 PM**

Lady Lupa sighed as she crossed her arms. She was tired after monitoring the game and from the days' events. And now she must deal with two of her strongest legionnaires… who acted like children on the battlefield.

"I'll be honest I don't want to be here right now. I don't even know where to begin," Lupa stated. She walked in front of Sofia and Reyna who were both looking at the ground. Neither had uttered a word when they arrived.

"To think that my praetor and centurion would display such a childish demeanor on the Field of Mars."

Lupa stopped between them giving a disappointed look.

"It was _disgraceful_."

Sofia shuffled her feet, while Reyna fidgeted a bit. They both looked Lady Lupa in the eyes and flinched not expecting her cold stare. One they hadn't seen in a long time.

Lupa began walking toward the exit not saying another word.

"Wait!" Sofia said, she took a step toward Lady Lupa who growled causing her to go back to her original position.

"I will wait outside. Neither of you will leave until this issue or whatever is sorted out."

"What?!" Reyna yelled. "You can't do this! I don't want anything to do with–"

"Make it quick," Lupa cut her off. "Dinner ends at 8:30."

With that final statement, she left the room and closed the door leaving the two girls in the room alone.

It was awkward for about a full minute. Sofia stared blankly at the floor for the duration while Reyna clenched her fists still looking at the door that Lupa had left through. Neither having said a word much less moved from their positions.

Sofia opened her mouth to speak, deciding she should take the initiative. From how she acted during the game and how she didn't want to be in the same room with her, it didn't look like Reyna was going to talk at all.

"Look…" Reyna said turning around abruptly. Sofia shut her mouth and met Reyna's eyes.

The daughter of Bellona sighed heavily. "I'm not going to apologize to you if that's what you were expecting."

Sofia raised an eyebrow. "Apologize for what?"

"Exactly," Reyna said. She put a hand on her hip and stared Sofia down. "Frankly, I don't know what Lady Lupa was thinking, leaving us alone in here. We have absolutely nothing to talk about."

Sofia did not like that answer at all. She clicked her tongue, resisting the urge to punch Reyna. "Really huh? Nothing to talk about?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, nothing to talk about. Everything I've stated has been right after all. So tell me then, what you were hiding from us. And I may consider giving you the benefit of the doubt."

The daughter of Minerva clenched her teeth and looked away. She thought about yelling at Reyna but remembered the last time this had happened. She knew she would be wrong if she kept those secrets hidden from Reyna.

"I'll tell you, but you have to listen to me after. I have some things to say that I want you to hear. Is that a deal?" Sofia proposed.

Reyna nodded, albeit reluctantly. "Not like I have a choice, right? Lupa will know if we are lying when we try to leave."

Sofia crossed her feet awkwardly, deciding to take a seat and motioned for Reyna to take the seat across from her.

"What do you want to know first? I won't dodge the question anymore I promise," Sofia assured.

Reyna thought for a moment. "The meeting. What did you lie about during it?"

Sofia shuffled her hands, settling on interlacing her fingers together on the table. "It was Frank, obviously he can shapeshift… and I was trying to keep that a secret during the meeting. I didn't have a chance to know if he wanted it to be private or not, so I lied… Doesn't seem like it matters anymore though since everyone knows now."

"I see. So, he can transform into some kind of bird that carried you guys back here?"

"A dragon to be accurate," Sofia corrected. She noticed Reyna's eyes widen, not something that she saw her do often.

"A dragon wow."

"Yeah."

Thirty seconds of silence passed by before Reyna asked her next question.

"I know there's something else that happened that you didn't mention at the meeting. Say it,"

Sofia rolled her eyes. Typical Reyna making it sound like an order. Like she was entitled to know everything. But she knew what she was referring to. The Nereus incident.

 **5 Minutes Later**

"Ah… I can see why you didn't want to mention it during the meeting," Reyna said, her tone had lightened somewhat from being so interrogative. "You're mom again huh?"

"Yeah… You were right on the money when we had our… fight. I really hate talking about her."

Reyna sighed. "I get it. You wanted to keep it private, but why not tell me that day? You could've said something..."

Sofia raised an eyebrow. "Really? 'Why didn't I say something?' That's the question you're asking?"

"And? We didn't need to fight–"

"We didn't need to fight?" Sofia repeated. "You're kidding, right? You challenged me to the fight and you're gonna act like it's my fault?"

Reyna leaned back in her chair and shrugged. "I mean it was."

"I can't believe this," Sofia said standing up. She headed for the door but was stopped as Reyna grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go," Sofia said angrily, glaring at Reyna.

"You're just going to run away?"

"I'm not running away. Just being here with you is pointless."

"Then stop being a bitch and say it," Reyna said tightening her grip.

Sofia ripped her wrist out of her grasp and took a few steps away from Reyna.

"You've changed you know. And it's not for the better."

Reyna chuckled darkly. "Continue."

Sofia narrowed her eyes, slamming the table with her fist causing Reyna to stop laughing. "I'm being serious here, this isn't some kind of joke."

"Fine. I'm listening," Reyna said. She crossed her arms giving Sofia her full attention.

"Ever since he left. You've been like this. Cold. Unapproachable. Obsessed with the upcoming war…"

Reyna scoffed. "Look who's talking. Calling me cold and unapproachable? And who is he? I haven't changed at all, your opinion–"

"I'm talking about _Jason_ , Reyna," Sofia said slowly, she swore she heard Reyna suck in her breath. "Why? What happened to my friend that would listen to me? The leader who worked so well with Jason?"

The daughter of Bellona looked away not saying anything for around thirty seconds.

"Say something!" Sofia yelled. "You wanted me to talk… and now you're not going to say anything?"

"I–I had feelings for him," Reyna confessed closing her eyes.

"W–What?"

"I had feelings for Jason. It was for a while and… when Juno took him away I didn't know what to do… I was so angry at everything. We saved the world once, but we never could catch a break."

"What do you want then?" Sofia asked. She walked up to Reyna and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I want to win this war. Like how we did against Krios. Just as much as the next person in the legion. And I'm sorry that I've stopped being the Reyna from the past."

Reyna grabbed Sofia's wrist and took it off her shoulder staring at her eyes. "But this is who I am now. As praetor, I need to lead us to victory at all costs."

Sofia nodded. "I get it. But it doesn't mean you have to do it alone anymore. We're a legion after all."

"I know that. I just have a hard time coming to grips with that," she blinked her eyes glistening. "Don't you feel it? There's so much pressure on us to win… We can't even think about losing."

Sofia let go and took a step back putting a hand on her hip. "It is. But we're not going to lose. Everything leads up to that point of victory doesn't it?"

"Yeah true it does," Reyna replied nodding.

"Then there we go. It's just a goal we're working towards. And Jason is out there Reyna. What Juno and Minerva did…" Sofia said, spitting out her mother's name. "Is _unforgivable_."

"Agreed."

"Good. C'mon Lupa's probably tired of waiting for us."

"Yeah."

The two of them exited the door together and saw no sign of the mother of Rome. Just the cold biting air and the sight of the marble in front of the principia.

Sofia sighed. "She was bluffing wasn't she."

 **Midnight**

 **4 Hours Later**

 **With Percy**

"Percy! Percy get up!"

Percy flicked his eyes open, peering over the bunk bed to where Frank was pounding on his bunk in full battle regalia.

"What's–"

"Percy… it's an invasion they're here."

 **A/N**

 **Ah, I didn't mean to make the break so long sorry. I was pacing this chapter at first trying not to burn myself out but then I got a PS4 sunk 100 hours into Persona 5, went to Boston for 2 weeks, been working full time, started reading webtoons (they're so good). School's started so my schedule will become more hectic again…ugh.**

 ***Cough* not giving up on this story though next chapter is already 'partially' written hehe. I will try and not make it 3 months again… Thanks for reading again guys I appreciate it. School started so for those of you starting as well I feel your pain.**

 **Beta-ing the earlier chapters is in my queue, can't promise when sorry.**

 _ **Reviews~**_

 **SpartanBoy:** tyvm, hope you enjoyed this one as well.

 **Lora:** Thank you Lora. Really appreciate the long review haha warms my heart. This one might not be as polished as the previous chapter because my beta has been busy but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.

 **Alex Focker: *shrugs*** You're right on all those points regarding all four of you're comments. Don't know what to say other than that hey that's how my story is. I try to keep it as canon as possible, but yeah sometimes I go out of character or miss facts. Anyways, thanks for the constructive criticism.

 **Death Fury:** Thank you my friend, I always appreciate your words.

 **Until Next Time**


	13. Infringement

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus Series**

" _Sorry for ghosting for 3 months"_ Thoughts

 **Midnight**

 **5** **th** **Cohort Barracks**

"An invasion?" Percy repeated rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah," Frank said hastily. "This isn't a joke. They're here Percy. Monsters are gathering at the Field of Mars."

Percy gave Frank a puzzling look. "From the field? Does that mean they came from the tunnel entrance?" He jumped down and hurriedly got dressed. "I thought the entrance is usually locked during nightfall?"

"Yeah, it's usually locked."

Percy and Frank turned to Dakota who approached them with a frown on his face. Like the two of them, he looked like he had just woken up.

"We have guards at night just in case something happens. But against a larger force, they'd easily be overwhelmed."

Percy swore under his breath causing Dakota to shake his head. "It's not your fault if that's what you're thinking Percy."

"No… if I had lost those monsters in the forest that one time we wouldn't be in this situation. They were able to find us because of that."

He slammed his fist onto the bed frame. "I'm sorry."

Frank put his hand on Percy's shoulder which made him sigh. "I hate to say it, but this isn't the time to get mad at yourself. We have more pressing matters to take care of right now."

Percy clenched his fists. "Right, let's go."

 **Field of Mars**

 **12:30 AM**

Lupa held her hand up as she marched to the forefront of her legionnaires. Most of which were yelling obscenities at the Titan army that opposed them, and at the tuxedo-clad man who was laughing the entire time.

Prometheus grinned maliciously and stepped forward from his army as Lupa directed her words toward him venomously.

"You dare challenge the legion with your presence titan?"

"Oh?" Prometheus crossed his arms giving a friendly smile. "You insult me mother of Rome. Just because I show up with an army does not mean I'm here to desecrate your home."

"Don't act dumb. You bring this many monsters and expect me to believe this will end peacefully? You're here for something and won't leave until you get it."

Prometheus laughed, a booming one that echoed across the field.

"Besides the eradication of your camp. I want Jackson. He and I have unfinished business."

 **With Percy**

"Where have you guys been?" Gwen asked as they neared the Field of Mars. Her voice was harsh, and it sounded like she had been waiting specifically for them to show up.

Dakota gave her a questioning look. "Did something happen?"

Gwen shook her head and crossed her arms, shifting her weight to her other leg. "No nothing yet. Reyna wants you in the front Percy. She said its urgent."

Percy nodded turning to Frank and Dakota. "I'll meet back up with you guys later, yeah?"

"Yup, be careful and try not to do anything stupid. Everything seems calm for now, but that could easily change." Dakota pointed out.

"Let's hope it doesn't come down to that."

Percy gave a wave to the two as him and Gwen began making their way to Lady Lupa.

 **Field of Mars**

 **Frontline**

Percy frowned as the legion parted like the red sea, giving room for Percy and Gwen to run to the front. The looks on everybody's faces as they ran varied between wary and concern, but Percy could sense one overall feeling, anger. Nobody was scared, and it was almost certain there would be a fight.

"Lady Lupa I brought him."

Lupa turned her head and nodded, "Thank you, Gwen."

The mother of Rome motioned for Percy to stand next to the other centurions.

"Ah, thank you for complying with my request Lady Lupa. Now… hand him over."

Lupa scoffed. "...Just like that? How ignorant do you think me to be?"

"Oh, believe me. If I wanted to guarantee your legion's safety I would've said so."

"This is a ridiculous request," Reyna says. "You think we are so foolish to accept, knowing you will likely try and slaughter us after?"

Prometheus grinned as if he expected her to say that. "I think I made myself clear daughter of Bellona. I didn't give you a choice. You all are hardly in a position to argue."

Reyna narrowed her eyes. _"He knows… but how? I've never met this titan before."_

The titan of forethought laughed menacingly and snapped his fingers. The snap echoed, and the Titan army parted allowing a crack about the size of a house to manifest on the ground. And from the depths climbed out the most intimidating being Percy had ever laid eyes on.

The figure was easily 30 feet tall, with legs that were teal and reptilian-like in nature. He donned a breastplate of similar color to his legs that had multiple monsters he had slain, and his face was covered by green-blue hair with a beard that rivaled Zeus. He had an almost human-like visage and wore a sneer as he stuck his trident into the ground.

The ground rumbled as the giant lumbered next to Prometheus who looked minuscule in comparison.

"Polybotes…" Lupa spits out.

The giant focuses his gaze on Percy and grinned at him showing his disgusting yellow teeth.

"Show them Bane of the Sea, what it means to oppose Terra and her army," Prometheus ordered.

Polybotes opened his left hand revealing two demigods who were bound and gagged, squirming in his palm.

"Like _worms_ ," Polybotes snarled out.

It was dead silent as everybody watched Polybotes raise his trident and impale them like a shish-ka-bob. Blood flowed from Polybotes hand like a river and the muffled screams of the two demigods could only be heard for a few seconds as life left them.

"No…" Lupa said in disgust. Her eyes blazed, and she materialized her bow in an instant. "This is a new low, even for you Prometheus."

Prometheus only laughed as he scanned the faces of the horrified Romans. "Believe me you are all no better when it comes to us. Just because we are monsters and you are demigods means nothing."

Sofia bit her lip and glanced at the rest of the centurions, who all wore similar expressions on their faces. This wasn't war, it was a public execution in their own home.

"This is only a small example of what will be done if you don't hand him over. Everyone here will die a cruel and painful death, and you will be forced to watch as the children you have raised and protected are killed in front of your very eyes."

Percy gripped his fists tightly, biting his tongue to avoid yelling at the titan. He knew this wasn't the time to let his emotions get the best of him.

Lupa shouldn't be forced to decide like this on his behalf. A choice in which both are equally unfavorable.

The mother of Rome was silent for a few seconds before she raised her head growling at Prometheus.

"I won't ever allow you to touch my children, and there is no way I'm handing Perseus over to you. You are a fool if you expect no resistance, Titan."

"Heh. I knew you would say that," Prometheus snapped his fingers again.

And again, two more demigods were brought out both bound and gagged like before.

"Make any movements, and their deaths won't be as quick and painless."

Lupa's voice hitched in her throat as she did nothing but watch as Polybotes gripped them with his free hand. He grinned wickedly as he cocked his trident back ready to end their lives.

" **STOP!** "

Polybotes and Prometheus both turned their heads to see Percy step forward. He glared at Prometheus who gave a smug smile as Percy got onto his knees in submission.

"I'll come. Please… just stop."

"What the hell are you doing?" Sofia snapped from his right. "That's exactly what he wants!"

"Sofia stop," Reyna said grabbing her arm. "It's rash, but the executions… they need to stop no matter what."

"And you would rather just hand him over?" Sofia retorted back. She tore her arm away from Reyna's grasp. "I know we lose either way, but still…"

"How heartwarming," Prometheus says, he glances around seeing face after face of disbelief.

"Now, now. Cheer up Romans, I'll give Percy here a deal."

Percy's eyes narrowed. " _A deal with a titan?"_

"Polybotes here has been itching for a fight since he's been released. Isn't that right?"

The giant grinned not taking his eyes off the son of the sea. "I want him, he smells like the ocean."

Percy observed Polybotes warily. He had never recalled seeing a giant up close before only hearing about the creatures from Hazel, Frank, and Sofia's story. His size and presence did not disappoint. He was taller than most of the buildings here for God's sakes.

"So, I propose a duel. It will be to the death, of course, no running away this time Jackson."

"Those are your terms?" Percy asked, not at all surprised. "Pretty barbaric for a titan."

Prometheus scowled at the gall of this boy. "You want me to spell it out for you? When you die, the rest of your so-called legion gets slaughtered right after. Simple as that."

"Simple as that?" Reyna repeated. "For the titan of forethought, you'd be an idiot to think we would just lay down like pigs."

"Oh, believe me, I have no doubt in my mind," Prometheus said. He shot Reyna a devious smile.

"And if I win?"

"Don't take him up on his offer!" Zoe hissed out. "He wants you to fight! You know it's impossible to beat a giant alone!"

"I have no choice," Percy says locking eyes with Zoe. "This madness needs to stop."

Zoe stepped forward and drew her hunting knives, keeping eye contact. "Then I'll fight with you."

Percy shook his head, looking away. "I'm sorry but you know that he wants me and only me."

The former huntress clenched her jaw. "But–"

"Zoe." Lupa gripped Zoe's arm. "Let him go. He's made his mind up already."

Zoe slumped her shoulders reluctantly and sheathed her knives, taking a step back with Lady Lupa.

"Finished saying your goodbyes?" Prometheus taunted. "You won't win Jackson, but I want to see you try."

Polybotes laughs. "You think you can defeat me? The Anti-Neptune?"

Percy twists his ring, extending his gladius and gave Polybotes an icy stare. "We'll see."

 **With Percy**

Polybotes grins as he steps forward, easily towering over him. He brings his trident down with his left-hand forcing Percy to grit his teeth as he struggled to block the massive weapon.

"Enjoy your time in the afterlife, demigod."

The giant retracted his massive trident and twirled it bringing it down with so much force it was a blur.

Percy focused his eyes on the incoming weapon and decided the best thing to do in this situation was to get the hell out of the way.

The trident hit the ground with a massive **BANG** leaving the entire radius of the duel covered in dust from the impact. Polybotes swiped at the air, dispelling the dust and located Percy quickly seeing that he managed to evade the attack.

Percy retreated and looked up at the giant who smirked, elated his opponent wasn't dead in the first few attacks.

The son of the seas huffed as he decided to take the offensive, rushing forward and attacked in a flurry, trying to find an opening against his monstrous trident.

"He won't win a battle of attrition…" Sofia told Lupa. "Is there anything we can do?"

Lupa shook her head. "The only thing we can do is watch."

"Stay still Jackson!" Polybotes swung his trident three times only catching air all three times. He growled and stuck his trident into the ground which made Percy's stomach drop at what he was doing. It started off as tremors but after a few seconds, it evolved into a full-fledged earthquake.

He grinned with malice as everyone, friend or foe, was knocked to the ground giving the giant the sight of everyone groveling before him as he withdrew his trident.

"Look at you lowly _worms_ struggling to stand! You will never defeat me, Jackson! Not in this lifetime!"

Percy used his gladius to steady himself. Even he was a little uneasy that he wasn't immune to Polybotes powers. _"This is the strength of the Anti-Neptune?"_

Polybotes laughed as he removed his trident. "I am the Anti-Neptune Jackson! Anything you can do I can return tenfold!"

The son of the sea clenched a fist and raised it high summoning water from the Little Tiber in a few seconds which was sent speeding toward the giant.

"It is futile," Polybotes said evilly. Right as the water hit him, it shot toward the ground and turned an ugly green color, bubbling and smoking menacingly on the floor of the field of Mars. The monsters who were standing directly behind Polybotes shrieked and took steps back to avoid the acid.

Percy grimaced trying to rack his brain for any kind of strategy. His powers were out of the question, the giant had strength and range that didn't allow him to get close. And not only that…

"By yourself, it's hopeless son of the sea. Only the Gods can help you now."

He narrowed his eyes managing to block another trident strike, before backstepping to create space. There was also the fact that giants can't be killed without the help of a demigod and a God.

The giant lumbered forward lazily flicking his wrist toward Percy enjoying the fact that his opponent had to muster all his strength just to stop his attacks.

But Polybotes wasn't dumb. He sensed something change in Percy and immediately dropped his cocky smirk swinging his trident in an overhead strike to finish him.

Percy dodged managing to dash to the right just as Polybotes' trident impacted the ground. He ran forward and slashed upwards diagonally with as much power as he could, feeling the satisfaction of his blade connecting with flesh.

Polybotes roared in pain as golden ichor flowed from the wound and he swiped his trident in an arc sending Percy skidding back from the force.

"Enough!"

He raised his trident and it slowly began to glow a sinister green, pointing it at Percy intent on disintegrating him on the spot.

Percy took a few breaths observing his opponent's weapon carefully. Deducing that whatever the giant was doing, was going to be extremely painful if he got hit.

Polybotes fired a ray of energy at Percy and he tumbled to the right at the last second evading the attack. Frustration was clear on the giant's face as he began spamming his blasts at Percy forcing him to constantly move.

"Why doesn't he just deflect the attack with his sword?" Frank whispered to Dakota.

"That's a good question. One hit by that and it and any amount of ambrosia probably won't help you," Dakota said. "He's waiting for an opening. I don't think Polybotes knows that Percy can reflect his attacks."

"Stay still weakling!"

Percy eluded one more energy blast and tensed his legs sprinting in a zig-zag toward the giant.

Polybotes laughed as Percy got closer, he was like a fly, just a minuscule nuisance waiting to be squished. He charged up his trident once more, with the tip glowing much darker and the overall size being much bigger than his previous energy blasts.

He took aim at Percy, monitoring his every move as he got closer and closer.

"Goodbye, son of Neptune!"

This made Percy laugh bitterly in his head. It seemed like Prometheus didn't even bother to tell him. He kicked off hard, adding a burst of speed to get within arm's length of Polybotes.

Polybotes released his energy blast at point-blank range causing a large explosion as the air became clouded with dust once more.

The giant screamed in agony as he dropped his trident cupping his face. It was sickening to look at once the dust had cleared.

Percy grimaced, getting a good look at the giant's now deformed face. He was immortal, so the blast didn't kill him, but he could tell the damage was done. And with the way Polybotes was looking at him through his hands, he was one very angry giant.

He tensed his legs and jumped at the giant's neck cocking his blade back. Right as he was about to strike, two arrows embedded themselves in the spot he was about to hit. He ignored it and slashed in a wide arc, not only cutting the giant's neck but pushing the arrows further into Polybotes.

"NO!" Prometheus yelled out in shock. He watched as Polybotes writhed in pain sinking to his knees before ultimately withering into golden dust. "That's impossible… how…"

Prometheus scanned the Roman Legion and he finally found what he was looking for. A woman in the far back with a bow wearing a silver hunter's uniform.

His eyes lit up in rage. "Diana… ATTACK! **SLAUGHTER ALL OF THEM**!"

 **Ten Minutes Later**

Prometheus roared kicking Percy in the chest creating space between the two of them.

"You broke the rules, Jackson! Diana assisted you in your duel!"

"Shut the hell up Prometheus," Percy growled out. "No demigod can defeat a giant alone, only with the help of a God do we even have a chance of doing so."

"So, you knew… I'm not surprised. Even with your lack of memory, you knew that duel would be impossible to win. Did you fight knowing Diana was going to help you?"

"No, I didn't," Percy replied honestly. "And besides I'm sure you had a backup plan in case Polybotes was defeated."

Prometheus laughed, curling his lips into an evil smile. "Perceptive of you, but I like to keep those details to myself."

"Stop playing dumb titan," Sofia walked up on Percy's right her sword drawn loosely in her left hand. "You know more than you let on."

"Ah, the offspring of Minerva. I've heard much about you from the others, so I think it's only fair that we introduce ourselves properly in person."

Prometheus mockingly dusted himself off and bowed in an exaggerated fashion. "My name is Prometheus, the titan of forethought–"

Suddenly, Prometheus was knocked off his feet being blasted with what appeared to be a lightning bolt hitting him squarely in the chest.

Sofia and Percy both looked to the left to see a girl about the same age as them wearing a silver hunter's parka and donned with short spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. On her head, she had a silver tiara and she wielded a spear the crackled with electricity.

She opened her mouth to speak but was instantly smacked on the head by Diana's bow who stepped in between Percy and her.

"Thalia, please refrain from launching lightning bolts at the enemy when you feel like it. At that range, you might hit somebody else."

"I've never missed my Lady. Especially with my lightning it travels at–"

"I'm not surprised you're here too." Prometheus stood up and dusted himself off his demeanor turning a complete 180 as he wore a sinister grin.

"Daughter of _Zeus_."

Percy felt a tingle go through his spine not sure if he heard Prometheus correctly. _"Daughter of Zeus?"_

"Go to Hades, Prometheus. You should have never come here!" Thalia growled out.

Prometheus raised his hand and in a burst of flames summoned twenty Dracaena to appear in front of him. "And you of all people should have never come to the legion. You will find me the least of your worries here."

 **15 Minutes Later**

Prometheus grunted as he deflected an attack from Percy and was met with Sofia and Thalia behind him who attempted to skewer him, but he was able to dodge out of the way.

With no rest, he was quickly met with a barrage of arrows at his midsection which he took head-on, but they bounced off his suit harmlessly. He glanced to the side and gave a glare to the main reason his plans were foiled. The goddess of the hunt, Diana.

"Surrender titan! You are outmatched here," Diana called out, pulling her bow back once more and taking aim at Prometheus.

Prometheus looked around seeing that while both sides' numbers were dwindling down, he could tell if they kept this up, they would lose.

He stuck his sword into the ground causing the four of them to tense up, surprised to see vines of earth begin to wrap themselves around Prometheus and his army ceasing any fighting. His army sunk into the ground one by one leaving Prometheus last as he scowled at somebody in the crowd of Romans before ultimately settling his gaze on Percy.

"We will meet again."

And with that Prometheus vanished leaving no trace of him ever being at the legion.

 **1 Hour Later**

 **1:30 AM**

 **Principia**

It took a while, but with the combined effort of the camp, they managed to clear the Field of Mars, investigate as much of the Legion as possible, and tally up the number of casualties and injuries.

Percy sighed and crossed his arms as he filed into the _Principia_ with the rest of the centurions. There were reported over thirty dead and countless others injured from the surprise attack. Even Octavian was killed, and while nobody seemed to like him nobody hated him enough to want him to be killed either.

The son of the seas turned around feeling someone place a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't beat yourself up over it," Frank said giving Percy a somber look. "There wasn't anything different you could've done."

"I know. It's why it hurts," Percy said clenching his fist. "I don't want those who died to die in vain."

"They won't," Dakota said, approaching Percy with Gwen and Hazel. "We'll make them pay for what they've done."

" _Senatus Populusque Romanus!_ " Lupa called out.

" _Senatus Populusque Romanus!"_ was the return call from the centurions, albeit much less enthusiastically.

"I'll keep it short and sweet. You're all tired, and even I am growing weary after what happened a couple hours ago. It was clear they were here to wipe us out and were after Perseus. Does anybody have any leads so far? Anything at all?"

Lupa looked around seeing nobody raise their hand. She crossed her arms waiting for somebody to speak up but ultimately sighed.

"I have my suspicions, but they were very clever about this invasion, so I've come to a few conclusions. This was clearly a planned attack that may or may not have connections to the quest."

Percy, Sofia, Hazel, Frank, and Zoe drew a few looks from everyone.

"It might be due to another entrance into the legion that we don't know about."

Reyna scoffed. _"No way there's another entrance. What is she getting at?"_

"Or… He has a spy in the camp."

This drew a lot of gasps from the people gathered, everybody was shocked except for a select few.

"A spy?" Gwen repeated with an arched brow. "How'd you get to that conclusion?"

"He gave cryptic answers through any accusation we sent out. But one thing is for certain, he was fairly confident," Sofia pointed out.

"Confident about what?" Reyna narrowed her eyes at Sofia.

"Confident that if there's a spy we wouldn't find out who it is. He seemed almost sure of it."

Dakota cursed. "That doesn't sound good."

"If I may," Everyone turned their heads to Diana who had spoken.

"Me and Zoe inspected the entrance and we did find it was opened manually. There were no fingerprints left, no footprints to allow us any type of physical evidence. However, it was not opened at nighttime."

Lupa widened her eyes. "Impossible! How was it not opened at nighttime? The lock gets checked by the guards…"

Diana nodded. "Yes, exactly. The guards are dead now. That means it was already opened before the invasion."

Percy gripped the table tightly. "It could be anybody, then right? It could've been after the game, during the game, even before…"

"Not just anybody," Reyna glanced at Sofia as she spoke. "They had to know about how the lock is monitored in the first place. So, it has to be somebody in this room."

"I see, good observation, Reyna," Lupa said. "But I highly doubt it is one of us."

Percy gave a confused look not understanding what was going on. "Wait what do you mean it has to be somebody in this room?"

"While the legionnaire guards know about the lock on the tunnel. The only people that know Lupa is able to tell who opens the tunnel are the centurions and now everyone else in this room that isn't one."

"Then that means Lupa should know who it was right?" Frank asked. Percy looked around at everyone's faces. It was a valid point.

"No, I don't…" Lupa admitted. "As far as I know the tunnel entrance wasn't even opened at all the past two days. And clearly, I was wrong."

" _So, whoever it was has the capability to deceive even Lady Lupa…"_ Percy thought.

"How do we even know they came in through the tunnel entrance? Polybotes… arrived from the ground, clearly through Terra's will," Hazel says.

"That is a special case…" Lupa cuts in. "That kind of instantaneous arrival is impossible in this camp, the Gods made it so. I believe Prometheus had something done after the initial arrival."

Hazel rubbed her chin. "And so, what you're saying is somebody let the monsters in, and that it was a planned attack because you were not able to detect the culprit."

Lupa nodded. "Precisely. That is all the more reason it could be a spy. They would know things only a member of the legion would know."

"Maybe our line of thinking is wrong," Gwen looked at the floor trying to gather her thoughts. "Paul might know something."

"Paul?" Percy realized Gwen meant the centurion who stabbed the late Octavian. "I thought he was executed."

"I let him live, he's in jail." Lupa voiced out. "I think it's a good thing he's alive then. It's entirely possible he could know something that we don't. Any other suggestions?"

"I might have something."

All eyes turned toward the speaker. It was Hazel.

"Prometheus knew a little too much about us. Which yeah it makes sense because there's a spy, but he knew everybody's godly parent. Even Percy's real parent, Poseidon. But why did he retreat? Why was Polybotes killed? It just doesn't add up. This surprise attack in the middle of the night with no real gain? Something doesn't add up."

"She's right," Sofia says. I think all of us might've noticed one small thing or another was off." She looked at everybody in the room. "I can't think of why though."

Lupa glanced around seeing nobody had anything else to say.

"We'll talk more tomorrow. For now, just get some rest. We'll have another meeting after lunch. Dismissed."

 **Path Toward Barracks**

 **2:00 AM**

 **With the 5th Cohort**

"Well that was eventful," Dakota yawned and stretched his arms in the air.

"Eventful?" Gwen had a tick above her eye as she smacked Dakota who winced in pain. "We only created more questions with no answers. I can't sleep knowing we have a spy around."

"Yeah," Hazel gripped Frank's hand tightly who blushed and looked away. "It's scary but it would be unwise to lose sleep over it, we should just get to bed."

The other four of them nodded in response as they continued walking. Percy shivered unconsciously feeling a particularly strong gust of wind. He was cold, tired, and just wanted a warm bed to sleep on after the fiesta that was today.

"Percy." The five demigods turned around and watched as a figure approached.

Percy gave an internal sigh of exhaustion as it turned out it was Zoe. He hadn't talked to her much at all even before Capture the Flag, so it was a little abrupt to call him out.

"Percy, can we talk?"

Percy nodded his head slowly and waved the others off, saying they didn't have to wait for him.

Zoe took the lead walking a considerable distance in the dark until they found a good spot near some trees. She leaned against one and interlaced her fingers together staying quiet for a moment.

Percy stood their awkwardly not sure if she wanted him to start off the conversation or–

"I'm sorry."

Percy cocked his head to the side. "Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"It's nothing, I didn't–" Zoe stammered.

"Didn't...?" Percy asked, his irritation growing ever so slightly.

Having to fight a giant, an army, and deal with cleanup and questioning all within a matter of four hours was taxing so he wanted Zoe to just spit it out.

"Um…"

Percy sighed, waving his hand dismissively. "Just tell me in the morning. I'm not in the mood right now."

He began walking off but stopped as Zoe quickly ran in front of him stopping him from leaving.

"I–I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything. Not just for bringing me here, but for letting me reunite with Lady Artemis."

Percy chuckled. "You don't have to thank me for that. It was more Sofia than me for that last one. I could see you were eager to meet her again. And especially during the game, you really wanted to fight her."

"Yeah, it might not have been the best decision. But I really wanted to… punch her in the face when we first met."

They both shared a laugh at that.

"Percy… promise me you won't risk yourself like that anymore," Zoe said quietly.

"I—"

"Please."

Percy hesitated not sure what she meant but nodded regardless.

"I promise."

Zoe gave a small smile and began walking back. "Thank you. I think it's about time we headed to bed yeah?"

"Yeah, it's pretty late. See you tomorrow."

Percy raised a hand in goodbye leaving toward the barracks as Zoe turned the opposite way toward Lady Artemis' camp. She walked for a bit and stopped, giving silhouette a lingering stare before she too disappeared into the night.

 **Principia**

 **Next Day**

 **1:00 PM**

"So now that we have all gotten a good night's sleep. Let's continue from where we left off yesterday." Lupa waved her hand having a poster appear on the wall behind her with the key points from the day before.

"Our current evidence is comprised of: Prometheus knowing a little too much, Prometheus' invasion did not go as expected, and Paul. Anything else I missed?"

"We did another sweep of the area this morning," Gwen said directing the attention to her and Dakota.

"We didn't find anything we already saw," Dakota said glumly.

"I think we should start with Paul."

All eyes turned to Reyna, who crossed her arms. "It's better than nothing, all that's left after that is to speculate what's going on in Prometheus' head."

"A good suggestion. Are there any objections?" Lupa surveyed the room and pointed at Sofia who had raised her hand.

"And what if he has nothing to say? We just sit and wait for another attack?"

"I said it's better than nothing didn't I?"

"And I asked what happens if he doesn't–"

"Well we're not going to sit on our asses and do nothing," Reyna cut in.

"That's enough," Lupa growled out. "One more outburst from the two of you and you'll both be banned from future meetings."

Reyna opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Lupa.

"And I could care less about your rank. If you have nothing important to say and are just going to disrupt the meeting with, your petty arguments then you can take it outside."

Lupa's statement was followed up with seconds of silence. It was like a teacher berating two students who were talking in class.

"For now, we'll interrogate Paul. Do we have any volunteers for that role?"

Sofia raised her hand, but it was quickly shot down by Lupa.

"Anybody except you two I'd rather have somebody who I don't want to strangle right now go."

Sofia's eye twitched at that last phrase, but nonetheless, she put her hand down.

"I'll go."

All eyes turned to Percy who had his hand raised.

Lupa looked at Percy and then glanced back at the rest of the legionaries.

"Are there any objections? No? It's decided then, we'll still be here so come back after you're done. Reyna escort him to the cell."

 **Jail**

 **Percy and Reyna**

 **1:30 PM**

"This is a fiasco," Percy sighed stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Reyna agreed. "There are no leads. We're basically running around like chickens without heads."

"You have your own suspicions, don't you?"

"I think everybody does." Reyna turned, she moved her cape slightly and looked Percy in the eye.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

Percy nodded but gave Reyna an unsure look. "I won't, but are you that sure that someone is a spy? It's just a possibility at this point."

"I think it's Sofia."

 **A/N**

 **Happy New year and Happy belated Xmas.**

 **Sorry school was really killing me the last few months. It's not if my usual, but I think shorter and more frequent is better in terms of my way of thinking and overall quality.**

 **I rewrote this thing like a million times sorry, it's like a big chapter for setup so I'm hoping I got it just right. Trying to keep the plot holes to a minimum hopefully LOL.**

 **Expect the next one before February.**

 _ **Reviews~**_

 **Death Fury: Thanks! I'm glad he's not a seaweed brain either.**

 **SpartanBoy: I'll be honest I did abandon it for a few weeks, but I'm not giving it up thanks for reading my dude.**

 **BirdFeather1837: Thanks! I try with the characters and the development :P. CHB friends will probably be like 2-3 chapters from now.**

 **The Rookie Author: Hmm regarding you're review on Ch10, I skipped the eagle part, I didn't think it would fit in my story nor did I like it that much in canon.**

 **Gaim no Kaze: No spoilers, I'll let you're imagination decide who he ends up with. Thanks for reading though.**

 **Stay Warm its cold where I live :3**


End file.
